I Won't Fall In Love WIth You
by tsforhokies
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is attending college. When  the  man that she hates comes into town. What happens when Hate turns, into lust will it turn into something more
1. Chapter 2

Damon was annoyed and irritated. How dare she reject him like she did? What made it worse was that she had used her powers to do it and he hated when Bonnie Bennett used her powers against him. She had the nerve to reject his kiss, she would be lucky to feel his lips on hers Damon thought. He had many women who threw themselves at him and he didn't even have to lift a finger. He just got any woman that he wanted easily. Yet the witch was being so damn difficult. She treated him like he was dog crap that she discovered on the bottom of his shoe. Like kissing him was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

He had lived over one hundred years on this earth yet he never made a woman as irritating and frustrating as Bonnie Bennett. Oh how he hated how the witch judged him and hated on him. He was Damon Salvatore after all and no woman rejected him, well besides the little witch. But if she thought that he was just going to go away she had another thing coming. Damon was going to stick around whether she liked it or not.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of days later Bonnie was again in Professor Finley's class. This time a movie was being watched for discussion and educational purposes related to the classes subject. Students sat quietly in the darkened room watching the Odyssey. Bonnie tried her best to pay attention to the movie, but Damon Salvatore sitting next to her and working her last nerve didn't make it an easy task. Yet she tried her best to ignore him.

The class watched as the ship pulled up to an island and out walked Vanessa William's character. She told Odysseus character to come as an invitation but leave it to Damon Salvatore to turn the comment into something dirty.

"Oh baby I'll 'come' " Damon hinted suggestively wiggling his dark eye brows. This caused a few snickers from near by male students. Professor Finley sent Damon an annoyed look and Bonnie just rolled her Green eyes he was so damn immature for a person who had lived for over one hundred years.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later Damon walked into the Campus Café. It was around lunch time and the Café was filled with Students and Staff ordering and eating lunch. Damon's eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted her sitting alone eating a salad with a bottle of spring water. Damon whistled and approached the table. He pulled out a chair and sat right next to her despite her warning glare.

He leaned in and inhaled through his nose taking in her scent she smelled like flowers and citrus and that made him groan inwardly with desire and need. But on the outside he put on a cool mask.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked noticing his actions.

Damon sneered. "Good afternoon Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie twisted the cap back on her water bottle. "What have I told you about staying away from me?"

"Why are you always so cranky Witch?" Damon asked

"I'm only cranky when you come around." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon watched her. "You need to relax and have some fun, instead of acting like you have a stick up your ass all of the damn time."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Just step away from me."

"Relax Sabrina." Damon smirked.

"Don't call me that." Bonnie snapped

Damon's smirk grew wider. "All you need to do is get a black cat and call him Salem."

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want from me"

"Let's talk about the other day." Damon started

"What about the other day?" Bonnie shrugged a shoulder.

Damon leaned in closer to her. "We almost kissed."

Bonnie thought back to the moment where desire and need almost over came her hatred for the man before her and how her lips almost touched his. "We didn't almost kiss." She lied

"Oh baby yes we did." Damon retorted.

Bonnie shook her head. "You were going to kiss me."

"You wanted that kiss as much as I did." Damon was cocky.

"I didn't." Bonnie denied "Or did you not get he hint when I tossed your ass across the room?"

Damon smirked. "That's because you were afraid."

Bonnie scoffed. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that if I kissed you that you would like it." Damon's voice was full of arrogance.

He had seen right through her, part of her had been worried that she might have enjoyed a kiss from the man that she hated but she wasn't going to admit that to him. "Not in a million years the thought of your lips makes me want to lose my lunch seriously." Bonnie spat out she pushed her chair back and got up taking the remainder of the salad and throwing it away. Her meal was ruined so she was leaving the Café.

Damon watched her leave she wasn't getting away so easily.

Bonnie exited the Café to the outside and started her way down the path she was trying to get away from Damon but to no avail he caught up to her and blocked her path. She glared up at him. "Are you stalking me now?"

Annoyance was clear on Damon's face. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"But I am done talking to you." Bonnie said and made a move to go around him but he shifted and blocked her path again. "Damn you."

"I do like getting under that skin of yours little witch." Damon sounded like he wanted to laugh.

Bonnie huffed. "I could kill you."

Damon put a fake scared expression on his face. "Oh No you can't kill little old me."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "Wanna Bet?"

"If you killed me, you'd miss me." Damon put his hands on his chest. "Your heart would shatter into one million pieces and you'd mourn me."

"Please. Having you die would be like a celebration for me. Like my favorite NFL team winning the Super bowl, me winning the lottery, and getting a brand new car all rolled into one. In other words I would be thrilled and excited to have you gone." Bonnie snipped at him she really didn't mean it but he was making her so angry that she couldn't help what came out of her mouth.

Deep inside those words hurt him, would she really be happy if he ended up dead. Damon covered up his hurt with a smirk and a scowl. "Too bad for you that I am a Vampire and immortal I was on this earth long before you and will be long after you grow old and pass away."

Bonnie counted to ten inside of her head. "Out of my way asshole." She ,made a move to walk past him.

Damon grabbed her arm. "We're still not done."

Bonnie turned and glared at him mumbled some words under her breath.

Seconds later Damon felt a burnings sensation start at his hand and go up his arm and soon hi whole arm felt like it was on fire like it got sunburned. Damon gritted his teeth against the pain and released her. "Damn witch."

"That's just a warning I can cause far more damage than that if you don't live you alone." Bonnie said tone icy, she walked off away from him.

Damon rubbed his arm and could feel his skin healing the first degree sun burn like spell she had put on his hand and arm. He watched her walk away. He so hated when she used her powers on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night Bonnie was walking towards the small apartment just off campus that she had been sharing with Jerry. Because it was so close to the campus the apartment building was residence to a number of James Madison students who didn't wish to stay in the dorms. Bonnie didn't mind sharing the apartment with Jerry since all she felt for him was sweet friendship and didn't have any romantic or sexual feelings for him at all. The rent was manageable with two people and it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living room area. SO everything worked out.

Bonnie walked through the chilly, cool, and crisp early October Virginia air, fall was hear and winter was on it's way. She was about five minutes away from the apartment building when she heard some people behind her. She turned and saw four men would seemed to be college students walking a few yards behind her. They appeared to be buddies from the way that they were interacting with each other and they also appeared rowdy and drunk. Bonnie turned back and faced the direction that she was walking hoping that they'd leave her alone.

But the men had other ideas. "Hey you come back here and talk to us." One of them hollered out after her.

Bonnie ignored them and picked up her pace.

The four men jogged up to her and caught up to her blocking her path and surrounding her. "Hey where you rushing off to?" Guy One asked.

All of them were at least 6'0 or taller and were huge men so Bonnie felt uncomfortable being surrounded my them. "Move out of the way please." She said as politely as she could.

"Why where do you have to get to?" Guy one asked

"What's a pretty thing like you out where walking alone at night?" Guy two slurred clearly drunk.

Bonnie felt a bad vibe coming from this men. "I have somewhere that I need to be."

Guy two leaned into her personal space. "Want to show me and my buddies a good time."

"Not interest." Bonnie said wishing that she could escape but they had her surrounded and wouldn't let her go.

"That wasn't a question." Guy two said grabbing at her arm.

Bonnie cringed back. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Oh she mad." Guy three mocked.

Guy four chuckled.

Bonnie felt fear come over her she could tell that these men were up to no good. "Get out of my face."

"Don't think so." Guy one coldly stated "You see me and my buddies want to get laid and we're going to take our turns on you."

Bonnie felt fear and panic start to turn inside of her, there was no question now that this guys meant her harm. "Get away from me or I'll scream."

"Go ahead and scream then." Guy three said

Bonnie opened her mouth to do just that.

Guy four clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent it. "That would be a really dumb thing to do." He said voice threatening.

Bonnie bit down on his hand hard, causing him to drop his hand from her mouth as he howled out in pain.

"Fucking Cunt." Guy four said grabbing his hand.

Overwhelmed with fear and terror Bonnie tried to push her way past the men, but it was like pushing into a brick wall. "Let me go please." She pleaded.

They didn't let her go. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life bitch." Guy two said

Desperate now Bonnie tried to close her eyes and come up with a spell to get rid of them, but her mind was too clouded in panic and fear to focus. Plus her powers came and went and this time was a bad time for it to go. Nothing happened when she tried to spell them, so she got her cell phone out of her purse and pushed the number nine.

Before she could push the number one, Guy one snatched the cell phone away from her. "You ain't calling the cops on us."

"Give that back to me." Bonnie said with anger. She reached for her cell phone.

Guy one held it over his head out of her reach. "What you going to do if I don't?"

Bonnie reached across and slapped Guy one hard across his face.

Guy one used his free hand and grabbed her arm and snatched her roughly towards him. "Big mistake." He yanked her arm again hard.

Bonnie felt a sickening crack next to her shoulder, he had pulled her with so much force that it caused her arm to be ripped out of it's socket. She screamed out in pain as she felt her arm snap.

Guy four put his hand over her mouth to silence her screams of pain.

Guy one slipped her phone into his pocket. "Hurry up get her into the alley."

They dragged her into the near by alley and Bonnie could see horrific visions of rape. She tried to struggle and fight.

"Go ahead and fight it's no use." Guy three said.

Bonnie spat in his face.

In anger Guy three punched her in her ribs several times as hard as he could manage while the others held her back.

Bonnie weazed out as her ribs exploded her pain, she struggled to catch her breath.

Guy one slammed her head into the brick wall near by. "Play along or we'll kill you."

Bonnie lost focus, her vision got blurry as her head erupted in the worst headache she ever felt, she could feel the warm blood trickle from her head and down her face.

Guy two snatched her back and slammed her on the ground.

"I go first." Guy one said reaching his belt buckle,

Helpless on the ground and in a extreme amount of pain because of her injuries caused by the men, Bonnie watched in fear as Guy one began to unzip his pants.

Guy three began to tear at her clothes.

"No." Bonnie said frantically. Then she felt a flash and saw a gust of wind.

Damon appeared behind the men a look of dark fury on his face. "Leave the girl alone and walk away and you'll get away in one piece."

Guy one looked at Damon. "This is none of your business."

Damon looked at him with cold blue eyes. "Wrong she is my business."

"This your woman or something?" Guy four asked.

"No but if you try to do what I think you're going to do, then you won't live past this night." Damon warned

Guy three chuckled. "Get out of here unless you want to end up in a hospital."

Damon took a step towards the men. "Last warning, walk away or else."

"Fuck you." Guy one said

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Damon rushed the men. He took Guy four and grabbed him by the collar and threw her violently across the wall knocking the guy out cold. Guy three he tossed her in the air like the man was a rag doll, tossing him about six feet in the air he landed with a sickening thud on the ground. With Guy two he took both arms and twisted them snapping both in two, Guy two collapsed to the ground yelling in pain. He took Guy One by the neck and slammed him against the near by brick wall bearing his fangs.

Guy One's eyes widened in fear. "What the fuck?"

"Touch this her again and I'll kill you and all of your buddies understand." Damon's voice was calm but deadly.

"Yeah, Yeah. " Guy one stated frantically.

Damon took Bennie's cell phone out of the men's pocket and put it in his own. He gave the guy a vicious upper cut cracking the man's jaw in two and knocking him out cold. Damon turned her attention to Bonnie was on the ground bloody, beaten, and physically broken. He felt a pain in his unbeating heart seeing her this way. He knelled down next to her.

"Bonnie?" He questioned worry and concern in his voice

Bonnie tried to stay focused on his face but her vision was getting blurrier with her headache pounding, she felt like she could pass out at any minute. "Damon?" She called out voice weak.

"Yes it's me." Damon told her softly.

"Oh God." Bonnie cried out.

Damon saw the blood pouring from her head wound, he could tell that she had a serious head injury. "Hold on I'm going to help you."

"It hurts so much." Bonnie complained.

Seeing her in so much physical and emotional pain hurt Damon to the core. "I know that it does." He saw her arm twisted at an awkward angle and hanging loosely by her side. "Sorry I have to do this." He grabbed her arm and popped it back into it

S socket.

On the ground Bonnie yelled out in pain.

Damon felt another pang to his heart. "Sorry." He repeated and meant it.

Bonnie felt the tears run down her face. "I'm going to die."

Fear and Panic clutched at Damon's throat. "No you're not , not on my watch."

Bennie's eyes started to roll into the back of her head.

Damon saw her fading away. "Oh No you don't witch you won't die on me." He gathered her up in his arms and got to her feet. Her petite frame hardly felt like anything in his Vampire strength arms. He used his vampire speed to get to her apartment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon stopped in front of her apartment door with a fading Bonnie in his arms. "Invite me in." He told her.

"Come in." Bonnie croaked weakly and then blacked out.

Damon kicked open the door and stepped inside.

Hearing the loud noise brought Jerry from the other room. "Bonnie what the….." He saw Damon the man that he knew was a vampire standing there with Bonnie in his arms, bleeding and beaten black and blue. "What in the hell did do to her?"

"I didn't do this to her." Damon defended cradling Bonnie in his arms.

"You did this to her." Jerry accused.

Damon eyed Jerry through cold blue eyes. "Not going to say it again, I didn't do this four punks did."

Jerry stalked up to them. "Give her to me." He said reaching for unconscious Bonnie.

Damon drew her protectively against his body. "Back off Jerrah I'm here to help."

Jerry's eyes scanned over Bonnie. "She looks seriously hurt."

"That's because she is." Damon said and began carrying Bonnie to where the bedrooms were.

"What are you doing with her?" Jerry followed behind.

Damon looked around and saw the bedroom that he saw was hers. He carried her in. "I'm going to make her feel all better."

Jerry watched as Damon lowered her to the bed. "What do you mean?"

Damon's eyes shot up towards Jerry. "You'll see."

"Shouldn't we call the cops on those men who did this to her?" Jerry snipped.

"I already handed them justice and they won't ever attack Bonnie again for any other woman for that matter." Damon said

Jerry put his hands on his hips. "What did you do kill them?"

"You're asking too many damn questions chunky." Damon returned his attention to Bonnie. Her breathing was getting shallow and she was still bleeding from the head. He lifted up her shirt and saw nasty black and blue bruises covering her ribs. He knew that a couple had to be broken.

"We need to call 911." Jerry snapped out a Damon.

Damon shook his head. "Not going to do that."

"She needs medical attention." Jerry said

"I know and I'll give it to her." Damon opened his mouth and extended his fangs.

Jerry quickly rushed over and grabbed Damon by his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you bit her."

Damon shrugged off Jerry's hand. "I don't intend to, I'm giving her some of my blood." Damon brought up his wrists to his teeth.

Disgusted Jerry grabbed onto Damon's wrist. "You're not giving her your blood."

"I suggest that you let me go Ginger." Damon said patience with Jerry wearing thin.

"She doesn't need your blood." Jerry nearly yelled.

Damon glanced at Jerry with his Icy blues. "It will heal her."

"She can go to the hospital for that." Jerry retorted

"It will take her weeks to heal if she goes to a hospital , she'll heal much faster with my blood end of discussion." Damon snapped out.

Jerry folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the vampire.

Damon bit into his wrist opened up Bennie's mouth and let his blood flow into hr throat.

After a few moments the blood stirred Bonnie she opened her eyes half way and began to freely swallow his blood.. Even when almost completely out of it, she could register how thick, rich, and sweet that it tasted.

Watching this scene made Jerry look like he wanted to hurl.

"There you go drink." Damon told her ignoring Jerry's presence in the room. After she had enough he pulled his arm away and it healed quickly. "She should be healed by the morning."

Jerry cringed. "Can't believe that you did that."

Damon ignored Jerry walking passed him , out of the bedroom and down the hall to where the bathroom was. He came back with a couple of towels and a warmed wet wash cloth. Jerry was looking at him through hate filled eyes and if it weren't for Bonnie being in physical danger he would have kicked the red heads ass.

"Get out." Damon told Jerry.

Jerry's eyes bucked out. "What did you say?"

Damon shoved Jerry out into the hall way. "If you don't want to watch me help her then leave." He slammed the door in Jerry's face and locked it. He took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the chair and took the towels and wet wash cloth over to where Bonnie laid.

Damon's blood had brought her back around but she still was in a lot of physical pain. She felt a warm wash cloth across her face as he gently started to wipe away the blood. She opened her eyes fully to see Damon sitting on the bed next to her and saw a kind of compassion and sympathy in his eyes that she never saw from him at least when it came to her.

Damon saw that her head wound had stopped bleeding and keep wiping the blood away from her face. He saw her watching him through tired and pain filled green eyes. "You'll heal by the morning." He told her.

"Those guys who attacked me…." Bonnie started to say.

"I took care of them." Damon assured her.

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes. "What if they come after me again?"

"They won't unless they want to end up dead." Damon told her.

"Oh God Damon." Bonnie cried

Damon tossed the wash cloth stained her blood aside. He gathered her close up against his body and comforted her as she broke down and sobbed in his arms. "I've got you." He whispered and held her until she fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the next morning the sun was shining in her bedroom. She opened her eyes and realized that her body was completely pain free. The blood that Damon had given her had healed her body completely over night. She looked over at Damon who was now sitting in a chair, fast asleep as if he had been there watching over her all night.

Bonnie studied his handsome face. Now she was confused about Damon Salvatore he had always acted like a complete, arrogant, cocky, jerk around her. So she didn't know what to think of the side that she saw the night before. The protective savior side when he came to her rescue. The kind, gentle, and compassionate side he showed when he took care of her. Who was Damon Salvatore.

Damon opened his eyes and they landed on her. He saw that she was awake relieved. "Morning Beau…" He caught himself "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you." Bonnie answered

Raising room his seat Damon walked over to her bed. He put his hands on either side of her face and tilted it so that he could see her eyes.

Bonnie felt her heart beat pick up at the way that his blue eyes studied hers.

"Yep your head injury has cleared and you don't have concussion any more." Damon said. "How's your arm?"

Bonnie moved her arm around the one that the punks had broken the night before. It moved freely without pain. "As Good new."

Damon nodded her head and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He started to lift it when Bonnie smacked away his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

Damon smiled on the inside he knew that she was better. "Relax witch just checking to make sure that your ribs are okay."

"Oh fine." Bonnie said relaxing.

Damon lifted her shirt just far enough for her rib area to show. He saw that all of the bruises from the night before were gone. He brushed his finger tips lightly over her ribs. "You seem to be all healed up, can you breath alright?"

Although the move was innocent on Damon's part, feeling his cool fingers on her skin sparked something inside of Bonnie. "I can breath just fine."

Letting her shirt fall Damon took a step back. "Glad to see you all better."

Bonnie got out of the bed and stood. "Why did you do it?"

Damon arched a brow at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you save me?" Bonnie asked

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "It was the right thing to do."

Bonnie looked at him. "So that's why you did because it's the right thing."

The truth was that he had sensed she needed his help and was in danger and tracked her down. That he was filled with a high amount of rage and anger at seeing the guys attack her. That it pained him to see her so hurt and that he was scared shitless that she could die. But he wouldn't admit the truth to her because that meant the he would admit to having feeling for her.

"I can't let you get killed can I, the people at Mystic Falls would be hurt to lose you." Damon told her. "Stephan, Elena, not to mention Caroline would all be hurt if you got killed."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "So you saved me for them and them only?"

Damon looked at her. "Maybe for me I mean who would I have to annoy and irritate if you died?"

Bonnie shook her head at his joke. "Thank you Damon for last night."

He was caught off guard and didn't expect to hear that from her. "Yeah sure." Damon said

"I mean it." Bonnie told him. "You saved my life last night and preventing me from getting raped and saved me from a whole of suffering and I really do Thank you for that."

Damon studied her. She looked so small, innocent, like a stunning angel at the moment. "You're welcome." He said sincerely.

For a while they stood in silence staring into each others eyes a number of unsaid feelings passing between them. Then were was a loud knock on the door.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from his breaking the moment.

"Bonnie open up." Yelled Jerry.

Bonnie walked over to her bedroom door and opened it unlocking it. "Jerry?"

Jerry walked into the room. "Are you alright, last night…"

"I'm better Jerry." Bonnie said

"I told you that my blood would heal her." Damon put in.

Jerry snapped his eyes towards Damon. "This freak is still here."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is that the way to talk to someone who save your friends life."

Jerry glared at Damon. "Maybe you should go."

"Jerry…" Bonnie was about to say.

"That's alright I have some where that I have to be." Damon went over to retrieved his jacket. "Relax Chunky her company is all yours."

Bonnie frowned. "See you later Damon."

Damon reached into his pocket and put her cell phone on the stand. "Later witch." With that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to give a Thanks to all of those who have reviewed by story so far. They are really appreciated. Stefan, Elena, and Caroline when he in this story more in the later chapters. I'll try to keep giving quick updates hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Damon Salvatore was a part of her now. That is what Bonnie thought. Since he had given her his blood to save and heal her. Usually she would be disgusted and furious to know that vampire blood was in her especially Damon's blood the one that hated the most. But now she could only be thankful towards him for how he came to her rescue and prevented her from getting raped or perhaps even killed. The four punks who had attacked caused serious injury to her body and was planning to do worse things but weren't able to Thanks to Damon. Part of her would always be grateful for what he did for her, even if she hated him. He also saved her from weeks of recovery, a broken arm, serious concussion, brain injury, and broken rings individually would take most normal people weeks to recover as individual injuries. Who knows how long she would have spent in the hospital with all of those injuries at the same time.

Even the greatest hospital and medical staff in the world couldn't heal a human body anywhere was fast as vampire blood did. Part of Damon's blood ran through her blood stream now and Bonnie admitted to herself that she felt stronger, more powerful and more alive because of it. Thinking about how she had broken down in his arms and showed him a side of her that she never thought that she would. How he had held her and been so gentle and compassionate left her with conflicted feelings. It was because him of that she could walk around fine and injury free a day after being attacked. After showering, dressing, grabbing a bite to eat and hanging around Jerry for a little while, Bonnie went out to the gym.

A woman didn't just keep and have the body that she didn't without a little working out and eating right. She jogged around the track that the gym provided, then worked on her abs, legs, and did a little heavy weight lifting. After an hour of working out non-stop Bonnie decided that she had enough for the day. She was about to head towards the woman's locker room when someone got her eye. The man or vampire who had been on the thoughts all day long. He was wearing black work out pants and a black tank top. The black tank top showed of his pale muscular arms. He was working out on a machine the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing and moving with this efforts.

Bonnie couldn't help herself she stood there and stared in wonder. The vampire kept his body in tip top shape that was for sure. Sweat gleamed off of his pale skin and suddenly she was hate with a sensation of lust and want for Damon Salvatore. What would it be like to run her lips over that cool pale skin, what would it be like to run her hands over that flesh. Bonnie mentally slapped herself. 'Stop it.' She told herself. 'You shouldn't be having this thoughts about Damon Salvatore you hate him. Still she couldn't ripe her eyes away from him.

Suddenly Damon's eyes raised up and connected with hers across the gym. As if aware that she was watching him he gave her an arrogant smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. Embarrassed that he had caught her gawking Bonnie blushed and broke her gaze and rushed towards the women's locker room.

She removed her sweaty gym clothes and jumped into the locker room shower for a quick five minutes to wash off the sweat of the work out. She changed into a clean under wear and Bra and put on some blue jeans and a green blouse. She stuffed her sweaty gym clothes into her gym bag and put on her shoes. When she turned to had for the exit she bumped into a solid wall of chest. She nearly screamed as a response of being startled. She looked to see that it was Damon Salvatore looking back at her that cocky smirk still on his face. She could smell the sweat from his work out and his black hair was damp with sweat.

"Damon." Bonnie started giving him an annoyed look.

"Hello my little witch." Damon greeted her.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "Get out of here, you're in the women's locker room."

Damon looked around before returning his attention to her. "Really, I didn't notice that."

"If a female comes and sees you in here…" Bonnie was going to say.

"Relax." Damon cut her off "It's just us two for now."

Bonnie shook her head. "What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I at the gym? Because even a vampire must keep his body in tip top physical condition to help keep on strength."

"That's not what I meant, why are you in the women's locker room?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Oh to talk with you." Damon said with a grin.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "What do you have to speak with me about?"

Damon's expression turned serious. "I told Stefan and Elena about what happened to you during a phone call with them."

"You did?" Bonnie asked "What did they say?"

"They were worried about you and wanted to drive up, but I told them that there was no need and that I'd already taken care of you." Damon explained

It had been a week since Bonnie spoke to Elena over the phone, since they were both kept busy with college they weren't always able to talk with each other every day. "How are they?"

"Elena's stressing out over some report that she has to do and Stefan." Damon added with a roll of his eyes. "Stefan is still being his same Saintly self."

Bonnie made a mental note to call Elena later. "What about you?"

Damon was confused by the question. "What about me."

"Those thugs that attacked me last night beat the shit out of to protect me from further harm." Bonnie hinted.

"Oh that what about them?" Damon asked

After making sure that it was still just the two of them, Bonnie went on. "You don't think that they'll call the cops on you."

Damon chuckled. "Cops?"

"I'm being serious, what if they call and try to have you arrested?" Bonnie asked

Damon arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Is Bonnie Bennett concerned about what happens to me?"

Bonnie sighed. "I just don't want cops coming after you for trying to help me out."

"They won't say a word." Damon shrugged a shoulder. "What are they going to say this big bad vampire came and attacked us and by the way we were assaulting a woman and were about to rape her, but can you go out and arrest this vampire for us. Let's face it the majority of the public still thinks that people like you and me only exist in Sci Fy or in fairy tales. They'll either be in prison or the loony hospital if they tell the truth, they'll give their mouth shut trust me."

"You're probably right." Bonnie rubbed at her arm.

Damon took in her appearance. "You go against all stereo types."

Bonnie nearly felt whip lash with how fast he changed the subject. "What, what stereo type?"

"Witches." Damon stepped closer. "Most people when they think of witches, the first thing that comes to their mind is an old hag, with wrinkles and warts, but you are young, beautiful and have one sexy body."

Was Damon Salvatore flirting with her? "Damon?" Bonnie said in disbelief,

"What? You may get on my nerves, but I won't deny that I find you attractive." Damon admitted. "Just like you find me physically attractive.

Bonnie was about to open her mouth with some smart insult.

But Damon raised his hand. "I saw you staring at me out there, saw the look in your eyes." He smirked.

"So." Bonnie felt herself blush.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. "So when are you going to stop pretending that you don't find me as sexy as hell?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but made no attempts to move out of his arms. "Please you're a big egomaniac , I'm not admitting to anything."

"Play it that way." Damon said "I know how you really feel."

"Whatever." Bonnie rolled her eyes again.

Damon's smirked widened. "Maybe I do have an ego, that's why I say that you're one of the few women on this planet equal to me in physical hotness in good looks."

That comment made Bonnie laugh she couldn't help not to.

"Ah the witch laughs." Damon said with a grin.

Bonnie leaned into his body, their eyes connected intensely again like it had earlier that morning in her bedroom. A lady in her forties and dressed in a fall outfit came out of the bathroom with her gym bag. She stopped to see the couple before her have eye sex.

"Oh My." The lady said

Damon and Bonnie snapped out of the moment turning their attention to the lady.

Bonnie blushed for the third time that day. "Oh we're sorry Miss."

The lady chuckled. "There's no need to be ashamed, I know what young love it like."

"He's not my boyfr…." Bonnie moved out of Damon's grasp and was about to say.

Damon cut her off. "I'm glad that you understand we normally wouldn't do this in public but I just saw my woman out in the gym and couldn't wait until we got home."

Bennie's mouth dropped open as she looked at him. "Damon!"

Damon smirked at her. "Yes Sweetheart?"

The lady looked between them "It's alright nothing to be ashamed me and my boyfriend were the same way in college and he's now my husband of six teen years."

"That's lovely. I hope to get married to this girl right here one day." Damon said knowing that he was irritating and annoying Bonnie. "I think we have something special here."

Bonnie glared sideways at Damon. "Oh we have something special alright."

"Like I said I know how it is and to be honest." The lady winked at Bonnie. "With all respects to my husband I don't blame you for having a hard time for keeping your hands off a man that looks like that."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "I tell her that all of the time."

"Good luck to you young love birds." The lady swung her gym bag over her shoulder and walked out.

Bonnie glared at him. "Can't you now act like an ass for one day?" Because of him the lady thought she was trying to get some sort of quickie with Damon.

Damon lifted his hands and put an innocent look on his face. "What did I do?"

There were a bunch of female voices nearing and Bonnie turned to see a group of three friends entering the locker room when she turned back Damon was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Damon was at a Sports Bar/Restaurant it was a popular place locally known for it's Burgers and Fries, and Appetizers and many went there to eat burgers and drink beers while they watched sports on the big screen TV's that the place provided. It was a Thursday night and the TV were on the Thursday Night ESPN College Football game that the network showed every Thursday night during football season. The place was filled with people winding down from the long day.

Damon sat at the bar having his usual alcohol drink, thoughts of the little witch consumed his mind. How she had showed him her vulnerable side when she broke down in his arms the night before. She looked so weak and fragile at that moment that all he wanted to do was protect her and make the pain go away. He was suppose to hate the witch so why in the hell did he feel the things for her that he did?

Damon was lost in hid thoughts when he saw someone at the corner of his eye sit next to him. Damon turned his attention to see Jerry sitting there scowling at him. "Ginger what a pleasure it is for you to join me." His voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

"We need to have a talk." Jerry blurted out.

"Do we now?" Damon said keeping the sarcasm in his voice.

Jerry waved away the bartender who had come to see it he wanted to order a drink. "Yes we do."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about Bonnie." Jerry demanded.

Damon eyed the red haired man with steely blue eyes. "You want to talk to be about the little witch?"

"Don't call her that." Jerry said

"I'll call her whatever I want." Damon retorted.

Jerry placed a fist on top of the counter. "You're not good for her you freak."

"Oh that hurt." Damon said again with sarcasm. "Is that the way to talk to the man who saved your friend?"

"She didn't need your help." Jerry steamed.

It took all of Damon's will not to reach out and snap the judgmental, hateful red headed man, he thought that Bonnie was bad but Jerry was quickly getting on his bad side. "If I weren't mistaken Ginger I would say that you rather Bonnie stayed injured than for me to have helped her."

"She could have gotten help in the hospital." Jerry threw back.

Damon took another drink. "And end up with weeks of recovering in pain and hopped on pain medications."

"It would have been a better option than giving her your blood." Jerry sneered.

Damon iced the man with a icy glare. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Jerry lowered his voice so that only Damon could hear. "I have a problem that a blood sucking freak is around my friend."

Damon put his hand to his chest and pretended to frown. "Oh chucky how you hurt me so with your words."

"Stay away from Bonnie." Jerry warned.

"What did you say?" Damon cupped his ear with his hand.

"You heard me." Jerry said

Damon put his glass down in front of him and eyed Jerry with heated ice. "What if I don't stay away from the little witch?"

Jerry swallowed. "You'll find out."

"Is that a threat?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "Because I don't plan on staying away from Bonnie anytime soon."

"She hates your guts and wants nothing to do with you." Jerry spat.

"Do you really believe that?" Damon asked.

The vampire's attitude was getting Jerry more worked up by the minute. "You're like poison around…."

Damon cut Jerry off with a glare. "Don't think for a minute that you know how my relationship with Bonnie, we share something that she doesn't with any other person or man."

Jerry scoffed. "She's way to good for you."

Damon arched a brow. "Let me guess you think that you're just the right man for her."

"I never said that." Jerry said too quickly.

"That's it isn't it." Damon said "You feeling things for Bonnie more than just friendship?"

Jerry glanced away for a brief second. "No I'm just a friend looking out for her."

Damon smirked "I hope that you do, the witch is way to gorgeous to be with you."

"Excuse me?" Jerry's face reddened.

Damon gestured. "Look at you, Look at her. Really chucky why would she settle for someone like you? Better chances are that she gets with me."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "She would never be with you in that way blood sucking freak."

Damon smirked. "You sure about that? Get lost Ginger."

Jerry grabbed onto the sleeve of Damon's leather jacket. "Stay away from her I'm warning you."

Damon reached out and grabbed Jerry by the neck. He lifted Jerry slightly off of the chair. "My patience is running very thin with you Chucky. The only reason why I'm not going to snap your neck at this minute is because Bonnie seems fond of you as a friend and me snapping your neck most likely means her trying to set me on fire. But you better stay the fuck out of my way because next time I might not be able to control myself."

Jerry felt Damon's hand painfully around his neck and his air supply getting cut off. The bartender came over. "IS there a problem."

Damon released Jerry's neck. "Everything's fine right Jerry."

Jerry touched his neck and nodded, the bartender casted them an unsure look and walked away.

Damon stood placed some bills on the table and walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next evening Bonnie stopped for a bathroom break. After a long day of classes, she looked forward to having the weekend to relax. She was in one of the unisex bathrooms with a single toilet, sink, and mirror. She washed her hands and dried them, then reapplied some lip stick on the mirror. She slipped her lipstick back in her purse checking out her reflection. Suddenly Damon appeared in the mirror behind her.

Bonnie jumped out of her skin and screamed.

Damon smirked at their reflection and her reaction to his sudden appearance. "Hello little witch."

Bonnie turned around to face Damon her had on her chest. "Would you stop doing that?"

"My bad." Damon said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"What in the hell do you want Damon?" Bonnie demanded.

Damon put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "Chucky had a talk with me last night."

Good Grief Bonnie thought to herself since Damon had come up with that neck name for Jerry, she was going to picture the evil sprit possessed doll chasing down some poor soul with a knife every time she laid eyes on Jerry. "What would Jerry talk to you about?"

"You?" Damon answered.

"Me?" Bonnie pointed to herself.

Damon sighed. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to like me."

Bonnie took a breath. "To be fair Damon can't expect for those who know who you are to welcome you with open arms."

"Trust me I have no wishes to be friends with Chucky, nor do I care what he thinks about me." Damon said "But I do take issue with him telling me to stay away from you."

Bonnie waved a hand. "He's just being overly protective of me."

Damon arched a brow. "You sure that's all there is to it."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"You sure that there isn't any motivation behind Ginger's interest in 'protecting' you." Damon air quoted.

Bonnie shook her head. "I just see Jerry as a sweet friend, like a brother and nothing more."

"Sure but does he feel the same?" Damon asked

"He never hinted that it was anything more, so sure he feels the same. Why am I talking to you about this?" Bonnie added.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "I think that he is not being protective as a friend but more like 'I have a thing for this woman and don't want no other man around her'. That got of way."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "You don't think that a man and a woman can be friends without wanting to jump each others bones?"

Damon smirked. "No I don't."

Bonnie laughed. "I'll talk to Jerry again and tell them that everything's fine and that he doesn't have to worry about me around you."

"Alright." Damon said "I'll try to tolerate him for your sake."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Okay sure."

Damon stepped up to her hands still in his pockets. "As irritated as I am with chucky the truth is that I can't blame him if he is attracted to you, you are stunningly beautfil."

The way that he was looking at her with those blue eyes made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "Damon don't….."

"Don't do what tell the truth, has no other man complemented you are you looks before?" Damon asked

Bonnie had gotten complements from many men , she remembered the one time where a man used the whack pick up line if her having to be an angel fallen from heaven. So it wasn't as much the complement itself as it was the lips who the words came from that made her heart flutter in her chest. "What are you doing Damon."

Damon's eyes scanned her face. "I'm telling you that I see you as an attractive woman…."

"Just stop Damon." Bonnie said raising her hand.

"I can't stop what I'm feeling for you, I want you." Damon told her.

Bonnie was frozen to the spot. "Don't say that."

Damon never moved his eyes off of her. "Why can't I say that? Are you going to deny that you're attracted to me?"

She could smell his scent the kind that made a woman what to wrap her arms around a man and bury her face in his chest. "Even if I was, even if you're attracted to me like that we could never be together sexually or romantically, it would never work out."

"What makes you think that?" Damon asked

Bonnie gestured. "We're way too different"

"Really? I would say that we are more alike than you or eye are willing to admit." Damon told her.

Bonnie moved slightly away from him. "Damon I'm thankful that you saved me the other night and always will be but that doesn't change the past."

Damon let out a frustrated sigh. "It's is always going to come back to that Bonnie?"

"Yes it is, do I need to go down the lists?" Bonnie went on. "There's Grams."

"I'm sorry for what happened with your Grams." Damon sighed.

Bonnie shook her head. "You sure you're not just saying that to get in my pants?"

Damon approached her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I mean it, I fucked up is that what you wanted me to say?"

"You tried to kill me." Bonnie said tears welled up in her eyes.

"Emily." Damon corrected.

"In my body, I would have been the one to pass away." Bonnie told him.

"You tried to set me on fire, so does that make us even?" Damon smirked

Bonnie set him a sad look. "It's not a joke Damon."

His expression softened. "Alright, you want me to say it." Damon got close to her so close that his chest touched hers. "I apologize for almost killing you, I wish that I could take it back but I can't."

Looking into his eyes Bonnie could tell that he was being serious and sincere something she thought never thought would happen, not with Damon Salvatore. "And I'm sorry about the whole fire thing."

"I accept." Damon eyes bore into hers. He cupped her cheek in his hand "Time for us to stop bullshitting around and admit what we feel for another."

Bonnie looked up into his intense blue eyes. He was so close that she could feel his breath flutter over her face. The touch of his cool hand on her cheek felt comforting on her cheek. She could have mentally thrown him across the room like she did the last time , or give him a headache using her powers or set him on fire but she didn't want to, she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

For Damon this wasn't something that just started out of the blue when he arrived here just before Bennie's second year at James Madison started. Whatever he was feeling for the witch was brewing way back in Mystic Falls, even though the heated , hatred filled arguments and constant disagreements they had it had been something building up inside of him since then and now it was ready to explode and he couldn't fight it anymore. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers. Putting all of his built up passion for her in the kiss Damon kissed like he could eat her alive.

Closing her eyes Bonnie parted her lips to allow his tongue to slip in and she slipped hers into his mouth grasping into the front of his shirt and moaning against his mouth as she deepened the kiss and returned it with equal passion.

Hearing her moan Damon could feel himself start to grow hard. He moved his hands down her sides under they were at her waist then he pressed her body closer against his. Their tongues battled for dominance and Damon had to admit that the witch was a damn good kisser. Her kiss stirred up things inside of him that he long thought were dead. He could keep going on kissing her forever but he was reminded that human beings did need to breath so he pulled away.

Bonnie was breathing heavily with her eyes closed she wanted him to keep kissing her but when she felt him remove his lips from hers she opened her eyes and looked at him. The way that she saw him looking at her with the intensity of lust and desire in those cool blue eyes made her weak in the knees and wet in her panties. She wanted this man badly but he was now watching her ready for her to make the next move.

Seeing the way that she looked at him with those gorgeous green eyes made Damon grow harder, it was a pure desire filled 'fuck me' type of look. He could hear her heart thudding against her ribs, still it was up to her to make the next move.

Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt again she pulled him back into a kiss. Her hands moving into his hair as she kissed him deeply once more.

Embraced in a lip lock with her he moved her back against the wall, so that she was between him and the wall. He pressed his body against hers again and broke his lips from hers once more this time he brought his lips against her neck to taste the flesh laying there.

Not caring that he was a vampire Bonnie tilted her neck to give him better access. She let out a verbal sound of pleasure. She could feel his arousal through his pants pressed against her and it made her grow even wetter.

Damon ran his tongue over the vein in her neck and felt her body shudder in response. He groaned at the salty and sweet taste of her flesh.

Bonnie wrapped one of her legs around his making the skirt that she was wearing slightly ride up. She pressed her heated center against the hardness in his crotch and grinded herself against him.

Damon growled in pleasure as he could feel her dry humping him. The feeling of her hot center pressed against his crotch made him so hard that he felt like he could rip and hole into his pants. He returned the favor grinding himself against her. He moved one of his hands down ward until they rested on her bare leg. Then he proceeded to move his hand upward and up until the were up her skirt, removing his hand towards her enter thigh towards her heated center, he brushed his fingers against her panties and could feel that they were soaked from arousal for him. He dipped his fingers inside of her panties and slipped them into her dripped wet, heated core.

Letting out a loud moan as she felt her walls immediately tighten around his fingers. She threw her head back letting out sounds of pleasure as he moved them in and out of her.

Groaning at how tight she was around his fingers, Damon kept fingers fucking her with his fingers picking up his pace.

This went on Bonnie feeling him moving his fingers over her most sensitive parts. She felt it build up inside of her until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Damon." She moaned as she had an orgasm around his fingers.

Damon pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips. With his eyes burning into hers he sucked her juices off of his fingers. "Fuck you taste damn good." He told her voice heavy with arousal.

Bonnie never knew that watching a man taste her would be so arousing. She reached down at the belt buckle of his black jeans. Undoing the belt buckle of his pants, she unzipped his zipper and moved her hand down into his boxer briefs grabbing a firm of his hardness.

Damon hissed out in pleasure as he felt her warm hand wrap around his hard cock. She began to jerk him off. He gritted his teeth moving his hips to go with the movement of her hand.

Inwardly Bonnie smirked at the fact that she could bring pleasure to the arrogant vampire.

As much as he was enjoying the feeling of her hand on him, Damon felt like he was going to explode his seed into her hand in he let her go on and he wanted to be inside of her when that happened. He removed her hand from him and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs until they were at his ankles. He reached up and pulled off her moist panties and let them fall to the floor. He lifted her up against the wall and entered her with one hard smooth movement.

Bonnie gasped feeling his hard cock inside of her felt so good.

Damon studied her. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop." Bonnie lustfully told him.

That was all that he needed to hear grasping her hips he began to thrust in and out of her.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and went along for her ride of pleasure. She moaned loudly trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

Hearing her moans of pleasure in his ear, Damon picked of his pace, grunting out in pleasure. He drove himself inside of her harder and faster.

Bonnie grasped into his shoulders for support. Her moans getting louder and she could feel herself about to cum again and it made her toes curl inside of her shoes.

Feeling himself about to cum as well Damon picked up his pace moving even faster and his hips slapped against hers. He gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself near his finish.

His cock hit her g-spot and Bonnie couldn't hold it in any longer. "Damon." She moaned his name again as she came around him.

Damon gritted his teeth, calling out her name as he emptied his seed inside of her. Both spent they slid down the wall together until they sat on the bathroom floor wrapped up in each other.

Bonnie couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that she just fucked a vampire in a public bathroom of all places. The man that she was suppose to hate had given her so much pleasure. She didn't know what came over her.

Damon studied her face searching for answers. How did she feel about what just happened between them? He cupped her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

Bonnie wanted to close her eyes and set with him like this for a moment but she was overwhelmed by what had just went down. She removed his hand from her cheek and wrapped herself from him. Getting to her feet. She grabbed her panties off of the floor and slipped them on, pulling down her skirt and fixing her shirt. She grabbed her purse from the sink.

Damon got to his feet pulling up his pants and boxer briefs. "Bonnie…." He started to say.

Bonnie shook her head. "This will never happen again." She whispered. She unlocked and opened the bathroom door peeping her head out she was glad to see no one in the area outside of the bathroom. She quickly exited living him standing in the bathroom alone.


	3. Chapter 4

Bonnie rushed towards her apartment building her mind clouded with Damon and what had just went down between them in the restroom. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed out like she did but she honestly couldn't think of anything else to do. She had just had mind blowing sex with a man the kind that a woman never forgot about. Not just any man but Damon Salvatore the one that she had hated for so long. He wasn't just a normal man he was a vampire and that was one of the reasons why she had despised him so much. How many countless lives had he taken over his life time as a vampire. Yet despite her knowing all of that she felt this intense physical and sexual attraction towards him that obviously exploded in the bathroom.

Bonnie knew that she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy the sex because she did, enjoyed was in fact an understatement. It was one of the best experiences that she ever had in her young life. Not that she had a lot of experience sexual wise Damon had become her first ever, he was the last man that she'd imagine losing her virginity to. What mess had she gotten herself into, her and Damon couldn't stand each other right? Sure he saved her life recently and she was grateful of that, but it didn't overcome the history of bad blood between them did it? What was she going to do now?

Approaching the door to her apartment she took out her keys and unlocked the door stepping into the apartment she shut the door behind herself. All she could think of at the moment was Damon freaking Salvatore.

Jerry would had been setting on the couch watching TV turned his attention towards her when she had came in. "Bonnie you're home."

Bonnie blinked her eyes as if to clear her mind, she looked over at Jerry as if noticing he was there for the first time. "Oh hi Jerry."

Jerry took in her flustered appearance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered forcing a smile on her face.

Jerry got to his feet. "You sure you look like your nerves are wrecked or something."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Did something happen with Damon Salvatore?" Jerry asked like he didn't believe her.

Bonnie flashbacked to how Damon had her up against the wall just barely twenty minutes ago. She felt a jolt of lust and had to turn away to compose herself.

Jerry frowned. "Bonnie?"

"What makes you think that something happened with me and Damon?" Bonnie asked after a while returning her attention to the red headed man before her.

"Because he's always doing something to you isn't he? What did he do this time?" Jerry wanted to know.

Another flashback to the sex in the bathroom. Bonnie cleared her throat. "Nothing he did nothing."

Jerry studied her she still was acting flustered. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

Bonnie shook her head. "Jerry did you speak to Damon about staying away from me?"

"Maybe." Jerry mumbled

"Did you?" Bonnie repeated the question.

Jerry shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah I guess that I did."

Bonnie sighed. "I told you that I had it handled Jerry."

Jerry seemed annoyed by her reaction. "You expect me to stand by while he harasses you all of the time?"

"Like I said I can handle Damon Salvatore, I'm not some helpless woman when it comes to him." Bonnie said

"Never said that you were." Jerry got defensive.

"Then why feel the need to confront him about being around me?" Bonnie asked

"Because I don't trust that freak around you, you know that he's a vampire." Jerry said

"Yes I know that he is a vampire." Bonnie said

A scowl appeared on Jerry's face. "Then how do you know that at any moment he won't try to bit you and drain you of every ounce of blood?"

Bonnie brought a hand to her neck she could still feel Damon's lips there. "Because if he really wanted me dead, then I would be already"

Jerry frowned at her statement. "Wait so are you saying that you trust that freak?"

"I'm saying that I have it handled and that you don't have to worry. It's foolish to go around threatening Damon Salvatore. He may let me get a pass on that, but I can't guarantee that he'll be as easy on you." Bonnie went on. "It's not very smart to push his buttons."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious Jerry." Bonnie told him.

"Fine I won't' confront the freak anymore." Jerry eyed her. "But you need to stay away from Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie gave Jerry the 'Oh know he didn't look'. No one demanded her that she stay away from anyone else, not even if the one she was told to stay away from was Damon. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me did you just tell me who I can and cannot hang around?" Bonnie said in the tone that meant 'I don't take anyone's shit.'

Jerry raised his hands up. "Whoa relax I'm just trying to watch out for a friend is all."

"I understand that Jerry." Bonnie softened her voice and expression. "But like I said before you don't have to worry about me and Damon, Damon and I have our ways of dealing with each other."

Jerry sighed. "Okay, Okay."

"Not going to ask you to get along with Damon or like him." Bonnie said "But just to deal with the fact that having me as a friend means that he will be around."

The way that she said it left it up to no further discussion and Jerry knew it. "I'll deal with it." Jerry stated and turned his attention back to the TV.

Bonnie quickly walked towards her bedroom she had same panties to change thanks to Damon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

For the next week Bonnie went out of her way to avoid Damon. She just didn't have the nerves to face him after what happened between them. She avoided him the best way that she could, even skipping a class of Professor Finley's and later catching up on what she missed with a fellow friend that had the same class. Whatever she needed to do to avoid Damon she did it. Some might call her actions cowardly but if that's what they thought than so be it. She needed some time to gather herself. It had been six days since she had seen Damon.

It was late evening as Bonnie exited the supermarket she had went to. The sun was setting casting pretty lights all over the sky. Bonnie made her way to her car with grocery bags filled with Coke, Chips, Oreos, a couple of frozen pizzas, some veggies for healthy eating and the staple of many College Students diets Ramen Noodles. She placed the bags in the backseat of her car shutting the back door and preparing to had to the apartment with the things she just brought for herself. She turned to get into the drivers seat when she ran into a solid wall of chest. She knew who it was before she even looked.

"You been avoiding me." Damon started irritation clear in both his voice and the expression on his face.

Bonnie cursed under her breath, she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid him for long. "I have to get home Damon."

Damon moved making sure that his body blocked the driver's side door. "You're not going anywhere right now."

Bonnie raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't have time for this."

"Make the time Judgey." Damon told her.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes at one of the other nick names he had given her.

"We need to talk." Damon told her.

"About what?" Bonnie asked

Damon looked her over with his icy blues. "Don't act so damn clueless but I'll give you a hint the sex we had the other day."

Bonnie shook her face. "I can't talk, I need some space."

"I've given you enough damn space." Damon leashed out.

Hearing the tone is his voice anger flashed into Bennie's eyes. "Don't speak to me in that way."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm not acting nice right now." He said with sarcasm. "After all I'm just trying to get answers from a woman fucked me and ran out."

Bonnie winced at how harshly he said the words. "What do you want to know Damon what do you want me to say?"

"I need some answers from you." Damon repeated.

"Like what?" Bonnie snapped out.

The irritation on Damon's face was replaced by something else. "Do you regret what happened, having sex with me?"

Bonnie studied his face like if she gave him the answer yes if would hurt his feelings. She gave her honest answer. "No I don't."

Damon was confused. "Then why have you avoided me for the past week almost?"

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air. "One minute we hate each other, the next you're saving my life and then the next we are having sex with each other so excuse a girl for being overwhelmed"

"It's not easy for me either you know." Damon told her.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bonnie asked

"Admit the truth." Damon said

Bonnie arched a brow. "What would that be?"

Damon eyed her up and down. "That you're drawn to be more than you are willing to admit."

"Don't get your ego up to big." Bonnie ignored his comment.

Damon rolled his eyes again. "At least admit that you enjoyed the sex as much as I did."

Bonnie blushed. "Fine I'll admit that if did feel good."

The cocky and arrogant smirk that Damon wore on his face nearly twenty four/ seven returned. "Really, now was that so hard?"

Bonnie lifted her chin. "But it was a one time thing and it will never happen again."

Damon chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"I am sure about that." Bonnie went on. "You can go and find some other woman because this one won't be having sex with you ever again."

"What if I don't want another woman?" Damon stated

His comment made her pause before she spoke. "Get any ideas of a second round out of your head now Salvatore because it's not happening."

Damon was getting turned on, Oh how he wanted to prove her wrong. "I wouldn't bet any money on that."

Bonnie raked a hand through her hair. "I got lost in the moment that's all it was just one damn moment." She put her hands to his chest and batted her eyelashes. "That's all you're going to get Salvatore."

Damon put his hand on her cheek lowered his mouth until his lips were inches from hers. "This isn't over little witch." He backed away from her car classic Damon smirk on his face.

She watched him back away until he turned on his heals with his back facing her and walked towards his car. Bonnie shook her head and climbed into the drivers seat starting the car. She drove home with a smile on her face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Some rich kid during the week end had decided to throw a big party at his parents Big Mansion. He was a Senior at James Madison and wanted to invite the students of James Madison over for a week end party. The Mansion was about fifth teen minutes away from the campus and it seemed like at least half of the students showed up. The party was being held in the huge ball room which was packed with College kids looking for a good time and a party. Food like Pizza, Chips, Doritos, Shrimp Cocktail, Cock tail weenies, Meatballs, and other party foods were served and both alcohol and non alcohol drinks were served. About half of the kids were under aged but then again when did that stop them from breaking the law by drinking?

Damon had come to the party because he was bored and since he never turned down a good party and this was a good party. Music played constantly and blared loudly through the speakers. A diversity of songs were being played, Rock, Pop, R&B, Rap. College Kids danced in the middle of the ball room to the music. The outsides were lined with tables for people to sit, rest, eat and drink at. Damon had filled up on some blood bags before he came to the party, but it didn't stop him from drinking his Bourbon. He sat at the table drinking and watching people dance. Some girl was beside him trying to flirt but he wasn't paying her any attention.

That was because his eyes were focused on the dance floor. Where he could see Bonnie Bennett dancing. She was dancing to the 90's R&B male group 112's Only You the remix version with Biggie Small's. The little witch sure could dance. The girl beside him saw that his attention was else where and gave up and left to find someone else to flirt with. Damon watched as she smiled and laughed while dancing. Seeing her have so much fun brought a smile to his face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Twenty minutes later Damon watched in surprise as Bonnie approached him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Bonnie told him.

"What would that be?" Damon smirked.

"Dance with me." Bonnie said

Damon was taken aback. "You said what now?"

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "You heard me."

Damon arched a brow. "Thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I said that I wouldn't have sex with you anymore." Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "There's a difference."

"So why do you want to dance with me?" Damon asked.

Bonnie gestured in a direction behind her. "That idiot over there keeps hitting on me and I tell him that I'm not interest, but he won't take No for an answer. Maybe if you pretend to be my boyfriend or something he'll get the hint."

Damon brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Oh so you just want to use me?"

Bennie's lips curved upward. "Just do me this one favor Salvatore."

Damon shifted his eyes to where so bleached blonde haired man, with a tan so overly done and fake that his skin was almost orange was leering at Bonne's back side. He brought his eyes back to Bonnie. "Why should I help you?"

"I would really owe you." Bonnie said

"Really?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon took a brief glance at the guy he was still looking at Bonnie like she was a piece of meat. "I could just compel the jerk or better yet break his face in with a punch or two, sure that'll get him to leave you alone."

Bonnie fought the urge to laugh. "Damon."

"What?" Damon grinned.

"Just dance with me before I do something to this fool that I regret." Bonnie said

Damon put his glass down and stood up next to her. "You owe me."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"More than welcome." Damon took her hand and lead her onto the middle of the dance floor.

Seconds later as they went onto the dance floor. The song changed from a fast paced one, to a slow song and not just any slow song but a romantic one. 'I will love you' by Fisher came on. Immediately all around them couples wrapped their arms around each other and began dancing to the music. For a couple of moments Damon and Bonnie just stood looking at each other. Then Damon held out his hand and smiled. Bonnie couldn't help but smile back she took his hand and leaned into his body.

With one hand he held hers and the other he wrapped around her waist and they started to dance slowly together with the song.

Damon looked up the faked tanned man who had been hitting on her looked disappointed and turned and walked towards the bar. "He's finally taken the hint." He told her.

"Thank goodness." Bonnie said

Damon looked down at her. "You can stop dancing with me if you want."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him. "That's alright we can finish this song."

Damon smirked. "Was that guy an excuse just to dance with me?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes looking into his face. "Watch that ego." She laughed.

The song played on through it's sweet soul stirring tune and words. "Why didn't you get Chucky to dance with you?" Damon asked well aware of the fact that Jerry was watching the two dance with a pout on his face, he almost looked angry that Bonnie was dancing with him. It wasn't Damon's problem.

Bonnie thought about it, there was no use in trying to deny what she was feeling for the vampire. "I could have but he's not the man that I want." She explained looking up at him.

Damon studied her and he had no doubts about the man she was talking about. He smiled at her, not one of this smirks he gave the majority of the time but a true warm smile.

Again she smiled back and they danced to the beautiful romantic song. For the rest of the song no words were spoken. They just moved to the music and looking deeply into each others eyes blue to green. Bonnie could feel something emotional stirring inside of her, thought she could see the same in his icy blue eyes. She laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, even when he had no heart beat it was comforting to be in his arms. At the end of the song he kissed her and she kissed back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They left the party and headed towards Damon's house with Bonnie following his car in hers. They had left at twelve thirty mid night with the party still going strong. Bonnie suspected that some people had already left like she and Damon did and that the party would go on into two or three a.m. in the morning, because College kids really did like to party all night long. But right now her mind was on Damon. Was she really about to do this with him again? They had danced with each other some more after their slow dance and the conversation during had ended up with them deciding to go to his place for the night.

Bonnie followed Damon's car as it turned into a drive way up to a single storied brick house, that she suspected he had brought or rented when he moved from Mystic Falls. She parked her car next to Damon's so that he could get out if he wanted to. She followed Damon into his house.

Damon flipped on the light switch turning to her. "Welcome."

Bonnie smirked. "Thanks for inviting me in."

Damon shook his head at her attempt at a vampire joke and then gestured with a smirk. "Want me to show you around?"

"Why not." Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. So he showed her around his house. It was a nice house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and dinning room. It was bigger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. "Nice place." She told him after he was done.

"Thanks." Damon moved behind her. "May I take your jacket."

Bonnie took off her jacket and handed it to him.

Damon took it over to a closest and hung it up, removing his leather jacket and doing the same. He kicked of his shoes.

Bonnie rubbed at her arms through her thin long sleeved shirt. This October night had been colder than what it usually was in Virginia at this time of year.

"Cold?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered

"Hold on I'll fix that." Damon cranked up the heat on the thermostat and then lit the fireplaces, the house had two one in the living room and the other in the master bedroom which was his.

Soon the house began to heat up. "That's better/"

"Good." Damon said "We can't have you cold can we?"

Bonnie's lips curved. "No we can't."

Damon gestured. "Remove you shoes and get comfortable." Bonnie did. "You sure that you're going to do this with me?"

Bonnie looked him in the face. "I told you that I agreed to didn't I at the party?"

"Just asking." Damon wiggled his eye brows and gave her his arrogant smirk. "You did say that you'd never have sex with me again but now you're hear."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Is it not enough that I admitted to you at the party that I was in denial what happened between us and my attraction to you."

Damon tapped his chin. "Nope."

"Then I could always leave you alone with your hand or some bimbo to get your sexual release." Bonnie said playfully and turned towards the door.

"Wait, Wait, don't go." Damon ran up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I was just teasing you."

"That's what I thought." Bonnie said turning around to face him.

Damon's expression turned serious. "You sure that you want this, that you're ready?"

"I'm ready Damon and I want you." Bonnie never diverted her eyes from his "I can't fight my attraction towards you or deny it any longer."

Damon brushed his thumb over her lips. "No regrets then?"

Bonnie knew he was talking about what was about to go down. "None."

"Then let's get started." Damon brought his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

Bonnie kissed him back hotly.

After being lip locked for about twenty seconds, Damon decided that he waited her out of his clothes. He reached for her shirt to take it off.

Bonnie pulled her lips from his stopping their movement. "Wait." She breathlessly said

Damon arched a brow in question.

Bonnie leveled him with a lust filled look. "Allow me."

Damon dropped his hands away. It was always hot for himself to undress a woman, but a woman undressing her self in front of him was even sexier to him. "Be my guest." He said eyes burning with desire.

Bonnie stepped back away from him. Suddenly she was nervous she'd never been naked in front of a man before, even with the sex that she had in the bathroom with Damon she was nearly fully clothes, so this was like a different experience that she was going to have with him. But still she was going to do this and wanted to. She started to remove her clothes starting with her shirt, revealing her lacy bra, then her pants revealing her lacy panties.

Damon start watching her remove each article of clothing growing harder and harder in his pants. Revealing more and more of her tiny and toned body. Soon she was completely nude in front of him. His eyes swept over her body, taking his damn good time to look her over. The witch may have bee petite, but she really had curves in all of the right places. With the types of clothes that she wore she was really hiding one hell of a body underneath.

Bonnie felt vulnerable and self conscious under his intense gaze. Being naked in front of a man especially one like Damon Salvatore she wasn't sure if her body was up to standards. She diverted her eyes from his.

Sensing her self doubt, he thought that a woman with the looks of Bonnie Bennett would be crazy to doubt herself. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it until his blue eyes met her green. "You're beautfil and sexy to me."

Saying nothing Bonnie just smiled at him in response.

"It's my turn now." Damon told her taking a step back. He unbuttoned black shirt, let it fall onto the floor. Then he took off the black t shirt underneath , revealing six pack abs and firm pecks. Watching her watch him undress was really arousing to him. He kicked off his socks and removed his pants, then quickly his boxer briefs.

Bonnie was in a trance of lust watching the vampire undress. He had one hell for a body man or vampire. She looked him up and down his Greek God like nude body. Her eyes lowered to his package. It was really erect and it was huge. The term 'hung like a horse' could be used for Damon Salvatore for sure. She was too caught up in the moment in the bathroom to really she how impressively big he was, not that she saw a lot of penises but she knew size when she saw it.

Watching her study was naked body was such a turn on. He wanted to take her right there in the middle of the room. Damon cleared his throat and waited until her eyes flew up to his. "Your move." He challenged.

Bonnie said nothing, she just threw herself at him crushing her lips to his.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and pressing his body against hers.

Bonnie moaned against his lips at the feeling of his cool hard flesh against hers.

Damon picked her up off of her feet without breaking the kiss. He carried her into the bedroom where the fire place was lit. His bedroom had a massive king sized bed with dark sheets and ancient furniture. He took her over to his bed and laid her down gently in it and stood above her looking at her.

Bonnie reached up and pulled her down next to him earning a laugh from him. They locked in another hot lip embrace. They rolled around on the bed like two animals in heat. He removed his lips from hers and began kissing her all over her neck and jaw line. She ran her hands over his smooth, cool, pale flesh earning a sound of pleasure escaping from his lips. He moved his hands over her caramel flesh earning a sound of pleasure from her. She tasted his skin and flesh just as she wanted to do and she tasted better than he imagined that she would. Her lips and tongue on his skin made Damon groan in pleasure.

He flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He moved his mouth over her body, over her breasts and nipples earning lustful moans from her lips. Moving down ward he ran his mouth over her flat stomach and then his head was between her thighs. He parted her legs and took a moment to take in her scent through his nose before he pressed his mouth against her heated dripping wet core.

Bonnie gasped out as a pleasure over took her that she never felt before. She lifted her hips off of the bed and began grinding against his mouth. She reached down grabbing a hold of his hair and pressing his mouth closer against her.

Damon held down her hips groaning at how good she tasted. He stuck his tongue in and out of her each time earning a lust filled sound of pleasure from the Witches lips. He did this until she came in his mouth. Damon drunk up all of her juices and he moved back up her body until he was face to face with her.

Bonnie barely had time to go recover as her body still shook from the orgasm he had just given her. He had already slipped his hard cock inside of her. Her walls took a hold of him instantly and he began to thrust in and out of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she started to move with him. Damon grunted at how good it felt to be inside of her, thrusting at a steady pace. This went on for moments until they both felt the built up of pleasure. Bonnie dug her nails in his back whispering his name as she came around him. Damon's eyes fluttered closed and he released his seed inside of her than collapsed on top of her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the next morning her body humming with pleasure from the night before. Sunlight shined into his bedroom. She found herself naturally reaching out to see if his body was next to hers, she felt nothing but cool sheets. She opened her eyes seeing that she was in bed alone and looked over at the clock to see that it was ten in the morning. She wondered where Damon had went to when he entered the room shirtless in a pair of black jeans. His hair was damp like he'd taken a shower.

Damon looked over saw that she was awake. A smirk came across his lips. "Morning Little witch."

":Good morning Vampire." Bonnie said in return.

Damon approached the bed, leaning done and brushing his lips over hers.

Bonnie sighed. "You know how crazy this is right I mean we are suppose to hate each other."

"I know." Damon kissed her and she kissed him back. When the kiss was over he spoke again. "It's Sunday why don't you stick around for a while?"

Bonnie grinned. "Alright."

"You can borrow some of my clothes for the day if you want." Damon told her.

"Okay." Bonnie said

Damon studied her. "You hungry for breakfast?"

Bonnie wrapped the covers around herself. "Yes I am."

"Then I'll run out real quick and get you something." Damon said "I do enjoy human food to snack on but since it's' not a nutrient that my body needs I really don't keep a lot in the house."

"Of course." Bonnie said "You're a vampire."

"I'll run to the diner near by and get you something." Damon let her know.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Sounds good."

Damon twisted the ring on his finger the one that allowed him and Stefan to walk in Sunlight. "Before I go I think we should discuss something."

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Our relationship, whatever you want to call it." Damon answered.

Bonnie sat up in bed. "Go ahead."

"This thing between us." Damon gestured. "Is just sex right?"

She was a little caught off guard by his words. Did she imagine seeing something in his eyes when they were dancing? Then she shook that thought away she couldn't have complicated feelings for Damon Salvatore. It was best to keep things simple between them. "Right just sex." Bonnie agreed.

Damon nodded his head. "So we can just meet up for some good no strings attached sex, no strings, commitments, or a romantic relationship."

Bonnie looked at him. "Just to people enjoying sex with each other it doesn't have to be anything more than that."

"So we agree then." Damon said

"Just sex." Bonnie agreed.

Damon walked over to the dresser retrieving a black shirt and putting it on. He then put on a pair of black boots. "I'll go and get you some breakfast now."

"Hurry up I'm very hungry." Bonnie told him playfully.

"Yes little witch." Damon smirk and then added. "Don't bother to get dressed you want be in your clothes for long after you finish eating."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as he exited the room. She laid back then in his bed, Damon Salvatore was truly something else.


	4. Chapter 5

**A Thank you goes out to all who have reviewed, favorited and Story Alerted This Story!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the next three and a half weeks past Damon and Bonnie carried on their 'just sex' or 'friends with benefits' or whatever one preferred to call it relationship. It had been a three and a half weeks of great sex as far ad both were concerned the each time had been better or just as good than the last. Bonnie managed to find time to go to classes and get her studying in and find time to sex up Damon Salvatore. They would always meet up at his house and sometimes she had spent the night and on other days she went back to her own apartment to spend the night in her bed. Bonnie really did enjoy the sex and for her there was nothing wrong with that, even if it was with Damon Salvatore, she was a young College girl after all.

It was mid afternoon on a Thursday when Bonnie was making her way down town. Walking down a street where stores, businesses, and restaurants lined both sides. It was one of the most busiest shopping and business sections of the area. Bonnie bundled herself up in her coat, it was now November in and was getting colder. Bonnie was just out enjoying the free day that she had of classes. She was walking past an Italian restaurant when she saw something at the corner of her eye that made her stop and do a double take. None other then Damon Salvatore was sitting at an outside table appearing to be having lunch but he wasn't having lunch alone. Some blonde haired blue eyed chick was with him batting her eye lashes and clearly flirting with him and Damon seemed to have been enjoying the attention.

Several thoughts ran through Bonnie's mind. First how many people enjoyed eating outside at this time of year? Maybe in the spring and summer but as cold as it was now. Maybe it was just her but she much rather have been eating inside where the heat was on. She guessed since Damon was a vampire that he wasn't affected by the cold as much as humans were, but the woman she didn't get. The next thought was that she was bothered to see him out on a date with another woman. Sure she had agreed to a relationship of "No strings" and "No commitments" which meant that they could date other people if they wanted to. But she couldn't help but feel something stirring inside of her that she didn't want to admit was jealously. She had spent what was nearing a full month almost of sharing her body with this man and he was out on a date with another woman.

Bonnie was about to walk away when Damon turned his head and spotted her. A smirk came across his lips and Bonnie could have sworn by his reaction that he set it up for her to come and see him out on this date. This thought annoyed her so she approached the table.

"Damon?" Bonnie's eyes fell on him.

Damon raised his eyes from his date to her. "Bonnie."

"What are you doing out here?" Bonnie asked him.

"I'm out on a date." Damon told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, she knew that he knew that was not what she meant by the question. "A date huh?"

"Yes." Damon said smirking at her. This was going to be so much fun, he could see Bonnie trying to mask her jealously.

The woman that was having lunch with Damon looked between the two. "You two know each other?"

Damon never took his eyes off of Bonnie as he spoke. "We do. Valerie this is Bonnie, Bonnie Valerie."

Bonnie shifted her eyes to Valarie who was wearing a dress that showed up way to much flesh, almost with what a hooker would wear. The dress was more fit for a ninety five degree day in July and not what it was now which was a twenty five degree day in November. She didn't even have a jacket on, her arms protested the cold with goose bumps. But it seemed that Valerie rather show off her body to Damon than to keep it warm. 'Desperate much' Bonnie thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said making an attempt at being polite despite the mood that she was in.

Valarie's' eyes swept over Bonnie. "Same here, so how do you two know each other?"

"Bonnie here, she's just a friend." Damon said before she could answer.

Bonnie aimed icy daggers his way with her eyes. He wasn't acting like she was just a friend when he was riding her in his bed a couple of days ago.

Valarie looked at Bonnie. "Is that so?"

Bonnie forced a smile on her face. "I guess that it is, yes Damon is my friend."

"Judgey here she makes for a very interesting friend." Damon said knowing that he was getting under her skin.

Valarie looked confused. "Judgey?"

Damon still didn't take his eyes off of Bonnie. "It's just something between the two of us, something that I like to tease her by."

Bonnie's irritation with Damon was growing by the minute. "Yes and I like to call Damon here an arrogant ass it's something just between the two of us you know."

Valerie looked between the two. Way did it seem like they were eye fucking each other right in front of her. Even though this Bonnie woman seemed to be upset or annoyed with Damon she could sense that there was something going on more between the two than just being friends despite what Damon Salvatore had said. Whether they acted out on it or not the Sexual tension between the Damon and Bonnie was so thick that Valerie could have choked on it. She almost would have thought that Damon was using her to make Bonnie jealous.

This upset Valerie, Damon hadn't even looked her way since Bonnie had arrived. As a woman this put her into competition mode. "I'm glad the two of you are just friends."

"You are?" Bonnie asked with a tense smile.

Valerie reached across the table running a hand over Damon's forearm. "Because if you weren't then he wouldn't be on a date with me, I don't see how you could be around a man like this and keep things just friendly."

Bonnie felt like snapping Valerie's fingers for touching Damon. She couldn't help but get the feeling that he was hers no matter what she agreed to. But Bonnie kept he her hands to herself. "We are just friendly alright." Her voice was heavy with Sarcasm.

"I mean really." Valerie said in a condescending tone. "How could you keep your hands off of this man?"

Bonnie eyed Damon. "We have no problems keeping out hands off of each other right Damon?"

"So true." Damon took Valarie's hand and brought it to his lips. "Valarie you are so lovely."

Valerie giggled. "Oh stop."

Bonnie's blood was boiling she knew that Damon was doing this to make her jealous and was annoyed that it was working. "I guess I better go now."

"Yes run along dear and let us enjoy our date." Valerie put an emphasis on Our and Date.

Why did that seem more like a threat to Bonnie. She was so mad that when Valarie reached for the wine bottle Bonnie focused her energy on it and it didn't take much before the wine bottle busted in Valerie's hand splashing wine all over her face and dress. Glass from the wine bottle shattered every where.

Valarie squealed out in shock and anger. "My dress, what just happened?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Must have been a freak of nature thing."

Damon's blue eyes widened, he was the only one besides Bonnie to know that she had used her powers to break the wine glass and knew that she did it out of jealously and anger and this pleased him. "Must have been."

Valarie's face was red. "My dress is ruined, I need a towel." She got up from the table in such a rush that her feet got tangled in the table cloth making her trip. Valarie fell face first on the ground, causing her chin to be spit open. She scrambled to her feet chin bleeding and feeling humiliated.

Bonnie smirked. "I'll leave the two of you alone now." She walked off.

Damon couldn't himself he let out a belly roaring laugh slapping at his knees.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was so furious with Damon for going on a date to make her jealous. But she wasn't going to stay in her room and cry about it. If Damon wanted to go out on dates while they were sleeping together than fine, but two could play this game Bonnie thought. She wasn't going to set by while Damon got to have his fun.

It was seven p.m. now when Bonnie was in her apartment. She walked out of her bedroom and saw Damon standing in her living room. "What are you doing here?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You invited me in remember, now I can come in anytime that I want."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "You have a lot of nerve showing up after the crap you pulled today."

"You mean Valerie?" Damon asked like he was innocent.

"Yes Valerie." Bonnie said

"It was really wrong of you to use your magic to break that wine glass." Damon wagged a finger. "What if you had blinded Valerie with a piece of glass or something?"

Bonnie glared at him. "She's fine and be lucky that I didn't give you an aneurysm with how I was feeling."

Damon brought a hand to his forehead in mock hurt. "I thought we had moved past that."

"Just get the hell out of here Damon." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked. "You were jealous."

"No way." Bonnie lied.

"Just admit that you were jealous, I wouldn't blame you if you were." Damon said smirk growing wider. "I mean look at me."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. "Jealous of you please, you can fuck or date any other woman you want Damon. Why do you care about what I think any way, it's just sex between us right."

Those words hurt Damon's feelings but he didn't let it show. "Who could blame you for wanting me all to yourself."

"Who says that I do." Bonnie commented irritated.

Damon approached her. "You don't have to admit it, I know that you're jealous, now why don't we have a little make up sex."

Bonnie ducked from his reach. "I don't have time for that right now, I have a date."

The smirk dropped from Damon's face. "A date?"

"You heard me." Bonnie said

Damon was displeased. "What are you doing going out on a date?"

"The same thing you were doing earlier." Bonnie shot back.

"Who is he?" Damon demanded to know.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's any of your business to know."

There was a knock on the door. Bonnie went to get it. In stepped a tall black young man around six three. Damon recognized him as one of the Wide Receivers that plays for the James Madison football team. He was tall and muscular and had the build of a typical football player.

"Hello Reggie." Bonnie greeted with a smile.

Reggie looked down at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie ready to go."

"I'll will be in a few." Bonnie answered "Come on in."

Reggie stepped into the apartment noticing a blue eyed , dark haired man glaring at him. "Who's he?"

Bonnie looked back at Damon. "That's Damon, but don't mind him, he's just a friend."

Reggie nodded his head. "Hey Man." He said as greeting.

Damon cursed under his breath at how Bonnie threw his words back at him. He made no attempts to fake a smile. "Where are you taking her?"

The question made Reggie arch a brow. "Dancing if you have to know."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'll run to my room to get something and then we can go."

"Alright." Reggie said and Bonnie left the room leaving the two men alone.

Damon set Icy Death glares Reggie's way.

Maybe it was a combination of Reggie having to face big two hundred pound men in pads and helmets taking to take his head off while running at full speed on the football field every Saturday and the fact that he had no idea that Damon was a vampire or that they really existed. But Reggie didn't seem fazed by Damon's glare, he didn't flinch. Just stared at Damon with the annoyed ;Why are you looking at me like that' look.

Bonnie came out of the bedroom with a coat and her purse. "I'm ready."

Reggie smiled "Then let's go."

Bonnie loped her arms in Reggie's and smirked back at Damon. "Later." She told him and walked out of the door with Reggie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now it was his turn to be jealous. It never crossed his mind that when he used Valerie to make her jealous that she would have one upped him. He couldn't stand the thought of her going out on a date with this Reggie fellow. So he had sensed her out and found out where he had taken her. Some under aged dance club for young people. Damon watched brooding as Bonnie was out and seeming to have fun with another man. He could tell that she knew that he was there from how her green eyes drifted from Reggie to him every now and then. But she made sure that pay attention to Reggie laughing at his jokes and hanging all over him.

Damon watched as Reggie danced with the little witch. He looked like a giant compared to Bonnie's small and petite. Damon clenched his jaw watching Reggie put his hands all over her as they danced. He felt a insane amount of jealously watching another man touch her. He knew the look in Reggie's eyes it was one of a man who wanted to get laid and was planning to. When Damon thought of Reggie or any another man touching or kissing Bonnie in any kind of sexual manner it made him furious and jealous. There was no way that he was taking any chances of Reggie getting to have sex with his witch. So when Bonnie left to go to the bathroom Damon stepped in.

"Hey Reggie," Damon said

Reggie turned towards Damon. "It's Damon right?"

"Right you are." Damon said

"What are you doing here man?" Reggie asked tone friendly.

"Just hanging out you know." Damon grinned. "I'm going to have to ask you for a favor."

Reggie looked around. "What's that?"

Damon grabbed onto Reggie's shoulders making sure that he was looking him in the eyes. "Leave"

"Leave?" Reggie repeated confused.

"You will leave this place." Damon compelled.

Reggie's eyes changed a little as the compulsion took him over. "I will leave this place."

Damon smirked "You'll leave Bonnie Bennett here and you'll never speak to her again tonight."

"I'll leave Bonnie Bennett, I won't speak to her tonight." Reggie repeated.

"As a matter of fact you're not interested romantically in Bonnie at all, you'll go in a different direction from her." Damon egged on

Reggie nodded his head. "Yes I agree."

"Besides you're one of the stars on the Football team, you can get plenty of ladies because Miss Bennett and that's what you're going to do. You know the ladies just love a Football player." Damon told Reggie.

"Right, I'm a ladies man." Reggie grinned.

"You'll go now." Damon compelled.

Reggie nodded his head and turned and left.

Bonnie came back a few minutes later and saw Damon but no Reggie. "Where's Reggie?"

Damon smirked. "Looks like he left you high and dry, you should really do a better job of picking out dates Bennett."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What in the hell did you do to my date."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was so pissed. Because Reggie had been her ride and he had left thanks to Damon she was forced to ride in Damon's car back to her apartment.

Bonnie stormed into the apartment with Damon following behind. "I can't believe it, I can't fucking believe that you compelled Reggie to leave me."

Damon smirked. "Hey I did everyone a favor."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie snapped off.

"I could have broken one of his bones, but that wouldn't be too nice as he's one of the best players on the football team." Damon snorted. " By compelling him, he still gets to catch sixty yard touch down passes and he doesn't get to touch you."

Bonnie glared at him. "You're not fucking serious."

Damon narrowed his icy blues. "I am fucking serious."

"You had no right to do that." Bonnie told him. "Using your powers on my date."

"Just like you used yours on mine." Damon retorted "Or did you forget about the whole wine bottle thing?"

Bonnie tapped her foot on the ground. "I didn't make that bitch date of yours leave."

"Bitch?" Damon smirked "That's a nasty name to call a woman who you weren't jealous of."

"Whatever Damon." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know that you were wrong for busting in on my date like that using mind control to get him to leave."

Damon waved a hand. "Please all he cared about was getting laid by you."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "And what we have been doing together for nearly four weeks in a row now is not about you getting laid?"

"That's different." Damon said

"How so?" Bonnie asked

Damon used his vampire speed and suddenly he was right in front of her body brushing hers. "Because you're my little witch and I don't like to share."

Bonnie scoffed. "I'm yours?"

"You heard me." Damon told her with anger. "I'll be damned if I let another man touch you or do to you what I have."

Bonnie sent him an angry gaze. "We're not in any committed relationship, if I want to fuck another man I will."

Damon grabbed her shoulder in a way that didn't hurt her but firm enough to make sure that her attention was on him. "The hell that you will over my undead body."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not you're fucking other women right now."

"What are you talking about?" Damon spat.

"Valerie." Bonnie hinted.

Damon shook his head. "I never touched Valerie, we didn't even kiss on the fucking lips."

"Really." Bonnie asked

"Yes Really." Damon said "She got pissed at me for laughing at her and she left."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "That means that you would have slept with her if she didn't get pissed a you?"

"It's doesn't." Damon answered "I wasn't planning on sleeping with her."

"Sure." Bonnie said

"I don't like seeing another man puts his hands on you." Damon steamed

"You think that I like seeing another woman with her hands on you." Bonnie retorted.

Damon softened his tone. "Fair enough, were you jealous of me and my date?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Were you jealous of mine."

Damon furrowed his brows. "I asked you first."

Bonnie sighed. "Maybe…..fine damn I admit that I was jealous, does that make you happy?"

"It doesn't make you happy to see you so upset, but I would be lying to say that I wasn't glad to see you jealous." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Is it always about your ego Salvatore?"

Damon's expression softened. "If it makes you feel any better I was jealous of seeing you with Reggie."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Bonnie tried not to smile at the thought of a jealous Damon.

"I mean it Bennett after these last few weeks that I've had with you, it burns me up inside to think of another guy with you in that way." Damon told her.

Bonnie wanted to melt Damon admitting this to her was a big deal, so she thought she would come clean. "I only went out with Reggie to get back at you for going out on a date with Valerie, it's childish some might say but you really know how to push my buttons Damon Salvatore."

Damon chuckled. "The only reason I went out on a date was to make you jealous, I shouldn't have done that, but I needed to found out?"

"Needed to find out what?" Bonnie asked

Damon shifted on his feet. "If you felt more between us than just the sex."

Bonnie shook her head. "You couldn't have just asked me."

"I don't know." Damon told her. "You know that history between us is not perfect of friendly."

"It's not." Bonnie agreed.

"I know this is kind of odd with me being a vampire and all." Damon went on. "Guess I was afraid of being rejected if I told you I wanted more."

"But I thought that you were the one who just wanted sex." Bonnie said taken aback.

"I asked you to see if that's what you wanted." Damon explained. "When you agreed, I thought that was all that you wanted so I went along with you."

"That's funny." Bonnie told him. "Because I mainly agreed to the just sex because you asked and I thought that was what you wanted."

They both laughed. "I guess we need to do a better job of working on our communication." Damon commented.

Bonnie nodded her head. "We really need to do a better job at that for sure."

Damon smirked. "So does this mean that you're interested in me for more than just my hot body and amazing sex skills?"

"Yeah I guess that it does." Bonnie exclaimed. "You know if you would have just told me what you were feeling in the first place I never would have went out with Reggie at all."

"I handled the situation wrong, I'm sorry if my actions with Valerie hurt you." Damon told her.

Bonnie smiled. "Damon Salvatore apologizing who would have thought."

Damon looked amused. "I know what are you doing to me little witch."

"I have no idea, but since I used Reggie to get you jealous I guess we are even and therefore it's only fair that I return an apology to you." Bonnie said sincerely.

Damon cupped her cheek in his hand. "Believe it or not Bonnie I do care about you, that's why I saved you in that alley after all."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I care about you too Damon." She whispered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They ended up in her bedroom having round of hot, passionate mind numbing sex. It had been the first time that they had used her bed for such activates, all of the other times before had been in his bed. Now they laid side by side on their backs recovering from what had just happened.

"Wow Witch you've got some skills." Damon said as his breathing returned to a normal pace.

Bonnie gave him a smug smirk. "I do don't I?"

"Will you go out with me?" Damon asked suddenly.

Bonnie blinked her eyes at the question. "Could you repeat that?"

"Go out with me." Damon gestured. "You know like a girl and guy going out together."

Bonnie looked over at him. "Are you asking me out on a date Salvatore?"

"Yes I am. I want to see what we have outside of the bedroom." Damon told her.

"I would like that as well." Bonnie agreed.

Damon looked at her. "So is that a yes then?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yes I'll go out on a date with you."

"When?" Damon asked.

"I can't tomorrow because I have a day full for classes." Bonnie told him.

Damon brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "How about Saturday?"

Bonnie laid her hand on his bare chest. "Saturday sounds good."

Damon smiled. "So it's official than it's a date?"

"It's a date." Bonnie agreed. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course little witch." Damon said.

Bonnie snuggled up against him and closed her eyes going to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jerry entered into the apartment at one a.m. in the morning. He had to work a late night shift at his job and he was balancing working and going to College. He laid his keys down on the stand and took off his jacket. The apartment was quiet and dark and he wondered if Bonnie was home. For the past three and a half weeks there had been some nights where she hadn't came home and she had not told him where she had spent the night. Jerry assumed that it was at one of her female College friends houses. He wondered if she had come home for the night or if she was still out.

Jerry decided to check on her, he would just see if she was in her bed but wouldn't wake her or anything. He approached her bedroom door quietly not wanting to wake her in case she was in there asleep. Putting his hand on the door knob he turned it and opened it just enough for a big enough crack to see her bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of her bedroom and landed on her bed. She was asleep in bed alright but she wasn't alone, she was laying in the bed with Damon Salvatore and now he knew where she had been spending her nights away from the apartment. She had been fucking Damon Salvatore. It didn't take long for Jerry to put two and two together.

They were laying in the bed, sheers loosely covering their bodies and he could tell that they were both naked under those covers. Jerry felt both anger and jealously raise up inside of him. He thought that she hated Damon Salvatore and now here she was having sex with a vampire. Jerry stood watching the couple lay together in the darkness. He froze when there was a movement. Bonnie remained asleep having no idea of his presence. But Damon knew he opened his eyes his icy blues landing on Jerry. Damon made sure that Bonnie's body was covered by the sheets so that Jerry wouldn't see anything that she didn't want him, she was sleeping up against him. Damon eyed Jerry with cold blue eyes that shot out a warning without him even having to speak a word. 'Get the fuck out' Damon's eyes told Jerry. Jerry backed out and shut the door on the couple walking off into his own bedroom in a foul mood.


	5. Chapter 6

Saturday evening rolled around and Bonnie was super excited to go out on a date with Damon. He was treating her to a Dinner and then a movie of their choice afterwards. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be excited to go on a date with Damon Salvatore plus end up having mind numbing wonderful sex with him Bonnie would have told that person that they where insane and needed mental help. Yet here she was in the present doing these very things. It really amazed her the number of feelings that one man could bring out of her. Anger, ;hate, frustration, fury, lust, want, desire, warmth, tenderness, care. All of these things that he could make her feel and Bonnie wasn't sure that there was any other person in her life that could make her feel such a range of emotions like Damon could.

Bonnie sat on the couch watching a early evening Saturday movie to pass the time until it was time to go out on her date with Damon. She heard a knock on the door and got up walking to it.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Little Witch, Little Witch, let me come in." Damon spoke from the other side.

Bonnie smiled "Not by the hairs of by chiny, chin, chin." She said playing along.

Damon chuckled his voice traveling through the closed door. "Then I guess the big bad wolf is going to have to eat you all up."

Bonnie opened the door and saw him standing there dressed in his usual black attire and looking sexy while doing it. "Don't do that." Bonnie laughed.

"You going to let me in?" Damon asked eyes sweeping over her body.

"Of course." Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled her into her apartment. She shut the door. "You're early it still an hour before we leave for our date."

"I know, I wanted to come a little early so that I could hang out with you before our date." Damon let her know.

Bonnie walked over to the couch and sat down. "That's very nice of you."

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

Bonnie patted the spot beside her on the couch. "Watching a movie."

Taking off his leather jacket and revealing a long sleeved back shirt underneath Damon went over and took a seat besides her on the couch he placed his leather jacket on the back of the couch. "What movie are you watching?"

"Moulin Rouge." Bonnie answered "You ever seen it?"

Damon watched the images move across on the screen. "Never, Musicals are not my style."

"Not surprised by that." Bonnie commented.

Damon put his arm over her shoulder and tolerated the movie since she seemed to be enjoying it. After a while some guy who was apparently giddy in love was singing. 'Love lift us up where we belong' to Nicole Kidman's character. Damon got out his cell phone and accessed the internet.

Bonnie broke her attention away from the movie to see what he was up to. "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on my Fantasy Football team. Rivers screwed up by score last week throwing three picks against the Raiders." Damon said with a annoyed scowl.

"Really you play that?" Bonnie asked curious

Damon moved his fingers over his cell phone. "I do. I'm starting Drew Brees tomorrow because the Saints are facing the Dallas Cowboys who's secondary sucks ass."

For some reason this surprised Bonnie. "You actually play Fantasy Football."

"Yes why ask?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Just never pictured you as the guy who is into that type of stuff."

"Well I am." Damon placed his cell phone back in his pocket. "It's something for to do and I love football just as much as the next man does."

"Since we are on the subject of Football and quarterbacks, Tom Brady is so hot." Bonnie commented.

Damon looked at her. "You serious?"

"I am." Bonnie said "He's one hell of a good looking quarterback."

"Please." Damon rolled his eyes heaven ward. "Why do women think he's hot? He's a great quarterback, but is so over rated in the looks department."

Bonnie smirked. "I guess if you and Tom Brady were standing side by side that all of the women would say that you're better looking." She said with playful sarcasm.

"Of course." Damon gestured. "Just look at me, Tom Brady's looks would seem average next to mine."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If that's what you saw Mr. Ego"

"It's true." Damon said

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror and kissed your image lately?" Bonnie said playfully

Damon furrowed his eyebrows in amusement. "Are you making fun of me little witch?"

"You bet." Bonnie stood up from the couch. She grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. It hung loosely over her tiny frame.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked with an arched brow.

Bonnie grinned at him. "You'll see."

Damon just watched her from his spot on the couch, Curious to see what she was up to.

Bonnie cleared her throat and did her best impression of Damon. "I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm so hot and sexy and I'm the hottest, most good looking man slash vampire that ever walked the face of this earth." Bonnie mocked in her best Damon voice and adding in the classic Damon smirk.

Damon had to laugh she was pretty spot on. He got to his feet. "Funny, Ha, Ha, now maybe I should mock you Judgey." He said reaching for her and brushed his fingers over her neck.

The contact caused Bonnie to flinch back, a giggle escaping her lips.

A twinkle came to Damon's eyes like he had just discovered the best thing ever made. "My, My is the witch tickle prone ?"

Bonnie shook her head seeing where this was going. "No." She lied

"I believe that you are." Damon said a mischievous glint in his eye.

Bonnie saw his intentions. "Don't even think about it."

"Guess you should have thought about that before making fun of me." Damon said approaching her.

Bonnie held up her hands backing away from him smiling. "I was just messing with you."

Damon grinned wickedly. "I know but the tickle monster must make you pay." He reached for her.

"No." Bonnie ducked from under his grasp laughing. She ran around the couch to try and get away from him.

Damon chuckled chasing her around and around the couch four times before he used her vampire speed to wrap his arms around her. He began tickling her."

"Cheater." Bonnie laughed trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"I've got you now my little witch." Damon gleefully began tickling her in any bare spot of her skin that he could find.

Bonnie laughed uncontrollably as her struggle to get away from her landed them on the couch, Now she was pinned under Damon's body at the mercy of his tickling. Damon laughed along with her, her laughter making him laugh.

"Okay, Okay. " Bonnie said between giggles.

"Do you give up?" Damon asked tickling her feet.

Bonnie was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Yes I give up."

"Before I gave you mercy you must apologize for making fun of me." Damon told her playfully.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you." Bonnie said

"And I'm hotter than Tom Brady." Damon told her.

Bonnie giggled. "Alright you're hotter than Brady."

Damon stopped his tickles looking at the woman beneath him a soft laugh escaping his lips.

Bonnie looked up as laughter filled the blue eyes of the man above her. She could feel the weight of his body pressed against hers. She felt her body react in desire.

Damon saw the change in her eyes from playfulness to a look of desire and he felt it in his body too. He lowered his head crushing his lips to hers.

Immediately kissing him back she reached up running her hands through her hair.

Deepening the kiss Damon ran a hand up her body under they rested on her breasts, he began caressing it through her shirt and bra.

Bonnie moaned against his lips feeling herself get lost in the moment.

Someone else in the room cleared their throat causing her couple to break apart their kiss. Damon looked up to see that Jerry had come out of his room and caught them in a heated embrace.

Jerry had to look away he couldn't stand to see Bonnie respond to Damon in such a way. "Did I interrupt something?"

Bonnie blushed gently pushing Damon off of her. "Sorry about that Jerry should have thought about you being in here."

"That's alright." Jerry said eyeing her.

Damon got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair saying nothing.

Bonnie also stood gathering herself. "I'd better get changed so that we can be ready to go."

Damon looked at her. "Okay I'll be waiting here."

Bonnie took off his leather jacket and handed it to him walking towards her bedroom.

Damon took his jacket and put it on. There was an uncontrollable silence in the room between him and Jerry.

Jerry stared ahead at nothing in particular.

Damon sighed. "We should talk."

Jerry shifted his eyes to Damon. "About?"

"Bonnie." Damon gestured

"What are her?" Jerry asked with some attitude

Damon really didn't like Jerry but for Bonnie he was making this effort. "Let's not sugar coat it, me and you don't like each other and the chances are slim that we will ever be friends or buddies."

Jerry snorted. "You got that right."

"That's why I was thinking that we could call a truce." Damon suggested

"A truce?" Jerry narrowed his eyes.

Damon nodded his head. "Yes a truce, the one thing that we do have in common is that we both care about Bonnie right."

"Right." Jerry agreed folding his arms over his chest.

"I figured that we should be able to tolerate each other for the sake of Bonnie. So truce." Damon offered his hand.

Jerry looked at Damon's hand hesitating, then he saw Bonnie out of the corner of his eye come out of her room. "Truce." He shook Damon's hand for a few seconds and let it go.

Bonnie stood watching the two men, what she felt for them was as different as Damon's hair was black and Jerry's red. With Jerry a kind and sweet friendship like she would feel for a brother and with Damon heat, lust, fire and desire and all consuming passion. Seeing them do a truce made her smile.

Damon looked over at her. "Ready?"

"I am." Bonnie said walking up to him and taking his hand.

"Let's go." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at Jerry. "See you later Jer."

Jerry's expression was blank. "Have fun."

Damon and Bonnie left the apartment to go out on their date.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After they had a nice dinner out together, Damon took her out to the movies. They got tickers to some action flick. The theatre was packed with Saturday night movie goers. Damon brought them a couple of tickets and they stood in one of the long longs for the snack and drink counter. Damon looked around the packed house and saw many teen girls and teeny boppers no doubt they were coming to see the Twilight Breaking Dawn part one movie. Damon couldn't think of a worse movie to represent vampires such as himself.

"Thank God you don't want to see that Twilight movie." Damon told her.

Bonnie looped her arm in his as the line moved up slightly. "Not really interest in anything related to Twilight."

"Then you're smart for not falling for this lame ass movie." Damon said

"You really don't like Twilight." Bonnie said amused.

"It's so lame." Damon repeated. "Worst movie on Vampires ever made."

Bonnie glanced sideways at him. "What's so bad about it."

Damon scoffed. "Are you kidding me is there anything good about these movies."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know I never seen a whole movie of Twilight, Caroline tried to get me to watch the first movie but I didn't see the whole thing."

"Caroline." Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie laughed. "So what's so bad about the Twilight series."

The line moved up more. "Do I need to make a list. First of all Jacob is a stinky useless mutt pining over a girl in love with another guy."

"Edward." Bonnie commented.

"Yes Edward." Damon said the name like he tasted sour milk. "But I call him sparkles. That wimp is a disgrace to what vampires stand for, total and complete pussy, he's not a real vampire."

Bonnie noticed a younger couple standing in line before them. A teen couple around the age of sixteen she guessed , the girl must have been a fan of Twilight because she was turning eyeing Damon with a displeased look as he was dissing Twilight. "What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked

"Come on. He doesn't have Fangs even, what real vampire doesn't have fangs?" Damon said "He sparkles in the sunlight, seriously. So pacified. Let's not get started on Bella Stinky Mutt and Sparkles must be brain dead to see anything in her."

Bonnie was amused Damon was being Damon and his words really did seem to bother the Teen girl Twilight fan in line ahead of him. She watched as the girl was aiming daggers at Damon and Damon kept bashing Twilight. Until the girl couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you know?" The Teen girl asked Damon.

Damon eyed the girl with a annoyed look. "Was talking to my date and not you Twihard so but out of the conversation."

"Well you were talking loud enough for me to hear." The girl scowled at Damon. "I guess you aren't mature enough to understand how great Twilight is."

"Twilight great?" Damon said in humorless laughter.

The teen girl lifted her chin. "It is, Edward is a wonderful vampire."

The girl was on Team Edward for sure.

"Please." Damon smirked. "Sparkles is not a real vampire."

"His name is Edward." The girl was getting worked up

Damon being Damon keep pushing her buttons. "Sparkles" He repeated "Is not a real vampire, he doesn't have fangs and sparkles in the sun. A Sparking vamp oh how scary."

The girls date looked humiliated obviously she was one of those fans who could take someone bashing Twilight. "Vampires are not real?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon that statement made her join in the conversation for the first time. "They aren't?"

The teen girl looked at Bonnie as the line inched up again. "No they're not and there for you boyfriend can't make the rules on what makes a real vampire."

"I don't know if vampires were real they would burn in the sunlight and not sparkle." Bonnie said to go along with Damon.

Damon glanced sideways at Bonnie. "That's what I'm trying to tell her."

"Like you would know what it takes to be a vampire." The girl shot at Damon.

Damon's lips quirked upwards. "I know what it takes one to be in movies and Twilight's not it."

Bonnie snickered if only the girl knew what Damon was.

"Obviously you don't know what makes fire a great vampire." The girl said smartly.

"Obviously you have he hots for sparkles and your panties get in a wad over anyone talking about him." Damon retorted with a snort.

The Teen girl grabbed on to her dates hand. "Let's get in another line Chad."

"But were almost at the register." Chad protested as there was only a couple of people ahead ready to order their snacks and drinks.

"I said let's move." The girl demanded.

Chad sighed looking like he rather get a root canal done then to see Twilight that his girlfriend was making him see. "Fine." He gave in and casted Damon and Bonnie an apologetic look for his girlfriend. The girl pulled Chad over to another line.

"Thank God she's gone, couldn't take much more of her whining." Damon said

Bonnie had to laugh at Damon being Damon.

They got popcorn, candy and come coke and sat in the dark theatre enjoying the action flick. Munching on Popcorn and candy and making out every once and a while taking advantage of the dark room. It had been a great first date.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They returned to her apartment at ten forty five p.m. and she was feeling a little tired and had convinced him to spend the night with her. They went into her bedroom for the night but this time they did have sex. She changed into her pajamas and he got shirtless and barefooted in his jeans and they just climbed into her bed and snuggled and talked to each other about anything and everything as time ticked on. It was nice to her that he wanted to talk and was not just about the sex with her although they had been having amazing sex. Pretty soon their conversation lead them to opening up about things that they never thought they would open up to each other about.

Bonnie rested her head on his chest. "My Mom left me when I was a small child and my Father he was around more, he helped take care of me, but I feel like it's done more out of obligation rather than because he loves me as his child, I've never really had that Father/Daughter bond with him. I think that he spends more time on business trips than trying to connect with me."

Damon storked a hand through her hair. "Believe it or not I completely understand where you were coming from."

"You didn't have a strong relationship with your father either?" Bonnie questioned

"Far from it." Damon commented

Bonnie lifted her head looking at him. "Tell me about it."

Looking into her gorgeous green eyes Damon felt like he could tell her anything. "Way, way back when I was still human I would yearn for my father to love me as one should love his son, but he never really did he treated me more like a project trying to mold me into what he thought I should be. Nothing I did pleased him no matter how hard I worked to make him proud, he told me that I was a failure and a disappointment to him. Stefan was always his favorite and he asked me why can't I be more like Stefan."

Bonnie could hear the sadness in his voice and because of the relationship or lack there of with her own father she felt bad for him. "I'm so sorry to hear that Damon I really am."

Damon could tell that she was being sincere and it amazed him that even after some of the shit he did directly or indirectly that ended up her getting hurt that she still had enough sympathy to feel. "I guess we have more in common than we think with our parents."

Bonnie realized that he was right. "We do have something in common." She went on. "You know my Grams was more of a parent to me than my Mom or father was, she taught me so many things and was there whenever I needed her to be. I still miss her a lot."

Hearing the underlying pain and grief voice as she spoke of her Grams Damon felt an huge pang of guilt even if he didn't do it on purpose his actions was at least partly to blame for her Grams death. "I'm very sorry about anything that I did that might have lead to her death."

"You already apologized to me about that." Bonnie commented.

"I know but hearing you talk about her she sounded like a wonderful person. Because I had to have things the way that I wanted them to be, she's not here anymore." Damon said "You have every right to blame me."

"I did blame you back then Damon and part of me will always wonder if Grams would still be alive if she would have never went to the tomb that night." Bonnie admitted. "But then I know that I did the spell with her willing and maybe deep down inside part of me blamed myself."

Damon shook his head. "There's no way that you should put any blame on yourself, my need to get to Katherine is what lead to her being gone."

Her eyes scanned his face she could see the pain in it. "It's okay Damon." She said trying to ease his guilt.

"No it's not. I was so reckless and self fish when it came to trying to get Katherine back into my arms. Not only with your Grams but that night in the woods where I attacked you and you almost died." Damon told her.

"I tried to kill you by setting you on fire so I guess we are even." Bonnie tried to joke.

"I'm serious Bonnie." Damon said looking into her eyes. "You could have died that night because of me."

"You were going after Emily." Bonnie mentioned.

"Doesn't matter like you said she was in your body and I was so blinded by my need to get Katherine that all I saw was her." Damon said

Bonnie heard the tone of his voice. "You love her."

"I used to. It took me a while to get over Katherine, but I'm over her now." Damon confessed. "Being over her now just makes me see how much of a fool that I was, doing all of that for a woman who didn't give a shit about me. All of those years wasted trying to free her to find out that she never really loved me."

Bonnie saw the pain and heartbreak in his face and heard it in his voice and realized that she had been wrong about Damon. She had seen him as a cold hearted , unfeeling monster back in Mystic Falls. "Katherine's the fool Damon not you."

"How can you say that?" Damon asked

"Because it's true, if she didn't appreciate the love and dedication you had for her than that's her loss and not yours." Bonnie told him.

"You really mean that." Damon said

Bonnie nodded her head. "I do and you should too."

"Katherine once told me that no woman would ever love a man like me, not when they knew that I was really a vampire." Damon said

"Maybe Katherine didn't know what the fuck she was talking about; She was a ruthless bitch after all, you shouldn't put any weight into her words." Bonnie told him.

Damon's lips curved upward talking to her made him feel better about everything. "Yeah fuck you Katherine and what you thought about me."

"That's the spirit." Bonnie exclaimed

Damon's expression turned serious. "I really do apologize for anything and everything that I have done to hurt you."

Bonnie looked into his eyes so blue that she could drown in them. "I accept your apology and although it took me a while I forgive you Damon."

"You mean that?" Damon asked with hope.

"I really do forgive you." Bonnie told him sincerely

Emotion moved across his face. "That truly means a lot to me."

Bonnie traced her fingers over the features of his pale face she had never seen a more beautfil man in her life. "You're a better man than I gave you credit for Damon Salvatore."

Damon closed his eyes against her comforting touch. "And you're an incredible woman Bonnie Bennett." He placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and they fell into a peace full sleep together.


	6. Chapter 7

Damon and Bonnie had now been officially dating and officially boyfriend and girlfriend for two and a half weeks now. Damon had to admit that he liked calling her his girlfriend and that they were no longer just in it for the sex. He enjoyed spending time with her and she enjoyed spending time with him. They had spend all of their free time together going out to places or just hanging out at either his house or her apartment. On some nights they would spend it in her bed and others in his, they both really liked the idea of being exclusive to each other.

Now after having breakfast at a diner on a Friday they were headed back towards her car. They walked down a side street where her car was parked hand in hand. There was very little traffic on this street compared to others so she had parked their because it was much easier to find a parking spot, even though it was a good five minutes walk away from the diner.

"Stefan and Elena are coming up for a visit, not this weekend but the next." Bonnie told him.

"So I heard from Stefan." Damon said

"I can't wait to see Elena, I haven't seen her since Summer when I went to Mystic Falls during break to see all of my friends there." Bonnie said

Damon kept his eyes ahead as they got closer to her car. "You miss her?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Of course I do she is my friend, even though we went through tough times and things weren't always peachy between us I still consider her my good friend."

"Of course." Damon agreed.

"Don't you miss Stefan?" Bonnie wanted to know

"Is that a serious question?" Damon asked her

They approached her car and stopped beside it. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Damon arched a brow. "Why do you think that I would ever miss Stefan, he's such a drag."

Bonnie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Damon questioned amused

"Pretending like you don't love or care for your brother when we both know that you do." Bonnie stated "It's cute."

Damon knew that she was telling the truth no matter how much he acted annoyed by his Saintly brother. "Whatever Stefan is okay."

"You love you brother." Bonnie teased

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, Yeah less talking." He said running his lips along her jaw line. "More kissing." He moved his lips against hers.

Bonnie put her arms around his neck, parting her lips and returning his kiss.

Damon kissed her hotly and passionately leaning against her car with her. He was really getting into the kiss when he had the feeling that someone was watching them. Damon opened his eyes with his lips still pressed against hers. He saw the man that he had felt watching them. He was a few car lengths up from where Bonnie had her car parked. Standing next to his large pick up truck and watching them make out as if he had been watching them the whole time. His skin was pale, not nearly as pale as Damon's but pale none the less with a mixture of some red flush. The man wore a cap over his closely shaved head and appeared to be in his early thirties. He was staring at the couple like he didn't like what he was seeing.

Annoyed Damon broke the kiss with Bonnie eying the man with steely blue eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The man eyed the couple with disapproval. "You shouldn't be doing that shit out in public."

Bonnie turned her attention to the man she was so caught up in her kiss with Damon that she didn't notice him standing there until now.

"You can turn around and not look if you don't like my public displays of affection with my girlfriend." Damon retorted coolly.

The man shook his head. "I'm not talking about the PDA."

Bonnie saw a look in the strangers eyes that made her feel extremely uncomfortable she shifted closer to Damon.

"What the fuck do you mean then?" Damon asked the man.

The man near the pick up truck sneered. "A man like you should be ashamed to be making out with a woman like that in public."

Bonnie felt offended. "What do you mean my a woman like me?"

The man shifted his eyes to Bonnie. "You know what I mean."

"Why don't you tell us?" Damon challenged even though he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Alright then I'll say it, to clue you in." The man spat out. "You two need to stick with your own kind."

Bonnie was getting upset at what the man suggested. "My own kind? Last time that I checked were all human beings."

The man sneered eying her with pure hate in his eyes. "I wouldn't go and exactly call persons of your color human."

Damon understood now that the man was a racist and he couldn't stand racist, especially ones that verbally attacked Bonnie over the color her skin. "If I were you I wouldn't say another word."

The man shifted his eyes back to Damon. "I say what I want to say, you're disgracing our whole white race by being with her boy."

Damon's eyes tense up in anger. "You do not get to represent a whole race of people you ignorant asshole."

"Ignorant?" The man questioned the word. "No all I and others like me are doing is trying to preserve our race and country by a bunch of monkeys."

Bonnie was speechless at the hatred coming from the man, his words angered and hurt her even though she didn't want them to.

Damon could feel her feelings beside him which made his anger level rise up even higher. "Racists like you are a disgrace to our race and humanity as a whole trust me."

"You've been blinded by the black pussy boy." The man bitterly spat out. "Open your eyes."

"I'm warning you." Damon said voice barely until control.

The man however foolishly not aware of what Damon was kept pushing buttons, not knowing that Damon could snap him in half without breaking a sweat. "It's disgusting you sleeping with an animal like her…"

Whatever else the man was about to say was cut off when Damon was in front of him a a flash. His hand was around the man's neck and he slammed him painfully against the pick up truck. "I'll rip your fucking throat out for speaking about her in such a manner."

Seeing the pure fury and rage in Damon's blue eyes but the man's eyes widened in fear. He tried to pry his heads from his throat but Damon only squeezed tighter.

"This world would be so much better without people like you on it." Damon said with icy anger.

The man's eyes widened as he felt his air supply being taken away, his lungs burned from the lack of air.

Bonnie moved herself from the spot that she was in, even though she was upset she wanted to stop this more for Damon's sake than the mans. She put her hand on Damon's back. "Let him go."

Damon glared at the man. "No way does he get to speak of you in this way and get away with it."

Bonnie could feel the anger pouring off of him , she felt it to but she still didn't want this to happen no matter how much the man's hurt and upset her. "He's not worth it Damon."

Damon glanced over at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes that the man's words had caused made him want to rip the man's throat out all of the more, but something in those green eyes of hers also calmed him. He released the man's throat.

The man grabbed at his throat gasping and wheezing for air. Damon's fingers has caused a bruise around the man's throat.

"Get the hell out of here." Damon warned the man.

"Let's just walk away." Bonnie told her barely keeping her own feelings in check.

Damon nodded his head and turned walking towards her car.

The man stood upright swallowing several times before speaking. "Well, Well your little N***** got you on a leash don't she?"

Hearing the man call her the N word stopped them both in their tracks.

Boiling with anger Damon turned ready to attack the man again, but held a firm grip on his wrist stopping him. Damon turned his attention to he and could see her body shaking with anger and emotion.

Whatever control Bonnie was trying to maintain snapped. She focused in on the man feeling nothing but anger and rage towards him. She was in a trance and started to mumble a few words quietly in Latin.

Something in her eyes made the man's expression change from hatred to one of fear, he backed away towards his truck.

Bonnie chanted more words and the man's pick up truck started to slowly lift from the ground.

The man jumped away from his pick up truck dazed and confused as it's tires lifted off of her ground like it was being lifted by an invisible fork lift.

She chanted more words and the truck lifted higher and higher off of the ground as if it weighed nothing.

Damon watched amazed feeling the power blasting off of her as the truck that weighed a thousand tons was a simple feather in caught in her powers. The truck raised higher until it was five feet off of her ground.

The man looked up at his truck and back at Bonnie back at his truck and realized that she was causing this to happen. "What in the hell's going on?" He asked voice in fear.

Bonnie focused all of her rage on the truck, windows in the truck shattered and broke sprinkling the man with pieces of glass. She chanted more words and the metal and steel from the truck started to bend inwards like some was taking a bat to it and causing dents in it. Tires deflated from the truck before it landed with a loud crash just a few inches away from the man.

To Damon she never looked more beautfil in that moment as when she was unleashing her powers.

But the man was scared shitless. "What in the hell are you? What in the hell did you do to my truck?" He asked her

Bonnie said nothing still in her trance. She said more words in Latin and the truck busted into flames. Putting the whole truck on fire within seconds.

Now Damon knew why she was holding onto to his wrist she didn't want him to get hurt my the fire that she was setting to the truck.

"My truck." The man yelled out backing away from the intense heat. But he didn't back away fast enough a spark of flame flew from the truck and landed on the man's arm engulfing his sleeve in a flame. The man panicked and widely moved his arm in the air trying to put out the flame. The flame spread up his arm with the movements and the man collapsed to the ground yelling and screaming in pain as the fire burned his arm and shoulder.

Realizing what was happening Bonnie snapped out of her trance. She put out the flames on both the truck and the man with her mind, but it was too late the man's arm was already severely burned. "Oh my God." She released her grip from Damon's wrist.

"You okay?" Damon asked her.

"What did I just do?" She asked him eyes on the man who was rolling beside his charred and smoking truck in pain from his burns.

Damon put his hand briefly on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong."

Bonnie shook her head. "How could you say that."

Damon didn't answer her. Instead he approached the man groaning in pain on the ground. He knelled towards the man and made sure that the man was looking him in the eye. "This never happened, you never saw me and my girlfriend we don't exist understand." Damon compelled Bonnie had exposed her powers and to protect her he would wipe the man's memory away and replace it with a lie.

"I understand." The man groaned in pain.

"If someone asks, you did this to your own truck, you vandalized it and set it on fire for insurance reasons, but decided that you didn't want to risk fraud." Damon compelled more.

""I did this to my own truck." The man agreed

Damon's eyes were as cold as ice as he kept compelling. "Remember that you never saw us, this is nothing but a bad nightmare and you'll never speak of it again."

The man's eyes shifted back from Bonnie to Damon. "I never saw you two in my life."

"Good." Damon rose to his feet. "Call yourself an ambulance for this burns."

Bonnie stood frozen to the spot and Damon approached her. She had meant to take her anger out on the Man's beloved truck, but he still ended up getting hurt because of her powers that horrified her.

Damon looked at her. "We should go."

Nodding her head Bonnie reached into her purse and for out her car keys. Her hands shook.

Damon could see that she was an emotional wreck, he gently took the keys from her. "I'll drive."

Bonnie said nothing she just got into the passengers seat as Damon got to into the drivers side.

Damon started her car and took off leaving the man and his ruined truck on the side street alone. He drove down the road a couple of miles and could see what had just happened was eating away at Bonnie. He pulled her car into a parking lot parked her car in a spot.

Turning to her he saw her with her face in her hands. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what you did."

Bonnie raised her face out of her hands and looked over at him. "I just hurt a man Damon."

Damon's eyes flashed in irritation not exactly at her, but because she could still feel bad over hurting someone who hated her simply because of the color of her skin. "The racist asshole deserved it as far as I'm concerned."

"I let my emotions get the best of me." Bonnie said in almost a whisper.

"So are you saying that you should be a robot and not have let his words get to you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm saying that no matter how angry I get I should never let my powers get the better of me when it comes to other humans."

Damon glared through the windshield the man's hateful words towards Bonnie still have him steaming. "Never be ashamed of your powers, it makes you an amazing, wonderful Supernatural being."

"I'm not ashamed of my powers Damon." Bonnie told him. "I just don't want to become an out of control lunatic using my powers to harm anyone that pisses me off."

"That's not what I see you becoming, you used it on a racist would pushed you to far with his words." Damon said "I was proud to see how you shut him up."

Bonnie closed her eyes and opened them again. "He's still a human being at the end of the day, even if he's a racists, he'll be scared for life because of those burns."

Damon didn't give a fuck about the man suffering through burns, he was far more concerned about Bonnie's feelings. "I don't care about him, I care about you."

Bonnie sighed she knew that one of their differences was that she cared for the well being of everyone even if they were strangers and Damon only cared mainly for the handful of people in his life close to him, it was a difference between then that she accepted. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Damon looked over at her. "Hey you're my woman aren't you."

Bonnie's lips curved. "Yes I am."

"I'll defend you against any man who says or does anything to harm you." Damon told her. "I've been around for long, long time and lived through things that the vast majority of people on this earth wasn't around to see. Like the civil war and later down the road the civil rights movement. To see the hateful things that one human being does to another just because the color of their skin."

"This country has come a long way since then." Bonnie commented

Damon nodded his head in agreement. "It has, but it still sickens me to see how some people in my race are so hateful even today. I'm ashamed when they act like they can speak for all White people with their bitterness and hate."

Bonnie looked at him. "You shouldn't be ashamed. You can't control what they think and feel, just as they can't control you even if they wish to. I'm not going to judge a whole race off of some bitter and ignorant people Damon. I know that there are millions of white people out there and nothing is going to change that view no matter how many racists I come across."

"Wow." Damon said

"Wow what?" Bonnie asked

Damon smiled over at her. "You're still a beautfil person inside and out even after all of the shit you've gone through."

"You're welcome Damon." Bonnie told him

"Feel better?" Damon asked

Bonnie took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes I do."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night they had put the confrontation with the man that morning behind them. Damon wanted to take her out for a good time. Damon pulled up in his car to night club called Emerge.

Bonnie looked over at the building as Damon turned off his car engine. "Damon you have to be twenty one or older to get into this club."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah so?"

"I'm still nineteen Damon, my 20th birthday is still a few months away." Bonnie hinted.

"Taken care of." Damon reached into his pocket and handed her a I.D.

Bonnie looked down at the fake I.D. that said she was twenty-two years old and it had her picture. "How did you do this?"

Damon grinned. "I'm that damn good."

"You sure they are going to believe that I'm twenty two?" Bonnie asked

"I'm sure of it." Damon said

They got out of the car and walked to the line where people where waiting to get in. The line moved up until they were standing in front of a tall and burly bald headed black man who was guarding the door. His eyes swept over Damon and Bonnie. "I.D's" He demanded

Damon showed him his and the guard handed it back to Damon no questions asked. He then took Bonnie's and looked between her and the I.D.' "You sure you twenty two?"

Bonnie smiled. "I am what the I. D says that I am."

The guard shook his head, bald head shining in the lamp light above them. "You don't look twenty two…."

Damon put his arm on the man's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "She's twenty-two and can legally enter this club. She's just looks young for her age." He compelled only the guard and Bonnie could hear.

The guard looked at Bonnie and headed her I.D. "Go right on in." He said with a smile.

Damon took Bonnie's hand and lead her through the door into the packed night club. It was a Friday night and a lot of people wanted to party, drink, and dance.

Bonnie laughed as they walked passed a few tables filled with people drinking.

"What?" Damon asked her

"You compelling that door guard to let me in, something is strangely sweet about that." Bonnie told him

Damon smirked "Anything for my lady."

He lead them through the crowd full of people. They went to the bar and ordered some drinks and drank and talked. Then ended up on the dance floor in the mast of bodies dancing with each other to the beat of the music. During one of the dances Damon did his 'oh yeah' dance and it made Bonnie laugh.

Song after Song past and they kept dancing attention on each other. During one of the songs bumping and grinding sensually to the music. One guy came over trying to join in on the fun of dancing with Bonnie. One look from Damon's steely blue eyes directed at the man, told the man that Bonnie was his and that touching her would mean problems. The guy understood and backed away looking for another couple to do a threesome dance with.

They kept dancing until Bonnie had to go to the rest room. She used the bathroom and washed her hands, proceeding to make her way back out onto the club where Damon said he would wait for her. A black man approached her blocking her path he looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"Baby your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." He tried with a charming smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Did he really just that whack and out pick up line on her. "Really?"

"Really." The Dude said "Want to dance?"

"No Thank you." Bonnie said as politely as she could.

The Dude's brown eyes scanned her body. "Just a dance or two."

Bonnie's eyes scanned the crowd for Damon. "Not interested."

"You're not?" The dude asked as if he was entitled for her to say yes. "You didn't seem to mind dancing and bumping and grinding your ass with that black haired and blue eyed man."

"Maybe because he's my boyfriend." Bonnie hinted.

The dude rolled his eyes. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised by women like you."

Bonnie folded her hands over her chest. "Women like me?" She asked tone icy.

The dude threw his hands in the air. "Black women like you turning your back against your own race."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie was know getting pissed.

"All of these good black men out of here and you choose to date a white man, is the men in your own race not good enough?" The dude asked her in accusation.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bonnie snapped out. "I don't know you and you don't know me so it's none of your business who I choose to date."

The dude looked her up and down. "What you need is a good black man."

"I have a good boyfriend already and it doesn't matter to me what his color is." Bonnie told him coolly.

The dude rolled his eyes. "Going all out for that white dick I see."

Bonnie gave the man a humorless laugh, he was no better than the racist they ran into earlier that morning. "If you want to go there my boyfriend is damn good in bed, to bad you'll never get there with me you racist prick."

The dude glared at her. "I'm not racist, I'm a black man."

"So asinine so you don't think that some blacks can't be racists?" Bonnie asked

The dude ignored her question. "You should feel good knowing that you're betraying your black race."

Bonne glared at the man. "Fuck you." She said and made her way past the man but before she could the dude grabbed at her ass. Bonnie turned and slapped the man hard sending his head snapping back. "Don't put your fucking hands on me."

The dude grabbed his stinging jaw and stepped towards her in a threating manner. "Bitch." He grabbed for her like he wanted to hurt her.

Damon stepped between the dude and Bonnie shielding his body with hers. "You don't touch her, no man touches her." He warned

The dude shifted his attention to Damon. "Here comes the White night in shining armor."

Damon stared down the man. "You've got some kind of fucking problem?"

A crowd gathered around to watch the confrontation. "As a matter of fact I do. I have a problem you and white men like you taking our women."

Damon arched a brow. "You must be joking."

"No Joke." The dude said "The world is not enough for you, you need to take our women as well."

Damon blinked his eyes. "So are you saying that my girlfriend is too good for me simply because she is black."

"Damn right." The dude said "No way should a woman that fine." He hinted as Bonnie. "Be with a no white man."

Damon smirked coolly. "She is a beautfil and stunning woman isn't she and she's mine in every way that you can imagine, fucking deal with it man."

"Do you honestly think that you as a white man can satisfy her in bed." The Dude stated

Bonnie moved around until resting a hand on Damon's shoulder and giving a smirk that matched Damon's. "Trust me he gets the job done."

The dude glared between Damon and Bonnie. "Why don't you get out of here and take your race trading Uncle Tom whore with you." The man slammed his fist into Damon's jaw and ended up hurting his hand more than his face.

Damon saw fury more because of what was said about Bonnie then him getting punched. He punched the dude back and sent him sprawling backwards. The dude fell hard on his back dazed from Damon's punch and Damon was on top of him punching the dude in the face over and over again with the crowd cheering him on. Blood spattered from the dude's face and mouth. A couple of bouncers came and pulled Damon off of the man.

"Get out of here before we call the cops." The Bouncer warned.

Damon looked down as the dude spat out a few teeth blood dripping from his nose. "Gladly." He said Taking Bonnie's hand they left the club together.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Driving back to her apartment they were now in her bedroom.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Guess both of our races have it's fair share of ignorant people huh."

"Yeah." Damon said "You're not mad at me for going off on that bastard at the club are you?"

Bonnie smiled. "No I felt like doing the same thing, the nerve of him to tell me what he did."

Damon shook his head. "Can't believe that there is so much hatred is some people."

Bonnie sighed. "Sadly there will always be racists out there since hate breeds hate, but you know I believe that there are even more that are open minded and judge people on character and personality and not the color of a persons skin."

"I agree with you." Damon told her. "But how can some turn what's between us into something so ugly just because you and I have a different color of skin?"

"Because they are ignorant and closed minded people." Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "You know what the biggest Fuck you we can give them?"

"What would that be?" Damon asked curious

Bonnie's lips curved upwards. "Staying together when we and other interracial couples like us do that, then it's lets the haters know that their hatred can't break us up."

Damon smirked "You're right that is a big Fuck you to them all."

Bonnie smiled at his comment, she moved her fingers over a pile of papers and pulled back when she felt a sting on her middle finger. "Shit." She said in pain

"Are you alright?" Damon asked her approaching her.

"I'm fine." Bonnie lifted her hand to see a thin trail of blood drip out of the tiny cut in her finger. "It's just a paper cut."

Damon froze on the spot the single drop of blood from her finger quickly filled the air with her blood scent, the scent was strong to him similar to how a shark could smell a few drops of blood in the ocean from miles away. The scent of her blood even from a small cut was strong and overpowering more and her being a witch made her blood that more powerful. Damon backed away from her feeling his vampire reaction coming up.

Bonnie watched his reaction. "What's wrong."

Damon took another step back from her as his body reacted to the scent of her blood. He felt his eyes change to black with the red veins surrounding them. Damon shook his head and closed his eyes. "Sorry."

Bonnie saw how his eyes had changed before he closed them. Instead of backing away she took a step forward towards him. "Damon?"

"Stay away from me/" Damon said not sure if he could trust himself in that moment.

"No." Bonnie responded and took another step forward. "Look at me Damon."

Damon felt her get into his personal space, the scent of her blood stirring up things inside of him. He kept his eyes closed when he felt her touch her hand to his cheek.

"Open your eyes." Bonnie told him softly

Hesitating at first Damon opened his eyes slowly he could still feel that they were black with the red veins. He looked into Bonnie's eyes and didn't see fear or terror like he expected. There was a look of gentleness, understanding, and kindness in those green eyes it warmed his heart.

Bonnie studied his vamped out face looking into those black eyes. The majority of people would have ran in the other direction from that face but she stood her ground and reached up tracing the outside of his eyes with her fingers. She knew that she had been bleeding from the head out the night that she was attacked and that he took care of her, so she wasn't fearful of his reaction to the smell of her blood. "You're beautifil." She told him.

Damon was caught up guard by her reaction. Even though she had willingly been with him knowing that he was a vampire her reaction surprised him, what she did next completely startled him.

Bonnie stuck her bleeding finger into his mouth. "Suck on it Damon." She demanded with passion.

What she said and the way that she said it turned him on. The sweet taste of her blood filled his senses. Her blood tasted so good and so rich and it aroused him, watching her reaction as he sucked the blood off her finger aroused him.

Bonnie moaned in lust and desire the feeling of him licking the blood off of her finger felt so good,

Licking up the remainder of blood from her healing wound he pulled her finger out of his mouth. "You taste good." He said voice filled with arousal.

Bonnie grabbed his neck and pulled him into a scorching kiss. The kiss quickly grew hot and heavy within minutes they were both naked and on her bed hands caressing and moving over each other's naked bodies. Bonnie's body arched and shuttered in pleasure as his cool hands touched her every where. The making out built and built until he slipped his cock inside of her wet, hot walls. Bonnie tried to lower her moans knowing that Jerry was sleeping in the other bedroom.

Damon had other ideas. He thrusted into her hard and deep. "Let go." Eyes returning to their natural blue He demanded not caring who could hear them. He thrusted into her again and again.

Bonnie couldn't help it the pleasure was too overwhelming. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her hips towards him moaning out his name loudly over and over again.

Damon grunted and groaned in pleasure and he could feel the both of them about to come, he moved inside of her until they both reached their climax.

Bonnie came first moaning out his name.

In return he called out hers as he released his seed inside of her. He slipped out of her and gathered her close. Running his fingers over her sweat covered caramel skin and never would understood how some would turn what they just did into something so ugly, because to him it was the most beautfil thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 8

**Thank you all once again for your comments and support, they are very appreciated. Just to let you know in this story Elena is completely happy in her relationship with Stefan and only sees Damon as a friend. Damon has moved on and has no lingering feelings for Elena at all, he's completely one hundred percent into Bonnie romantic wise. Bamon will have enough issues to deal with in this story without the whole Delena mess.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the following Tuesday night Damon found himself taking a stroll in the woods behind his house. Taking walks in the forest at night time was just something vampires like himself loved to do. The half moon in the sky provided a little light to make it easier to see where he was going. Damon whistled thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. His eyes scanned his surroundings as his feet crushed over leaves and sticks. Damon kept walking until three people appeared out of no where before him making Damon stop in his tracks.

It was a woman and two men on either side of her. Damon could already tell that they weren't human and that all three were vampires. They didn't seem happy to see him and Damon got the feeling that they weren't paying him a friendly visit.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon asked them.

The woman vampire looked him up and down. "We haven't seen another vampire around these parts in years besides us three."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I just move here not long ago."

"Oh let us introduce ourselves. I'm Angela." The woman pointed to herself. "This is George and Karl." She gestured to George on her left and Karl on her right. "Who would you be?"

"I'm Damon." He answered narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?"

Karl spoke up. "We aren't used to seeing other vampires locally around here."

"What can I say I thought that this would be a nice area to move to." Damon told them "Again what do you want?"

"We came to give you a choice." Angela told him.

Damon arched a brow. "What would that be?"

George who seemed to be the oldest vampire between them spoke next. "You see fellow vampire we have been around here for ten years now and we love it because of the College near by. It provides many young college kids for us to eat."

Karl licked his lips. "Nothing tastes better than young blood."

"Get to the point." Damon said growing bored of the conversation already.

"The point is that we don't like to share our meals." George said

"This town belongs to us and no other vampires." Karl added

Angela looked at him. "Exactly this around here is our territory and we ask you to leave this town."

"Let me think about it." Damon tapped his chin. "Nope."

"You misunderstood me, that wasn't an answer as much as it was a demand." Angela told him. "You are going to leave this area."

Damon eyed Angela with cold blue eyes. "I don't like being told what to do."

Karl sneered at Damon. "Too bad because we don't want you around here and we are telling you to leave."

Damon smirked. "I don't think so I like it around here a lot."

"There are plenty of other college towns you can go to, move there and leave this place." George demanded.

Damon stood firm not flinching in the face of three upset vampires against one. "I'm not going anywhere, I have my reasons for why I will stay." Damon thought about Bonnie.

Angela pressed her lips together. "Don't be a fool the last vampire that tried that around here ended up dead by our hands."

Karl nodded his head. "Yeah so leave or else."

"My answer is the same not going anywhere." Damon coolly told them.

"Then we are going to have to kill you." George spat out.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh now I'm shaking in my boots." He said sarcastically.

Angela pointed in the air. "Leave now."

"Make me." Damon challenged and prepared himself for a fight.

The three vampires charged at Damon attacking him. Kicking, punching, throwing bodies around was all done. For the first few minutes Damon held his own in fighting off of the three vampires. But being outnumbered three to one was doing him in. Angela, Karl, and George gained the upper hand over him. He found himself losing the fight, his body getting slammed to the ground. The three vampires tore at him with sharp nails and teeth, ripping his skin apart and biting him with their fangs and he was bleeding all over losing blood and getting weak. Soon George and Karl were holding him to the ground while Angela raised above him with a stake made out of a tree branch.

Damon's eyes widened wondering if this was the end of his vampire life. Just as Angela raised the stake around her head preparing to drive it in his heart he sensed her presence and he could smell her his witch. The other three vampires must have caught her scent because they all turned their heads in the direction of it. Damon turned his head to see Bonnie standing a few feet away, her breath gave out in white fog like puffs at a past pace like she had ran to get to the area.

Bonnie stared down the three vampires. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh look our night time meal just arrived." Karl said.

George licked his lips. "Young and pretty her blood will taste so good."

Bonnie didn't flinch even when the three vampires were looking at her like she was a five course meal. "Get away from him unless you want to be killed."

Distracted Angela lowered the stake directing her attention to Bonnie. "How dare you make threats to us human girl?"

"Come one George let's have a night time snack." Karl said

George and Karl released their grip from Damon to turn their attention to Bonnie. They charged at her fangs bared.

Bonnie stood her ground. She held out a hand and sent the two male vampires flying by with a great force. Both vampires landed hard on the ground but quickly recovered and got to their feet.

Angela's eyes widened. "She's a witch."

George brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Haven't been around a witch in a long, long time."

"Yeah." Karl said. "But I hear that witches blood tastes the best."

Bonnie stood not afraid. "Try to eat me and see what happens." She warned

Damon's concern shifted from his own well being to hers. "Get out of here Bonnie."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie directed at Damon without looking at him.

"Run now." Damon told her. He didn't know if either of them were strong enough prevent the three vampires from draining her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not leaving you alone with them."

Damon eyed her with worry and concern. 'Stubborn witch' He thought to himself.

Angela looked between the two and busted out into a husky laugh. "This is too good to be true a vampire and a witch having feelings for each other."

"A vampire wouldn't do that witches are our enemies." George shook his head.

Damon glared at George from the ground. "Tell that to yourself."

Karl eyed Damon. "So you and the witch are lovers then? Maybe we will try her out to see if witches are as good in bed as they say, before we drain her of every drop of blood."

The threat had rage coursing through his battered and injured body. "You better not hurt her."

"Don't think you are in a spot to defend your witch lover." George sneered

"Enough talk, kill her." Angela demanded.

Karl and George charged at Bonnie again, this time they were stopped in their tracks as Bonnie attacked them both with painful aneurysms. Karl and George fell to their knees clutching their heads and screaming and yelling at the blinding pain she caused to course through their heads. Angela watched horrified at the power she saw coming from the young witch. Bonnie remained focused on the two vampires as they were now rolling on the ground holding their heads in pain. Bonnie mumbled some words and both vampires were set on fire.

The fire started at their legs and quickly spread over their bodies. Karl and George howled out in fear and pain as the flames engulfed their entire body. Bonnie held the fire on them until within moments they were both gone and done bodies turning to ash in the moon light. Bonnie breathed out stopping her mumbling.

Angela looked in the spot where Karla and George used to be, all that remained was a area of smoking leaves. Shock, fear, and anger all came across her face. "You killed them." She yelled at Bonnie. "You're going to pay for that."

Damon watched as Angela started to go after Bonnie. The need to protect her got him to his feet. He used his vampires speed and caught up to Angela throwing her away from Bonnie. Angela landed against a tree with a loud crack. Angela got to her feet and went after Bonnie again and again Damon tossed her. Damon went after Angela punching, and kicking, slamming her body all over the place. However the fact that his battle with the three vampires had him battered and bleeding from several wounds had him weak. Angela pinned him to the ground preparing to stake him again.

Bonnie assisted Damon by focusing in a painful aneurysm. Angela dropped the branch clutching her head in pain. Damon used the moment to throw Angela off of him. He grabbed the stake she had dropped and put it right through her heart. Angela writhed on the ground for a few seconds before dying her body turning into dust.

Bonnie looked at him. "Damon?"

"Bonnie." Damon said trying to get to his feet but was too injured and weak he collapsed back to the ground.

"Where did they come from?" Bonnie approached him kneeling beside him.

Damon gritted his teeth against the pain in his body. "I don't know but I'm sure glad that you showed up when you did."

"I sensed that you need my help." Bonnie told him.

"You saved my life." Damon said in a appreciating tone.

Bonnie smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Damon chuckled despite the condition that he was in. "I owe you again."

Bonnie's eyes scanned over his body smile fading. "You're not healing."

Damon followed her eyes over his body to see that she was right. Wounds were still open and bleeding soaking his clothes in blood.

"Why aren't you healing?" Bonnie asked deeply concerned

"Must be a mix of not enough blood bags today and losing too much blood in the battle." Damon commented

Bonnie's eyes went from his body to his face. "You need blood."

"Yes." Damon confirmed

Bonnie nodded her head. "Take mine."

Damon was surprised by her words. "What did you say?"

"I said take some of my blood it will heal you." Bonnie said

Damon shook his head. "I'm not taking your blood."

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean you need to heal."

"I'll find another way." Damon said

"There is no other way right now." Bonnie said

Damon furrowed his brow. "I don't want to take your blood and risk losing control and hurting you."

Bonnie touched a hand to his shoulder. "You won't lose control Damon believe in yourself."

"I almost killed you the last time that I bit you." Damon said feeling guilt and remorse at the flashback of Bonnie lying on the ground barely alive after he ripped her throat out.

"We moved past that night and I forgave you for it." Bonnie softly told him. "Forgive yourself."

Damon frowned. "But."

"I trust you Damon, take some of my blood." Bonnie said

Damon shook his head. "I can't….:"

Bonnie placed her hand over his mouth. "Please Damon….." She moved her hair out of her way exposing her neck.

Damon could tell that she wasn't going to take no for an answer and he was losing more blood and getting weaker. He propped himself on his elbow and put a hand on the back of her neck. "You sure about this?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes I am."

Damon took a deep breath and dropped his fangs out of her gums. As gently as he could he bit into the side of her neck.

Bonnie winced out a slight pain as his teeth sunk into her neck. She began to feel him suck on her blood.

Damon closed his eyes as the taste of her blood filled his mouth. Her blood tasted so good, so rich, so overpowering. Her witches blood was the sweetest and most savory that he had ever tasted. The fact that she was willing allowing him to take her blood made it taste that much better.

Bonnie felt the blood draining from the vein in her neck. But she didn't feel pain. Instead a hum of pleasure ran through her body. She grabbed his shoulders a small moan escaping her lips.

Not wanting to take too much Damon released her, retracting his fangs. His eyes scanned her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie told him.

Damon looked down at his body his wounds started to heal. "It's working."

Bonnie watched all of his wounds heal up from her powerful blood. "I knew that it would."

Damon touched a hand to her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bonnie softly told him.

Damon got to his feet and pulled her up with him. "Let's get back to the house." He picked her up in his arms and used vampire speed to take them to his house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon got rid of his blood soaked clothes and took a shower to wash away the blood on his skin. He changed into a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and he and Bonnie sat on his bed together. The fire place was going and the bedroom was warm.

"How did you know that I needed help?" Damon asked her.

"When I drove up into your drive way, I stepped out of the car." Bonnie explained. "Somehow I sensed that you were in trouble and need my help so I followed my senses to where you were."

Damon thought about it. "We must have some connection."

"I think that we do." Bonnie went on. "I ran as fast as I could and came up on those three vampires trying to kill you, I wasn't going to let that happen."

"You did that witchy migraine thing to them." Damon said

Bonnie was amused when he called it that. "I did."

Damon grinned. "I like it much better when you're doing it to other vampires and not me."

Bonnie laughed. "I do too. That's what they get for messing with you."

"You saved my life tonight." Damon repeated on what he had said earlier.

"You saved mine in the alley." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon looked over at the fire place. "I know but it wouldn't be the first time that you saved me, even back at Mystic falls when you couldn't stand me."

"I did it back then because of Elena." Bonnie stated. "Tonight I did it because I care about you and have feelings for you and hate to see you get hurt."

"It really is amazing how self less you are always putting yourself on the line to save others." Damon commented.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room before landing back on him. "That's just how I am."

"You are a very powerful witch." Damon told her.

"Maybe but not powerful enough to defend the likes of Klause or Katherine." Bonnie said

Damon shifted on the bed. "Because you're still young, believe me when you grow into the full potential of your powers you could easily defeat them."

What he said surprised her, she knew that she was strong and powerful, but Klause and Katherine were the most powerful vampires she ran into. "I wouldn't be sure about that."

"Trust me Bonnie." Damon said "I've been around my fair share of witches and I know power when I see it. You're only nineteen and already one of the most powerful I've ever seen and when only get more powerful each year."

"Stronger than Emily?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded his head. "Yes."

"How?" Bonnie was curious

"Your spells when eventually get more stronger and powerful than hers was. You can control a great number of things and really have only scratched the surface of what you can do. You can read minds, tell the future, defeat even the strongest of vampires. " Damon explained. "You have the ability to control the weather, you could create a blizzard in the middle of July if you wanted to or you could take a boat out to the middle of the ocean and create an Hurricane out of no where. You could be the most powerful witch that ever lived."

"Wow I don't know what to say." Bonnie said

"You're an amazing witch Bonnie Bennett." Damon said

Bonnie sighed. "I use to be afraid of my powers but not any more."

"That's good because you shouldn't be." Damon told her.

"Let's talk about you vampire." Bonnie said

Damon's lips curved. "Alright."

"I want to ask you some things." Bonnie said

"Go ahead." Damon told her.

"How long does vampire blood last in a human's system?" Bonnie asked

"A few weeks." Damon answered "Eventually the vampires blood cells die like any other would and will be replaced by the human's fresh blood cells that the body produces."

Bonnie leaned against him. "You must have tasted thousands of humans blood in your life time."

"I have." Damon confirmed.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was asking. "Do they all taste the same?"

"No they don't." Damon told her. "Some tasted sweet like a cherry pie, others more savory like steak and potatoes, still others can be a mix of sweet and sour."

"Interesting." Bonnie said "Did they all taste good?"

Damon shook his head. "No I drunk from an ninety year old man once,, his blood tasted old like sour milk and spoiled meat mixed together."

Bonnie wrinkled her face. "Gross."

Damon chuckled. "Anything else you want to know?"

"You're over one hundred years old, tell me about the things you have seen." Bonnie requested.

Damon told her about his history and the things he saw, how he traveled around the world. Telling her things that happened decades before either her or her parents were born. He told her about the things he saw some good and some bad.

Bonnie was mesmerized by his stories. "It's wonderful all that you have lived through, seeing society and people change before your eyes."

"You're right." Damon said "It's unbelievable."

"What is?" Bonnie asked

"I told you about how I drunk from thousands of humans and you're acting like it's no big deal." Damon said

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I know what you are, not that I approve of what you have done in the past, it's just that I can move past that."

Damon was amused. "You used to be scared shitless of me."

Bonnie remembered back in the high school parking lot, when Damon wanted to get the necklace from her. The fear inside of her that she felt. "I used to be."

"Next thing you know you're giving my aneurysms and putting me on fire, so much bravery for such a tiny thing." Damon said in aw.

"I understand who you are now Damon, I can look past the fact that you're a vampire and see what you are on the inside. I don't need you to be a Saint to see that there's some good inside of you." Bonnie told him.

Damon smiled at her eyes scanning over the small wounds that his fangs made in her neck. "Is your neck sore."

Bonnie ran two fingers over his fang marks. "It's a little soar, I'll have to cover it up with something until it heals."

"It will heal much faster with my blood." Damon reminded her.

"You're right." Bonnie said "Maybe I should drink some."

Damon brushed his fingers over her forehead. "There's a catch."

"What is it." Bonnie wanted to know.

"Because I already drunk some of your blood, if you drink mine within a short period of time we'll have a mental connection." Damon explained.

"You mean we will be able to read each others thoughts?" Bonnie asked

Damon's eyes connected with hers. "In very likely hood yes although there are no guarantees. But exchanging blood tonight, we can read each others thoughts, we could also get into each others dreams. Since you're a witch the connection would be more powerful."

Bonnie thought about it. "I'm okay with that."

"You sure I don't want to invade your thoughts without your permission." Damon said

"I'm positive." Bonnie told him.

Damon bit into his wrist and held it out for her.

Bonnie studied the blood dripping down his wrist for a moment. The she grabbed it bringing her mouth to the wound she started to drink.

Damon watched her there was something seductive about watching her drink his blood.

His warm, thick, red liquid went down her throat tasting sweet and rich.

Seeing her enjoy his blood turned Damon on.

Bonnie sighed taking a few more gulps before pulling away. She licked all traces of blood away from his wrist and her mouth. Looking at him with lust.

Damon leaned over crushing his mouth to his as the wounds healed on her neck. He could taste some of his own blood on her tongue. The kissing and making out got hotter and heavy and soon they were striped naked. Bonnie ran her hands and mouth over his cool, pale, flawless skin admiring his Greek Good like body. Damon laid on his back surrendering himself to her warm touch. His body writhed in pleasure from her mouth and hands.

Putting her legs on either side of him Bonnie lowered herself down on his erection filling herself with him. They both moaned at the contact and she began to move on top of him. The fact that they had each others blood running through them seemed to make the sex that much more pleasurable. She grinded her hips over him closing her eyes as the ecstasy over took her. The fire flared up in the fireplace before settling back down as if responding to the heat that she was feeling for the man beneath her. Damon watched as she moved over him look an erotic goddess , her power glowing off of her skin. Her breasts bounced as she moved on top of him. He reached up grabbing a hold of them brushing his fingers over her taut nipples.

Bonnie cried out in pleasure. Objects levitated around the room and floated in the air as she got lost in the pleasure her powers responded. She rode him faster and harder losing control. Damon gripped her hips his toes curling as he felt that familiar build up in the felt of his stomach. Bonnie circled and twisted her hips until she exploded her juices around him. Damon pumped his hips upwards emptying himself inside of her. The objects in the room settle back in their places with a soft plop. Bonnie leaned down brushing her lips across his before laying her head against his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes holding his witch through the after glow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was very excited when Friday showed up. It was the first time in months that she would get to see Elena and Stefan as well. She really loved James Madison and thought that the town surrounding it was great, but missed spending time with her Mystic Falls friends even though she had made new friends in college. She waited at her apartment for Elena and Stefan to arrive, it was ten minutes after Eleven A.M. and she expected them to show up at any time now. James Madison and the county it was in was in Virginia like Mystic Falls was so it didn't take a super long time to get from one place to the other. It took close to two hours to drive from Mystic Falls to the county where Bonnie was attending college, she didn't consider two hours that bad compared other traveling times. Elena told her that she and Stefan were leaving Mystic Falls at Nine that morning which is way Bonnie expected them soon. She had given them directions to her apartment.

Bonnie sat on the couch reading a book to try and pass the time. Sure enough there was a knock on the door. Bonnie put the book mark in her book and closed it and rushed to the door opening it. Sure enough there was Elena and Stefan at the door both smiling at her.

Bonnie's face uplifted into an happy smile. "Elena, Stefan Hi."

"Hello Bon!" Elena grinned.

Stefan nodded his head with a smile. "Hey Bonnie!"

"Come on in." Bonnie said stepping aside allowing them to step into her apartment. "I'm so glad that the two of you could come." She shut the door.

Elena adjusted the hand bag that she was carrying on her shoulder. "I told you that we would visit you as soon as we could."

Bonnie wrapped her hands around her best friend for a hug. "I missed you."

"Aw I missed you too Bonnie." Elena said hugging her friend back.

Bonnie released Elena and moved over giving Stefan a hug. "Glad to see you as well Stefan."

Stefan hugged her and gave her a sweet smile he always saw Bonnie like a sister. "Good to see you, Mystic Falls is not quite the same without you."

Bonnie smiled at the pair. "So how was the drive up?"

"It was nice, none of those annoying traffic hold ups." Elena answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bonnie said

Stefan put a arm over Elena's shoulder. "So what do they have fun and interesting to do around here?"

"A lot of things." Bonnie answered. "This is a College town after all, we can all hang out this weekend and have a good time."

"Looking forward to it." Elena said reaching into her hand bag and pulling out a bottle of Coke.

Bonnie turned to Stefan. "Is there any trouble in Mystic Falls, any evil vampires or other Supernatural things causing havoc"

"Thankfully everything's been peaceful for a while." Stefan let her know.

Just then Damon came out of Bonnie's bedroom dressed in his all black clothes and looking like a person that had slept in late. Damon saw Stefan and Elena standing next to Bonnie.

"Bonnie why didn't you tell me that my brother and his girl had arrived?" Damon asked nicely.

"I was just about to." Bonnie told Damon.

Damon stepped besides Bonnie nodding his head at the couple. "Stefan, Elena nice of you to come."

Stefan and Elena greeted Damon with an hello both confused as to why Damon had just come out of Bonnie's bedroom and why he was at her apartment. Elena brought her bottle of Coke to her lips for drink.

Damon turned his attention to Bonnie wrapping his arms around her. "Hey my Beauiful witch."

Bonnie looked at Damon with a grin. "Hey my handsome vampire."

Damon pressed his lips to hers for a kiss.

The sight of Damon and Bonnie kissing had Stefan's mouth dropping open in shock.

Elena was so caught off guard that the coke she was drinking went down the wrong pipe causing her to cough up the Coke as her body reacting. She fit into a fit of coughing watching in surprise as the two people who were always at each others throats were kissing and seemed to be enjoying it.

Stefan tried to help out his coughing girlfriend patting her on the back, while he looked on is disbelief as the two people who seemed to had each other so much had their lips locked to each other. His mouth still hung open.

Damon and Bonnie looked on in amusement at the couples reaction. "I guess we should tell them the news." Damon said

"Guess that we should." Bonnie agreed.

Bonnie and Damon wrapped their arms around each other and said at the same time. "We're together."


	8. Chapter 9

Damon shook his head at Stefan. "Close your mouth little brother it's not very attractive."

Stefan closed his mouth but the taken aback expression remained on his face. "Wha, what, who, where, when, how?" He rambled baffled

Elena's coughing subsided allowing her to speak. "You mean together like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked wiping tears from the corner of her eyes that the choking had caused.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No Elena we mean like just friends." He said with sarcasm.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes like boyfriend and girlfriend, Damon and I are dating."

"We're a couple in every way that you can think of." Damon confirmed

Stefan and Elena looked at each other then back at the couple before them. "You guys are serious." Stefan said

"Why wouldn't we be?" Bonnie questioned

"You two can't stand each other." Stefan told them.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Obviously things have changed."

"Yeah things have changed little brother." Damon added

Elena put a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Bonnie looked at her friend. "Believe it because Damon and I are happening and he makes for a wonderful boyfriend."

Damon smiled at Bonnie's last words. "You are an equally wonderful girlfriend."

Elena stepped up and put her hands on her friends face.

"Why are you touching my face Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Just trying to make sure that you don't have a fever or anything." Elena said

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "What does having a fever have to do with it?"

Elena dropped her hands to the side. "People who get really high fevers can get brain damage. That's the only way I figured that you would date Damon."

"Hey." Damon said taking offense.

Bonnie chuckled. "No Elena I don't have a fever my brain is A okay."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "You're not under the influence of drugs or alcohol you now things that can alter a persons rational thoughts and make them do things they wouldn't sober." She asked tone serious.

Stefan folded his arms. "Yeah Damon didn't compel you or anything did he?" He looked at his older brother like he was accusing him.

Bonnie sighed. "Witches can't be compelled Stefan."

"That's right they can't be Little brother." Damon scowled at Stefan and Elena. "Are you guys saying that the only way a woman can date me is if she is brain damaged, high, drunk, or compelled?"

"Not with every woman." Elena gestured. "Just when that woman is Bonnie Bennett."

Stefan chuckled.

Bonnie was amused. "I'm not high, drunk, didn't hit my head and my brain is one hundred percent fine. I'm willing in a romantic relations with Damon Salvatore."

"Hell just froze over." Stefan joked

"For sure." Elena agreed.

Damon smirked. "Whatever you two say just admit that Bonnie and me are hot together."

Bonnie's lips curved. "What he meant is we are enjoying being together and that you don't have to worry because everything between us is fine."

"Alright." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said but they both still were shocked.

Bonnie decided to change the subject. "Where are you saying while you're up here?"

Elena twisted the cap back on her Coke and put it in her hand bag. "We were just planning to book a hotel room for the next couple of days."

"Why do that." Damon wanted to know. "I have some extra bedrooms at my house you two can stay there."

"Damon's right why waste money when you can stay at his house for free." Bonnie added.

"We didn't think about that." Stefan said

"That does make more sense." Elena commented.

Stefan rubbed his chin. "Alright Elena and I will stay at Damon's house for the next few days."

Damon walked over retrieving his leather jacket from where it laid. "You can follow me in your car Stefan and I'll show you the way."

"Right now?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, unless you want to rest for a while." Damon told his brother.

"I'm fine." Stefan said "I'll follow you to your house and drop off our luggage."

Damon put on his leather jacket. "Then let's go and I'll show you the way."

"The four of us can have lunch when you guys get back." Bonnie said "We can all catch up."

"Right." Damon agreed.

Elena put a hand on her stomach. "I like that idea I had a lite breakfast."

"We won't be long an hour at the most." Damon said

"Go ahead Elena and I will stay here and wait for you two." Bonnie told him.

Damon pulled on his black boots. "We'll be right back."

"See you later." Stefan added and the brothers left the two friends alone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie and Elena sat at the kitchen table waiting for Damon and Stefan to return. Elena kept staring at Bonnie.

"Elena dear would you stop looking at me like I have three heads." Bonnie said

"I can't help it, I just learn that you're dating a man you despise." Elena said still shocked

"You to despise." Bonnie corrected

Elena waved a head in the hair. "Used to whatever how did you go from hating Damon's guts to dating him?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. " Like I said before things change, my relationship with Damon changed."

"That's obvious." Elena said "But what happened I mean this is the man you set on fire and could have killed, now you're dating and French kissing, I mean what's up with that?"

Bonnie sighed. "You know that Damon saved my life when those four bastards attacked me that night. They were dead set on raping me and might have even killed me afterwards to make sure that I didn't tell the cops of what they did to me. He saved me and I'm sure that I would have been raped if it weren't for him and I'll always be grateful to him for that."

"I understand where you are coming from." Elena said "But still people don't always get romantically involved with the person that saved them."

"That's true." Bonnie said "I guess the best way that I can explain it is that night made me see a different side of Damon. I knew that he could be caring when it came to you and Stefan, but that night really opened by eyes. He showed me a side that I've never seen before and he was so protective, kind, and compassionate and he took care of me I don't know what I would have done without him."

Elena could see how sincere her friend was. "I always knew that deep inside he care about you even when he tried to hide it, but still never would have thought in a million years that you two would be together romantically."

"Yeah I wouldn't have either." Bonnie smiled. "But things just happened between us you know."

"I know." Elena said "So how long have you guys been involved?"

"If you count from the very start than I would say close to seven weeks give or take." Bonnie answered

Elena arched a brow. "And I'm just finding out about this right now?"

"I was going to tell you really, but I've been distracted." Bonnie said

Elena gave an amused grin. "I'm sure about that."

Bonnie shifted in her chair. "I've been really into Damon."

"How serious are things with you and Damon?" Elena asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't mind." Bonnie said "Damon he can get under my skin and piss me off, he makes my blood boil and can be an arrogant jackass at times. But he also can be sweet, kind, compassionate and caring and he's a very passionate man. I don't know if a man that can make me fee so many things, but that's what draws me to Damon Salvatore. He makes me feel things that no other man has and I like that feeling. Plus it doesn't hurt that he's one of the most good looking men on this planet."

"In other words things are very serious with you two." Elena went on. " I think you're falling hard for Damon."

Bonnie sighed. "I guess that I am."

"Since I care about Damon as a friend, I'm glad that he has found a great woman in you my best friend forever." Elena said with a sincere smile.

Bonnie leaned over and gave her friend a brief hug. "Aw that's so sweet Elena."

"So if you don't mind me asking." Elena had a coy expression. "Is Damon any good in the sack."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Elena!"

"What?" Elena exclaimed "This is what girlfriends talk about, I have no issues with admitting that Stefan is a beast in bed."

"Elena I love you like a sister, but I don't want to picture you and Stefan going at it." Bonnie laughed.

Elena laughed. "Well is he?"

Bonnie looked away and blushed. "He is."

"Aw Sookie, Sookie now." Elena said and both girls laughed.

Jerry entered into the apartment seeing Bonnie with some female that he's never seen before. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked towards him. "Jerry how are you doing today."

"Fine." Jerry said approaching the table.

"Jerry this is Elena one of my good friends from Mystic Falls, she came up here with her boyfriend Stefan Damon's younger brother. They are here for a visit for the next few days." Bonnie explained. "Elena this is Jerry my friend and roommate."

Elena nodded her head towards Jerry. "Hello Jerry."

"Hi Elena nice to meet you." Jerry told her.

"You too." Elena told him.

Bonnie looked at Jerry. "We're all going out to lunch when Damon and Stefan get back would you like to tag along."

"Wish that I could but I just had to run in here to get something and head right back out." Jerry answered.

"Too bad, maybe another day." Bonnie said

Jerry shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe." He ran into his bedroom and retrieved the things that he needed. "Bye Bonnie, Bye Elena."

"Good bye Jerry." Bonnie said and watched as Jerry rushed back out of the apartment.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "How does Damon feel about you having a make room mate?"

Bonnie turned to her friend. "He knows that Jerry and I are just friends, so he's cool with it."

"So there aren't any issues between Damon and Jerry?" Elena wanted to know.

"At first there were." Bonnie said "Jerry knows that I'm a witch and Damon is a vampire, he's not fond of vampires."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "He knows about all of that stuff?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "He grew up near Salem before moving to Virginia so he believed in the Supernatural."

"I see." Elena said "How does Damon take to him not liking vampires?"

"Damon didn't like Jerry, still doesn't but he tolerates him for me." Bonnie said "He respects me enough to allow Jerry to be my friend, he was the one that came up with a truce with Jerry."

"Damon Salvatore calling a truce, he must be serious about you." Elena said

Bonnie smiled. "Must be."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stefan followed Damon into his house pulling along his and Elena's luggage and sitting it down. He followed his brother into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Bonnie are dating?" Stefan asked.

"I was going to get around to it." Damon answer.

"You and Bonnie I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Stefan mumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I would think you'd be happy Stefan I have moved on from crushing on Elena and I'm very much into Bonnie now."

Stefan knew that Damon had a point it had been a long time since Damon showed any romantic interest in Elena, so he believed that his brother any saw Elena as a friend now. "It's not that I'm not happy for you it's just that I know you and Bonnie have hated each other."

Damon went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of blood bags. He hadn't had any blood since the evening before since he had spent the night at Bonnie's apartment. "Things can't change Stefan."

"Of course they can, but you really can't blame me for being taken off guard like this, with two people who have hated each other." Stefan said

"You know what they say there's a thin line between love and hate." Damon poured the blood packs into a mug and stuck it in a microwave.

Stefan wrinkled his forehead. "I know the saying, you're not playing games with Bonnie are you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Damon questioned.

"Because I know how you can be, using women for sex and throwing them away." Stefan started

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Me and Bonnie have amazing sex, but that doesn't mean that what I only see her for. I'm not with her just because of the sex and don't plan on throwing her away and I care about her."

"I believe that you care but still." Stefan said

Damon took his warm mug of blood out of the microwave. "Still what?"

Stefan sighed. "I care about Bonnie like a sister."

"I know that." Damon said

"So I care about what happens to her and her feelings." Stefan went on. "Bonnie's a good woman, who's been through a lot and is always putting herself on the line for her friends, even if it risks her own life, she's self less and kind and a wonderful, sweet woman. She deserves a man that will care for her and love her like she deserves to be."

Damon drunk down some blood. "You don't think that I can be that man brother?"

"I don't know, I don't want to see her hurt or heartbroken by any man, Jeremy did that to her already." Stefan said

"I don't plan on hurting her. I know that I have in the past directly or indirectly." Damon told his brother. "But I would die before I hurt her like that again or break her heart."

Stefan watched Damon. "I believe you so what made you decide to date Bonnie Bennett of all females?"

Damon smirked. "She's hot and sexy I mean have you seen her?"

"So she's attractive to you." Stefan commented amused. "Is that all?"

Damon sipped more blood and then got serious. "No it's not. Part of the reason that draws me to her is her power, she's a very powerful witch who can kick Supernatural ass, she saved me the other night."

"Really, what happened?" Stefan asked curious.

"Three pissed off vampires happened and they would have killed me if it weren't for her." Damon said

Stefan chuckled. "Bonnie's always saving your ass isn't she?"

Damon grinned. "Yeah." He said "Besides the fact of her being a witch, it's the woman behind the powers that plays a bigger part. She's stubborn, bull headed, and head strong."

Stefan arched a brow. "In that case you are two peas in a pod."

"You could say that." Damon said "As I was saying she's all of those things and it drives me crazy. She stands up to me toe to toe and I admire that about her. She's compassionate, caring, loving and very brave, she takes on things that men more than twice her size would run in the other direction from. She's smart, sassy, and sexy and has this inner beauty. Some people can be attractive on the outside but assholes on the inside and Bonnie's she's beautfil inside and out."

Stefan could see the twinkle in his older brother's eye. "Wow man you've got it bad for her."

Damon drunk down the rest of the blood and wiped his mouth. "That you could say. I guess it was the night that she got attacked changed it all. When I saw those assholes attacking her I wanted to kill them, but I didn't. I did make them pay though for hurting her. I saw her hurt and in so much pain and that got to me." Damon admitted. "Seeing her hurt like that hurt me and I realized that I would miss her if she were gone."

"You really are serious about her." Stefan said

"Of course I am." Damon said "I hope that whatever we have lasts."

Stefan nodded his head. "Me too. Bonnie's a good woman and unlike worthless Katherine she deserves you're feelings."

"Forget bitch Katherine, Bonnie is the only woman I see." Damon said

Stefan smiled. "Glad that you and Bonnie are going out, you should be happy brother."

Damon looked at Stefan. "Thanks."

"Besides." Stefan added "Bonnie can handle you and doesn't take your bullshit, so I know that she could set your ass on fire if you get out of line."

Damon chuckled he knew that Stefan was joking but Bonnie really could if she wanted to. "Love you brother but don't tell anyone I said that."

Stefan grinned. "Yeah, Yeah I love you too."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night the two couples sat in Damon's living room watching a movie. Damon and Bonnie sat on the couch next to each other sharing a bowl of popcorn and Stefan and Elena were cuddled up on the floor with their own bowl of popcorn. They were watching an old classic movie called Alive. Where a plane crashes in the middle of a frozen tundra surrounded by snow and ice with no rescue in sight and how they had to find a way to survive. It was a good and entertaining flick, they watched hooked as the movie played out.

"Ewww they're eating people." Damon spoke with a grossed out expression.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Really Damon you drink blood."

Damon munched on popcorn. "That's different vampires but to have blood to live, people don't have to eat people to live."

"Not like they have a choice." Bonnie shook her head. "They are in the middle of no where with little food what should they do starve to death."

"She has a point they aren't in position to order a steak dinner or go to Mickey D's you know." Elena directed at Damon.

"Exactly they are doing what they are having to do to live." Bonnie said

Stefan looked at the TV. "What would you guys do in the same circumstances." He asked Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie ate some popcorn. "It would be hard but I know that I would fight like hell and do everything that I could to live."

Elena nodded her head. "I agree with Bonnie, it would be tough but I wouldn't give up without a fight."

"You two could eat other humans?" Stefan questioned

"In the most extreme eat or die cases, if I hadn't eaten anything in days and days and there was no other options around, I'm sure that just about anything would look good to eat." Bonnie answered

Elena shrugged a shoulder. "The thought of eating a person grosses me out right now, but I'm not in a starving situation so I'm not ruling anything out."

Damon being Damon scoffed. "Please/"

Bonnie glanced sideways at Damon. "What do you mean by that?"

"You two and women in general couldn't survive five minutes in situations like Alive." Damon smirked

"How would you know?" Bonnie asked

Damon arched a brow. "I know sweet heart I've been around for over one hundred years."

"You're wrong women have survived extreme near death situations." Bonnie told him.

"They were just lucky." Damon said "A woman would need a man with her to live in cases like this."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's very sexiest of you."

Stefan cleared his throat. "I actually agree with my brother in a way."

"See." Damon said

Elena looked at Stefan. "Excuse me?"

"I know that you're a strong girl, but surviving something like that." Stefan gestured to the movie on TV. "Wouldn't know if you have it in you."

"Why do you say that?" Elena wanted to know.

Stefan chuckled. "You know how you are I mean you go nuts if the internet is down for a day."

Damon laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Elena glared with an annoyed like at Stefan.

"Just as I said women wouldn't last five minutes." Damon said

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "I suppose that you think a man would easily survive without problems. In the middle of nowhere" her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Of course we could, right Stefan?" Damon directed to his brother.

Stefan went along with his brother. "I do think that men have a better chance."

"That's easy to say when you're an immortal vampire." Elena said

"Even if we were human my brother and I would have a much better chance at survival over you two." Damon told them.

Bonnie looked at Damon. "Come on that's thinking is so old fashioned a woman can do anything a man can do."

"Really?" Damon questioned

"Yes really." Bonnie and Elena said at the same time.

Damon smirked "Than put your money where your mouth is."

"Meaning?" Bonnie asked

"A challenge, me and Stefan against you and Elena." Damon told Bonnie.

Bonnie lifted her chin. "What could of challenge?"

Damon searched through his mind. "A game of laser tag us two men against you two women."

"When would this game play out?" Elena wanted to know.

"Tomorrow down at the Fun and Games center." Damon told them

"The losing team should have to do something for the winning team than." Bonnie said

Stefan nodded his head. "How about dinner?"

"Dinner?" Elena asked

Stefan looked at his girlfriend. "Who ever loses should fix dinner tomorrow night."

Damon grinned. "A nice homemade Italian style dinner."

"Fine I'm game." Bonnie said "What about you Lena?"

Elena nodded her head. "I'm in, I don't back down from a challenge."

Damon smirked once more. "Looking forward to you two fixing me and Stefan dinner."

"You guys are going down." Stefan told the females.

"Give me a break we are going to kick your asses." Elena said "Right Bon?"

"Right Lena." Bonnie agreed. "You men are going to eat your words."


	9. Chapter 10

**Lyrics used in this chapter are from How Deep is Your Love by the Bee Gees so credit so to them!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the next morning at nine 'o clock a.m.. Sunlight was pouring into the room. She looked at the spot next to her but Damon wasn't there. Getting out of the bed she wondered where he was until she heard water running in the connecting master bathroom and not just water running but Damon singing. Bonnie walked towards the bathroom, Damon was in the middle of singing a song.

"…And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love

I really need to learn

Cause were living in a world of fools

Breaking us down

When they all should let us be

We belong to you and me"

Damon belted out trying his best to sound like the Bee Gees.

Bonnie pulled back the curtain of the shower to see Damon but naked under a spray of hot water rubbing Axe body wash all over his incredible body.

"Nice to see you've woken up little witch." Damon commented without looking at her.

"Yeah." Bonnie was amused. "Singing in the shower."

Damon allowed some of the soap to wash of off his body. "Yes what do you think about it."

Bonnie's lips curved. "I wouldn't recommend auditioning for American Idol, X-Factor, or America's Got talent anytime soon your big ego might get crushed by those judges." She joked

Damon turned his head studying her appearance. She looked innocent and angelic in her Mickey Mouse Pajama's her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her face free of make up showing that her beauty was God given and natural. "Funny Judgey now why don't you join me in here?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Bonnie watched as the water ran all over his flawless pale skin.

"I would so get the hell in here so that I can have my way with you." Damon stated playfully.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Why should I?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Because I'm a sexy beast and I know you can't resist me."

"Think mighty highly of yourself there Salvatore." Bonnie told him with a smile.

Damon smirked. "I tend to think that way when I'm underneath you, or on top, or behind, or whatever else position we have been in while both naked and you're screaming and moaning my name over and over."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Is sex all that you think about?"

"It's not." Damon answered "But perhaps if you didn't give me such amazing sex then my body wouldn't carve yours so much."

Bonnie's eyes swept over him. "Maybe just a kiss then."

"Okay I'll take that." Damon said hoping that it would get to her getting naked and wet with him.

Bonnie moved in making sure that she was away from the spray of the water. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hot kiss.

The kissed had Damon getting aroused and hard. He reached for the bottom of her pajama shirt with wet fingers.

Bonnie broke the kiss and stepped back out of his grasp. "Not having sex with you right now Damon."

"Why not?" Damon asked

"Because Stefan and Elena are in and I'm going to fix them breakfast, it's a nice thing to do when you have guests spending the night over." Bonnie commented.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "You kissed me and get me hot and bothered and then walk away."

"Yep." Bonnie said

"Tease." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at his erection and raised her eyes back to his face. "Opps my bad."

Damon pretended to pout. "Not going to finish the job?"

"Nope." Bonnie laughed and exited the bathroom.

Damon pulled the curtain back and switched the water to cold in hopes of getting his raging hard on to go away. "Damn witch." He muttered

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After he calmed down Damon turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed in his usual black attire. He walked into the kitchen where Bonnie was having a conversation with Stefan and Elena. They sat around and Damon saw that Bonnie had fixed eggs, bacon, and pancakes that Stefan and Elena seemed to be currently enjoying. Elena with her side of Coffee and Stefan with one cup of OJ and another filled with blood.

"Good Morning Little brother and Elena." Damon told them.

Both Stefan and Elena said Good Morning back.

Damon went over to where Bonnie was and stool a slice of bacon off of her plate and ate it. "Thanks little witch."

Bonnie wrinkled her forehead. "Hey get your own plate." She said playfully. "There's plenty of bacon over there."

Damon playfully reached for another slice of bacon on her plate a grin on his face.

Bonnie moved her plate away from his hand, Damon reached again and she moved it away again laughing.

Stefan and Elena watched the playful, smiling, laughing couple before them amazed that the two used to hate each other.

"Be that way." Damon told her and walked over where he fixed his own plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. With one mug of Coffee and another mug of blood filled with a few blood bags. He sat next to Bonnie who wasn't fazed at all by him drinking blood next to her while she was eating.

"So when are we going to play laser tag?" Stefan asked

Bonnie scooped up some eggs. "We thought we would go for later this afternoon, we could play other games too not just laser tag."

"Sounds good to me." Stefan commented

"You guys are going to get beaten down/" Elena told the men.

"Yeah, Yeah you and my Little Witch just prepare to fix us a nice homemade Italian dinner." Damon said

"We'll see about that." Bonnie mumbled.

"Guess we will." Damon said

For a while they just ate having small talk between each other.

Elena looked across at Damon and Bonnie. "You two are just to cute and adorable."

"Really Elena." Stefan said

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Cute and adorable?"

"We're not cute and adorable." Damon said "We're just hot."

Elena cut into her pancake. "I'm just saying you guys are sweet together."

"You two to look good together." Stefan added

Bonnie smiled at Damon. "We do don't we."

"Yeah we do." Damon told her.

"Never thought I would say this." Bonnie told him. "But you're a very wonderful and intriguing vampire to be with."

Damon eyes scanned over her face. "And you're a witch of many talents."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that she was lost in the blueness of her boyfriends eyes.

Damon was lost in the greenness of hers. They just kept staring into each others eyes and didn't break until Elena spoke.

"Oh my God you two are so having eye sex." Elena said

Stefan grinned. "Yeah guys get a room." He joked

Bonnie cleared her throat and chuckled returning her attention to her breakfast.

Damon just did his classic smirk into his mug of coffee.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They went down to the Fun and Games center and had a blast playing all of the games that the center had to offer which was a lot. The two couples had hours of fun then it was time for their game of laser tag. Bonnie and Elena the two best friends against the brothers Damon and Stefan. The game got started and went on for a while. As it turned out the brothers weren't that much of a match for the females because Bonnie and Elena were winning and not just winning but the score was one sided in their favor.

Damon snuck around the darkened room with dim light looking for Bonnie or Elena to shoot. He turned a corner when suddenly Bonnie popped out behind a barrier and shot him. The vest that Damon was wearing made a sound that let him know that she had found her target and he had lost more points.

"Fuck." Damon proclaimed.

"Got you again." Bonnie teased.

Damon aimed at her and shot but the witch was quick and he missed as she dodged. He had to chase her down to get her, but it didn't do much considering how much the girls where winning by.

After a while Damon joined his brother as they checked out the score on the monitor.

"Man they are handing us our asses." Stefan said

Damon huffed. "How are they winning by so much."

"I would say we underestimated them brother." Stefan commented.

"They must be cheating somehow." Damon said

"I'm afraid they are winning fair and square." Stefan said

After five more minutes the game was over. Bonnie and Elena approached the men with gleeful, gloating looks on their faces.

"Told you that we would kick your asses." Elena gloated.

"You two owe us dinner." Bonnie added

Stefan sighed. "Congrats you guys were right."

Damon wasn't as eager to give up credit. "You two cheated."

"How so?" Bonnie asked

Damon eyed Bonnie. "Maybe you used your witchy juju to win."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you serious Damon Bonnie never used her powers.."

"Yes Damon we beat you right up so don't be a sore loser." Bonnie said sticking out her tongue

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh sure."

"We lost brother." Stefan said

Just then a young black teenage boy walked in, he worked at the center on weekends and summers and was in charge of the laser tag game. "The ladies really handed it to you guys." He said to the brothers.

"No one asked you." Damon said

"Don't be like that Damon." Stefan said

The teenage boy shrugged a shoulder. "Just saying man."

"Something must be wrong with this game." Damon said stubbornly

The teenage boy shook his head. "It's fine they checked all of the games last week, I need the guns and vests the next group is waiting to play."

The four handed the teen worker the laser guns and vests and exited the game.

"We better get to the house it's four o clock and we don't want to wait too long before dinner." Elena said

Bonnie smirked "Yeah let's get going."

Damon pouted. "Fine."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the house the brothers were in the Kitchen preparing to fix dinner.

"I'll fix the lasagna you do the garlic bread and salad." Stefan told Damon.

Damon frowned. "Why do I have to do two things?"

"Because it's easier and I'm making mostly everything in the Lasagna from scratch." Stefan answered.

Damon sighed. "Alright, fine."

Bonnie and Elena entered the room. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Bonnie asked

"What?" Damon questioned.

"The aprons." answered Elena

"Oh yeah those." Stefan said

Bonnie held up a pair of aprons that had an awful pattern of pink and purple flowers and had ruffles on the edges. Damon thought that they were so awful that it would be a blast to see Bonnie and Elena cooking in them. He didn't count on losing though.

"You have to cook in these." Bonnie said with a wicked grin.

Damon scowled. "I'm not putting that on."

"It's part of the deal." Elena reminded him.

"It's only fair." Stefan said he grabbed one of the aprons from Bonnie and put it on.

Bonnie snickered. "Damon."

Damon stared at the apron for a few seconds before grabbing it and wrapping it around his body. humiliated to were such an ugly thing.

Stefan shook his head looking at how he and Damon looked. "This is your fault, you came up with this." Stefan turned towards the stove.

Elena laughed. "You two look lovely in those."

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. The aprons looked small and tight against their big muscular bodies "We'll watch a movie while we wait for out dinner."

Damon watched their retreating backs mumbling something under his breath before turning his attention to a crusty loaf of bread, he started to prepare the garlic bread.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon stepped into the living room a couple of hours later. "Dinner is ready gals." He told them

The gals followed Damon into the dinning room area where Stefan and Damon had the table set. There was the salad and garlic bread that Damon made and Stefan's pan of steaming hot lasagna.

"Wow every thing looks good you two." Bonnie said

Elena nodded her head. "I agree."

Stefan looked at them both. "Hope that you ladies enjoy your dinner, you've earned it."

"I'll admit that you did kick our asses." Damon said

"Thanks guys." Bonnie said

Damon gestured for her to take a seat.

Bonnie did and Damon sat beside her. Stefan and Elena sat together on the other side of the table. Every one put food on their plates and poured themselves a glass of wine and started to eat.

Elena tasted a little bit of everything and swallowed. "Wow you guys did great."

Bonnie wiped her mouth. "Yes Stefan this lasagna is yummy."

"Thank you." Stefan told her before sipping some wine.

"What about me?" Damon asked beside her.

Bonnie glanced sideways at him. "The food and garlic bread is delicious." She said honestly with a quick kiss to his lips.

Damon just smiled at her and the four enjoyed their dinner.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stefan and Elena left to go back to their home in Mystic Falls a couple of days later leaving Damon and Bonnie with time to spend together at his house. Damon walked in on Bonnie in his bedroom. She was sitting on is bed yoga style with Emily's grimore and with a note book with a bunch of notes she had written down about spells and magic. Damon wanted to talk to her so he decided to do it through his mind since they had been able to read each others thoughts every since the night that they exchanged blood.

"_What are you doing?" _Damon asked her.

"_Studying some spells." _Bonnie answered him in her mind.

Damon leaned against the door. _"Learned anything new?"_

"_Kind of." _Bonnie thought. She closed up the spell book and her note book and set them to the side. "_Come over here."_

Damon approached the bed until he stood next to it. _"Need something?"_

Bonnie looked up at him and patted the spot before her on the bed. _"Sit down."_

Damon crawled onto the bed and sat down in front of her. _"What are you up to Judgey?"_

"_You'll see, fold your legs." _Bonnie thought to him.

"_What?" _Damon thought back

Bonnie patted his knee. _"Sit like I'm sitting."_

Damon raised an eyebrow but folded his legs. _"Why am I doing this?"_

"_Close your eyes." _Bonnie gestured.

"_For what?" _Damon asked

Bonnie eyed him. _"Stop asking so many questions and so as I say." _She thought to him in a nice tone.

Damon sighed and closed his eyes.

Bonnie reached out and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"_Just what are you doing witch?" _Damon asked

"_Trying out something that I've never done before on you and me?" _Bonnie said

Damon hesitated. _"What is it, not going to end up roasted, fried, or hurt am I?"_

"_It's not anything really dangerous like that." _Bonnie answered. _"I wouldn't try anything like that on you on my first try."_

"_You sure?" _Damon questioned

"_Trust me." _Bonnie said

Damon kept his eyes closed as her small hands held onto his large ones. _"Go ahead."_

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused as best as she could.

Damon wondered what she was doing keeping his eyes closed. Soon he felt a feeling like he was being lifted off of the bed, he felt like his body was getting lifted higher and higher.

Bonnie opened her eyes it had worked she had levitated them both. She felt like she accomplished something big. _"Open your eyes."_

Damon opened his eyes to see that they were no longer sitting on the bed but levitating above it. So high that their heads were only a couple of inches away from the ceiling. Damon was startled. "What the…." He spoke out loud and made a jerky movement in response to his shock.

"Keep still moving too much might break my concentration." Bonnie said keeping a firm grip on his hands.

"Bonnie we're floating." Damon told her.

Bonnie smiled. "I know."

Damon eyes landed on her face she was so damn beautiful when she smiled he thought. "This is your first time doing this, I mean levitating people?"

"Yes I've never levitated myself or another person before." Bonnie told him excited about what she was doing.

Damon felt the magic flow from her through her hands it was strong. All of that power and magic for such a tiny body and she was no where near the full reach of her powers because she was still so young. "Congrats." Damon told her. "You did it."

"Thank you." Bonnie told him. "All of these years of levitating objects and items and I'm finally able to do it with myself and other people."

"You're incredible Bennett." Damon told her smiling at her with his eyes.

Bonnie kept smiling at him a warm feeling going through her. She lowered them back down until they were sitting on the bed with them.

Damon Salvatore was even more amazed by the witch before him.


	10. Chapter 11

**The song in this chapter is Weak by SMW credit goes to them!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie sat in her bedroom at her apartment talking over the phone with Caroline. They had spent the last twenty minutes talking about the things that friends talked about. Damon was somewhere else doing his own thing. The conversation moved on from one subject to another.

"So how's things between you and Tyler going?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Great, we are closer than ever." Caroline answered

Bonnie rested her back on the head board. "That's something I'm glad to hear."

Caroline breathed into her phone. "Yeah but we already know about me and Tyler, let's talk about you and Damon."

"Okay." Bonnie said getting those butterflies in her stomach whenever she spoke of her boyfriend.

"Elena told me that the two of you are so hot for each other." Caroline said

"That we are." Bonnie commented it felt a little weird talking to Caroline about Damon since she knew that Damon used to date Caroline. "You don't mind me dating Damon do you?"

Caroline shifted the phone to her other ear. "If the question is do I mind because of me dating Damon, I don't that was a long time ago and I'm happy with Tyler right now."

Bonnie was relieved. "Alright."

"What I'm interested in is how you and Damon got hot for each other, when you couldn't stand him." Caroline said

Bonnie sighed. "Things changed, things happened and we just decided to get together."

"So is your relationship with Damon going well so far?" Caroline asked

"Oh yeah." Bonnie smiled "Very, very well."

"Good because I know that he can be a capital A asshole at times, but he also can be a pretty decent guy." Caroline said. "You are my good friend and I want you with a man that makes you happy."

"Damon makes me happy." Bonnie said

Caroline nodded her head. "Good because you deserve to be."

Bonnie shifted on the bed. "Thanks Care."

"He's treating you right isn't he?" Caroline asked

"Damon's treating me very right." Bonnie answered

"He'd better because if he hurts you or breaks your heart he'll have me to deal with." Caroline said

Bonnie laughed it was great that she had gotten her friendship with Caroline back. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I have to go now, Tyler is taking me out somewhere." Caroline let her friend know.

"It was nice talking to you." Bonnie said "Damon and I are coming down for Thanksgiving so I'll see you then."

"Can't wait, bye Bonnie." Caroline said

"Later Care." Bonnie hug up the phone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day Bonnie sat in Professor Finley's class trying to concentrate on her work. It was a little hard to focus because Damon was sitting in the desk beside hers eyeing her like he wanted to take her clothes off and take her right there in the class. Bonnie turned away from his intense stare and talked to him through her mind.

"_Stop eye fucking me it's distracting." _Bonnie thought.

Damon eyed her up and down. "_"Can't help it you are so fucking sexy."_

"_I'm trying to do work here." _Bonnie thought.

"_I wish that I could do you." _Damon let her know.

Bonnie stared ahead. _"we're in the middle of class."_

"_How unlucky am I?" _Damon questioned with his mind.

"_Quiet Damon I'm trying to focus." _Bonnie thought.

Damon licked his lips. "_If only there weren't these students and professor in here, I could have you butt naked on the table."_

Bonnie felt a heat come to her face. _"Stop that?"_

"_Why getting all hot and bothered." _Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"_No." _Bonnie lied.

Damon leaned forward in his desk. _"Liar."_

"_Shut up." _Bonnie's pin moved across the paper in front of her.

"_Not saying anything sweet heart, just thinking it." _Damon thought.

"_You know what I mean." _Bonnie's mind told him.

Damon kept teasing her through his mind. _"I wish that my cock was buried deep inside of your pussy right now."_

Bonnie shifted in her seat feeling herself getting horny. _"Damon" _She warned

Damon kept pushing. _"I also wish that my mouth was on your pussy and drinking up all of your juices."_

Bonnie felt a jolt of lust. _"You're trying to make me wet aren't you?"_

"_Yes because I'm hard as hell right now." _Damon let her know.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she blushed. _"Damon1" _

Professor Finley noticed that Bonnie was blushing. "Are you okay Miss Bennett?"

"Yes Professor." Bonnie answered thankful that the professor couldn't read her or Damon's mind.

Damon snickered. _"I'm not the only one who's horny."_

He was right his dirty mind talk had her hot and bothered, She sent him a brief heated look. _"Meet me in the bathroom we had sex in after class."_

"_You got it my little witch." _Damon smirked

Ten minutes later they met in that bathroom and worked out their horniness on each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night Damon some how found himself with Bonnie in her bedroom watching Titanic. He didn't see what the hype about the movie was but he watched it with her because it got him snuggling them with his girlfriend. The ending credits eventually rolled onto the screen with "My heart will go on' playing. Bonnie cried wiping the tears away from her eyes. She saw the movie about fifty times and still managed to cry.

"Poor Rose, Poor Jack." Bonnie wiped her eyes. "Cal is an asshole."

"Yes poor Jack as frozen popsicle at the bottom of the Atlantic." Damon snickered.

Bonnie lightly hit him in his shoulder. "It's not funny Damon it's sad."

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's just a movie."

"It's still sad." Bonnie sniffled

Damon watched the credits roll. "Jack would have lived if it weren't for Rose."

"But that's the lovely thing about the movie he gives up his life for her because he loves her so much." Bonnie said

Damon looked into her face his expression softened. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her close to his body.

Bonnie leaned into his chest. "It's stupid no matter how many times I see this movie I ball like a baby."

"Feeling compassion and empathy for others is not stupid." Damon brushed a thumb over her wet cheek. "Even during just a movie."

"I guess so." Bonnie said

Damon brushed his fingers through her hair. "You caring about others even complete strangers is part of the reason why you are so beautiful."

Bonnie gave him a watery smile. "You're so sweet."

"Can I ask you something?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Go ahead."

Damon didn't know why he was asking this what he was. "Rose jumping back on a sinking ship to be with Jack?"

"You want to know if I would do that for you?" Bonnie asked

Damon cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Bonnie didn't hesitate. "I would."

Damon looked at her. "You seriously would leave safety to be with me?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered honestly. "What I feel for you is that strong."

"Bonnie." Damon said very moved.

Bonnie touched a hand to his cheek. "I don't think that I could bare losing you like that."

Damon felt feelings stirring inside of him. "You don't have to worry about that."

"You're right because not even the most evil forces of nature could separate me from you." Bonnie told him sincerely.

Damon showed her an emotional side of him that very few people got to see. "And I from you." He ran a hand over her cheek. "You know how Jack gave his life to allow Rose to live?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yes."

Damon looked deeply into her eyes so that she could see how sincere he was. "I'd do the same for you Bonnie, I would die to make sure that you're safe."

Bonnie was so extremely moved by emotion that she could only say one thing. "Damon." She whispered bringing her lips to his, they had slow and passionate sex that night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On Friday night Bonnie had some how convince him to go to a Karaoke bar with her. Such place was not usually his style but he went because she was his girlfriend and couples compromised right? Plus she had gone on a few dates for things he was interested in that really didn't hold her interest but went for him anyways so he thought that it was just fair.

The bar was pretty full, several people got up to sing different songs. Some were good, some bad, and others sounded like a cat was dying. Bonnie had submitted her name to sing and Damon was interested in what she had to sing. When it was her turn Bonnie went up on the stage to some people clapping. She told the operator what song he wanted and grabbed the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Bonnie asked.

Females clapped , a few men in the crowd whistled obviously responding to the fact that they found her attractive and good looking.

Bonnie smiled. "The song I'm about to sing is dedicated to a very special person my boyfriend Damon." Her eyes shifted towards him.

Several pairs of eyes turned their attention to Damon as he sat up in his chair he didn't now that she was going to sing a song dedicated to him but the thought touched him.

Bonnie stood with the microphone and waited until the tune started. The instruct mental of SWV's 'Weak' started to play and Bonnie brought the mic to her mouth and started to sing.

"I don't know what it is that you've done to me

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing

..it's a feeling that I want to stay

Bonnie kept her eyes on her man as she went into the Bridge of the song

'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,

.with thoughts of loving you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

.when the cause and cure is you

Damon noticed that Bonnie could really sing she had a talented voice. He kept his eyes on her as the crowd voice there approval. Bonnie moved into the Chorus.

"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak

I lose all control something takes over me

In a daze, it's so amazing, it's not a phase

I want you to stay with me, by my side

I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet

And it knocks me right off of my feet.

I can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Bonnie moved into the crowd her eyes were on Damon and only Damon. Damon watched as his beautiful witch moved towards him. Bonnie moved into the second versus.

"Time after time after time I've tried to fight it

But your love is so strong it keeps on holding on

Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading

I my condition I don't want to be alone."

Bonnie repeated the Bridge and Chorus of the song getting closer to her man. Several men were looking at Bonnie like they were in love and turned on at the same time by what she was singing. But all Bonnie cared about was the one man in the room that was her boyfriend. She stopped in front of him and kept singing.

"I try hard to fight it

No way I can deny it

Your love's so sweet

Knocks me off my feet

Bonnie went through the Chorus again. Damon sat back in the chair in a trance at the Goddess singing before him. He knew that a lot of the men in the car were envying him and wishing that they could be him at the moment. Bonnie was gorgeous after all and yet Damon knew that she was all his. A smile moved across his lips as she sat in his lap. A guy at the nearby table was staring at Bonnie like he wish that he could have her. He wife or girlfriend was at the table glaring at the back of his head not appreciating her man drooling at other woman.

Bonnie didn't notice as she finished up the song.

"I get so weak….

Blood starts racing through my veins

I get so weak…

Boy it's something I can't explain

I get so weak

Something about the way you do

…the things you do ooh, ohh, it

Knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

When the song was over the crowd cheered and clapped in approval. Bonnie winked at Damon before taking the microphone back on stage.

"Lucky man." The guy at the table next to Damon's mumbled.

Damon's eyes followed Bonnie and he smiled. "Don't I know it!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After they got home and entered her apartment Damon grab her place and planting a hot kiss on her lips.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered in a daze. "What was that for?"

"For the song that you sang to me." Damon let her know

"I told you that I would make it worth it if you came." Bonnie said to him

Damon moved the hair out of her face. "It was so worth it."

Bonnie smiled. "I never sung to a guy before."

"That makes me feel special." Damon said

"Well you are at least to me." Bonnie commented

"Did you really mean that song?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I did."

"You're quite the singer Bennett." Damon said

"You're welcome." Bonnie said

Damon grinned. "All of the men in there were jealous of me."

"They were?" Bonnie questioned.

"Because they all knew that you were my girl." Damon went on. "Can't blame them I would be jealous if I were them and not with you."

Bonnie touched. "You're the only man that I want."

"Lucky me." Damon said

"You know there are a lot of songs that can describe how I feel about you." Bonnie told him.

Damon's eyes swept over her body. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie said with a seductive smile.

Damon put his mouth near her ear. "Why don't we take a trip to your bedroom."

"That's a lovely idea." Bonnie said

Damon followed her into her bedroom and shut and locked the door for their privacy. He planted a hot kiss on her lips.

Bonnie pulled away from his lips nearly breathless and looked at him through lustful green eyes. "Make me weak Damon." She whispered

Damon undressed her and then himself. He lowered her to his bed so that he was in the top he ran his hands all over her naked flesh. His eyes landed on her breast, with the hard and taut nipples. "You mean like this?" He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily.

"Oh Yes." Bonnie moaned clutching at the back on his head.

Damon sucked on her nipple for a little while longer before making his way down her body until his head was between her thighs.

Bonnie could feel his breath over her heated moist center and her body shook in anticipation.

"How about like this?" Damon ran a tongue over her slit.

Bonnie moaned. "Yes, Yes."

Damon groaned at hw good she tasted before taking her pussy into his mouth. He devoured her slipping his tongue inside and sucking hard on her expose clit, doing this over and over again until she broke.

Bonnie grinded her sex against his mouth as she came. "Fuck Yes Damon."

Damon licked her juices off of his lips making his way back up her body. He slipped his hard cock into her waiting wet hotness. "Or this? He went on lustfully thrusting into her hard and fast.

This time Bonnie had no words to speak all she could do is moan his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gave herself to the man who made her weak.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**I know that this chapter is shorter than most of the others, but I already have an outline of how I want chapters to go before I write them so really don't know how long they will be. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 12

Damon and Bonnie traveled down to Mystic Falls the day before Thanksgiving they would be there for a few days and drive back on Sunday. Bonnie was staying with Damon at the Salvatore Boarding house, where Stefan was now living with Elena who had been living there for about an year now.

On mid morning Thanksgiving day the kitchen was filled with aromas and sights of the foods that were being prepared before dinner that was being held later in the day. Stefan had just prepared a big turkey and put it in the oven where it would be baking for the next few hours. Bonnie and Elena were making Thanksgiving dishes together. Caroline had come over with Tyler who was in the living room watching TV with Damon and Stefan. Caroline's mom was coming over later with some dishes of her own, Alaric was bringing some cakes and pies, and Jeremy was also coming by later for dinner.

Caroline stood in the kitchen watching Bonnie prepare the sweet potatoes and Elena the Mac and Cheese. "Come on guys let me do something to help."

Bonnie looked over at Elena. "That's alright Care we got it."

"Surely I can help cook something." Caroline stated

Elena looked at Bonnie then at Caroline. "It's cool Bon and I have this."

Caroline frowned. "Why can't I help?"

"You mean besides the fact that you can't cook?" Bonnie chuckled.

"I can cook." Caroline said

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sure you can." She said sarcastically

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked

Bonnie began to add sugar to the sweet potatoes. "Like the time you burnt the cookies and smoked up the kitchen?"

"Or when you burnt the pizza." Elena added

"Or when you put enough salt in the mashed potatoes to give a person a headache." Bonnie joked thinking back.

Caroline huffed. "I've improved on my cooking."

"Sure okay." Elena said

"I have just ask Tyler." Caroline said

Damon walked into the kitchen. "What's going on ladies?" He asked stopping next to Bonnie.

"Caroline wants to cook something." Bonnie told him.

Damon made a face. "Really vampire Barbie?"

Caroline sent Damon an annoyed look. "Don't you start."

Damon looked at Caroline. "I don't think you could even boil water."

"Shut up Damon." Caroline hissed

"I know that we're vampires and all you and I." Damon went on with a smirk "But for the humans eating dinner today I don't think they would want to end up sick because of you. What human wants to spend Thanksgiving night in the hospital with a case of food poisoning."

Caroline stomped her foot as Bonnie and Elena laughed. "Get the hell out of here Damon."

"Since you asked so nicely." Damon said with sarcasm. He kissed Bonnie on the side of her head before going back the way that he came.

Caroline glared at his retreating back before returning the attention to her friends. "Be fair guys and let me help with something."

Bonnie looked over at Elena. "What do you think, should we let her?"

Elena shrugged a shoulder. "I guess with something simple."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Care do you think you could boil corn of the cobs and bake the rolls of bread without burning them."

"I can." Caroline said happily just being happy to be able to help so that was what she did.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours of cooking later, Caroline's Mom had arrived to help out and Alaric was also there. Damon came into the kitchen to tell Bonnie to see him outside.

"Dinner when be ready in twenty five minutes." Bonnie told him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know."

"Why did you want me to see you out here?" Bonnie asked

"There's something that I need to do." Damon said

Bonnie smiled. "What would that be?"

Damon grabbed his face in his hands. "This." He said pressing a hot kiss on her lips.

Bonnie parted her lips kissing him back, tongues slipping into each others mouths, she kissed him passionately hands going to his hair.

Damon pulled away seeing her eyes closed. "I've been wanting to do that all day but your were to busy cooking."

"Was that all that you wanted?" Bonnie asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Yep." Damon answered

"That was really nice." Bonnie smiled.

Damon grinned at her. "You can go back now."

"Okay." Bonnie said putting a hand to his chest before heading back in.

Damon watched her back side until she retreated around a corner. He felt someone's eyes on him turning his head to see Jeremy standing a few feet away and Damon knew that he had seen him in a lip lock with Bonnie. Damon gave Elena's brother a nod of hello before heading back in the house himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dinner was served and everyone at the table expressed what they were thankful for before the eating started. Alaric and Caroline's mother sat at the heads of the table, Damon and Bonnie sat along with Tyler and Caroline on one side and the other had Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and conversations with each other.

All through the time that he was there Jeremy couldn't help but noticed how close Damon and Bonnie had grown. Elena had told him that Damon and Bonnie were dating, but he couldn't quite believe it until he saw it with his own two eyes. Something had bothered Jeremy when he walked up on Damon and Bonnie in a passionate lip lock, the way that Bonnie kissed Damon , the way that she looked at Damon or smiled at him, it was different from the way that she was with Jeremy.

While Jeremy could remember how Bonnie showed affection, tenderness, and care with him and even some type of love, it wasn't the same way that she was with Damon. There was something so intense and passionate about how Bonnie was around Damon and Jeremy could tell that she had strong feelings for the vampire. Jeremy realized that he was jealous of what Damon had with Bonnie. Maybe he didn't have the right to be since he cheated on Bonnie with idea, but did didn't like Bonnie being with Damon. Perhaps because in the back of his mind he'd hoped that Bonnie would give him another chance some day but that chance seemed to be lost as Bonnie had clearly moved on with Damon.

Jeremy decided that he had to talk to her, so when she went out on the back patio porch for some fresh air he took his chance. "Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello there Jer."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "So you and Salvatore?"

"Me and Salvatore." Bonnie confirmed

"Can't believe that you're with him." Jeremy said

"Join the line." Bonnie joked.

Jeremy looked at her. "I thought you hated vampires."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I still do hate some vampires. But not Damon, Stefan, or Caroline."

"But how do you go from hating vampires to dating one?" Jeremy asked

"Why are you asking me this?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Jeremy put his hands in his pockets. "You two are serious?" He ignored her question.

"Yes Damon and I are." Bonnie said

"You sure that Damon is the right man for you?" Jeremy asked

"Positive." Bonnie shook her head wondering why Jeremy was asking her these things.

Jeremy frowned. "But what about Elena?"

Bonnie arched a brow. "What about Lena?"

Jeremy shook his head. "You do know that Damon was chasing after your best friend right proclaiming his love right."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "That was years ago, every one's moved on Elena is happy with Stefan and Damon and I are happy right now, that's all that matters to me."

"How can you be sure that he doesn't still have feelings for my sister?" Jeremy asked

"Because I know one hundred percent that he doesn't." Bonnie said

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting this way Jeremy?"

Jeremy pressed his lips together. "It's just that I hoped…"

"Hoped for what?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Jeremy looked at her. "That maybe you and I weren't over."

Bonnie was taken aback. "I still care about you…as a friend."

"You can't get over what happened with Anna and me?" Jeremy asked

Bonnie looked at him. "What you did , cheating on me really hurt back then, but as if today I'm over that and have moved on."

"Just haven't moved onto me with me?" Jeremy asked "Again."

Bonnie sighed. "I only see you as a friend now." Bonnie said "I'm very happy with Damon right now and I have been falling for him."

"He doesn't deserve you." Jeremy blurted out.

"That's not up to you." Bonnie said "Any chance that you and I had ended when you cheated on me, I'm not trying to hurt you, just being honest."

Jeremy stepped up to her. "You sure about that?"

"It's all about Damon for me." Bonnie told him.

Jeremy felt a burning jealously. "Do you really think that he could love you like me…"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer.

But before she could Jeremy grabbed her and forced a bruising kiss on her lips.

Bonnie was shocked at first, then quickly angry pushing Jeremy off of her and slapping him hard across the face. "What in the hell was that, you really have a nerve…." Bonnie nearly yelled at him in anger.

Jeremy grabbed his cheek looking hurt. "Bonnie I…."

Damon joined them on the patio. He saw Bonnie looking pissed off. "What happened?"

Bonnie glared at Jeremy "He forced a kiss on me."

Before Jeremy could say anything Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm twisting it painfully Jeremy yell out in pain. "Keep you lips and hands off of _my_ witch." Damon warned him/

Jeremy rubbed his arm glaring at Damon. "Your witch? Is she your property or something?"

"She's my girlfriend and if you touch her like that again I'll break your fingers." Damon said coolly "Bonnie is mines."

"So she can't have male friends?" Jeremy asked

Damon stared down Jeremy through icy blues. "She can have all of the male friends in the world, just like ones that will come onto her."

"You're so beneath her." Jeremy spat out.

"That's enough Jeremy." Bonnie said

Damon's eyes widened. "That's it isn't it, you're jealous."

Jeremy just glared at Damon.

"Mad because she's moved on with me and doesn't want your ass anymore." Damon pushed.

"She doesn't need you around corrupting her." Jeremy said

Damon let out a humorless laugh. "Corrupting' He air quoted

"You heard me." Jeremy stated

Damon smirked. "Bonnie is way too much woman for you little one, it's about time she found a real man like me."

"I'm only a year younger than her." Jeremy said getting defensive.

"It's not just about the age, she's more mature than you by a mile druggie." Damon said

"Damon." Bonnie warned

Damon kept his eyes on Jeremy. "You were never meant to be Jeremy , no way could you handle a woman with so much passion and fire. Thank you for screwing it up and allowing Bonnie to move on with me to take and to have."

Jeremy balled his fists to the side he knew that Damon was speaking about having Bonnie in more ways than one including in bed. "She'll see you for what you really are"

Damon smirked. "Pathetic you trying to go after someone in a relationship already."

"You're one to talk." Jeremy retorted. "Going after my sister while she was with Stefan. You feel nothing for Bonnie just using her as a bed warmer because you can't have my sister."

Bonnie took offense. "You don't know what you're speaking off and you're crossing the line." She told Jeremy.

The smirk was removed from Damon's face. "First of all I moved on from Elena and most importantly don't ever fucking tell me how I feel about Bonnie, don't try to turn what I feel for her into nothing because you can't handle the fact that she's moved on."

Jeremy boldly stepped up to Damon. "You think that you are so good for her?"

"Guys." Bonnie said seeing the situation was getting out of hand.

"I know that I won't fucking hurt her by cheating like you did." Damon told him

Jeremy steamed. "No you just did it by nearly ending her fucking life when you rip her throat our and almost killed her."

That hit a sensitive spot in Damon. He grabbed Jeremy by the collar and with anger lifted him up until he his feet hovered above the ground. "Fuck you druggie you have no idea how much I regret that night."

"Damon's it's okay let him go." Bonnie told her boyfriend.

Elena would heard the fighting came into the patio. "What in the hell are you doing to my brother Damon?"

"Ask him." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Put him down now." Elena said

Damon placed Jeremy on his feet and shoved him to the side.

Elena looked at them all. "What's going on?"

"Jeremy forced a kiss on me." Bonnie explained "And things went on from there."

Elena turned to her brother. "Is this true?"

Jeremy shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Is it?" Elena asked her brother.

Jeremy sighed. "Yes but…."

Elena cut Jeremy "How could you? Let's go inside and talk."

" I don't want to.." Jeremy protested.

"Now." Elena said sternly.

Jeremy stormed towards the door. "Fine."

Elena looked at Damon and Bonnie/ "Sorry for my brothers actions." With that she followed him inside.

For a few moments Damon and Bonnie stand there and said nothing until Damon spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright how about you?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon huffed out a breath. "Alright as well, are you upset with me for getting into it with Jeremy?"

Bonnie shook his head. "No I'm not." She answered "Just can't believe Jeremy's attitude it's so not like him."

"Maybe he wants you back." Damon told her.

"If he does he'll have to accept that I'm with you now." Bonnie said

Damon looked at her and smiled. "I saved you the last piece of Ric's Apple pie Tyler wanted it but I said that it was for you."

As it was intended that commented made her feel better, whatever anger she felt in the confrontation with Jeremy was gone. Bonnie took his hand and smiled. "Then let's go inside and get it, we can share the last piece."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena pulled her brother into a room so that they could talk alone. Elena looked at him hands on her hips.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Elena asked like she was her mother.

Jeremy turned towards her. "You're on Damon's side." He accused

"I'm not really taking anyone's side." Elena corrected. "But just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I can't call you out on wrongful actions."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Not whatever, why did you try to make Bonnie kiss you?" Elena wanted to know.

Jeremy threw his hands up in the air. "I just needed to see if she had feelings for me, I guess she doesn't."

"Bonnie has moved on Jeremy. You lost your chance when you cheated on her." Elena reminded him.

"I know, I know." Jeremy scowled

Elena was serious. "Damon makes her happy Jeremy and I don't want you trying to ruin that."

"Yeah, Yeah he doesn't deserve her." Jeremy said

Elena shook her head. "We have had a nice Thanksgiving Jeremy if you can't get along with Damon or accept him with Bonnie than maybe you should leave if you are going to cause more trouble."

"I'm out of here." Jeremy said he couldn't handle staying around and watching his ex girlfriend swoon over Damon Salvatore.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone else left the Salvatore boarding house later on leaving Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan there. As the night got late Stefan and Elena retreated to their bedroom and Damon and Bonnie to his, it was still together despite the fact that he was living in another house a couple of hours away. Damon and Bonnie talked some as they always did before they went to sleep for the night. Eventually the conversation lead to making out which lead to the removal of each others clothes.

Damon's eyes swept over her now naked body. "You're mine Bennett."

Bonnie smirked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Jeremy coming on to me earlier would it?"

"I don't like any other man putting his hands and lips on what's mine." Damon told her eying her body with hunger.

Bonnie ran a hand over his arm. "Suppose you caught another man trying to sex me up." She teased

Damon narrowed his eyes. "He'd end up in hospital hands broken, as a matter of fact I might have to rip out his eyeballs if he saw you naked."

"Really Damon." Bonnie arched a brow,

"Don't be surprised." Damon muttered running his lips over her neck. "You know how possessive I am of you."

Bonnie sighed enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck. "I do know that."

"Yeah you do." Damon slipped a hand between her thighs.

Bonnie shuddered from his touch. "You know I had Jeremy handled right?"

"No more talk about Jeremy." Damon told her.

"Who?" Bonnie asked with a coy smile

Damon smirked. "That's right." He slipped to fingers into her hot, moist center.

Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned as he started to finger fuck her.

Feeling her walls around his fingers made Damon grow hard, he'd kill any other man who dare touched her in such a way. "I want you to tell me something little witch."

"What's that?" Bonnie asked hotly as the pleasure started to build.

"Who do you belong to?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie said nothing moans escaping her lips.

Damon stopped his hand movements and she verbally protested. "Answer me Bennett."

"I belong to you." Bonnie told him wanting him to keep fingering her.

Damon began moving his fingers in and out of her again. "Who owns your body?"

His dirty talk was adding to the pleasure building between her legs. "You." She moaned out.

"Who's pussy is this?" Damon asked extremely aroused , he increased the movement of his fingers brushing them over her clit.

Bonnie cried out. "It's yours Damon all yours." She told him and moaned as she came around her fingers.

Damon just had to be inside of her. He removed his fingers and had slipped into her before she could recover from the orgasm he just gave her. Damon flipped her so that she was on top. "Ride me." He growled out in demand.

Bonnie threw her head back in ecstasy and rode him, she rode him until they both climaxed together. She didn't mind him being so possessive , she wouldn't have him with any other woman either.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hey everyone hope that you're still enjoying this story. Let me know because the reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of the readers, reviewers, Alerters, and those who have favorited this story. Can't Thank you too much for the support!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

December was now here and signs of Christmas around the corner was every where. Christmas decorations hung up outside of houses and stores. There were ads in newspapers, online, and on TV about Christmas sales. TV networks showed Christmas related episodes new and old and Christmas music was played on radio stations every where. People were in the Christmas spirit.

On a cold December night Bonnie and Damon decided to go out to eat. They picked the local popular Burger place to eat at. The parking lot was full so Damon dropped Bonnie off at the front while he drove around looking for a parking space. Bonnie stepped inside the place was busy and crowded. She told the hostess that she needed a table for two and was told that she'd have to wait a while. Bonnie sat down on the waiting area where others families and couples were also waiting to get seated. She took a seat next to a family and waited for Damon to come in.

Bonnie checked her cell phone before putting it back in her purse. She noticed a little girl of the family sitting next to her staring at her. The little girl was so cute with dark blonde hair, light brown eyes and her rosy cheeks. Bonnie smiled at the little girl the little girl smiled back.

"How are you?" The little girl asked her.

"I'm doing good." Bonnie smiled "And you?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Good too what's your name?"

"I'm Bonnie." The witch answered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Amanda." The little girl answered with a smile.

Bonnie grinned. "Amanda! What a pretty name."

Amanda giggled. "How old are you?"

The woman who looked like the adult version of Amanda spoke. "Amanda stop asking the nice lady so many questions."

Bonnie looked over at the woman. "Don't worry she's perfectly fine. I'm guessing that she's your daughter."

The woman nodded her head. "She is."

"I can tell she looks just like you." Bonnie said

Amanda's mother smiled. "Folks tell me that all of the time."

Bonnie smiled at the mother. "Your daughter is so sweet and adorable."

"Thank you." The Mother said

"So how old are you?" Amanda asked Bonnie again.

Bonnie returned her attention to the little girl. "Nineteen."

"Wow." Amanda said "I'm four."

"Really you seem like such a big girl!" Bonnie exclaimed

Amanda giggled again looking into Bonnie's eyes. "You pretty eyes, green is my favorite color."

"That's very nice of you to say." Bonnie said "Your eyes are pretty as well."

Damon came in and sat down in the spot next to Bonnie. He noticed Bonnie talking to some little girl.

"Damon meet my new friend Amanda." Bonnie told him.

"Hey Kid." Damon told Amanda he wasn't as adjusted to kids as Bonnie was.

Amanda looked at the dark haired and blue eyed man. "Are you her husband?"

The child like innocent way in which the question was asked made Damon's lips curved. "No we're not married I'm just her boyfriend."

"Oh okay." Amanda gave him a toothy grin before returning her attention to Bonnie.

Damon didn't say much he just sat there and watched Amanda interact with Bonnie. Amanda chatted away with Bonnie like she'd known her for a long time. Bonnie's interaction with the little girl was natural, the way she talked and laughed with the little girl, Damon could tell that she was the type that was good with kids, he discovered yet another reason to admire his witch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After dinner they returned home to Damon's house where they snuggled on the couch. Seeing how Bonnie had interacted with the little girl had him thinking.

"That Amanda was something else." Damon commented

"Yeah she was such a cute and sweet girl." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You were great with her." Damon said

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah she seems to be raised my her parents in the right way."

Damon eyed the fire place going before them. "Are you always good with children?"

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I always love to be around kids, that's why I used to baby sit."

"I think that you would make for the perfect Mother." Damon told her.

Bonnie took it as the compliment that it was meant to be. "Thanks Damon."

Damon cleared his throat. "So ah…" He hesitated before going on. "Do you want to be a Mother?"

Bonnie laughed. "I think it will at least take a couple of years before I'm ready to bring a child into this world."

"Right." Damon went on. "But in the future do you see yourself as being a Mother?"

Bonnie thought about it. "Perhaps years from now depending on how my life goes. " A warm feeling came over her. "I do wonder what it would be like eventually to feel that life growing inside of you, to hold that baby you created and here the pitter patter of little feet."

Hearing the warmth in her voice as she talked about motherhood Damon was touched but he also felt some sadness. Vampires creating babies just didn't happen.

Bonnie saw the sad expression on his face. "What's wrong."

Damon shook his head. "Nothing."

"Damon." Bonnie said knowing that he wasn't telling the truth.

Damon sighed. "You talk about being a mother, me being a vampire."

Bonnie put a hand to her mouth as she realized. "Oh I sorry I forget about vampires…."

"That's alright." Damon interrupted "I asked and you were just answering."

"We can talk about something else." Bonnie said

"No let's talk about it we have to at some point right if we are going to be together." Damon said

Bonnie frowned. "Listen Damon." She didn't know quite what to say at the moment.

Damon found himself getting upset the more that he thought about it. "The true is that I can't give you kids."

Bonnie put a hand on his chest. "That's okay." She said trying to comfort him.

"No it's not, I don't want to hold you back by being with me." Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "Hold me back? From having children?"

Damon diverted his eyes from her. "Exactly."

"You're not holding me back from anything." Bonnie softly told him. "I choose to me with you knowing what your are and he limitations that it might have."

"You deserve a man who can give you kids." Damon swallowed.

Bonnie saw how guilt ridden he was. "I don't want another man, all I want is you."

Damon still didn't look at her. "Staying with me means that I can't give you that precious feeling of life growing inside of you."

"Damon." When he didn't look at her Bonnie gently grabbed his chin and turned his face until she was looking into his blue eyes. "I want to be with you, I choose to be with you, you're all that I want. I don't care about you being a vampire I rather be with you without any kids, then to have one with a Human man that I have no feelings for."

"That means a lot to hear you say that." Damon admitted

"I mean it." Bonnie touched a hand to his cheek. "So don't feel guilty about something out of your control."

Damon nodded his head and smiled at her. "Okay."

Bonnie leaned in pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon looked down at Bonnie on Christmas morning she was curled up in his bed fast asleep. She looked like a peaceful angel when she slept it was too bad that she have to wake up.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Wake up my little witch."

Bonnie didn't wake up just turned over in the bed.

Damon arched a brow. "I said time to get up."

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked without opening her eyes.

"Seven 'o clock a.m." Damon said

Bonnie pulled the sheets up to her chin. "Give me another hour."

"Another hour?" Damon reached down pulling the covers off of her revealing her in her pajamas. "How about right now?"

"Damon." Bonnie complained sitting up and looking at him through sleep heavy eyes. "What the hell?"

Damon looked at her. "It's Christmas morning Judgey."

"Yeah so?" Bonnie yawned

"Yeah so?" Damon scoffed "It's Christmas you're suppose to get up early remember."

Bonnie ran a over the wrinkles in her pajamas "It's been many years since I got up this early on Christmas."

"Me too, but this Christmas is special because we are together." Damon told her

That commented made Bonnie smile. "In that case, Merry Christmas Damon."

"Merry Christmas Bonnie." Damon smiled.

Bonnie swung her legs over the bed and stood up. "So how exactly should we spend out first Christmas as a couple together."

Damon ran a thumb over her cheek. "Well I'm going to bake us some Cinnamon Rolls and coffee for breakfast"

"Sounds good." Bonnie said

"But first we should open our presents" Damon said

Bonnie had to admit spending Christmas with him made for the most exciting Christmas that she had in years. "Alright let's do it."

They went into the living room where the living room were a tree was set up. They spend time opening gifts that their Mystic Falls friends had spent the both of them , getting gifts from Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Alaric. Then they moved onto the gifts that they got for each other. They had brought each other a number of things.

Along the things that Damon had gotten her a few included a new winter coat, a couple of bottles of her favorite perfume, some body wash from Bath and Body works, a Kindle since she loved to read, and a diamond bracelet.

Bonnie had also brought him a number of things which included am I-Pad, a new cell phone which was one of he latest models to come out, a few shirts and jeans all dark in color of course, New black boots, and a brand new leather jacket.

Damon took the leather jacket out of his bag. He ran his fingers over it. "This is awesome."

His reaction made Bonnie smile. "So you like it huh?"

"I love it." Damon told her. "I don't have one quite like this."

"Because as I was getting it I was wondering if it might be too much, since you have a couple already." Bonnie let him know

Damon brought the jacket to his nose, it smelled so new and fresh. "I'm Damon Salvatore I can never have too many leather Jackets."

Bonnie laughed. "Glad that you love it."

"I have something else to give you." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at the pile of gifts that he alone had brought her. "That's more."

Damon reached under the tree and grabbed a small box, he handed it to her.

Bonnie unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped at what was inside of the box and pulled out a pendant necklace that had an Emerald pear shaped diamond hanging in the middle. "Oh wow Damon this is beautiful."

Damon's heart warmed at her reaction. "The color of the diamond reminded me of the color of your eyes."

Bonnie felt a well of emotion. "Thank you."

"Let me put it on you." Damon said

"Okay." Bonnie said she handed him the necklace and turned around.

Damon put the necklace around her neck and snapped it. "There you go."

Bonnie turned back around to face him. "This will be forever special to me because it came from you."

"There's one more gift." Damon told her.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What else could there be."

Damon put his leather jacket to the side. "Wait here."

Bonnie sat and waited wondering what else Damon got her. She heard something that sounded like a small puppy barking and moments later Damon came in with a small puppy chocolate lab in his hands. "Oh my….you got me a puppy!"

"Yeah." Damon said at the puppy tried to lick at his face.

Bonnie's heart was filled with glee and happiness. "Oh wow." She said eyeing the puppy.

Damon sat down besides Bonnie and let the puppy go, the pup immediately jumped out of Damon's lap and into Bonnie's licking her face. "You always said you wanted a dog right?"

"Right." Bonnie giggled as the chocolate lab licked her face. "But I would have never thought you'd given me one."

"Well I decided that you deserve one." Damon said

Bonnie grabbed the puppy and gently snuggled with him. "Thank you Damon."

Damon grinned "You're more than welcome witch."

"How did you hide him from me I was here all day yesterday." Bonnie wondered

"I snuck out last night while your were sleeping and picked up from the breeder." Damon explained.

Bonnie petted the puppy. "He's just the cutest thing."

"He can stay here and I'll help take care of him, since your apartment will be too small especially when this little guy starts to grow." Damon said "It will take some time for him to get house trained, but everything he needs is already here, food, bowls, toys. You can come by and see him anything you'd like."

"I'm going to come by here every day." Bonnie said as the puppy wagged it's tail furiously looking at her with it's brown eyes.

Damon reached over and petted the puppy. "What are you going to name him?"

"What would you name him?" Bonnie asked

"He's your dog." Damon chuckled.

Bonnie looked at the puppy and back at Damon. "I think I will go with Orion!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Four days later Damon approached Bonnie in her apartment. "Let's go on a road trip!"

Bonnie didn't expect him to say that. "A road trip?"

Damon nodded his head. "Yes you don't have any classes this week do you?"

"No." Bonnie answered "We are still on a Winter Break."

"Then let's go on a road trip for the next few days." Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "What about Orion?"

Damon gestured "I asked the breeder, she said that she would watch him over at her home while we are gone and we'll pick him up when we get back."

"Where is this road trip that speak of exactly, I mean where to?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"New York City." Damon told her.

Bonnie leaned back on the couch. "New York?"

"Yes have you ever been there?" Damon asked

"A couple of times" Bonnie said "So why New York City?"

Damon put his hands in his pockets. "Well New years Eve is a couple of days away from now you know."

Bonnie gasped. "So you want to go to be in Times Square for New Years Eve?"

"That's exactly why I want to go." Damon told her with a grin. "Over the one hundred and fifty years that I have been on this earth I have been there a handful of times, we should go together when the ball drops!"

"I've never been there for New Years." Bonnie said

Damon looked at her. "Then go with me, I'll drive us there."

Bonnie thought about it, she might not ever get another chance to be in New York on New Year's Eve. "Alright I'll go with you!"

"That's my witch!" Damon exclaimed

Bonnie smiled at him. "So when are we leaving?"

"Later today." Damon said

"Today?" Bonnie questioned.

"Is that too soon?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can be ready to go."

Damon nodded his head. "Pack your bags to last for three or four days, I'll go home and pack mine, we'll leave this afternoon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They left that afternoon with their bags packed. Bonnie packed some clothes and other items that she needed on the trip and Damon packed his clothes, he also brought enough blood bags to last him for the next five days Being a vampire he had learned to pack his blood bags in such a way that they wouldn't be discovered by an unwanted human knowing about them. Of course if one ever did see him sucking down a blood pack Damon could always compel them to forget.

They hit the interstate driving along with the other cars. They talked and laughed with each other and listened to music on the radio. Damon enjoyed taking a road trip with just the two of them, not even the traffic jams they ran into ever now and then could ruin his mood. Because it took so many hours to drive from Virginia to New York they stopped a few times for bathroom breaks or to grab something to eat. The sun had set by the time they arrived in New York City, they booked a hotel room for two near times square.

Over the next couple of days Damon and Bonnie went out enjoying New York City and all that it had to offer, whether it was walking down the side walks holding hands or going to one of New York's famous places to visit they were really having a blast in the Big Apple as a couple. Then News Years Eve arrived and they found themselves in a mass of a crowd of millions who waited for the ball to drop and the year 2012 to arrive.

Bonnie never had been to Times Square she always watched it from the TV. But being here now she noticed him special that it truly ways.. Standing with millions as every one waited in excitement for the ball to drop. What made the moment for special was that Damon was by her side waiting with her. Finally it was Eleven fifty nine p.m. and the ball started to drop, Damon and Bonnie watched with so many others as the ball started to drop. They counted down with the rest of the crowd and 2012 had arrived. Damon and Bonnie kissed bringing in the New Years as the music played over the loud speakers and confetti rained down on them.

When the kiss was over Bonnie smiled at him. "Happy New Years Damon!"

"Happy New Years Bonnie." Damon told her "Welcome to 2012!"


	13. Chapter 14

A week later mid day Damon sat in a bar drinking his second glass of Whiskey that he had ordered. He was sitting and waiting for Bonnie to return from across the street from an errand that she had to do. Damon drank slowly enjoying the feeling of the liquid going down his throat. He kept to himself as a few other customers in the bar were talking among themselves. For the last five minutes a tall red headed woman sitting a couple of bar stools away had been making eyes at him. Batting her eye lashes at him and flirting at him with her eyes clearly trying to catch his attention. Damon ignored her drinking more and waiting for his girlfriend to get back. The woman decided to approach Damon to get his attention she sat in the bar stool next to him.

The red head faced him crossing her legs. "How are you doing there stranger?" She asked him.

"Fine." Damon answered slightly annoyed that she had invaded her personal space.

"What's a fine piece of man like you doing in a bar alone?" The red head asked tone flirty

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not alone."

The red head ignored what he said ""Can I show you a good time?"

"No you can't." Damon sent her a disinterested look.

"Are you sure?" The woman leaned over showing her boobs that were about to fall out of a shirt that was too small for her bust size. "I'm good at showing men a good time."

Months ago before he started to date Bonnie he might have taken the red head up on her offer but now he wasn't interested. "I'm sure, No Thanks."

"A trip to the bathroom and I could change your mind." The woman suggested breathlessly.

Damon shook his head. "Lady are you that desperate to get laid really?"

The red head let out a husky laugh. "You say it like there's something wrong with getting laid, let's meet somewhere and let me rock your world."

Damon was growing irritated as the horny woman was not taking the hint. "Find some other guy to fuck you."

The woman leaned in. "But I want you to fuck me."

"Not going to happen." Damon told her. "I happen to have a girlfriend."

"Really?" The red head laughed

"Yes really, I have a girlfriend and she's ten times hotter than you." Damon said

Some women who have stopped flirting with a man once they learned of a girlfriend or wife, but this one just wanted to jump Damon's bones girlfriend or no girlfriend. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Damon let out a humorless laugh. "I know that it would hurt you."

The red head smirked. "Your girl has gotten your balls in her purse has she, afraid of what she might do if you fuck another woman."

Damon eyed the woman coolly. "Afraid of what she might do to the both of us but especially you. Trust me she's one of the last woman that you want to piss off."

"Come on a little quickie won't hurt anyone." The red headed pushed

Damon downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass and put it down. "Lady let me tell you slowly." Damon 's voice was annoyed. "I…..do…not….want…..to…sleep…with….you…I….have…a…..girlfriend."

"Stubborn man." The red head said before throwing her arms around Damon's neck and suddenly planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Damon raised to his feet and removed her arms from around his neck he pushed her off of him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking at the woman disgusted. Before he could say something he saw Bonnie had gotten back from her errand across the street and she wasn't happy at what she saw.

Bonnie was super pissed and angry walking into the bar and seeing the red headed bitch hanging all over her man and kissing him. "You might want to get your fucking hands off of my man." She warned the red head.

The red head took a step back from Damon acting surprised. "He never told me that he had a girlfriend."

Damon glared at the woman. "That's bullshit."

"He was the one who came on to me." The red head lied to Bonnie.

"That's a lie don't believe her." Damon said to Bonnie angry.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the woman as she spoke to Damon. "Don't worry I believe you. I know that you told her about me and that she threw her desperate ass at you."

The woman lifted her chin. "Fine he told me that he had a girlfriend, but so what I'll go after any man that I want to."

"Not my man. Now step back from my man before I do something that you regret." Bonnie said tone icy.

"What if I don't?" The woman challenged.

Bonnie gave her a cold grin. "You'll find out, he's my boyfriend and I really don't take kindly to other woman touching him."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Please like you can handle a man like him."

"Trust me I can." Bonnie said "Now get out of here and go and find somewhere else to get laid."

Several sets of eyes had turned watching the confrontation between the two women. "What if I won't get away from him."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Then you just might end up getting a beat down bitch."

The red head stepped up to Bonnie. "Is that a threat?"

The woman was taller than her by several inches but Bonnie didn't back down. "It's a promise, do go touching my man unless you want to get hurt."

"You man like this?" The red head asked touching Damon's arm.

Anger flashed into Bonnie's eyes. "Do it again and see what happens." She warned

For some reason the red head decided to keep pushing Bonnie's buttons she touched Damon once more. "You're not going to do anything Ho."

Bonnie removed the hoop ear rings from her ear and handed them to an amused Damon who was watching her. "Touch him one more time." She warned again

The woman smirked and touched Damon's shoulder.

Bonnie had enough she pushed the woman back away from Damon hard. "I told you not to put your hands on him."

The red head stumbled back nearly tripping backwards over the barstool, Angry she moved towards Bonnie and tried to slap her.

Bonnie caught the woman's hand in her hand and countered with a punch of her on landing right on the woman's mouth and sending the woman crashing to the ground on her behind. Bonnie looked down at the woman. "Keep your hands off of what's mine."

The red head was on the ground humiliated as all eyes in the bar were on her. She touched her fingers to her lips which were now busted and swollen due to Bonnie's fist blood covered her fingers. "I'm going to sue you for this."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Who gives a shit." With that she got her ear rings back from Damon's hand and put them back on. She gestured to him that she would be outside and walked out.

Damon got on some money and paid for his two drinks looking at the woman who had blood dripping from her lips. "Told you that you don't want to piss her off." He told the red head and walked out of the bar.

Bonnie was trying to calm down as Damon stepped outside with her. "The nerve of that Bitch."

Damon wrapped an arm around her and smirked. "Possessive aren't we little witch?"

"No one touches you besides me." Bonnie told him.

"Is that so?" Damon asked

Bonnie looked at him. "It is so Damon Salvatore, your body and dick belongs to me."

Damon grinned he wasn't the only possessive one in the relationship. "If she's serious about suing you, I could always use compulsion to get you out of trouble."

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure that you would."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon took Bonnie to a boxing gym the next day. He wanted to teach her some boxing moves and Bonnie agreed to go since he was her boyfriend. Bonnie wore a work out shirt that showed off her flat and toned belly and some work out pants. Damon had fitted her with a pair of boxing gloves. Damon stood beside a boxing bag and Bonnie.

Bonnie eyed the boxing bag. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because it's good to know how to throw a good punch." Damon told her.

Bonnie arched a brow, "I thought that I did good on that red head yesterday."

"You did." Damon said "But you could get better."

"Okay where do I start?" Bonnie asked

"By pushing the bag." Damon hinted with a smirk.

"Don't be a smartass." Bonnie playfully said to him

Damon looked at her. "Just imagine the bag as the faces of the people you'd like to hit who pisses you off."

"Right." Bonnie said "That red headed Bitch yesterday." She punched the bag hard.

"Anyone else?" Damon asked

Bonnie punched the bag again. "Jeremy for forcing a kiss on me and talking shit about you after he cheated on me with Anna."

"That's the spirit." Damon said

"For the asshole who cut me off and almost made me run into the back of his car the other day." Bonnie three another punch at the bag.

Damon grinned she looked so sexy in boxing gloves. "You're doing good."

"Seriously?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon nodded his head. "You have a nice left that could turn vicious with some practice."

Bonnie smiled. "That's great to know." She turned to the man across from them who had been staring at her back side for the last ten minutes. "Hey mister."

The man removed his eyes from Bonnie's behind and looking her in the face. "Yeah?"

The smile dropped from Bonnie's face. "Stop staring at my ass." She snipped.

The man held up his hands. "Sorry." He said looking away.

Bonnie returned her attention to Damon. "Now where were we?"

Damon laughed that was his little witch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Virginia had just received it first snow fall of the winter making seven inches piling up on the ground. Because of this schools and colleges were closed for the day including James Madison Bonnie took advantage spending time over at Damon's house with Damon and Orion. They wanted to have some fun in the snow so they bundled up and went outside where they built up a snow man together after the snow man was done they stepped back and took a look at it,

"We did a good job." Bonnie commented

Damon nodded his head in agreement. "We did."

Bonnie turned her attention to Orion who was having fun in he snow between eating it and rolling around in it. He looked so cute with his brown fur against the white snow. Bonnie turned ready to tell Damon about it when she felt a snow ball hit her in the face, it didn't hurt since the snow was soft and fluffy.

Damon snickered from the snow ball he just threw at her as it dripped down her face.

Bonnie wiped the snow away from her face. "Damon!"

"Whoops my bad." Damon said to her

"You're going to pay for that." Bonnie bent down gathering up snow and making a snow ball. She threw it and it landed on Damon's chest just below his chin. "Take that!"

With a wicked look on his face Damon made two snow balls and threw them both at her one missed and the other hit in the shoulder. "If it's war you want Judgey than it's war you'll get."

Bonnie made another snow ball. "Bring it on." She said throwing it at him where it landed on his torso.

A full fledged snow ball fight broke out between the two of them each trying to dodge snow balls while throwing them at each other. Orion sat in the snow watching the couple and wondering what in the world were they up to. The snow ball fight was going on for minutes Damon decided to use his vampire speed to dodge some of Bonnie's snow balls.

"Damon that's cheating." Bonnie yelled.

Damon just laughed and kept using his speed to dodge her snow balls while at the same time hitting her with his snow balls.

Bonnie huffed out and laughed. "Two can play this game." When Damon threw several snow balls at her she lifted her hand making the snow balls stop and levitate in mid air before her.

Damon stopped looking over at her. "Hey no fair." He said with a playful grin.

"You started it." Bonnie said and flicked her wrist sending the snow balls crashing into Damon.

Damon took off after her giving chase, Bonnie ran away from him. Damon chased Bonnie around the snow covered lawn and Orion chased them both wanting to join in on the fun, he yipped away happily. Damon caught up with Bonnie tackling her to the ground as both of the laughed.

After the fun in the snow was over they took Orion and went inside where they warmed up in front of the fire place with a mug of hot cocoa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On Valentine's day the Vampire and Witch couple showed their appreciation and care for each other. Bonnie gave Damon a card and a box of chocolates and she made breakfast in bed for him with eggs, bacon, and heart shaped pancakes. Although Damon didn't require human food to live, he did enjoy human food and Bonnie making breakfast in bed for him meant a lot, she even had fixed him a mug of blood to go along with the human breakfast food.

For her Damon gave her flowers and a big stuffed teddy bear and he treated her out to a Valentine's night dinner. Now they were back at his house. They had set up some pillows and blankets a few feet away from the fire place in the living room and sat down to glasses of win while feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate.

Bonnie sighed. "What a perfect Valentine's day this turned out to be."

Damon sipped on his glass of wine. "It has been perfect."

"Since Valentine's day is all about showing the one your are with how much you appreciate them, I think do just that." Bonnie said

"Do just what?" Damon asked

Bonnie ate a straw berry dipped in chocolate. "Tell each other how much we appreciate and feel for each other."

"We already know what we feel for each other." Damon told her.

"I know but you can never tell each other too much." Bonnie said

Damon smiled. "You would be right about that."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Should I go first?"

"Go ahead.." Damon gestured

"One of the things that I appreciate you is how you can make me smile and laugh at the drop of a hat." Bonnie told him

"Is that all?" Damon grinned

Bonnie sipped on some of her wine. "Of course not that's just the one of many. We have this sort of forbidden love thing going on here between us."

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "We do?"

"Oh yeah vampires and witches are suppose to be mortal enemies right?" Bonnie asked

"They are suppose to be." Damon confirmed

"Right us being together must go against some super natural rule of romantic love." Bonnie said

Damon laughed. "So you're with me because it's forbidden or something?"

"I'm saying that not even hundreds of years of wars and conflict between vampires and witches can stop me from being with you. A bunch of witches are probably pissed and angry that I'm with you but I don't give a damn if they are." Bonnie laughed "What I'm trying to say is that you're so special to me that I as a witch can have feelings for you as a vampire."

"Oh. Go on." Damon said

Bonnie smiled. "You really do know how to get under my skin Salvatore in more ways than one."

Damon grinned "I do, don't I!"

"You do." Bonnie sighed "And as much as that used to annoy me, I appreciate the fact that you can make me feel so much."

Damon remained silent and allowed her to go on.

"You're a good man Damon, you're not perfect and neither am I. You'll never be an angel and I don't need you to become one or completely change what you are to be with me. It took me a while to realize that you're not the cold hearted, un feeling man that I saw you as. You're not all good and not all bad, you're like this shade of grey with many layers to unfold and that's what draws me to you."

Bonnie went on looking him in his wonderful blue eyes. "I have these very strong feelings inside of me for you and you make me feel things for you that no other man before or after you will ever make me feel. What I feel for you makes me strong and weak at the same time if that makes any sense at all." She laughed and went on. "Being with you has brought this joy into my life. You're my night in shining armor willing to save and protect me and at the same time you respect that I can defend myself as a witch. I wake up every morning looking forward to spending the day with you. I've fallen hard for you Damon Salvatore."

Damon swallowed very moved and touched by her words. "I guess it's my turn now."

"It is." Bonnie confirmed

Damon cocked his head to the side. "I appreciate that you're unique."

Bonnie's lips curved. "Because I'm a Witch?"

Damon chuckled. "I've slept with a couple of witches before being with you but none of them I had serious of, you're more powerful than them by a mile though, that's not what I mean."

Bonnie put her chin in her hands. "Tell me what do you mean."

"I might personality and character wise." Damon smiled. "I haven't met anyone quite like you. You're witty, feisty and strong and you have this fire about you. You're very brave, loyal, and self less. You challenge me in the way that you stand up to me and these are things that draw me to you and make me want to be with you. I'm a very lucky man because you're with me."

Bonnie just listened lost in his voice lost in his eyes and words.

Damon went on. "You make me feel things that I thought were dead and buried inside of me. After Katherine had made a fool of me, I thought that I would never feel for any woman what I felt for her. In some ways you could say that was true. Because what I felt for Katherine is nothing compared to what I feel for you. Because Bonnie what I feel for you far surpasses anything that I ever felt for Katherine and I'm glad that I got over her because it allowed me to open my heart into something that was so much better with you."

He watched as the emotion came to her eyes at the sincerity behind his words. He never shook with the overwhelming things that he felt for his witch. Damon went on. "You're like the light of hope at the end of my long dark tunnel of darkness and if my heart could beat then it would beat for you."

Damon cupped her face in his hands as her green eyes were getting watery with tears as he spoke this words to her. "There's no doubt in my mind that I have completely fallen in love with you." He looked in her eyes "I love you Bonnie Bennett."


	14. Chapter 15

Hearing those three wonderful, lovely words come from the mouth of Damon Salvatore made Bonnie's heart swell with so much emotional feeling. She didn't know what quite to say at the moment. "Damon I…"

Her reaction made Damon grin. "Speechless Bennett? That must be a good thing."

Bonnie laughed. "It's a great thing."

"Well I mean if Bonnie I love you." Damon told her again.

Again Bonnie felt his heart swell. "Since you confess your love for me then I will tell you what's in my heart." She looked into his eyes. "You're in my heart, Damon you are my heart. I'm in love with you and I love you too."

Those words coming from her lips but Damon feel overwhelming amounts of joy and love. "This is crazy you know."

Bonnie chuckled. "I know who would have ever predicted that you and I would fall in love but it has happened and I'm glad that I have fallen' in love with you."

Damon smiled "And I with you."

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Bonnie grabbed his head and put it up against her chest.

Damon could feel and hear her heartbeat pounding fast and steady against her ribcage. "It's what you would do to me if my heart still beat."

They sat there staring into each other's eyes with love and deep feelings. Then they leaned in and kissed each other with a soul scorching kiss. As what often happened with their kisses it quickly escalated and grew into something heavier and hotter. They removed each others clothes and once naked their lips met again in a kiss.

Bonnie kissed him pushing him backwards on the blankets and pillows. She watched as the light from the fireplace bounced off of his flawless, pale marbled skin. She ran her hands over his pecks and smiled when his body jerked in pleasure to her touch. She ran her nails over his nipples making Damon hiss out in arrival. Bonnie really got turned on by bringing pleasure to her vampire. She took the time to admire his body more with her eyes and her touch. The more that she touched him the hotter and more turned on that Damon got.

The witch delighted in the fact that Damon Salvatore belonged to her and no other woman. He was hers and only hers everything about him belonged to her. Bonnie leaned down replaced her hands with her mouth, running her lips and tongue along his cool flesh. Damon pressed his back against the blankets beneath him and groaned in pleasure. Licking and kissing him all over his upper body she came to his nipples and took him into her mouth sucking and licking. More sounds of pleasure and arousal escaped from his lips. Bonnie kept working him with her lips and tongue moving down ward. When she got near his hips she licked and kissed at his pelvic bones where the V shaped lead right down to his hardened manhood.

Damon's back arched slightly off of the floor in respond. She was going to drive him insane with the intense things she was making his body feel. Bonnie's lips curved as she wrapped her hands around his erection and began jerking him off. Damon grunted and groaned as her hand worked his shaft. Bonnie removed her hand and leaned down putting her head between his thighs. With one look towards his face she took his cock into her mouth. The pleasure that Damon was feeling intensified as her mouth surrounded his hard cock. He looked down his body to his her head bobbling as she sucked him off. Damon closed his eyes moaning loudly reaching down and tangling his hands in her hair.

The sounds of pleasure coming from her man's lips got Bonnie wet between the legs. She moaned against his cock as she sucked and licked him. This went on for moments until Damon felt the build up between his body and felt his toes curl. He couldn't hold back and emptied some seed into her mouth.

"Fuck Bonnie." Damon exclaimed sweat gathering on his forehead.

Bonnie swallowed his cum with a smile on her face.

Damon reached down trying her by the shoulder's and pulling her up his body until they were face to face. He pressed his lips to hers and flipped them so that he was on top of her. Looking down at her he ran his fingers over her cheeks. "You're so amazing."

Bonnie smiled up at him eyes filled with desire and lust.

Damon slipped his still hard cock into her dripping wet hot center. Damon groaned as her walls took a hold of him.

Bonnie moaned at the feeling of him inside of her.

Damon began to move in and out of her slowly.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Bonnie never removed her eyes from his as he was thrusting into her.

Damon watched as her beautiful face contorted in ecstasy. He began to add as roll of the hips to his thrusts.

"Faster." Bonnie demanded on a moan.

"You mean like this?" Damon growled picking up the pace."

Bonnie lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. "Yes Damon."

Damon moved faster until his hips were making a smacking sound against hers. He could feel his face changing and the veins gathering around his eyes.

Looking up she saw his vamp face appear, with the black eyes and the red veins around him. Reaching up she touched the sides of his eyes as they moved together. "Damon" She called out.

Damon couldn't stop his fangs from coming out he grunted driving into her harder.

The sight of his fangs at the moment seemed to make Bonnie grow wetter between the legs. "Bite me Damon."

He looked down at her never stopping his movements. "You sure that's what you want?" He asked her.

Bonnie tilted her head back so that her neck was exposed to him. "Is what I want, do it now!"

Damon didn't need to tell her anymore he leaned down and bit into her neck. Groaning out as the taste of her powerful witches blood filled his mouth, he drank greedily while at the same time making sure that he didn't take too much from her and never stopped his movements.

Bonnie cried out in desire and lust as the feeling of him drinking her blood only intensified the pleasure in her body and between her legs. She knew that she was about to come.

Having enough of her blood Damon pulled back as she felt her walls tightened around him. He kept thrusting into her until he felt his own build up in his belly.

Bonnie looked up at him seeing some of her blood at the corner of his mouth. There was something arousing about that. She threw her hand back as she orgasmed around him.

Damon delivered a few more thrusts before joining her as he emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

Bonnie tried to catch her breath as she looked over into the fire place.

After some moments Damon spoke. "You know what?"

"What?" Bonnie questioned

"Sex is so much better when you are in love." Damon said

Bonnie's lips curved. "You got that right."

Damon rested his body on top of hers. "Am I too heavy?"

"No." Bonnie answered enjoying his body weight.

Damon ran a hand up her arm. "I have a secret to tell you."

"What's that?" Bonnie asked

"Even when I couldn't stand your guts I found you gorgeous as hell." Damon confessed

Bonnie was amused "Is that true?"

"It is true? It used to irritate the hell out of me." Damon told her.

"I have something to tell you too." Bonnie said

"That would be?" Damon asked

Bonnie ran a hand down his back. "They say that once a witch meets her true love, that she'll love him forever and no matter what her heart will belong to him for the rest of time."

"Is that so?" Damon wanted to know.

"That's what my Grams told me once." Bonnie sighed. "That a witch will forever be bonded with her lover as long as he equally loves her back, then she'll love him no matter what. Nothing can break that bond between them not another person or ever death itself."

Damon smiled. "Like the bond between you and I?"

"Exactly." Bonnie said

"So you'll love me forever then." Damon asked her

Bonnie smiled at him. "I will love you forever."

"As I'll love you forever." Damon pressed his lips to hers and rested his head on her chest letting her sound of her heart beat bring him to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were taking a walk in the woods at the back of his house a couple of days later, just talking to other. Damon heard the sound of sticks breaking and leaves crunching. As the snow from the last fall had melted away. Damon made a sudden movement picking up Bonnie in his arms and cradling her.

"Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie was caught off guard my his sudden actions.

"Shh." Damon said eyes scanning their surroundings "Did you hear that?"

"Here what?" Bonnie looked around.

"Something or someone is near." Damon said preparing to protect his woman against whatever it was.

Bonnie listened closely and heard what Damon heard she was ready for a vampire or some other super natural being to pop out. Inside it was a graceful looking Buck deer who was obviously looking for things to eat. It looked pretty with it's large antlers/

Damon looked at the Buck relieved but still on edge the thing was huge, the kind that hunters loved to brag about taking down. He kept Bonnie in his arms.

"Let me down Damon." Bonnie said

"No way." Damon said watching the buck stop in it's tracks and eye the couple wearily.

Bonnie chuckled "It's just a deer."

"Just a deer?" Damon thought that Bonnie was crazy because this was no small deer it was a huge male buck, that could severely kill on injure an human with it's hoofs or antlers. "You see the size of that thing?"

Bonnie patted him on the shoulder. "Put me down."

"But…" Damon protested.

"Please." Bonnie said

Damon sighed and placed her on her feet.

Bonnie turned her attention to the Buck and started to move towards it.

"Bonnie what the fuck are you doing?" Damon asked

"Going to say hello to this fellow." Bonnie answered moving closer.

"Get back here." Damon hissed.

Bonnie looked back over her shoulder. "Trust me." She quietly said

Damon watched as she approached the male deer and was surprised to see the deer not run away.

Bonnie got closer as the buck watched her. She held out her hand. "It's okay." She said in a calming voice.

Damon watched amazed as the buck seemed to trust Bonnie and even was curious about her like there was something in her that calmed the buck, it must have been her power.

"You're a big fellow aren't you?" Bonnie asked the buck touching a hand to his side. The buck leaned in sniffing at her trying to figure out what was this being with the power radiating off of her. Something about her put the Buck at peace.

Damon knew that witches could connected with nature but seeing it play out before him like this put in at awe. Bonnie standing next to an animal that could easily harm her but didn't because whatever was coming from her put the animal at ease. After a couple of minutes the buck turned and jumped into the bushes disappearing out of sight and leaving Bonnie unharmed. Damon watched as Bonnie gracefully walked back towards him, what else could see do to amaze him he wondered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night they went out to a bar that had games like arcade games and others games like pool. They sat down at a table together talking with each others, Damon was drinking a glass of Bourbon while Bonnie went for a lighter alcohol drink.

Two biker dudes approached their table drawing the couples attention to them. Bonnie thought that they looked like the type who belonged to some kind of motorcycle gang. She wondered why they had approached her and Damon's table.

"Sorry to interrupt." Biker Dude one said "But we need to ask you something."

Damon turned his attention from Bonnie to the Biker dudes. "Need something?"

Biker dude one nodded his head. "We are looking to play a game from poker with some folks."

"Poker huh.?" Damon commented

"Yep Poker me and my buddy." Biker dude one gestured to the man standing next to him. "Want to play a game of Poker two or two with money on the line."

It had been a while since Damon gambled so he was interested in what the Biker dudes were offering. "How much money would be on the line?"

"Losers have to pay the winners eight hundred dollars." Biker Dude two answered.

Damon thought about it he hardly ever turned down the chance to make good money, although one hundred plus years living on the earth had left him rich. He glanced over at Bonnie before speaking. "Alright I'm game."

"Great now you just have to find a partner in here to team up with." Biker dude two said

"No problem." Damon looked over at Bonnie. "My girl can play…..you can play Poker can you?" He directed the last part towards her.

"I know how to play poker. " Bonnie said with a nod of her head and looking at the Biker dudes. "I'll be his partner."

The Biker dudes looked at each other and then at Bonnie. "You want her to play with you?" Biker dude one asked

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Sure why not?"

"We were thinking about you getting a guy partner to team up with." Biker dude two explained

Bonnie arched a brow. "What you don't think women can play poker."

Biker dude two chuckled. "We think that poker is a man's game."

"What in the hell does that mean?" Bonnie asked

"Poker involves complicating thinking, it's not a game of go fish exactly." Biker dude one told her.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "Is that a way of calling me dumb."

Biker dude one held up his hands. "Relax don't take offense."

"Yeah don't take offense." Biker dude two said "We just haven't met any women that know how to play poker in the right way."

Bonnie leaned forward across the table. "Well I'm not like any other woman out there that you've ran into I'm sure."

"Is that right?" Biker dude two asked.

Damon drank some Bourbon. "Trust me she speaks the truth."

Bonnie smiled over at Damon before returning her attention to the Biker dudes. "That's right don't be fooled by my appetence I can cause more harm than it looks like I can."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself sweetness." Biker dude one said "You sure that you want to gamble with us."

"First of all don't call me 'sweetness'" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Secondly are you and your friend going to keep talking out of your ass or are you going to put your money were your mouth is and play us?"

Biker dude one eyes widened at Bonnie's snip.

Biker Dude two whistled and clapped his hands together. "Oh she's a Feisty one!"

"She is." Damon said "Are we going to play the game or not?"

"Okay let's play." Biker dude one said

The four sat down to a game of Poker Damon and Bonnie against the biker dudes. The game went back and forth. The Biker dudes were skilled and good at Poker, so was Damon but the surprise was that Bonnie appeared to be the best of the group. The game went on until it neared the end.

Bonnie placed her hand on the table, a grin spread from ear to ear when Damon saw them, a grumble came from the biker's lips. "Full house suckas we win!"

"Hell Yeah baby!" Damon exclaimed giving her a high five.

Biker dude one tugged at his beard. "Damn."

Bonnie held out her hand and cleared her throat. "Pay up."

"You beat us fair and square." Biker dude two got out his wallet and four hundred dollars.

Biker dude one grabbed four hundred dollars from his wallet. "You made us eat crow for sure, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Bonnie said

Biker dude one handed her the eight hundred dollars and turned to Damon. "Your old lady has gotten quite the skills."

"I know." Damon said

The Biker dudes said good bye to the couple and went on there way. Bonnie spilt the money and handed four hundred to Damon and put the other four hundred in her purse.

Damon put his share of the money in his wallet turning to Bonnie. "I didn't know that you were so good at Poker."

"There are a lot of things that I do well that you might not know about." Bonnie told him with a wink.

Damon grinned. "You are so kick ass!"

Bonnie smiled at him. "I know that I am!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One week later the rain was coming down hard outside. It was a cold night as Damon stepped outside and made a quick run towards his car that was parked outside of his house. Bonnie was inside with Orion. Damon retrieved a book that he wanted out of his car and locked it back up. Turning back towards the house he wanted to get quickly inside and not get to went. But when he turned to go back in there was a woman who appeared out of no where blocking his path to the house and startling Damon. It was the last woman that he expected or wanted to see. The woman who looked just like Elena but Damon knew that it wasn't Elena because Elena was back at Mystic Falls with Stefan. There was only one other woman that it could be and seeing her there standing in the rain eying him made him feel dread.

Damon swallowed "Katherine?"

Katherine grinned coldly showing off her fangs. "Hello Damon, missed me?"


	15. Chapter 16

Katherine was a woman that he once felt longing, love and desire for now the only things that Damon felt for her was bitterness and hatred. "What are you doing here Bitch?"

Katherine's hair was dripping wet from being in the rain for so long. "Now Damon is that any way to greet the woman that you love." She said pretending to look hurt.

"I don't love you anymore." Damon corrected her.

"Sure you don't." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Damon clenched his jaw. "How in the hell did you get out of the tomb that I locked you in?"

"What does that matter, I'm out now am I?" Katherine grinned coolly. "With nearly three years of me being trapped in that able tomb I have a lot of things to get caught up on."

"Why did you come here Katherine?" Damon snapped out the question.

Katherine blinked her eyes. "What kind of question is that? I came to see you."

"Well I surely don't want to see your ass." Damon told her.

"Is that the way that you talk to the woman you have been pining over for one hundred and forty five years?" Katherine mocked with a pout.

"You're going back where you came from." Damon told her.

Katherine shook her wet hair sending water spraying every where. "Don't be mistaken Damon I'm not going back in that tomb."

Damon took a threatening step towards her. "Oh yes you are."

Katherine held up a hand. "What's this I heard about you and the Bennett witch being together romantically?"

This stopped Damon in his tracks. "How do you know about that?"

"So it is true?" Katherine asked

Damon eyed Katherine with his icy blues. "Yes it's true I have no shame in admitting that I'm dating Bonnie."

Katherine looked displeased. "I can't believe you Damon, really are you that desperate?"

"There's no desperation in me being with Bonnie." Damon defended

"Sinking so low to get with a Witch and a Bennett one at that, Damon I'm so disappointed in you." Katherine told him

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I really don't give a fuck what you think about my relationship with Bonnie."

"Relationship?" Katherine laughed

"Did I say something amusing?" Damon asked

Katherine smirked. "You say relationship like it means something."

"That's because it does." Damon said

"You're telling me that you feel something serious for the Bennett Witch?" Katherine asked

Damon nodded his head. "That's what I'm telling you."

Suddenly Katherine rushed at him as was right in front of him. She took a strong sniff of Damon. "I can smell her scent all over you."

Damon was now soaked from head to toe from standing in the rain. "Hmmm I like the idea of smelling like my witch."

Katherine took another sniff. "Her scent is all over you and in your pours. Her scent is ever in you, I can smell her blood running through her veins. Have you been drinking her blood Damon?"

"That's none of you damn business." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, I can smell it." Katherine eyed him up and down. "You been drinking her blood and I know that the Bennett witch has been drinking yours to. Exchanging blood with a witch Damon again stinking so low."

"What's it to you Bitch and what I do in my relationship? It's none of your fucking business." Damon spat out patience running out.

Katherine shook her head. "Enough of this nonsense. Come with me."

Damon was caught off guard by what she said "What?"

"I said come with me." Katherine looked at him. "Run away with me and let's reunite in our love."

"You want us to be together?" Damon asked

Katherine touched a hand to his chest and let it drop. "Yes after chasing me for over one hundred years I'm rewarding you. I want to be with you Damon. Let's go and explore the world and hunt down humans together like we used to." She told him. "Let's me together vampire with vampire like how it's suppose to be. I know that deep down you still love me."

"I told you that I don't love you anymore." Damon said

Katherine laughed. "Like I'm going to believe that." She grabbed his hand. "Leave with me now and leave the Bennett witch alone."

Damon snatched his hand away. "I'm not going any where with you."

"Excuse me?" Katherine looked shocked. "You telling me that you won't go with me?"

"Are you ears filled with wax?" Damon's voice was full of sarcasm.

Katherine put her hands on her hips. "Now Damon don't be like that, I know that your pride is hurt for what I did but we need to work on it and get back together."

"This has nothing to do with my pride you whore." Damon said "Get it through your thick head that I don't want or love you anymore."

"So what are you saying?" Katherine asked

Damon looked at Katherine right in the eyes. "I'm saying that I love Bonnie and I'm not leaving her especially not with you."

Anger flashed into Katherine's eyes. "You're choosing to say with the Bennett witch over leaving with me?"

"You are smarter than you look." Damon smirked

Katherine took offense. "I made you into what you are, you would be nothing without me and yet your choosing her over me? That Bennett witch has you more whipped then Edward Cullen is over Bella."

Damon's smirk grew wider. "You mad Katherine, jealous."

Katherine glared at Damon. "How dare you pick her over me."

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want me to go over all of the reasons why Bonnie is better than you?" Damon asked "Because really to make that list would take all night. She's better than you in every way Katherine. Being with her is the best thing that has happened to me and for the record I love her way more than I ever loved you."

Seeing that he was telling the truth hurt mixed in with the anger that Katherine felt. "You're making a mistake."

"The only mistake I made was ever falling in love with you in the first place." Damon harshly told her. "Thankfully I have moved on."

Katherine felt rage and anger built up. She looked back towards the house. "Is the Bennett Witch in there? I would love to have a chat with her about her relationship with you."

The smirk was removed from Damon's face. "You say the hell away from Bonnie."

"I don't think so." Katherine let out a humorless chuckle. "If you insist on choosing her over me than I guess I'll have to do something about that."

Damon grabbed Katherine by the neck and choked tightly. "If you hurt her, I'll snap your fucking neck."

Katherine hissed and slapped his hand away. Then she grabbed him slamming into a near by tree. "Damon you keep forgetting that I'm stronger than you."

"Leave Bonnie alone." Damon warned

"I'm not going to do that." Katherine said. She grabbed a broken branch off of the ground and took a hold of Damon with the other hand. She Dragged him over to the front door of the house putting him in a sleeper like hold "You think that the Bennett witch will talk to me when she sees you in danger?"

Damon tried to move himself out of Katherine's grip but she was too strong. "Don't do this Katherine I'm the one your angry at."

Katherine smirked. "Too late for that." She rung the door bell and waited.

Bonnie opened the door less than a minute later. She froze with she saw Damon and the Elena look a like standing next to each other, she had Damon in a vise grip holding a branch in one hand.

"I knew you were in there." Katherine said to Bonnie.

Bonnie was shocked and horrified. "Katherine?"

"Yes it's me dear." Katherine said

Whatever shock Bonnie felt was replaced by anger at how she had Damon. "Let go of him." She warned.

"I have a better idea." Katherine gestured with the branch. "You come out here so that we can have a little chat."

Damon knew that Bonnie's best protection from Katherine was being inside of the house, where Katherine didn't have an invite. "No Bonnie say inside."

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you." Katherine pressed the tip of the branch to Damon's chest near his heart. "Unless you want to see your lover killed and turned into ash."

Bonnie saw the look in Katherine's eyes and saw that she was serious. She didn't want to see Damon killed so she stepped out of the safety of her house. She focused her attention on Katherine's head trying her best to give her an aneurysm.

Katherine winced briefly in pain as her head throbbed. But she shook off of the pain grinning at Bonnie. "You've gotten stronger I'll give you that, but still not enough to take me down or defeat me."

"What do you want Katherine?" Bonnie asked

"I came here for Damon." Katherine let her know

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Well you can't have him so he's with me now."

"So I've heard." Katherine said

"Why are you out of the tomb?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Katherine held onto Damon keeping the branch against his chest. "That doesn't matter as I told Damon, I'm out now."

"Not for long." Bonnie said

Katherine sneered "Such a disgrace that he's with you."

"Nothing was a bigger disgrace than when he was with you Katherine." Bonnie retorted. "You treated him like shit."

"And you want me to believe that you love him Bennett witch?" Katherine asked

Bonnie looked Katherine in the eyes. "I am in love with Damon and I do love him. I love him more than you ever could, you stomped on his heart you psycho slut."

More rage entered into Katherine. "Too bad you won't be around to be with Damon."

Damon could tell that Katherine intended serious harm to Bonnie. "Get back inside." He yelled at Bonnie.

Katherine moved before Bonnie could she threw Damon back away from the house and Damon landed on the ground hard. Then she used her vampire speed and stabbed Damon in the lower torso with the branch. Damon yelled out in pain.

"Damon." Bonnie called out in concern and worry.

Katherine stood above Damon. "You're pathetic."

Bonnie stepped out towards Katherine and held out hair hand. She tossed Katherine back several feet and made her way towards Damon who was on the ground writing in pain as the branch stuck out of his torso.

Katherine moved quickly rushing at Bonnie and slamming her on the ground.

Bonnie gasped out the wind rushing out of her. She tried to get up but Katherine was quickly on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Get off of me." Bonnie said loudly.

Katherine looked down at Bonnie feeling rage. "You stole Damon away, I'm going to make you pay for that."

Bonnie felt her back press against the wet ground, Katherine felt heavy on her despite not weighing much. "I didn't steal him from you."

"Yes you did. You think that I'm going to let him be with you Bennett witch? I'll kill you before I allow that to happen. After all that I have done for him he chooses you over me? He loves you more. How could he fall for something so weak? I was the one to give him life, but still he wants to be with you." Katherine ranted "I won't let that happen, you want live past this night."

Bonnie's heart thudded in her chest as she saw the look in Katherine's eyes. "Killing me won't stop him from loving me."

Katherine shrugged a shoulder. "He'll get over it." She flashed her fangs. "It's going to be fun draining you lifeless."

Bonnie struggled under Katherine's weight as she lowered her teeth towards Bonnie's neck.

Damon saw what was about to happen and had to think of something quickly to stall. "Katherine wait."

Katherine's fangs were inches away from Bonnie's neck. "No Damon you choose her and this is the result of that choice."

Damon pulled the branch out of his torso and got to his feet. "Don't do it Katherine I made a mistake."

Katherine lifted her head looking back at Damon. "What was that?"

Damon walked towards her. "I don't know what I was thinking, I was just trying to get back at you for hurting me."

"What are you saying?" Katherine narrowed her eyes.

Damon kept going seeing that he was distracting Katherine from trying to kill Bonnie. "I'm saying that I'm choosing you over the witch."

Katherine smirked down at Bonnie who looked hurt by Damon's words. "Keep going."

"I love you Katherine and you only." Damon lied getting closer. "Let's just run away together."

Bonnie felt hurt my Damon's words. The pain was like a dagger to her heart.

Katherine set Bonnie a smug look before standing up and facing Damon. "You really love me?"

"Yes I still do." Damon kept stalling. "I want to be with you."

"Prove it, prove your love to me Damon." Katherine stepped closer to him

"How?" Damon asked

Katherine gestured to the ground. "Kill the Bennett witch and I know that you really love me."

Damon glanced at Bonnie was sitting on the ground soaking wet from the rain. "Alright but I need to tell you something first."

"What's that?" Katherine asked stepping closer to Damon.

Damon wrapped an arm around Katherine. "When it comes between you and the witch…."

Katherine's eyes looked at Damon's lips. "Yes?" She purred

"It will always be Bonnie." Damon said coldly, he stabbed the wooden branch that she had hard into Katherine's chest.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock and pain. She stumbled back away from Damon hurt and shock in her expression. She fell to the ground hollering in pain.

Damon watched her as she rolled around on the ground. Feeling nothing as her body started to turn to ash in the rain.

"Damon how could you?" Katherine cried out before her body turned completely to ash and she was gone Katherine was dead and wasn't coming back this time.

Damon watched the ash flow away. "Because you were going to kill her."

Bonnie sat on the ground in complete shock not being able to believe what she just saw. Not had she thought that Damon would kill Katherine and yet he had for her.

Damon turned and saw Bonnie. He rushed next to her knelling in the ground. "Bonnie are you hurt?" He asked concerned for her

Bonnie knew that he was talking about physically she shook her head tears welling up in her eyes as everything that just had happened came down upon her.

"I'm so sorry that you just had to go through that/" Damon told her cupping her face in his hands with emotion in his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said to Katherine about wanting her over you that was I lie that I used to stall her understand?"

Bonnie saw that he was telling the truth, he had only said that he wanted Katherine to prevent Katherine from killing her. She felt relieve in her heart because for a few short moments she feared that Damon really was going to leave her for Katherine. "I understand."

"I love you so much Bonnie I would do anything to keep you safe." Damon told her.

"Is she…" Bonnie paused as the rain kept on drenching them both. "Is she really dead."

Damon nodded his head. "She's gone and is not coming back."

Bonnie's bottomed lip trembled as the tears spilled from her eyes mixing in with the water on the face. "Damon."

"It's alright." Damon wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He could feel her body shiver and knew that she had been out in the cold rain for a while. "Let's get you inside."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inside of the house they got out of their wet clothes, dried off and changed into some warm and dry clothes. Bonnie was now sitting down in front of the fire place with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Orion laying at her feet. Damon came in holding a warm mug of tea in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other. He handed the mug of tea to Bonnie and kept the bourbon for himself and sat down next to her.

"Thank you/" Bonnie said bringing the mug of tea to her lips for a sip.

Damon drunk some of his bourbon. "You're welcome."

For a while they just said nothing the confrontation with Katherine running fresh in their mind. After a moment Bonnie spoke. "I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head. "Why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong."

"About Katherine getting killed tonight." Bonnie explained

Damon furrowed his brows. "That's not your fault, I killed that bitch because she wanted to kill you."

"Exactly." Bonnie sighed. ""You had to kill her because of me and I know how much that you used to love her."

"Use to." Damon said "I don't anymore."

Bonnie looked over at him. "I know but you did have strong feelings for her and it can't be easy to be the one to end her life."

Damon shifted his gaze towards her. "It was an easy decision I had to protect you."

"You say that now." Bonnie frowned "I don't want you to regret killing her."

"I won't regret it." Damon assured.

Bonnie held the mug of tea in her hands "But you loved her Damon you did and as much as I hated her , I care about your feelings and I don't want to be the reason why you are heartbroken and hurting over Katherine's death doing it to protect me."

Damon understood what she was trying to tell him. He reached over with his free hand and ran his fingers over her cheek. "I won't get hurt and heartbroken over Katherine dying she brought it upon herself and I'm glad the whore is gone, You know what would hurt me?"

"What would Damon?" Bonnie asked him

"Losing you." Damon answered "I can handle losing Katherine, but if she had succeeded in killing you, than that would have broken my heart and left me in great emotional pain. I don't know how I would be able to go on in life in I ever lost you."

Bonnie was touched my his words. "I feel the same about you."

Damon looked into her gorgeous green eyes. "Do you not understand the depths of my feelings for you? When I said that I loved you more than any other I meant it, when I said that my love for you surpasses that of Katherine I meant it and proved it tonight."

"If I didn't understand I do now." Bonnie softly said

"I love you Bonnie so much." Damon told her.

"I love you too Damon." Bonnie rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 17

**Hello Readers. I have to tell you that I screwed up and accidentally deleted chapter 1 from this story and don't know how to get it back Sorry about that. So the chapter count is no off by one. This is really chapter 17 and so on from here. The chapter before this is New so read it if you just thought that it was chapter 15, it's chapter 16. Messed up by deleting chapter one. Sorry to confuse you.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon spent the next morning on the phone catching Stefan up on what happened the night before over the phone.

"Katherine got out of the tomb?" Stefan asked

"Yes and she paid Bonnie and I a visit." Damon told his brother

Stefan was concerned. "Are you okay, is Bonnie okay?"

"We're fine." Damon said "Katherine on the other hand."

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

Damon moved retrieving a blood pack to eat for breakfast. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she ran off somewhere?" Stefan asked

Damon shook his head. "Gone as in not living on this earth anymore."

Stefan pressed the phone close to his ear. "You mean Katherine's dead?"

"That's what I mean." Damon confirmed

Stefan was shocked. "How did she…."

"Die?" Damon asked finishing his brother's sentence. "I killed her."

"You did?" Stefan asked trying to make sure he was hearing right.

"Put a stake right through that Bitches heart." Damon said "Had to she was planning to kill Bonnie."

Stefan paused "I understand, I wouldn't have put it passed Katherine to get angry at Bonnie because of you two being together and if she was going to kill Bonnie you had to do it, I would for Elena."

Damon poured the blood into a cup with his free hand. "So you aren't mourning for Katherine."

"Hell no." Stefan proclaimed. "She's caused enough trouble for us both and doesn't deserve our mourning her. I'm glad that you choose Bonnie's life over hers."

Damon chuckled "Damn right."

"Is Bonnie alright? Katherine didn't hurt her did she?" Stefan asked

"Physically she's fine." Damon explained "She was shaken up emotionally but is recovering. She's still in my bedroom sleeping right now last night exhausted her."

Stefan was relieved "Just as long as she's okay."

"Yeah tell Elena about what happened, but that's it's all okay because Katherine is out of our lives." Damon said

"I will." Stefan said "Take care Brother and stay safe."

"You too." Damon said and the phone conversation was ended.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few weeks past by and Damon and Bonnie had put what happened with Katherine behind them ready to focus and move on with their lives. Bonnie was over at Damon's preparing dinner for a couple of friends coming over. She had told Damon that Jerry had a girlfriend named Megan and Damon thought that it would be a great idea to invite the two over, since he was trying to play nice around Jerry for Bonnie's sake and all. So Bonnie invited the couple over and Jerry and Megan agreed to come over.

Damon walked into the house with Orion on a leash. He had spent ten minutes outside walking Orion around and allowing the young dog to take a bathroom break. He unhooked the leash and set it on the hook besides the door. Free to roam inside Orion bounded off towards the kitchen where Bonnie was cooking. Damon followed watching Orion go to the corner for a drink from his water bowl.

He shifted his attention towards Bonnie who was over the stove cooking. "Hey."

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him "Hey yourself!"

Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist watching as she cooked. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken, favored rice, green beans, potatoes, and biscuits." Bonnie answered

All of that sounded good even for a man who just needed blood to stay alive. "You really went all out."

"Guests are coming over." Bonnie said

"Jerry and what's her name?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie laughed. "Megan."

Damon grinned. "So ole' Chucky has found a girlfriend?"

"Don't go calling that boy Chucky around his girl." Bonnie said

Damon released her as she shifted to get something. "I won't I promise I think it's cool that he has a girlfriend."

Orion laid down with his chew toy and started to chew away, Bonnie gave him a quick glance before returning her attention to the food she was cooking. "Me too, he's a really sweet guy."

"When are they coming over?" Damon asked

"In about forty five minutes." Bonnie brought her attention to Damon. "You smell like sweat."

Damon tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "I did work out before taking the dog out."

Bonnie casted him a look. "I know."

Damon sighed. "I'll go and take a shower and freshen up before they come."

"Thank you Damon." Bonnie said with a smile

"You're welcome Judgey." Damon slapped her on the butt and went to take a shower.

Bonnie returned her attention to cooking.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie finished up dinner, just as Damon had showered and changed into a different set of clothes. The door bell rang sending Orion from his spot running towards the front door with an excited booming bark.

"I'll get it." Bonnie called out she walked towards the door with Damon following behind her. She opened the door to Jerry and Megan. Bonnie had met Megan one time before when Jerry had brought her over to the apartment. "Jerry, Megan come on in don't mind our dog he won't bite."

Jerry stepped in with Megan. "Hello Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled giving Jerry a friendly hug. "Hey how are you doing?"

"Good." Jerry answered.

Megan leaned down petting Orion. "Oh he's so cute what's his name?"

"Orion." Bonnie answered

Megan stood and saw who she assumed was Damon Salvatore standing behind Bonnie, Megan really liked Jerry and all but that didn't mean that she couldn't notice how handsome he looked with those piercing light blue eyes.

Damon gave a nod of his nod. "Hi there Jerry."

"Hi Damon." Jerry said

Bonnie looked between Megan and Damon. "Damon this is Megan, Megan, Damon."

Damon hand out his hand. "Nice to meet you Megan."

Megan shook his hand. "You too."

"I'm glad that you two decided to come over for dinner." Bonnie said

"I don't pass up a chance to meet good friends." Megan said

Bonnie gestured. "Dinner's ready you two can get seated in the dinning room."

Jerry and Megan washed their hands and took a seat in the dining room and Damon went to the kitchen to have Bonnie serve. "They are such a cute couple." Bonnie told Damon.

"Yeah I think he really likes her." Damon said helping Bonnie fix the plates and drinks

Then they sat down and started to eat.

"Wow." Megan told Bonnie "You are a really good cook."

"Thanks." Bonnie said "So are you from around here?"

Megan shook her head. "No I'm from Ohio and just moved here a year ago."

"Really why choose Virginia?" Bonnie asked

"I used to come here for Summers with My Aunt and Uncle who live here and I guess I fell in love with the state." Megan answered

"That's lovely." Bonnie said and the two women chatted away getting to know each others, while Damon and Jerry listened joining in on the conversation every once and a while.

After dinner while Megan insisted on helping Bonnie clean the kitchen, Damon lead Jerry into another room where the Bar was. Damon walked towards the bar getting out two glasses. "Can I offer you a drink?" Damon asked Jerry.

"Sure I'll take one." Jerry said to Damon.

Damon gestured. "Whiskey, Wine, Bourbon, or Scotch?"

"I'll take a Scotch." Jerry said

Damon poured two bottles of scotch and handed one to Jerry. "So you and Megan."

Jerry took a drink. "Yeah I like her a lot."

"Good. Bonnie is a great friend all that she ever wishes for all of her friends is to live a happy life." Damon said

"I know that." Jerry told him.

Damon nodded his head. "I know that you and I always haven't see eye to eye."

Jerry half smiled. "You can say that again."

"But It's good that we have been tolerating each other lately for Bonnie, who knows maybe we could be friends one day." Damon said to Jerry,

"Right, Maybe." Jerry said "In the end I just want Bonnie to be happy."

Damon sipped his drink. "It's something that we have in common."

"Yeah." Jerry said

"By the way Bonnie's planning to sleep over again over here tonight, you know what that means?" Damon asked

Jerry shook his head. "What does that mean?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "You and Megan get the apartment alone."

Jerry let out an nervous laugh. "We sure do."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon and Bonnie were out and about the next day. Spending a day out together they headed towards Damon's car parked in a nearly empty parking lot. Damon was grabbing at his keys to unlock the car when he suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain.

Bonnie was confused. "Damon what's wrong?"

On the ground Damon felt like his body was in extreme pain, it was like an aneurysm but the pain was in his body instead of his head. "I don't know."

Confusion turned into concern as Bonnie saw that he was in some kind of pain. "What's going on?"

Damon gritted his teeth against the pain , it felt like his insides were being burned from the inside out. He couldn't move and felt helpless. "Can't move, pain."

Bonnie looked around the parking lot. She spotted two hooded figures walking towards, they were men with their arms out stretched towards Damon. They got closer and closer focusing their attack on Damon. They were magical beings of some kind.

Bonnie broke her self out of her trance. "Who are you?" She asked

"Stay away." One of them spoke. "We wish you no harm."

"Our fight is with the vampire." The other said keeping the attack on Damon who was still in pain.

Bonnie shook her head. "Why are you attacking him he's harming no one."

"Vampires always harm." The first one said

"We won't stop until they are wiped away from the face of this earth." The other said

Bonnie took a step forward. "Who are you?"

"I'm James and this is Adam.. We are Wizards trained to take out the evil in this world." James said

"Evil like Vampires." Adam added

Bonnie stepped up more. "Stop your attack."

"We told you that we wish you no harm." Adam told her.

Bonnie couldn't take Damon's yells of pain any longer she held out her hands throwing both of the wizards back and breaking their attack on Damon.

Damon stood on his feet next to Bonnie. He glared at the wizards.

Both James and Adam looked towards Bonnie. "A Witch?"

"I knew that we felt power coming from you." Adam said

"You'll feel more if you attack him again." Bonnie warned them.

James removed the hood from his head. "But he's a vampire."

Bonnie looked at him. "I don't care."

"You would defend such a evil creature." Adam asked shocked.

"Please stop with that evil shit." Damon said pissed that he was attacked. "I wasn't hunting down humans or anything just minding my own business."

Adam shifted his glance towards Damon. "We know what you are, killing innocents cannot be tolerated."

"Judgmental much?" Damon asked them. "I'm not doing anything but keep fucking with me and she how vicious I can be."

James eyes flashed in anger. "Step aside young witch and let us rid the earth of this filth."

Bonnie stood firmly by Damon. "No, leave him alone or you'll be dealing with me."

"Is that the side that you want to take?" Adam asked her

"You heard her." Damon said "Leave us alone."

"Last chance." James told Bonnie "Move it."

Bonnie eyed the wizards with icy blue eyes. " Make me."

James and Adam raised their hands and sent an attack of energy Bonnie's way. Bonnie blocked the energy and tossed it back the wizards way sending Adam on his feet.

Beside her Damon's face vamped out and he charged at James. Before James could react Damon was on him attacking him.

Bonnie and Adam fought with each other trading magical attacks.

"You sure that you're on the right side?" Adam asked her

"Hell yeah." Bonnie said and put Adam's arm on fire.

Adam patted out the fire yelling as it burned his arm and sent an attack that had Bonnie falling to her knees in pain. But Bonnie quickly recovered sending Adam flying back.

Damon and James traded blows with Damon punching, kicking and tossing James around like a rag doll and James trying to counter with magical attacks on Damon.

The magical battle went on between Bonnie and James all of the intense magic caused a thunderstorm out of no where to boom over head. The wind whipped around the four fighting figures.

"Why are you fighting with him?" Adam asked her.

"Because I love him." Bonnie answered

The answer startled Adam enough as to where an bolt of lighting like energy shot from Bonnie's fingers and sent him flying.

Adam grabbed at his chest like he had been burned by electrocution.

Bonnie stood over Adam pinning him to the ground with her magic. "Stop and I'll let you live."

Damon was battling with James. He held James by the collar reaching fangs out and aiming to tear his throat out.

However James attacked Damon with an headache, that had Damon clutching his head and falling to the ground.

James stood over Damon bloodied and bruised from Damon's attacks on him. "It ends right now evil creature."

Bonnie turned her head away from Adam on the ground and saw James standing over Damon. She shifted the focus of her attack on James

James yelled out breaking his hold on Damon, Damon reached up snapping the wizards neck and killing him.

When Bonnie turned back towards Adam he was on his feet, he sent a wave towards Bonnie and she was thrown back she landed on the ground hard and hitting her head, from then Bonnie saw nothing but black as she was knocked out cold.

Seeing her hurt like that put a fury in Damon. He raced towards Adam placing his fangs in Adam's neck and viciously tearing into Adam's throat. Adam yelled out in pain but it didn't last long as Damon drained out all of his blood and killed him.

Damon let Adam's body dropped to the ground rushing over to Bonnie. "Bonnie" He called out but she didn't respond. He lifted her and felt along the back of her head where blood appeared from the spot that she had hit her head. Damon gathered her in his arms and rushed towards his car.


	17. Chapter 18

**Hope that all of you have read the two new chapters before this. Let me know if you have or haven't. Again sorry for messing up and deleting Chapter 1 by mistake and throwing off the Chapter count if confused you. Thanks to all of my Readers and Reviewers!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to the feeling and taste of blood going down her throat and Damon calling her name in concern. She swallowed the blood and was fully awake to see that she was lying on the bed in Damon's bedroom. The back of her head pounded in pain.

Damon pulled away his wrist from Bonnie's mouth extremely relieved to see that she was awake, she had been out of it for the last twenty minutes. "Thank God." Damon said touching a hand to the back of her head he felt the wound had healed up and closed.

Although the wound was healed because of Damon's blood the back of her head still pounded in pain causing Bonnie to groan. "What happened?"

"We got into a battle with wizards you don't remember?" Damon asked her

"I remember that part." Bonnie muttered "Just not how I got this major headache in the back of my head."

"One of them attacked you with magic and knocked you out." Damon explained to her

Bonnie grimaced "Shit my head is killing me."

"My blood should make the pain go away in an hour or so." Damon told her.

"I know but I don't think that I could take if for that long." Bonnie said

Damon got up and walked out of the room less than a minute later he approached Bonnie with a glass of water and two extra strength pain killers. "Here take these."

Bonnie took the pills and swallowed them down with the water, she placed the glass on the night stand. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, do you need to go to the hospital?" Damon asked

"I'm sure that I'll be fine once the pills kick in and you did give me your blood." Bonnie said

Damon nodded his head. "Alright."

Bonnie shifted in the bed. "What happened to James and Adam?"

"Dead." Damon answered

"You killed them?" Bonnie asked

Damon sat next to her on the bed. "Yes they were attacking us both."

"I understand why you had to do it." Bonnie said

"First Katherine and now those two guys in a matter of weeks." Damon nearly laughed. "We have had some luck haven't we?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah bad luck. I wonder why James and Adam decided to attack you all of a sudden."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "You heard them they hate vampires and want to wipe out kind out."

"I know but it's like they knew where you were." Bonnie said "Seems kind of weird that they would find you instead of going after some vampire who was currently hunting down some human."

"They were wizards who hunted vampires." Damon said "Maybe they use their magic as a tracking device to find vampires and I came up on their radar."

Bonnie looked at him. "I guess that you're right."

Damon leaned down kissing her forehead. "You don't have to worry about them they're gone. You rest until your headache is gone."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Okay Damon."

Damon walked out of the room and Bonnie closed her eyes willing her headache to go away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon had gone out the next day to do the vampire version of grocery shopping. He still lived off of Human blood but did it now by mostly feeding from blood bags instead of humans. Because of this he went out once or twice a mouth to get blood bags for himself. It used to be where he had to raid hospitals for his fill but in recent years a group of vampires got together and made a version of a vampire grocery store that provided both human and animal blood in blood bags depending on what vampires went for.

This secret underground like place had been developed so that vampires wouldn't have to rob hospitals of potential life saving blood for humans. Instead a collection of humans who knew about vampires volunteered to donate their blood and got paid and kept it a secret from the overall public. More and more of these secret underground vampire super markets were popping up around the Nation and the word had been spreading in the vampire community So Damon walked in his house carrying a big cooler full of hundreds of blood bags that would be enough to feed him over the next four to six weeks before he would have to go out for more. He stored away the blood bags and went looking for Bonnie.

Bonnie was flipping through TV channels after spending all morning taking care of Orion while Damon was out. She fed Orion and gave him water and took him outside to the bathroom when he needed to go. She really had grown attached to the Chocolate lab. Bonnie looked up as Damon walked in.

"Got your blood bags?" She asked him

Damon smiled. "Yes and what have you been up to?"

"Mostly taking care of Orion and playing with him." Bonnie answered

"What did you play with him?" Damon asked

"Played ball outside with him for a little while." Bonnie explained

Damon petted Orion. "I see."

Bonnie grinned. "I taught him some new tricks."

Damon put his hands on his hips. "Really? Let me see."

"Okay." Bonnie said and patted her leg. "Come here Orion!"

Orion went to Bonnie with his tail wagging.

Bonnie held out her hand. "Orion shake hands!"

Damon watched as Orion put his paw right in the palm of Bonnie's hand. "Wow." He said as Bonnie gave the paw a little shake.

"That's not all." Bonnie said releasing the paw. "Roll over Orion!" She gestured with her hand

Orion went to the ground and rolled over two times getting back on his fours like he was proud of what he had done.

"Good boy." Bonnie exclaimed giving the Chocolate lab a treat.

Damon was amused and impressed. "You taught him well."

"He's a fast learner." Bonnie beamed "I'm going to teach him to play dead next!"

"Can't wait." Damon said

Bonnie laughed.

The front door bell rung. Damon turned towards the door. "Wonder who that is?"

"Are you expecting anyone over?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon shook his head. "No I'll go and see who it is." Damon walked out to get the door. He came back a few minutes later with an envelope.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know a letter of some kind?" Damon opened up the envelope and took out a piece of paper that had silver print on it. "It's an invitation."

Bonnie eyed the paper that Damon was holding. "A invitation?"

Damon looked over at her. "To a ball."

"Who would send you an invitation to a ball?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"It's says here it's from Caleb Morley." Damon answered

Bonnie looked at Damon. "Who's Caleb Morley?"

Damon put the invitation back in it's envelope. "An old friend that I used to hang out with in the nineties he's holding the ball in Richmond and I guess he wants me to come."

"Is Caleb a….." Bonnie started to ask.

"Vampire?" Damon finished her question. "Yes he is."

Bonnie nodded her head "You were good friends with him?"

"Yes I was, but I haven't seen him in ten years." Damon told her.

"Maybe he wants to reunite the friendship with you." Bonnie said

Damon sat down next to her. "I guess that he does."

"When is the ball?" Bonnie asked

"Three weeks from now on Saturday." Damon let her know.

"Are going to go?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon thought about it for a few moments. "I think that I will it would be good to see an old friend."

"I agree with you going." Bonnie told him

Damon glanced at her. "Could you come with me?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want to go if I wasn't invited."

"It says that on the invitation that each person invited can bring one guest along with them.' Damon said

Bonnie put her hand on his knee. "In that case of course I go to the ball with you."

"Great then we'll go." Damon looked forward to seeing Caleb Morley again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

More days passed by and those days were getting warmer. Winter was getting left behind and Spring was on it's way. Bonnie was glad that the days were getting warmer. It meant no need for fire places and heat inside, it meant being able to go outside in short sleeve shirt, shorts, skirts, and spring time dresses. It meant flowers growing and the smell of freshly cut green grass. It meant butterflies flying around and Birds singing. Bonnie loved Spring and Summer time weather.

For the last week temperatures have been in the seventies and Bonnie took advantage when she didn't have to attend to classes at James Madison or have something else to do, she spent her free time outside loving the warm weather and today was no different. She sat outside on Damon's porch reading a book and loving the warmness of the sun coming down on her and Orion who rested by her feet. Damon had gone off some where and Bonnie wondered where it could have been since his car was still in the drive way.

She was reading her book when a loud rumbling engine sound broke into the silence. She looked up from her book to see someone on a motorcycle pull up in the drive way where both her and Damon's car was parked. The man was wearing, black boots, black jeans, a leather jacket and a black helmet with a visor that covered the features of his face. Was that who she thought it was.

He turned off the motorcycle and stepped off of the bike removing his helmet and revealing that it was indeed Damon.

Bonnie stood to her feet mouth hanging open. "Damon?"

Damon rested the helmet on his motorcycle and gestured to Bonnie. "Come over and see my new toy."

Bonnie stepped off the porch and eyed the sleek looking brand new motorcycle. "You brought a motorcycle?"

Damon patted the seat and grinned. "This is my new baby."

Bonnie raised her eyes to Damon studying him. He had a light beard from not shaving for the last couple of days. "Your new baby. Since when do you like to drive motorcycles?"

"Since today." Damon replied in his usual way.

"How do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Bonnie asked

Damon arched a brow. "I've been on this earth for over one hundred years this wouldn't be by very first time riding a Motorbike."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I get it."

"What do you think about it?" Damon asked

"Honestly I think that the bike is cool." Bonnie's lips curved upward. "You do look sexy riding one."

Damon grinned. "Ride with me."

Bonnie gave him a confused like. "You said what now."

"Ride on the motorcycle with me." Damon explained in more detail.

Bonnie scoffed. "I'm not getting on that thing with you."

"Why not/" Damon asked

"Because." Bonnie said shifting her eyes towards him. "I like living."

Damon smirked. "So you can take on vampires and wizards without blinking an eye but the Witch is afraid of taking a motorcycle ride? You are something else."

"It's not funny and you make it sound like riding a motorcycle is easy and safe." Bonnie said

"Come on Bon take a ride with me." Damon pleaded.

Bonnie shook her head. "No Thank you."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "That's not fair, you know that I trust you."

"Then let me take you on a ride." Damon said

"I don't know." Bonnie warily eyed the motorbike.

Damon lifted up an extra helmet one that was more her size. "I even got you your own helmet."

Bonnie took the helmet from his hand. "This is mine."

"Yes it is." Damon said

Bonnie grinned the helmet looked really cool. "Alright I'll ride with you."

Damon smiled "There you go!"

Bonnie gestured. "Just let me put Orion inside." Bonnie put Orion inside of the house and locked the door. She walked back over towards Damon.

Damon took her helmet from her and placed it on her head. He stepped back and looked at her, the helmet he had brought her looked similar to the one he had brought for himself. "You look so badass."

"I feel badass." Bonnie admitted

Damon put his own helmet on his head and got on the back. "Get on." He told her

Bonnie got on the motorcycle behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Damon turned on the engine/ "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." Bonnie answered with a nod of her head.

Damon pulled the motorcycle out of the driveway and took off down the road but he didn't go to fast.

Bonnie tightened her hold on Damon's waist. She took up the courage to open her eyes and soon found herself loving the ride.

"Are you alight?" Damon asked her

"This is awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed laughing. "Go faster."

Damon grinned and speeded up his back. Always happy for moments like this that he could spend with her. Because they were a Vampire and Witch couple he knew that they would run into trouble like with Katherine and the two wizards, but whatever happened they would fight side by side and have each other's backs because they loved each other so much.


	18. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers! Thanks for the Reviews. For those of you not familiar with Caleb Morley he is a Vampire from the old Soap Opera Port Charles. Since he is one of my favorite vampire characters I decided to include him in this story. If you want to know who he is you can search for 'Caleb Morley, Port Charles' on you tube. For those who do know the character he will not be paired with Livvie in this story although they are one of my favorite Soap Couples of all time and I love them together. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day was Damon laid back on the couch relaxing and resting. With his super hearing he could hear Bonnie unlock the front door to come in. He had given her the spare keys to his house and knew that she would come in before he ever saw her. Bonnie came into the room that he was in removing her sun shades and placing them in her purse and putting the purse down. She held a star bucks cup of coffee in one hand a she approached Damon.

Damon opened his eyes. "Hello Little witch."

"Hey yourself vampire." Bonnie told him.

Damon sat up and got to his feet he hadn't seen her all day long. "How was your day?"

"Very good." Bonnie answered "How about yours?"

"The same." Damon said taking the cup and taking a sip it was warm and sweet, with the taste of French Vanilla cream. He handed the cup back to her.

Bonnie took a sip herself. "I have a surprise to show you."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "What is it new lacy underwear."

Bonnie laughed. "Not anything like that." She turned her back to him and with her free hand lifted her shirt.

Damon's eyes widened as his eyes landed on her lower back. He'd never picture her as a woman to get a tattoo, especially not one with a man's name yet on her back was as newly done tattoo with the name 'Damon' in bold and fancy letters. "Bonnie?"

The look of surprise in his blue eyes made Bonnie laugh again. "You like it, I got it this morning."

"I love it." Damon's lips curved. "Can't believe that you got a tattoo with my name."

"Believe it." Bonnie said "Since I'm going to be yours forever I figured why not get your name on me."

Damon touched a finger to the tattoo. "Does it hurt?"

Bonnie took another sip of coffee. "Just a little the guy who did it was very good and knows how to limit the pain."

"You're not going to be one of those people who get a tattoo of their lovers name and regret it when the relationship goes to shit are you?"

"No." Bonnie grinned. "I know that were going to last."

Damon eyed the tattoo one more time before lifting his eyes to hers. There was something sexy and arousing about having his name on her, like she was branded as his in a way.

The lust filled like in his eyes made Bonnie weak in the knees. It was the way that he looked at her when he wanted sex. Bonnie swallowed.

"Bedroom now." Damon growled.

Bonnie was now turned on. She put her cup of coffee down on the coffee table and followed him into the bedroom.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the evening of the ball they got ready and dressed preparing to go. Damon was dressed in a suit with a black bow tie around his neck. He turned and watched as Bonnie came in and nearly drooled She was in a dress perfect for a ball that showed up just enough flesh to be classy and sexy at the same time. She wore high heels that made her a few inches taller than she really was and her hair was curly sweeping over her shoulders.

"Wow you look Mouth watering." Damon told her.

Bonnie gave him a sexy smile. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Damon cocked his head. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Bonnie said

They left to go on a drive to Richmond.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They arrived at Caleb Morley's large Mansion. It looked like Caleb had done really good for himself over the past years Damon thought. Inside of the mansion was filled with men dressed in suits and women dressed in all types of ball gowns and dresses. The place was filled with vampires and humans alike. Wine, Champagne and other types of alcohol was served. Cocktail snacks and food were served as well as Servers went through the crowd on trays serving the guest. Blood was also offered for the vampires.

Damon had his arm looped with Bonnie's as they walked through the crowd together. Damon heard someone call out his name and stop and turned towards the voice.

Bonnie saw a man with a handsome, young face approach them. He had long dark hair that stopped just above his shoulders and amazing blue eyes that were a different shade from Damon's.

"Damon is that you." He called out.

"Yes it is" Damon exclaimed with a grin.

The dark haired man stopped in front of Damon and the two men hugged like old friends. He took a step back. "Damon Salvatore."

"Caleb Morley I'll be damned." Damon said

Caleb grinned. "It's been a while."

"A long while." Damon agreed.

"Glad that you've accepted my invitation." Caleb said

Damon looked at Caleb. "Can't pass up on a chance to meet my old friend."

Caleb shifted his eyes to Bonnie. "Why don't you introduce me to your date?"

Damon cleared his throat. "Caleb this is my girl, Bonnie an old friend in Caleb."

Bonnie gave Caleb a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Caleb told her. "So you're Damon's Witch?"

Bonnie glanced briefly at Damon before returning her eyes to Caleb. "You know that I'm a witch?"

"Such news like that spreads like wild fire in the vampire world." Caleb explained.

Bonnie smiled "It's true I'm a witch."

Caleb took her hand in his. "Damon I have to give it to you, your taste in women has improve vastly." He brought her hand to his lips and released it.

Bonnie grinned from ear to ear at the compliment.

Damon arched a brow. "Flirting with my woman Caleb?" He said playfully

"No not flirting my wife wouldn't appreciate that." Caleb joked "Not with what she does for a living."

"You're married?" Damon asked

"I have been for three years." Caleb answered

A gorgeous woman dressed in an elegant gown approached them she had light brown skin, long hair with tiny curls and brown eyes. She stopped next to Caleb. "You talking about me?"

"I was." Caleb said "Mercedes this is Damon Salvatore the old friend that I was telling you about and his lady Bonnie. This is my wife Mercedes"

Mercedes eyes scanned over the couple. "Hello." She told them.

Damon and Bonnie told Mercedes hi.

"You have a fine taste in women yourself." Damon said eying Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled at him. "It's nice to meet the friend that Caleb has told me so much about."

"Caleb has told you about me?" Damon asked

"Oh yeah the trouble that you two used to cause and how you ran around." Mercedes said

"Not that much trouble." Caleb said

"I'm sure." Mercedes said shifting her attention to Bonnie. "You're Bonnie Bennett."

"That would be me." Bonnie confirmed

"So it would be true that you are a witch." Mercedes commented

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes it's true and what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a vampire hunter." Mercedes told him.

Damon gave an uneasy look.

"Don't worry." Mercedes said with a laugh a Damon's reaction. "I only hunt bad vampires, you know the ones hell bent on viciously hunt down humans. Not the ones who live off of blood bags or animals. So you can chill. It's like cops going after law breaking humans you don't have to worry about me if you're not doing anything wrong right?"

"Right." Damon said breathing out.

Mercedes placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder "Besides if I thought it all vampires like that then I wouldn't be married to one."

"That's right." Caleb said looking at Bonnie. "You use your powers to fight vampires?"

Even though Bonnie had just met the married couple she felt comfortable around them. "I do."

Caleb was curious. "Really like what?"

"Fire, aneurysm?" Bonnie explained.

"Aneurysms?" Mercedes questioned.

"She gives vampires headaches and makes their blood vessels go pop." Damon told them

Caleb looked at Bonnie. "Really care to show me by using it on me?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't wish to hurt you."

"Trust me." Caleb said "I would like to see a what you can do."

"You sure." Bonnie asked

Caleb nodded his head. "I'm sure."

Bonnie looked around to make sure that no one else was paying attention to them, then she focus her eyes on Caleb and gave him the most gentle aneurysm that she could.

Still Caleb closed his eyes and winced as a painful headache went through his brain. It felt like his head was exploding.

Bonnie let up stopping the aneurysm.

Caleb shook his head and opened his eyes. "Wow you're powerful."

"That's impressive, how do you do that?" Mercedes asked

"With a lot of practice." Bonnie said

"She can do a lot worse than that." Damon said

Bonnie looked at Mercedes. "How long have you been a vampire hunter?"

Mercedes tapped her chin. "I think it's been close to twelve years."

"Are you any good?" Bonnie asked

"I can't do anything like put them on fire or give them headaches." Mercedes said amused "But I'm very good at what I do, I have taken out many, many vampires."

Caleb touched her back. "She's indeed very skilled."

"I have developed a shit load of weapons to take out vampires." Mercedes added.

"What type of weapons?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Mercedes waved a hand "Oh all kinds, would you like to see?"

"Sure." Bonnie said "It will give some time for the fellows to catch up with each other."

"Right." Mercedes said "We'll be right back guys."

Mercedes and Bonnie left as Bonnie followed her through the mass of people. As they walked through they caught the attention of a man who was checking them both out, distracted me their beauty and bodies he didn't watch where he was going and ran into the back of a server sending the server and the tray he was carrying crashing to the ground with a loud noise.

The server glared at the man who sent him falling. "Watch where you're going."

The man just offered the Server apologetic look and helped him off of the ground.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the scene. "Men such one track minds."

"You got that right." Bonnie said

"I know what you're thinking how could a vampire hunter be married to a vampire." Mercedes said

Bonnie looked amused "Actually it doesn't sound that crazy."

Mercedes looked over at her. "Right I guess you would understand vampires and witches aren't suppose to get along."

"Not at all." Bonnie said

Mercedes lead them down a hallway away from where the guest were. "I guess you and I have something in common falling in love with the "enemy."

"We do have that in Common." Bonnie agreed.

"You and Damon love at first sight?" Mercedes asked

Bonnie laughed. "Far from it actually we hated each other to the point of trying to kill each other."

Mercedes pursed her lips together. "Really?"

"Yeah one night I got really upset and set Damon on fire." Bonnie told her.

Mercedes looked at Bonnie sideways. "You should like a dangerous girl to piss off."

"I guess I am," Bonnie said

Mercedes stopped next to a door. "Your story with Damon sounds similar to mine with Caleb."

Bonnie shifted on her feet. "You two tried to kill each other."

"Well I tried to kill Caleb." Mercedes opened the door. "One night I was out hunting down Vampires and ran into him. I aimed a wooden arrow right at his heart and only missed by inches because of his vampire speed."

Bonnie followed Mercedes into the room. "Sounds like love at first sight."

Mercedes laughed turning on the lights to the room. "I use to hate all Vampires you know then Caleb made me see that not all of them are bad and I fell in love with him."

"Believe me I understand." Bonnie said

"Like I said I just hunt the bad vampires and so do others like me. Vampires who viciously hunt down humans for their meals can each take out up to one thousand humans per year, if not more." Mercedes went on. "If we just allowed them to do so and let them all live then it would seriously harm the human population, close to a billion humans would be lost every twenty years or so without Vampire Hunters. Our goal is to maintain the human population."

Bonnie understood. "That's also the goal of witches."

Mercedes gestured around. "These are all of the weapons that I use to hunt vampires."

Bonnie looked around the room. It was an impressive collect of Wooden swords and knifes, Stakes, Bows and arrows and guns with wooden bullets. "Wow."

"Any time you want to borrow some just give me a call." Mercedes said

Bonnie nodded her head. "I will."

The two women kept talking getting to know each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile Damon and Caleb were talking. Drinking down shots of blood mixed with Vodka. Damon found the shots mighty tasty,

"A Witch Damon?" Caleb asked

"A Vampire hunter Caleb?" Damon returned with equal amusement.

Caleb grinned. "Yes how do we get women when it's in their blood to hate and kill vampires?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe because we're just that damn good. I really don't like the thought of any man touching my witch."

Caleb took another shot of blood and vodka. "Yes us vampires possessive creatures my nature."

"We are." Damon agreed.

"How is your brother Stefan?" Caleb asked

"He's doing very well." Damon answered

"Good you tell him that I said Hi." Caleb said

"I'll tell him." Damon said

Caleb looked at Damon. "I hope that this means that we can reunite in our friendship."

Damon agreed. "I hope so too."

"If you ever need anything just let me know." Caleb told him.

Damon nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

More weeks past by and soon Bonnie found herself successfully passing her Second year of College. Now she was free and on Summer break before she had to go into her Junior year and she planned to spend as much of that Summer as she could with Damon. Damon couldn't believe how quickly time could pass by, it seemed just like it was yesterday when he and Bonnie had gotten together and yet they had now been a couple of a total of nine months, Damon's relationships with woman rarely lasted that long anymore. But he found himself more and more in love with Bonnie with each passing day.

One day he decided to take her out to a local park and made a picnic lunch got them. They went to the park with Orion and played some ball with the dog. Before settling down on a blanket under a tree. They ate as Orion laid asleep next to the blanket.

"Lunch was wonderful." Bonnie told him.

"Thanks." Damon said

Bonnie smiled. "It was so nice of you to put that together."

"Anything for my witch." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked around. "Such a perfect day for lunch outside."

"I agree." Damon gestured "Can you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?" Bonnie asked

"Look in the picnic basket." Damon explained "I believe that there are some cookies in there."

Bonnie moved towards the basket. "Okay." She opened the basket and looked in gasping there on top of the basket was a ring box resting on a pack of Oreo cookies. She reached in and grabbed it. She slowly opened the box and saw inside that there was a diamond engagement.

Damon watched her shocked and emotional reaction she turned to him. He gently took the box from her hand and got on both knees before her. "Will you Marry me Bonnie Bennett?"


	19. Chapter 20

Bonnie's heartbeat doubled. She felt so many overwhelming emotions that her head spun. She couldn't quite believe it and her eyes kept shifting back between Damon and the beautiful diamond engagement ring that rested in the box. "Is this really happening."

"It's really happening." Damon confirmed "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, I want you to marry me."

"Damon I…." Bonnie paused bringing a shaking hand to her mouth.

Damon held up a hand. "Before you answer let me tell you why I'm asking you to marry me. I don't know how a man like me got a woman like you. It doesn't quite make sense, it's like the Angel of life falling for darkness of Death. But I have been blessed by your love. You bring out the humanity in me and make this walking dead man feel alive." Damon kept going speaking from his heart as he looked her in her eyes.

"You're the only woman for me and I want no other. I'm committed to you Bonnie and I want to be your man in every way. I need you in my life as much as a person needs lungs to breath. You mean so much to me. I want you to be mine forever. Please marry me Bonnie." Damon finished off.

Bonnie shifted on the blanket so that her eyes were more level with his. Her green eyes were watery with the emotions of love. "Damon you're my heart we fit together like glove on hand."

Damon's eyes scanned her face. "What does that mean, What are you trying to tell me?"

"It means that my answer is yes." Bonnie told him tears of joy now spilling from her eyes.

"Wait, Wait did you just say yes to becoming my wife?" Damon questioned as happiness entered his heart at the thought.

Bonnie nodded her head laughing. "Yes Damon Salvatore I will marry you!"

Damon did a fist pump in the air. "Hell Yeah!" He exclaimed in celebration.

His reaction made Bonnie laugh more as she wiped the tears from her fingers.

Damon grabbed the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "I love you Judgey."

Bonnie smiled at him. "I love you too Homicidal vampire."

The now engaged couple shared a kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They wanted to spread the news to all of their friends about their engagement. Bonnie wanted to break the news to Elena and Caroline but she could decide who she wanted to tell first. It was a good case of timing when Bonnie discovered that Caroline was at the Salvatore boarding house spending some friend time with Elena. There was a computer at Damon's and one at the Boarding house and she knew that they both had the ability to talk over the internet through cameras. It was a fine piece of technology that allowed people to both talk and see each other on their computer screens as they did so. Bonnie used this telling Elena and Caroline to get on. She sat on one end and could see Elena and Caroline sitting next to each other in front of a computer in some room at the Salvatore house.

"Why did you have to talk to us both at the same time?" Elena asked

Bonnie looked at her friends on the computer screen. "Because I have some news to share with you."

"What news?" Elena asked

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Damon and I are going to get married."

Caroline removed some blond locks from her ear. "Damon and you are doing what now?"

"I said that Damon and I are engaged." Bonnie told them.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other in surprise and than back at the computer screen.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked eyes wide.

Bonnie laughed "I'm serious."

"Damon proposed to you?" Elena asked

"He did this afternoon at lunch." Bonnie explained "Of course I said yes."

Elena raised both eyebrows. "Let me get this right Damon Salvatore proposed?"

"Yes, Yes guys he asked me to marry him." Bonnie said

"Wow." Elena smiled "Congratulations."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah you go girl you rock! I'm happy for you."

Bonnie smiled "Thanks Guys."

"Show us the engagement ring will you." Caroline gestured.

Bonnie held her hand out towards the camera.

Both Elena and Caroline leaned in towards the computer to get a look.

"Dayum, that's one big ass rock!" Caroline exclaimed

"Yeah don't jump into any deep waters with that thing on or you might sink right to the bottom and drown." Elena joked and all three girls laughed.

Bonnie eyed her friends. "Since I'm engaged now there is something that I need to ask you two."

"Go ahead." Elena said

"I want the both of you to be my maids of honor." Bonnie told them with a smile.

Caroline waved a hand. "Wait can there be more than one maid of honor?"

Elena shrugged a shoulder. "Who cares it's going to be Bonnie's wedding."

"What Elena said." Bonnie said "Besides why concern myself with 'rules' of a wedding with I'm breaking the rules by me a Witch being in love with Damon a Vampire."

"Both of you make a good point." Caroline said with a nod of her head.

Bonnie leaned forward. "So how about it, will you both be my maids of honor?"

"Of course we will." Elena exclaimed

"Yes we'd love to be there standing by your side on your wedding day." Caroline said "Even if it's to Damon."

Bonnie felt all warm on the inside she really loved her friends. "Thanks guys, best friends forever."

"Best friends forever!" Elena and Caroline said at the same time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was in another room over the phone telling his brother the news.

"You're engaged?" Stefan asked

Damon grinned/ "Yes I asked Bonnie to marry me and she agreed."

There was a pause before Stefan spoke. "Wow man Congrats."

"Thanks brother." Damon said

"Seriously though this news has made my day." Stefan exclaimed

"I believe you Brother." Damon said

Stefan walked around the room that he was in as he talked on the phone. "If someone had told you that you'd be engaged to Bonnie Bennett… way back then"

Damon chuckled. "I would have thought that they were insane."

"Something like that." Stefan laughed "Yet here you are."

"Here I am." Damon said

"Was Bonnie surprised when you popped the question?" Stefan wanted to know.

Damon thought back to the look on Bonnie's face when she discovered the ring. "You bet she was. I was so nervous about asking her. Can you imagine me nervous."

"I guess since you fell for Bonnie I can." Stefan said

Damon nodded his head. "I was worried that she would say no."

"Obviously she didn't." Stefan said

"There's something that I have to ask you." Damon said

Stefan shifted the phone to the other ear. "What do you need?"

"For you to be my best man brother." Damon told him.

Stefan smiled. "I'll be your best man!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After telling others about the news Damon decided to tell her reunited friend Caleb about the news.

"That's Great news." Caleb said to Damon over the phone.

"I know." Damon said "Tell Mercedes."

"She's not here right now but I'll tell her as soon as she gets in." Caleb said

Damon ran a hand through his dark hair. "Look at the two of us settling down."

" I know right." Caleb agreed.

"She's really going to Marry me." Damon said

Caleb remembered Damon roaming the streets and bars picking up random women and his stories of how he would bed women in One night stands while sometimes making meals out of them before moving on to the next conquest and how he'd bed multiple women in a weeks time. So it was shocking to see Damon Salvatore get engaged.

"What ever happened to you saying that you'd never be a one woman man?" Caleb asked

Damon grinned. "That was way before I meet Bonnie."

"I understand that trust me." Caleb said

"I don't know when the wedding will be." Damon went on "But you and Mercedes are invited to come."

"I'll let Mercedes now this." Caleb said "We'll be there."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little later Bonnie decided to make a quick stop by her apartment for some things that she needed. She saw Jerry,

"Jerry how is your day?" Bonnie asked

Jerry smiled lightly. "Okay I'm going out on a date with Megan tonight."

"Good." Bonnie said "She's a great girlfriend for you."

Jerry looked at her. "You look very happy and excited something good must have happened to you."

"You can say that." Bonnie said

"Did you win the lottery?" Jerry joked

Bonnie shook her head. "No I got engaged to Damon today!"

"You're getting married to him?" Jerry asked

Bonnie smiled. "Yes I am."

Jerry cocked his head to the side something unreadable coming into his eyes but it was gone so quickly that no one would notice. Jerry smiled. "Well I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Jerry." Bonnie said "For working on tolerating Damon even though you didn't like him at first."

"You are my friend Bonnie." Jerry said

Bonnie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you make a wonderful friend Jerry and I'm glad to have you as one."

Jerry looked at her. "I'll always be your friend Bonnie."

Bonnie let her hand fall giving Jerry a friendly smile.

Jerry's eyes fell to the engagement ring on her finger. "Nice Diamond."

Bonnie looked down at the ring on her finger. "It is."

Jerry backed away from her. "I have to go and get ready for my date now."

"Okay." Bonnie said before going to her bedroom to get some things that she needed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Damon laid on his back on his bed lost in a world of ecstasy and pleasure. Their clothes had been taken off and tossed to the floor in a rush of passion and now Bonnie was on top of him riding his cock like there was no tomorrow. Damon grunted in pleasure watching as his witch Goddess moved above him. He could feel himself getting closer to release.

Bonnie's body was covered with sweat as she moved his cock inside of her hot wet walls. She could feel that familiar build up in her belly. "I'm so close." She panted to him.

Damon reached up twisting her dark nipple between his forefinger and thumb,

This send Bonnie over the edge she cried out his name as she had an explosive orgasm around his cock,

Damon soon followed his seed bursting into her. "Fuck Bonnie." He exclaimed

Bonnie moved off top of him and rolled onto her stomach next to him trying to catch her breath. After a minute she spoke. "Damn is the lovemaking between us always going to be this fucking good?"

Damon laid on hack. "I hope so!"

Bonnie chuckled and inched closer to him. "I still can't quite believe that were engaged."

"Believe it because we are going to get married!" Damon told her.

"You bet that we are." Bonnie exclaimed

Damon turned to face her. "Let's talk about our wedding."

Bonnie smiled. "That's fine by me."

Damon reached over running his hand down her back. "I could give you the biggest fanciest wedding that the world has ever seen."

"I'm sure that you could but I don't need a big wedding." Bonnie told him.

"What do you need for a wedding then?" Damon asked

Bonnie moved her hand over his chest. "Just a small simple ceremony, with only our closest family and friends invited."

"That's what I would like too." Damon said "Is just that I thought most women like big wedding that costs a ton of money."

"Many women do." Bonnie said "But I'm not one of them."

Damon traced her tattoo with his finger. "What about the date what time would be the best time to get married?"

"What would you think the best time is?" Bonnie asked him

"I asked you first" Damon said with an arched brow.

Bonnie grinned. "I know but I want to see what you think before I answer."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "It could be tomorrow or a year from now whenever you are ready to be by wife." He told her. "Although I would rather it to be sooner."

"I'd rather it be sooner as well." Bonnie said

"So we agree for it to be sooner." Damon commented

Bonnie sighed. "Right we agree."

Damon caressed her face with his fingers. "I can't wait for you to become my wife."

"I can't wait for you to become my husband." Bonnie told him pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"Then let's not wait." Damon said

Bonnie's eyes scanned his face. "What are you saying?"

I'm saying that we should get married soon but only if you want to." Damon told her.

Bonnie was so in love with him that she trusted that she wouldn't need a long time before she got married to him. "I want to get married soon."

Damon grinned. "You are going to be Bonnie Salvatore how does that sound?"

"That has a ring to it." Bonnie said with a smile. " 'Bonnie Salvatore' I like the sound of that."

Damon pressed his lips to hers and gathered her close against him, she was his women, his witch, and one day soon she would be his wife.


	20. Chapter 21

A couple of days later Damon and Bonnie had decided on when they wanted to get married and was going to tell their family and friends starting with Bonnie telling the news to Caroline over the phone.

"Wait when are you and Damon planning to get married?" Caroline asked making sure that she heard her friend right.

"In four weeks." Bonnie repeated.

"I know that you're really in love with Damon and all….." Caroline paused. "But are you sure that you aren't rushing into things with him?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sure I love Damon and I want to marry him, I know that it's the right decision for us whether we get married in four weeks or six months from now. So no we aren't rushing into anything we're just in love."

"Alright." Caroline said "But there is an issue."

"What issue?" Bonnie asked

Caroline shifted in her chair as she talked to her friend. "You're planning to have a wedding in four weeks?"

"Yes but just a small ceremony." Bonnie told her blond friend over the phone.

Caroline let out a dramatic breath. "Still it usually takes months to plan a wedding and you think that everything can be done in four weeks time?"

"Why not?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"First you would have to book a church to have the wedding at." Caroline said

"Problem's already solved." Bonnie said "Damon and I have decided on where to hold the ceremony."

Caroline was curious. "Really where?"

"The back yard of the Salvatore Boarding house. It will save money." Bonnie explained. "They have a big and nice back lawn and plus people get married outside all of the time in the Spring and Summer."

"Okay but what about everything else." Caroline went on. "Your wedding dress, Damon's Tux, Elena and me are going to need dresses for the wedding, wedding cake, food for the reception, getting a priest that will marry you."

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's rambling. "Yes that's a lot to handle but I'm sure we'll find a way."

Caroline nodded her head. "Then let's get to work. My mom goes to this bakery they make the best wedding cakes in Mystic Falls, and there's this place with great wedding dresses, Oh and I no of somewhere that caters great wedding reception food. This is going to be so much fun."

Across the room Tyler watched his girlfriends reaction. "You do know that this is Bonnie's wedding right." He joked

Caroline gave Tyler a look. "Oh be quiet Ty."

Tyler just laughed in response.

"It's alright." Bonnie said she had heard Tyler in the background. "I'm sure that Damon and I could use on the help that we can get."

Caroline smiled. "That's what friends are for."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been a while since Bonnie had spoken to her Dad. It was almost a year since she last saw him in person and five months since she last spoke to him over the phone. Bonnie was not close to him at all because of his constant business trips their relationship was strained. But she still made efforts to connect to him and have a Father/Daughter relationship with him, but her Dad made that very difficult like he couldn't be bothered to have a relationship with his child at all.

So whenever they had a conversation after not speaking to each other in months it was forced and awkward like they didn't know what to say to each other and this time was no different. After ten minutes of small talk with her Dad Bonnie decided to break the news. That was why she had called her Father because she thought that a child of theirs getting married was something that a parent should worry about. But his reaction wasn't something that Bonnie had hoped for.

"What do you mean you're getting married?" Mr. Bennett asked

"Exactly what it sounds like." Bonnie said "I'm going to get married in for weeks."

"Why are you getting married?" Mr. Bennett asked

Bonnie could just picture the displeased look on her Dad's face. "Because I'm in love."

"So you are marrying this Dante man." Mr. Bennett was saying.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I told you that his name was Damon."

"Damon, Dante, whatever." Mr. Bennett said sounding displeased. "How old is this boy anyway?"

"He's twenty three." Bonnie said there was no need to tell him that Damon had been stuck at twenty three for one hundred and fifty years now.

"You're nineteen years old Bonnie….." Mr. Bennett was about to say.

Bonnie was quickly growing impatient with her Father he always managed to make their conversations turn into some kind of disagreement. "Twenty." She corrected "I had a birth day this past Spring."

Mr. Bennett paused like he had to gather a thought. "Nineteen, Twenty ….Still way to young to be getting married."

"It's not too young." Bonnie said getting upset at her Father's cold and disapproving tone of voice. "I know what I want to do."

"Nonsense you should be focusing on College." Mr. Bennett scowled.

"College students get married all of the time." Bonnie told him.

"If college students jumped off of a bridge would you do it too?" Mr. Bennett asked smartly.

Bonnie cursed under her breath. "That's not the point."

"What it then?" Mr. Bennett asked

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "I called to tell you that I'm getting married because I thought that it was something that you should now, the wedding will be in four weeks in Mystic Falls and if you would like to come….."

Mr. Bennett cut Bonnie off. "Four weeks? You know how busy my life is?"

"I have an idea." Bonnie said getting hurt at the tone of his voice.

"I can't just clear my schedule in four weeks and be there because you want to live in some fairy tale land." Mr. Bennett ranted.

Bonnie swallowed. "Of course you can't that would require you to care enough to be there for an important time in your Childs life."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Mr. Bennett said harshly. "I put food in your stomach and roof over your head."

"Just forget it Dad I'll never ask you for anything again." Bonnie said

"Now…." Mr. Bennett started.

Bonnie hung up on him tears in her eyes she resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room.

Damon who had been in the room and listening to the conversation gave Bonnie a sympathetic look. He more than understood where she was coming from. "I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault, it's all on my Father." Bonnie told him with a shake of her head.

"I know but no parent should speak to there child in such a way." Damon said

Bonnie felt the tears of sadness roll down her cheeks. "I don't understand why is he always look this."

Seeing the pain on her face made Damon angry. As far as he was concerned Mr. Bennett was lucky that he was Bonnie's Father because that was the only reason why Damon didn't consider tracking the asshole down and kicking in his teeth for hurting Bonnie.

He approached her wrapping comforting arms around her. "He doesn't deserve you as a daughter."

"No matter what I do he never approves of it." Bonnie said "What am I doing wrong?"

Damon tenderly wiped her tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. "You haven't done anything wrong, he's just a asshole for a Father."

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah but I just wish that he would love me like a parent's suppose to love their child."

"He may not love you like he's suppose to but guess what?" Damon said

Bonnie looked at him. "What?"

"You have a lot of people that do love and care about you." Damon told her. "Like me, Elena. Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Alaric."

"You're right, I do have a family even if it's not by blood." Bonnie stated.

"See there, you Dad is the one losing out." Damon said

Bonnie smiled. "How come you know what to say to make me feel better."

Damon smiled back at her. "I guess I'm just that damn good."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Most of Bonnie's friends were happy to hear the news of her getting married but Jerry wasn't one of them. He paced around furious in the house of Grace Johnson. Grace Johnson was a witch in her early thirties that Jerry had tracked down for help. Grace agreed to help Jerry because part of her was jealous of the power that came from Bonnie Bennett. Grace had milk chocolate skin and black hair that was cut close to her head in a feminine style.

Grace watched as Jerry paced the room. "What is the problem now?"

"The problem didn't I just tell you that Bonnie Bennett is going to marry Damon Salvatore?" Jerry nearly yelled.

"You did." Grace said

Jerry's face was red with panic and anger. "I can't do this anymore, I can't keep pretending like I'm okay with her being with someone like him, not when I want her for myself."

Grace held out a hand. "Calm down Jerry."

"Calm down when she's going to marry that blood sucking freak?" Jerry asked loudly.

"I understand why you are upset." Grace said

Jerry turned to her. "Then do something to help me."

"I already have been helping you." Grace told him "I went all of the way to Mystic Falls to open up the tomb and to let Katherine out, she was Damon Salvatore's old love and I thought that she would convince him to leave. You said that Damon was in love with Katherine."

"I looked up his history." Jerry explained "Katherine was his love way back from 1864 and there were rumors about him looking for her. I thought that if he saw her that he would leave Bonnie for Katherine and leave me to pick up the pieces. Obviously that didn't work."

Grace nodded her head. "He must love Bonnie Bennett for more than you give him credit for."

"Well look for Katherine and convince her to take Damon away." Jerry said

"I can't do that." Grace said

"Why can't you?" Jerry asked

Grace looked at the red headed man. "Katherine's dead."

Jerry frowned. "How do you know that she is?"

"Because it's just a feeling that I have." Grace explained "I think that she went after them or something and Damon Salvatore killed her."

"You sure that he killed Katherine?" Jerry asked

"It's a feeling that I have." Grace said.

Jerry kicked at the floor. "There must be something else that you can do to help me."

Grace sighed "I did do something else, I put you in contact with the wizards James and Adam."

"Yeah I paid them to kill Damon what a waste of damn money." Jerry pouted.

"If Damon Salvatore were to ever find out that we sent people after him and it got Bonnie Bennett hurt. He will hunt the both of us down and kill us." Grace said warily.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "He's not going to find out."

"He'd better not." Jerry said

"Look I just need you to help me out again and get Bonnie away from that vampire and with me." Jerry demanded

Grace furrowed her brows. "How am I suppose to do that exactly?"

Jerry gestured with both hands. "You're a witch aren't you make her fall in love with me."

"I can't do that?" Grace said

"You can't cast a spell to make people fall in love with someone?" Jerry asked

Grace shrugged a shoulder. "Sure with a normal human I could easily make them fall in love, but not with Miss Bennett because she is a witch."

"So?" Jerry was confused.

"For a witch once she falls in love with her true love then nothing can break that bond and love. There's no spell that I can do to make her fall for you, especially with a witch as powerful as she is. Any spell would only backfire." Grace explained "Instead of loving you she would hate you for trying to take her away from Damon Salvatore. Damon and only Damon would be the man in her heart for as long as she lives."

Jerry swallowed. "That's it? She'll just have this everlasting bond with him because she's a witch?"

Grace nodded her head. "As long as he loves her as equally as strong then yes."

"Maybe he doesn't love her as much." Jerry was desperate for any hope.

"He killed Katherine the woman he loved for over one hundred years, he killed her for Bonnie." Grace told him. "Does that not give you a hint at how much he loves her?"

"There must be a way to break her love for him." Jerry said

Grace tapped her foot on the ground. "I'm telling you that there isn't., on top of her being a witch, he's a vampire and that makes their love stronger than the average human couple."

"How so?" Jerry asked

"Just as a witch can share a bond forever with the person she's in love with, a vampire can love their lover fiercely with all consuming love." Grace explained "As a matter of fact if Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett have been exchanging blood than that only adds to their bond."

"What do you mean by blood exchange?" Jerry asked

Grace eyed him. "He drink's her blood and she drinks his and they can read each others thoughts or enter into each others dreams at free will."

Jerry look disgusted at the thought. "Bonnie wouldn't do that she hates…"

"Hates what vampires?" Grace interrupted "She loves Damon Salvatore , them drinking each other's blood would be a showing of love, bonding, seduction, even arousal."

"Enough about the blood exchanging." Jerry snapped out.

Grace ran her hands over her pants. "Sorry I'm just telling you the truth."

"Fine." Jerry said "I can't make Bonnie fall in love with me. But you still can help me get her."

"How?" Grace asked

Jerry rolled his eyes. "You're a witch think of something."

"If I help you again I need more money." Grace said

"More money I already paid you." Jerry complained

Grace moved towards her spell books. "I'm putting my ass on the line for you, do you know how dangerous it is for me to be on your side, what Damon Salvatore would ever do to me if he found out about what I did?"

Jerry threw up his hands. "Alright I'll pay you more money."

"Then just give me time to come up with something else." Grace said

Jerry scowled. "Time? I don't have time she's getting married to that blood sucking animal in four fucking weeks."

"I'll come up with something Jerry." Grace told him. "You just keep pretending to be supportive of her relationship with Damon."

Jerry looked like a little boy about to cry. "How much longer, I even tried to use Megan to make her jealous and that didn't even work."

"That's all that I can tell you." Grace said

"It doesn't matter." Jerry narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie will be mine in one way or another."


	21. Chapter 22

The next weeks were spent planning and collecting things needed for their wedding Ceremony. It was a lot of work to get all of the things that needed to be done in such a short amount of time. But thinks to Damon and Bonnie doing team work along with the help of their friends a lot of the things that needed to be done were getting done.

Nine days before the wedding Damon and Bonnie packed some luggage and bags and headed down to Mystic Falls where the last touches needed to be done before their wedding. They brought along Orion with them because Stefan and Elena, well more like Elena had volunteered to watch over the dog while Damon and Bonnie would go out on their vacation for eight days. They brought everything that Orion needed like his water and food bowls, dog food, a leash, a few doggie toys, and some poop bags. Along for the ride in the back seat Orion stuck his head out of the window enjoying the wind in his face.

They pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house at one' o clock in the afternoon. Bonnie got of the car and got a couple of her luggage bags and headed towards the front door. She rang the door bell. Less than a minute later Elena opened the door. The two friends hugged each other.

"Bon come on in." Elena said taking a step to the side.

Bonnie walked in with her luggage.

Stefan came into the room. "I've got that for you." He said helping her bring her luggage in.

:"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie told him

"How was your drive?" Elena asked

"Traffic was a real pain in the ass." Bonnie answered "I'm just glad to be here."

Damon stepped in behind Bonnie leading Orion on a leash. He saw his younger brother. "Hi little brother."

"Hey Damon." Stefan said giving his brother a fist bump.

Elena's eyes fell down to the Chocolate lab. "This must be Orion."

Damon unhooked Orion's leash from his collar. "Yes this is him."

"Oh my God he's so cute." Elena beamed

Orion's tail wagged furiously, very happy and excited to see the 'new' humans before him in Stefan and Elena.

Elena patted her knees with both hands. "Come here buddy.!"

Orion happily went up to Elena to check her out.

"Nice Dog." Stefan commented.

"Thanks." Bonnie said "Thanks for watching him for us."

Damon watched as Elena petted and snuggled with the dog. "I have a feeling that he'll be fine here while we are gone."

"Don't worry." Elena said "Stefan and I will make sure that he's well taken care of right Stefan."

"Sure." Stefan said his girlfriends reaction to the dog causing him to grin.

Damon gestured to his brother. "I have his things in the car, can you help me get them?"

Stefan nodded his head. "I'll help." The brothers went outside towards Damon's car.

Elena turned her attention to Bonnie. "Caroline is coming by later says that we have things to do for the wedding."

Bonnie laughed knowing how Caroline was. "I can just imagine."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next couple of days were spent adding more touches and things needed for the ceremony. Every one was in a joyful and excited mood in anticipation for the wedding. A back yard BBQ was held at the Salvatore house. Those that were attending read like the very small guest list. Damon and Bonnie of course were there. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Caroline's Mom, Matt, Jeremy, Caleb, and Mercedes were the ones who were at the BBQ. Smells of meat grilling filled the air as music floated over the back yard from the radio that Matt had turned on. Tyler and Alaric manned the grill , cooking up Burgers Hot Dogs, and some chicken. The women had made the side dishes and all sorts of drinks were offered like Soda, Lemonade, Kool-aide and beer.

It was a nice laid back atmosphere among friends. Bonnie excused herself from a table were she was talking to Elena, Caroline, and Mercedes to go inside and retrieve something from the kitchen. Damon was laughing it up about something with Stefan, Caleb, and Matt. Caroline's Mom was next to the grill with Alaric and Tyler talking to them about something.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen grabbing what she needed. She turned and nearly ran into Jeremy's chest. Bonnie took a step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you there." Jeremy said

"Do you need something Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

Jeremy nodded his head. "I need to talk to you."

Bonnie frowned. "Look Jer if you came here to tell me more negative things about Damon."

Jeremy shook his head. "That's not what I came here for, I needed to talk to you because this is something that I should have done long time ago."

"What would that be?" Bonnie asked

"I came here to apologize." Jeremy said looking her right in the eye. "About how I reacted on Thanksgiving to you and Damon being together."

Bonnie could tell that he meant it. "That takes a lot for you to man up and apologize to me."

"You deserve it. I acted like as asshole." Jeremy said sincerely "I had no right to say the things that I did and I wanted to let you know that I'm truly sorry for that."

"I appreciate you apology." Bonnie said not wanting to hold grudges especially on the week of her wedding. 'I accept your apology."

Jeremy felt relief at those words. "Damon makes you happy and I can tell that he loves you, so I wish you luck."

"I wish you luck too." Bonnie said

"I'm going to go and apologize to Damon, but I wanted to tell you first." Jeremy said "I hope that we can still be friends."

Bonnie smiled. "Of course we can still be friends Jer."

Jeremy nodded his head and went in search of Damon to apologize.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of nights before the wedding the girls were hanging out with the guys. Damon, Stefan, Tyler. Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, and Caleb were all partying together. Damon enjoyed alcohol and hanging out with his brother and friends.

Matt looked around the place. "Where are the strippers?"

"There aren't going to be any strippers." Stefan said

"You kidding me man." Matt exclaimed

Damon peeped over his glass of whiskey. "If you want strippers go to a damn strip club."

"That sucks." Tyler joked.

"How do you know that the girls don't have strippers at their party?" Matt asked

Damon arched a brow. "Because if any man shakes his junk in Bonnie's face he might find himself missing a ball or two."

Matt was confused by Damon's response.

Caleb just patted Matt on the shoulder. "It's a vampire thing man."

"So Damon these are you last nights as a unmarried man." Alaric said

"Yeah you sure you not going to get cold feet?" Tyler asked

Damon looked at all of his friends. "No I'm not going to get cold feet, I'm going to get married to that Witch."

Alaric lifted his glass and all of the others followed. "In that case to the soon to be married Damon Salvatore."

They all muttered in agreement and drunk down their alcohol.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Across town the ladies were having their own party at the same time.

"No Strippers?" Caroline asked

"None." Bonnie answered.

Elena shook her head. "You know that Damon would beat down any man who nears Bon in any kind of sexual way."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "That's just have vampires are about their women."

"How do you know that he's not having strippers." Caroline said

"Because I'd kick her ass for touching him." Bonnie said

Caroline's brows furrowed. "What?"

"They're possessive of each other that's all you need to know." Elena said to Caroline.

Mercedes took a sip of her Apple Martini. "So you looking forward to becoming Mrs. Salvatore?"

Bonnie smiled. "Never looked forward to anything in my entire life."

The females had a blast at the party.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the night before the wedding Bonnie went over to Caroline's house. Since the saying was it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Bonnie decided to say over at Caroline's to play it safe. She laid on the bed in the guest room and went to sleep. Soon she found herself dreaming.

_Bonnie dreamt that she was on a ship in the Bahamas as it sailed along clear blue waters. She was at the bow of the ship as the warm air whipped through her hair. She felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his familiar scent scenes in though she was dreaming._

"_I feel a Titanic Jake and Rose moment coming on here." Damon said from behind her._

"_Damon." Bonnie said turning to face him._

_Damon studied her even in dream land she looked beautiful and full of life. "Sleeping well?"_

_Bonnie's dream shifted moving them to a large green field with the sun shining over them. "Yes but what are you doing here."_

"_We can come and go into each other's dreams I thought that you knew that." Damon told her._

_Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."_

_Damon chuckled. "I believe that goes for the day of and we are really not seeing each other I'm just in your dream."_

_Bonnie sighed. "I'm just so nervous."_

"_That's not nervous like I 'm not sure I want to do this nervous is it?" Damon asked_

"_No." Bonnie smiled "It's the I have butterflies in my stomach and can't want to marry the man that I love type of nervous."_

_Damon grinned. "Oh that goes for the both of us."_

"_Damon Salvatore with butterflies?" Bonnie was amused_

"_Yes but only for you." Damon told her. "I'm going to be your husband." _

"_You bet that you are!" Bonnie exclaimed_

_Damon wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait."_

"_I'm going to marry you." Bonnie told him. They shared as kiss and it felt so real even in her dream._

_Damon stepped away from her and did a wink and a wave before disappearing as he exited from her dream._

Bonnie had sweet dreams for the rest of that night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While Bonnie was dreaming Jerry was up back at the apartment that they shared together in a foul mood. Grace had told him that he had to wait before she could help him with his plans to get Bonnie. Which pissed Jerry off because time was edging closer and closer to when she would be getting married to Damon. Jerry didn't know what angered him more the fact that Bonnie was in love with Damon or the fact that she was constantly fucking him. Giving her body to a creature like Damon Salvatore. How many times had she and Damon fucked Jerry wondered like some jealous girlfriend.

Jerry remembered the nights that Damon had spent over at the apartment and the sounds of sexual activity coming from Bonnie's room between her and Damon. It wasn't just the sex that got Jerry jealous and mad, but it was the fact that it sounded like Damon was giving Bonnie some good fucking from the sounds coming out of her room. How she would moan and call out Damon's name over and over again it made Jerry want to go into that bedroom and force Damon of her. It made him wish that she was calling out his name and not Damon's.

Richard who was a friend of Jerry's looked over at his pouting friend. "Would you stop acting like the world is going to end tomorrow."

Jerry pouted. "My roommates getting married tomorrow."

Richard had seen Jerry's roommate around campus, the cameral skinned, green eyed beauty with a knock out body. Richard who went through women like toilet paper thought about asking her for a date but she seemed like the type that would throw a drink in his face for asking. Plus he saw her around that man called Damon, the man who seemed like the 'flirt with or touch my woman and I'll break your neck' type. So Richard thought better of it and just chased after other women.

"So you have a crush on her, big deal." Richard said

"I don't have a crush, I love that woman." Jerry said

Richard shook his head. "Really you love her, Come on man why settle for chasing after one woman when there are a million in the sea? Play the field like I do."

Jerry stomped his foot. "I only want Bonnie."

"Settle down Jerry." Richard said "Why are you going after a woman who's getting married in the first place."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to be with her." Jerry said

"How do you suppose that?" Richard asked

Jerry looked across the room. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Richard asked

"I'm going to get Bonnie to go with me." Jerry said

Richard laughed "You better step up your game because she must be serious about the Dude she's getting married to."

Jerry scowled "Trust me I will. There's a secret about Bonnie."

"Secret?" Richard questioned

Jerry nodded his head in a way he felt like Bonnie was betraying him so that was why he was telling Richard. "She's a witch."

Richard blinked his eyes. "Excuse me did you just say your roommates a Witch?"

"You heard right." Jerry said "Bonnie Bennett is a real life witch."

"Either you're joking or your high on some drugs." Richard said

"I'm serious." Jerry said

Richard rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure what does she do ride her broom sticks at night?"

Jerry got out his cell phone and clicked to video of a time that he had taped Bonnie doing her magic without her noticing. She had been too focused on what she was doing. "I have proof."

Richard took the cell phone and his eyes widened at what he saw. Jerry's roommate sitting in her bedroom eyes closed and levitating objects and items around her. Suddenly the candles that were unlit around her, sparked flames without anyone putting a match to it or physically lighting it. The candles had just lit out of thin air. "What the fuck?"

"Told you so." Jerry said

Richard looked up. "This isn't any trick with the camera is it?"

"No it's not." Jerry said

"So she's using magic to make things float and to light candles?" Richard was taken aback.

"Yes." Jerry said

Richard's eyes bugged out. "You have to go to the Media with this shit, how much would they pay to show the public that witches are real?"

Jerry yanked the cell phone away from his friend. "I'm not going to the media and neither are you."

"But." Richard protested

"You have no proof besides the one I just showed you and I'll deny everything if you tell them that I showed you that she's a witch." Jerry said "Besides most of the world still thinks that witches are not real and will think that you're crazy for even suggesting."

Richard sighed. "I won't say anything."

Jerry pocketed his cell phone. "I'm taking Bonnie away."

"Taking as in kidnapping?" Richard asked

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone." Jerry said

Richard thought about it, Jerry's roommate was no concern to him. "I promise."

"One more thing." Jerry said

"What." Richard said

"Bonnie's boyfriend is a vampire." Jerry confessed

Richard waved his hands in front of him. "Wait, Wait, Wait so vampires exist too?"

Jerry nodded his head. "They do, so it's important that you stay inside."

"For what?" Richard asked

"Vampires can't come inside of you home if not invited." Jerry explained. "Damon, even his brother might come after you for answers."

Richard's eyes bugged out. "What so vampires are going to be after me, because your hot for one of their women?"

"Just telling to be to careful." Jerry said

Richard sighed. "Just fucking great."


	22. Chapter 23

**The songs in this chapter are I Swear by All 4 One and I Will Love You by Fisher Credit goes to them.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The back yawn of the Salvatore boarding house was decorated for a wedding. White chairs where set up as Alaric, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline's Mom, Caleb and Mercedes were seated in them. Under a white arched wooden structure stood Damon looking handsome in a tux with Stefan next to him as the best man and the Priest waited with them. The music began and Damon watched as Bonnie was being walked down the isle as Caroline and Elena escorted her. Caroline to her right and Elena to her left. Bonnie looked beautiful with her strapless white flowing wedding dress and her hair pinned up.

Inside of walking down the isle to the traditional 'here comes the bride'. Bonnie choose to walk down the isle to 'I Swear' So she walked her eyes on her soon to be husband as the song played

_I see the question in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my heart_

'_Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And just when the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

'_Cause as the time turns the page my love won't age at all._

The song stopped playing once Bonnie had reached the alter. Elena and Caroline stepped to the side and Damon took Bonnie's hand in his and smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back and they turned facing the Priest. The Priest began speaking words about the love between a man and a woman and some words about God. Then the ceremony moved into the part were Damon and Bonnie were to say their vows to each other. So the two face each other. They had each written down their own vows to say to each other. So they spoke from the heart Damon first followed by Bonnie. Each looking into the others eyes the entire time as they spoke their words of love for each other. Bonnie looked at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke her words of love to him.

The ceremony moved on as the Priest spoke.

"Damon do you take Bonnie, to have and to hold from this day forward , for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health , to love and cherish, until death do you part?" The Priest asked

Damon smiled "I do."

The Priest nodded and turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie do you take Damon, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"

Bonnie never took her eyes off of his. "I do!"

The Priest smiled. "Then by the power vested in me and by the state of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife. Damon you may now kiss your bride."

Damon leaned in pressing a lips to his know wife. All of the women were crying tears of happiness as watching the couple get married, while the males just beamed and smiled. Every one clapped and cheered the now married couple.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The wedding reception was set up under a big tent. Everyone gathered around as Damon and Bonnie did their Groom and Bride dance to I Will Love You by Fisher. It reminded them of the time that they had danced at the party together. They looked into each others eyes and danced as the lyrics played.

_Till my body is dust_

_Till my soul is no more_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_Till the sun starts to cry_

_And the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_But I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day?_

_And I'll give my heart_

_Till the end of our time_

_Forever and a day_

_Till the stars fill my eyes_

_And we touch the last time_

_I will love you _

_Love you_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

_I will love you_

_Love you_

At the end of the song Damon and Bonnie kissed tenderly.

Then it was time to party. Everyone had a good time dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing. The reception lasted into the night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They flew to Hawaii for their honey moon and got a hotel that over looked the gorgeous blue waters and sandy beaches of the island. On the night of the honey moon Damon sat on the bed sipping on a glass of wine as he wanted for his now wife to change. She came out of the bathroom dressed in sexy lingerie.

Bonnie looked at him with a sexy smile. "Hello Damon my husband are you ready for me?"

Damon instantly became aroused seeing her were the sexy lacy red under garments. "You bet that I am." He put the glass of wine down and crooked his finger. "Come over here."

Bonnie walked over to the bed with a sexy sway of her hips.

When she was in front of him Damon reached up pulling her into the bed with him. He crushed his lips to hers in a hot kiss. Needless to say that her sexy number didn't last long as it had been ripped off of her body by Damon's hands until she was naked.

Bonnie returned the favor undressing him until he was also naked.

Damon retrieved a blind fold and wrapped in around her eyes.

"Damon what are you up to?" Bonnie asked with arousal filled her voice.

"Relax." Damon whispered against his ear. "I've always wanted to do this."

Bonnie allowed her body to relax waiting for what he was about to do.

Damon began caressing her body with his hands. Moving his lips over her neck and jaw line.

Bonnie sighed as the pleasure started to over take her body.

His hands began to work as he took her breasts into his hands and plucked her nipples with his thumbs and then bent down taking her nipple into his much sucking it in greedily.

A moan escaped Bonnie's lips as she writhed under him.

Damon moved his mouth and lips down her body until his head rested between her thighs. He paused to take in her scent before pressing his lips to her pussy.

Bonnie's body arched off of the bed as she reached down pressing his mouth closer to her.

Damon devoured her and ate her out greedily getting lost in how could she tasted.

This went on until Bonnie came in his mouth with a long moan.

Damon swallowed all of her juices.

Bonnie reached blindly for him when she felt him crawl back up her body. She grabbed at air not being about to see him because of the blind fold. She reached to remove it.

Damon grabbed her hand to stop her. "Not yet." He growled

"Damon please." Bonnie hotly protested "I want to see you."

"Not yet." Damon repeated

Bonnie was about to protest but it was cut off by a moan when he slipped into her.

Damon began pumping his hips thrusting his cock into her.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist moving with him.

Thrusting into her he grabbed one of her legs and lifted it so that he could go deeper.

Bonnie cried out as her hips slammed into his.

Damon grunted pumping deeper and harder.

"Drink from me Damon." Bonnie demanded knowing that she was close.

Damon let his fangs come out and buried them in her neck taking as drink and still moved in and out of her.

This sent Bonnie over the edge as she had an intense orgasm.

Damon followed her with his own release. He bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth.

Bonnie lovingly drank down his blood. When she was down. He slipped out of her and rolled on his back and gathered her close against him holding his wife through the afterglow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning they woke up happy to be husband and wife. They had a little morning love making session. Before taking showers and changing. They had a wonderful breakfast that was served to them by the hotel and now it was almost time to head out to the island for a day of fun and activities as husband and wife.

Bonnie wore a yellow sun dress perfect for a island like Hawaii, with white sandals. She was truly amused at what Damon wore. Not in his usual black attire. He had on a blue and white Hawaiian shirt that brought out the color of his eyes and White shorts and flip flops.

Bonnie got her cell phone to take a picture.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing little witch?"

"Taking a picture." Bonnie grinned. "Stefan is going to have a blast seeing you in that."

Damon looked down at his clothes and then back at Bonnie. "It's Hawaii."

"I know which is way I'm taking a picture." Bonnie said "Damon Salvatore wearer of all black in a Hawaiian shirt."

"Yeah, Yeah." Damon said walking towards her amused. "You ready to go out we have some activities to do today."

Bonnie put away her cell phone and smiled. "Let's go and have some fun husband."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of days after they returned from their honey moon. Bonnie was packing away her things in suitcases and boxes she was going to move in with Damon and make a home with him.

Jerry came into the room. "Moving out?"

Bonnie looked up. "Yes well since Damon and I are married I thought that I should live in the same home as he is."

Jerry looked over her. "I see." He said

"You're okay with me moving out aren't you?" Bonnie asked

"Of course I am." Jerry told her. "Damon is your husband now it makes sense."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I can still help you with the rent until you find another roommate."

"Alright." Jerry said

Bonnie turned her back to him to pack away some things in a box.

Jerry reached into his pocket and got out a needle filled with the potion that Grace had made, he stepped up behind Bonnie. "You made a mistake marrying him."

Before Bonnie could even turn around to respond she felt something sharp press into her lower back.

Jerry injected the potion into her blood stream.

Bonnie couldn't hardly react before it filled her blood stream quickly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out.

Jerry caught her in his arms. "I'm doing this for your own good." He carried an unconscious Bonnie out of the apartment. He hoped that his letter threw Damon off. He spent so long practicing forging Bonnie's hand writing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon walked into the apartment an hour later. "Hey little witch I came to help you pack."

There was no answer the apartment was quiet.

"Come out to greet your husband." Damon called out. Still no answer

Damon smirked. "Playing hide and seek Judgey?"

Damon walked around the apartment looking for her. She was no where to be found, not in her bedroom or any where in the apartment. Where in the hell was she, he knew that her car was parked outside.

"Bonnie?" Damon questioned He walked around until he saw a note sitting on the Coffee table with her hand writing on it. Damon read the letter.

'_Damon you must have found this if you're reading it. Are you looking for me right now wondering where I am? I tell you want I did, I left and took a train out of here. I realized what a mistake I made in marrying you. It was stupid and dumb. You're a monster, your drink blood. I could never love you because of that. It makes be want to throw up to think that I ever let you touch me or have sex with me. You're a disgusting creature of nature. You man nothing to me Damon, so I'm leaving you. You're a fool to think that I ever did love you, I never loved you Damon. You'll never see me again. Don't think about coming after me, I'll burn you to ashes of you do._

_Bonnie'_

Damon was heartbroken and crushed as he read the letter. The woman that he loved like no other had left him and didn't love him. Her words in the letter stabbed him deep in his heart. The expression of hurt and pain was clear on his face. Damon fell to his knees tears rolling down his cheeks for the woman that had left him.


	23. Chapter 24

**Just want to apologize for the typos in the last chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers! And readers!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was lost in his broken heart. He never loved any woman more than he loved Bonnie and never would. But she didn't love him. She was disgusted by him and regretted marrying him. When Elena called to check up on them, Damon told her about the letter and how Bonnie had left him. Elena found that so hard to believe that she and Stefan had driven from Mystic Falls to the apartment to see for themselves.

It was over two hours later when Stefan was reading the letter a frown on his face. "This is bullshit." Stefan said

Damon sat on the couch emotional pain on his face. "No it isn't Stefan she left me."

Elena shook her head. "Stefan is right something is off."

"You read the letter Elena she regrets marrying me." Damon said

"That makes no sense." Stefan told him. "Bonnie is so in love with you she wouldn't just leave you like that."

"Exactly" Elena agreed. "You know how much she loves you Damon, she wouldn't just fall out of love like that."

Damon swallowed. "The letter is in her handwriting."

"I don't care." Elena said getting upset. "Bonnie wouldn't be so cold and cruel like the letter makes her sound."

"Plus she's had no problems with standing toe to toe with you and standing up to you face to face." Stefan added "Her writing this letter is not like her."

"Then how you explain the fact that she's not here?" Damon asked

"Who knows." Elena said "But I refuse to believe that Bonnie would be so mean and cold hearted."

Stefan's brow furrowed. "Something's wrong here."

Damon hung down his head. "She left me and she's not coming back."

Stefan moved over to Damon and shook her by the collar. "Get a hold on yourself and think."

Damon looked at his brother. "What is there to think about Bonnie doesn't love me."

"Look around." Stefan said releasing his brother's collar. "Her things are still here like she was in the middle of packing. Why would she leave them behind."

"Also her car is out front." Elena added "Why would she leave that behind."

"She took a train." Damon said

Stefan shook his head. "Why when she has a car, it doesn't make sense."

"You can't believe that she really won't that letter." Elena told him.

Damon thought about what Stefan and Elena were saying they made a lot of sense. "So if she didn't write the letter than where is she?"

"I don't know." Stefan said "The question is who would want you to believe that it was Bonnie who wrote it?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up slowly to a pounding headache and dizziness. She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room. It was a large cold basement somewhere with hard floors. The room was mostly bare expect for a toilet and a sink in the far corner. The windows and the one door that lead to the outside was boarded up with large wooden blocks and layers of brick.

Bonnie groaned in confusion wondering where in the hell she was. The dizziness made her head spin.

She heard the sound of a door unlocking and looked up as the steel door to the basement opened. Jerry came in his eyes falling on her.

"Bonnie you're awake." Jerry said approaching her. "You had be worried for a while you were out for five hours almost."

Bonnie touched a hand to her head. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're just feeling the side affects don't worry you'll feel better." Jerry told her.

Bonnie remembered a pain in her back before passing out. "You poisoned me?"

"Poison sounds so ugly." Jerry said "I would go with drugged."

"Why would you do that…where are we Jerry?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Jerry ran a hand through his head. "I can't tell you were just that I brought you here."

Bonnie was upset. "You kidnapped me? How could you Jerry I trusted you as a friend."

"I did this for us." Jerry told her.

"For us?" Bonnie asked

Jerry looked at her. "So that we can be together."

"No Jerry this isn't right." Bonnie told him.

"But it is Bonnie we belong together you and I." Jerry smiled. "I use to watch you sleep in your room thinking about how we could be,"

The creepy sound in his voice as he spoke freaked Bonnie out. "Jerry I see you as a friend, that's all that I see you as."

"You say that now, but I know that you can learn to love me." Jerry said

Bonnie shook her head. "No Jerry."

"Yes Bonnie." Jerry said

"People don't kidnap someone that they are suppose to care about." Bonnie told him.

"I didn't want to kidnap you." Jerry said "I just wanted to be with you, that's why I got Katherine out of her tomb."

Bonnie was taken aback. "Wait you were the one who got Katherine out of the tomb?"

Jerry nodded his head. "Just to take Damon away."

Bonnie was angered. "You bastard Katherine tried to kill me."

"Really? I didn't want that to happen, I just wanted her to take Damon away." Jerry's voice was non-chalant

Bonnie glared at him. "You would try to make Damon leave knowing how it would hurt me if he did?"

Jerry gestured. "But I was going to be there to fix your broken heart."

"You're insane." Bonnie spat out.

"No I'm just in love." Jerry said "I know that you can be in love with me too,"

"I'm already in love with a man." Bonnie said "His name is Damon Salvatore."

Jerry frowned. "Don't say that."

"I love Damon Jerry, kidnapping me is not going to change that." Bonnie said

Suddenly rage appeared on Jerry's face. "Stop saying that you are never allowed to love him again."

Bonnie felt he anger rise up inside of her. "How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do. I love Damon and really don't give a shit if you like it or not."

Jerry looked at her with rage filled eyes. "I wish that Adam and James would have succeeded in their jobs."

"You sent the two wizards after Damon?" Bonnie asked

"Yep." Jerry pressed his lips together.

Bonnie was so furious with this reveal that tears were in her eyes. "How could you do that to me?" She yelled. "Trying to have the man that I love killed?"

Jerry leaned in towards her. "I tell you why, because I'm tired of him getting to have you. Your love and body."

"Fucking bastard/' Bonnie's chest heaved up and down with emotion. "I would have put you on fire if I had known it was you."

Jerry looked hurt than more rage filled his eyes. "I did it because I love you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Don't you say that you don't love me. You're a self fish pig."

"You'll change you mind about me." Jerry said

"You can't keep me here against my will." Bonnie said "Damon will be looking for me."

Jerry smirked. "Really?"

"He'll has to notice that I missing by now." Bonnie said

"Not when I wrote a letter pretending to be you." Jerry said

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Bonnie asked

Jerry shrugged a shoulder. "Just that Damon won't come and look for you."

"Jerry you have to re think this you have to let me go." Bonnie pleaded

"Not until I make you love me." Jerry said

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll only love Damon."

"Then I guess he can't have you if I can't." Jerry retorted.

"Let me go now Jerry." Bonnie demanded

"I said no." Jerry yelled

Bonnie glared at him with hate.

Her ring tone filled the room and Jerry got her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the ID. He sneered "Damon."

Bonnie eyed her cell phone that Jerry must have stolen when he took her. "You have to let me answer that."

"No/" Jerry said

"Damon's going to keep calling me and he'll know that something is wrong if I don't answer." Bonnie said

Jerry thought about it. "Fine…but you are going to tell him that you are okay and want him to leave you alone."

"I won't tell him that." Bonnie said

"Then you won't talk to him." Jerry told her.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Okay, Okay you can have it your way."

Jerry smiled and handed her the phone. "Tell him that you want nothing to do with him or I'll hurt you."

Bonnie took her phone into her hand as the ring tone started up again. She hit the button and put the phone to her ear. Eyes on Jerry. "Hello?"

"Bonnie?" Damon said from the other side of the line.

"Yes Damon?" Bonnie answered

"Thank God." Damon sounded relieved. "I read your letter whatever it is I did wrong please come back and let me fix it."

Bonnie frowned.. "Damon I…"

"Yes…" Damon asked

Bonnie saw Jerry giving her a warning look but it didn't stop her from what she was about to say next. "Damon Jerry's kidnapped me….." She blurted out.

Jerry reached out and snatched the phone away from her in anger.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bonnie, Bonnie? Talk to me." Damon said back at the apartment.

"This is not Bonnie" Came Jerry's voice.

"Where have you taken her?" Damon demanded.

"Not going to tell you that." Jerry teased over the phone.

Damon started to shake with anger. "Give her back to me."

"No she's mine now." Jerry said

Damon clinched his fists. "Give her back and I'll let you live when I find you."

"No I'm in control now." Jerry gloated "You'll never see Bonnie again."

Stefan and Elena looked on in concern as Damon's anger grew. "I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping her."

Jerry smirked into the phone. "I won't be paying blood sucking freak, I've got your what is it that you call her? Your little witch she's mine now."

Damon's eyes were icy. "I'll find Bonnie, I'll have her back in my arms and if you knew what's good for you than you wouldn't be around when I do, because I'll kill you for sure."

"You don't want to threaten me Damon." Jerry yelled into the phone. "Now when I have your wife here with me."

"If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Damon warned

Back in the basement Jerry eyed Bonnie. "Hurt her?" Jerry laughed "You mean like this?" He reached out and grabbed Bonnie's wrist and snapped it breaking it.

Bonnie's chilling screams of physical pain was the last thing that Damon heard before Jerry hung up ending the phone call.


	24. Chapter 25

Bonnie gritted her teeth against the pain in her now broken wrist. "You fucking asshole." She told Jerry loudly.

"Your husband made me do this." Jerry said "It's his fault."

Bonnie was so pissed off, she normally wouldn't use her powers on Humans but she was so furious with Jerry for kidnapping her and for everything that she had learned he did in trying to take Damon away from her. Bonnie glared at him eyes wide.

Jerry frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that."

Grace walked into the room. "She's trying to give you an aneurysm."

Bonnie watched as the black woman with short hair entered the room. Wondering why Jerry wasn't clutching his head in pain.

"You would try to use your powers against me?" Jerry asked in disbelief towards Bonnie.

"Lucky for you the potion that I made for you to inject her with blocks her powers." Grace said

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked

Grace's eyes shifted to the green eyed witch. "My name is Grace and I'm a witch."

A cool smile formed on Jerry's lips. "Grace has been the one helping me out."

Bonnie glared at Grace. "You've made a big mistake."

"I don't think that I have honey." Grace said

"I'm going to go for a little bit." Jerry said to Grace "Keep an eye on her."

Grace looked at Bonnie. "I sure will."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon called the others as soon as he had known that Bonnie had been kidnapped. He couldn't believe that even for a minute he had fallen for the letter than Jerry had wrote pretending to be Bonnie. Now he was furious and worried about Bonnie. Tyler and Caroline had driven to her apartment after they learned about what happened and Caleb and Mercedes were on their way wanting to see what they could do to help.

Damon paced around a murderous look on his face.

"Bonnie's roommate kidnapped her?" Tyler asked

"Yes and we don't know where he has taken her." Stefan answered

Elena shook her head. "I thought that Jerry was suppose to be her friend."

"Apparently not." Stefan said

Caroline looked over at Damon. "Did you hear anything in the phone call that might clue us in to where he took her?"

"No it ended to quickly." Damon said

"Do you know of anywhere that this Jerry might take her?" Tyler asked him.

Damon shook his head. "No all I know is that the bastard has her somewhere against her will and that he hurt her."

"What do you mean that he hurt her?" Caroline asked

"I heard her scream in pain before he hung up the phone." Damon said growing angry thinking about it. "So I know that he did something to hurt her."

This upset Caroline. "I'm going to snap that little runts neck if he has really hurt Bonnie."

"Get in line." Tyler commented

Stefan looked at his brother. "You and Bonnie have a blood bond right?"

"We do." Damon answered

"Then can't you use that to track her down." Stefan wanted to know.

Damon shook his head. "I wish that I could, I can feel her and her emotions but I can't get a feel for where she is."

"We have to do something." Caroline said

"We are." Tyler said "We just need to come up with a plan."

Elena shifted on her feet. "Maybe we should call the cops."

"No cops." Damon told her.

"But they could really help us out." Elena suggested

"No cops." Damon repeated "This is personal I'm going to get Bonnie back and I'm going to kill Jerry while I do it."

Stefan looked at Elena. "I think that Damon is right. We shouldn't call the cops until we know what we are dealing with, this is not a normal kidnapping situation we are all Super naturals and we can help find Bonnie better than the cops could."

"Right a few vampires, a were wolf and a vampire hunter teaming up will do the trick." Tyler added

"Alright." Elena said

"We need to look for someone who Jerry knows to see if they have information that will help us out." Stefan said

Damon's eyes scanned over them all. "I have an idea of where to start."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back in the cold and large basement that she was being kept prisoner in Bonnie looked at Grace.

"Why have you done this? Why have you helped him?" Bonnie asked the older witch.

"I have my reasons." Grace said

Bonnie held her broken wrist against her body. "Look call my husband Damon Salvatore and tell him where to find me, he won't hurt you if you do."

Grace arched both of her eyebrows. "You expect me to trust a vampire."

"He won't hurt you if I tell him not to." Bonnie let her know.

"I'll take my chances with helping out Jerry." Grace said

Bonnie was pissed off. "You are going to pay for your part in all of this."

Grace grinned coldly. "I don't think so honey."

"You better hope that your potion doesn't were off because if I regain control of my powers…." Bonnie started

"You'll do what?" Grace challenged

"I'm going to take your ass down." Bonnie said in a threatening tone.

Grace leaned forward. "Lucky for me that I came up with a potion strong enough to block your powers. It took me weeks to make something that would block powers as strong as yours."

"The potion can't last forever." Bonnie warned

Grace shrugged a shoulder. "I'll just keep giving you more and more for as long as I have to, Bonnie Bennett."

"Salvatore." Bonnie corrected

"Oh yes." Grace sneered. "You married a vampire."

"Who the fuck cares?" Bonnie rudely asked

Grace sighed. "You turn your back on your whole race of witches to marry and fuck a vampire."

"I repeat who the fuck cares?" Bonnie said

"Sleeping with our enemy the vampires." Grace told her. "Disgracing every witch that came before and who will come after you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What's the matter Grace can't find a man or vampire to fuck or love you, bitter bitch."

Grace's nostrils flared. "I would watch your mouth considering that I have powers and yours are blocked right now."

"Damon is going to find me our blood is bonded." Bonnie said

"I don't think so dear." Grace said "Not with the potion that I have given you."

Bonnie eyed Grace. "There isn't any spell or potion that you can give to break my love and bond with Damon."

"No I cannot break your love and you still are bonded with him." Grace walked around the basement. "However I can interfere with it some and that's what I did, the potion prevents him from tracking down your exact location and therefore he can't find you."

"Oh Damon will find me." Bonnie said

Grace turned to her. "Want to bet?"

Bonnie looked at Grace eyes icy. "I'm giving you a warning if you insist on helping out Jerry than it will be your own fault for getting killed."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"When Damon comes to get me." Bonnie said with a cold and chilling smile. "He's going to snap your fucking neck for what you've done to us."

Those words left a chill going down Grace's spine.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hours past by as the gang tried to come up with a plan to find Bonnie. Damon got the idea of going to sleep to see if he could connected with Bonnie and find out where she was in her dreams.

_He was walking in a field of wild flowers hoping that she was also asleep. Damon looked around._

"_Bonnie?" Damon asked_

"_Damon!" Bonnie called from behind._

_Damon turned around to see her running towards him. He met her half way and gathered her in his arms._

_Bonnie hugged him back._

"_I'm so sorry." Damon told her_

"_No this isn't your fault." Bonnie told him._

_Damon stepped out looking at her. "I didn't see this coming."_

"_I didn't either. Jerry is out of his mind he's crazy." Bonnie told him._

"_Can you tell me where you are?" Damon asked_

_Bonnie shook her head. "In a basement somewhere, I don't know where."_

_Damon frowned. "I can't sense you enough to track you down why?"_

"_Jerry got a witch to help him." Bonnie let him know._

"_A witch?" Damon asked_

"_Her name is Grace, she gave me something to block my powers." Bonnie explained "That's why you can't locate me."_

_Damon was angry. "Grace is going to reject this when I get my hands on her."_

"_Find me Damon please." Bonnie pleaded._

"_We're working on that right now." Damon told her._

_Bonnie wrapped her arms around her. "I miss you Damon."_

"_I miss you too." Damon said returning the embrace._

Meanwhile Jerry had come back to the basement. He stood over a sleeping Bonnie on the floor and noticed that she was dreaming. He heard Damon's name come from her lips. Jerry ran and got Grace.

"What is she doing?" Jerry asked

Grace watched Bonnie. "She's using the blood bond and connecting to Damon in her dreams."

Jerry's eyes widened. "Get her out of there." Jerry demanded. "I don't want her seeing him in anyway."

"Okay, Okay." Grace said hovering over Bonnie's body she began chanting a spell that would force Bonnie to wake up.

_In their dream Damon was still embracing Bonnie when he felt her being pulled away and out of his arms._

"_Bonnie what's happening?" Damon asked alarmed_

"_I don't know there's some force that I don't have control over." Bonnie was just as alarmed._

_Damon watched horrified as Bonnie was being pulled away from him. "Fight it Bonnie."_

_Bonnie dug her heals into the ground but she was still being pulled away from Damon. "I'm trying to."_

"_Bonnie ." Damon began running after her._

"_Some things making me wake up." Bonnie told him as the gap between them widened._

_Damon was in emotional pain trying to catch her. "Bonnie don't leave me."_

_Bonnie looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Damon, I love you."_

_Damon watched as Bonnie disappeared. _

In the bed Damon sat up saying No. His dream with Bonnie had been broken.


	25. Chapter 26

Hours past by until they became the night and the night became the next morning. Bonnie was tired because she hadn't gotten any sleep from the night before. Grace had put a spell on her to prevent her from sleeping to keep her from connecting to Damon in her dreams. She was hungry because she hadn't had anything to eat since the afternoon before when Jerry had kidnapped her. Her broken wrist hurt like hell. The pain had gotten worse in the passing hours, so bad at times that she wanted to pass out from it, it was swollen and black and blue. The only thing that she had to drink was water from the sink of the far corner, it didn't taste that nice but she had been thirsty.

Above anything Bonnie was pissed off as hell. Pissed to be in this situation. Pissed at Jerry and Grace. Pissed plus saddened that she wasn't in Damon's arms right now.

Grace came into the basement. "A little tired are you. Didn't get any sleep last night because of me?" She gloated.

Bonnie pressed her lips into a firm line eyeing Grace coldly. "You better enjoy this while it last because I'm warning you."

"I'm not threatened by you." Grace said

"Oh yeah you are." Bonnie said

Grace sneered. "You can't do anything to me."

"I know that you're scared shitless." Bonnie said with a dangerous smirk. "You know why I know? Because you blocked my powers. You know that if I had control of them that I would take you down in a blink of the eye."

"Please." Grace said smugly. "Maybe you aren't so powerful if I can block your powers."

"You better pray that you won't found out how powerful I can be." Bonnie's tone was threatening.'

Grace eyed Bonnie with distain "Acting mighty brave for someone with no powers and who's locked in a basement."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "What can I say I don't scare easily."

"You'll break it's only going to be a matter of time." Grace said

"Why don't you let this potion wear off and let me regain my powers." Bonnie said coolly. "Then bitch we'll see who's going to break."

Grace leaned in. "You have a lovely, beautiful face."

Bonnie smirked. "Thanks but I'm strictly dickly."

Grace huffed Bonnie was sure one tough cookie to crack and had a back bone made out of steel. "The point is ….I know a disfiguring spell one that will turn that lovely face into an ugly one think that Damon will still love you without your good looks."

"Man." Bonnie said unfazed. "You're really one jealous bitch for sure."

Grace gritted her teeth like she wanted to do something.

Jerry stepped into the room. "Grace leave me alone with her."

Grace turned and left the room in silence.

Jerry approached Bonnie. "Have you changed your mind about trying to love me?"

"Nope." Bonnie said "I could never love a pig like you."

Jerry pouted. "Too bad I was going to give you some food, I know that you have to be hungry."

Bonnie eyed him with hatred. "I'd rather starve then to have anything romantic or sexual to do with you."

Jerry took offense. "But you can speed your legs for that blood sucker."

"Of course, Damon really knows how to rock my world." Bonnie said "But I guess you've overheard that for yourself."

Temper flashed in Jerry's eyes. "Shut up Bonnie." He warned

Bonnie knew that she was pushing his buttons, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to cower down in a corner in fear or break down and let Jerry have his way. "Don't get me started on his blood that stuff is the shit right there,"

Jerry didn't understand. Why wasn't she acting fearful? She was way too strong for his liking because he knew her strength meant that he wouldn't break her down to fall in love with him. "That's disgusting."

"Not to me." Bonnie said

"You're mortal and he's immortal." Jerry told her.

"Oh man I never took notice of that, Thanks for letting me know." Bonnie's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Jerry pointed to himself. "At least I'm human at least my heart beats."

"Even if Damon's heart doesn't beat, he has more love inside of him than you could ever muster up." Bonnie said

"How long do you think that he can love you?" Jerry pouted. "You'll age, he won't. How long can he love you before you get too old for him, thirty years, forty at the most and when you get gray hair and wrinkles and he still looks young he'll toss you to the side for some much younger woman."

Bonnie knew that Jerry was trying to make her doubt Damon's love for her but it wouldn't get to her. "Then I cherish every moment that I have with him and love him for as long as he has me."

"Too bad you won't have any moments to cherish with him." Jerry said

"I will." Bonnie said with confidence. "He's coming for me."

Jerry grabbed Bonnie's face roughly. "Damon doesn't like other men touching you, he'll go mad if he knew that I kissed you, I bet."

As soon as Jerry's lips got next to hers Bonnie closed her fist and clocked Jerry in the mouth with her uninjured hand.

The force of the blow surprised Jerry standing him flying back on his back side. Jerry touched his fingers to his lips and saw the blood on them from his now busted lip. He launched towards Bonnie with a crazed look in his eyes. He grabbed her hurt wrist and twisted it painfully.

Bonnie hollered out in pain.

"You will break for me " Jerry released her and turned storming out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon didn't get much more sleep than Bonnie had and there was no spell preventing him from doing so. His face was unshaven and worry and stress clouded his icy blue eyes. He had told the others about his dream with Bonnie and the fact that Jerry had that witch Grace helping him.

Caleb and Mercedes had come to help out. Caleb was looking up places in which Jerry could have taken Bonnie and Mercedes went it search of who was suppose to be Megan's girlfriend in Megan.

Mercedes arrived at Damon's house with Megan in tow. "I found her she wants to see what she can do to help." Mercedes said

Megan looked at Damon and could see the emotional pain that the man was going through. "Is it true Bonnie's in trouble?"

"Yes is there anything that you know about Jerry to help please tell us." Damon pleaded

"Just tell them what you told what you told me." Mercedes assured Megan.

Megan sighed "After the evening when Jerry and I had dinner with you and Bonnie, we left and on the way home he was in a really foul mood. I asked him what was wrong. He went off about how he really didn't like me and was just using me."

"To make Bonnie jealous?" Damon asked

Megan nodded her head. "Yes, he was very, very upset. He said that he wanted Bonnie and hated that she was with you. I got angry at him for trying to use me like that and we broke up and I never saw him. I just took it as him having a crush on someone that he couldn't have, didn't know that he would take it this far."

Stefan stepped up next to his brother. "That's alright just tell us any thing that you think will help."

"I don't know how much this will help." Megan said "But I do know that he has a friend named Richard."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Richard was upstairs in his house preparing to get high and maybe call a girl over to his house to get laid. Richard got out some weed and prepared to smoke it. He heard a knock on his window and turned to see Damon Salvatore sitting on a tree branch staring at him with cold blue eyes.

Richard jumped back slightly. "What the hell?"

"Are you a friend of Jerry's?" Damon asked

"What's it to you?" Richard questioned.

"Because he has something of mine that belongs to me." Damon said "My wife."

Richard swallowed. "Even if I did know something I wouldn't tell you."

Damon tilted his head to the side. "Does that mean you know something?"

Richard remembered Jerry's words. "I know what you are vampire."

Damon smirked "You two have been talking."

"Yeah well I also know that your wife Bonnie is a Witch." Richard raised his voice. "They burn witches at the stake right? Mess with me and I will tell the world what she really is."

The smirk was gone from Damon's face replaced by a cold sneer. "Do you know what happens to people who threaten or hurt her Richard? They end up very badly hurt or dead, just like Jerry will wind up. Be careful not to join that last." His voice was calm but dangerous.

"Doesn't matter because vampires can't come inside of a home unless they are invited." Richard said

"You can't hide in there forever, humans have needs like shopping for food when it runs out." Damon reminded Richard.

Richard waved a hand in front of his face. "I stay in here for as long as I can, you can't get to me."

"We'll see about that." Damon said

Richard felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Tyler standing there.

"What in the hell are you doing in my house?" Richard asked

"Bonnie is a friend of mine and even a closer friend of my girl Caroline. We really don't like the fact that your asshole of a friend took her against her will." Tyler told Jerry. "So if you know something you better spill."

"I didn't invite you in." Richard said

Tyler laughed "You're thinking about vampires, I'm a werewolf same rule doesn't apply."

Richard's eyes widened. "Were wolf."

"That's right and when the full moon comes the first person that I will come looking for us you." Tyler warned "I'll tear you limb from limb unless of course you help us find her."

Richard took a desperate swing at Tyler and although his hand connected with Tyler's face he ended up hurting that more than Tyler.

Tyler watched Richard grab his hand in pain. "Some people never learn." He grabbed Richard by the collar and started to drag him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Richard yelled.

"Taking you out of the safety of your home." Tyler told him.

Richard knew that inside was the only safe place from Damon Salvatore. "Wait don't put me out there with him."

Tyler kept dragging him. "Blame this all on your friend."

Richard tried to struggle but was no match from Tyler's strength. He was easily being dragged and soon find himself tossed out of the front door by Tyler. Richard landed face first on the ground spitting out a mouth full of dirt his eyes landed on a pair of black boots. Richard looked up to see an angry Damon standing before him.

"We need to talk." Damon said

Richard got to his feet quickly and tried to turn and run back towards the safety of the house but Tyler stood blocking his path and making sure that he couldn't get back in.

"I would listen to the man.." Tyler told Richard.

Damon stepped up to Richard. "Now."

Richard turned on his heels and ran in the other direction away from Damon, but quickly ran into a solid wall of chest. Richard stumbled back and looked to see Stefan.

Stefan grabbed Richard tossing him half way back towards. "We need answers." Stefan said

Richard coughed as he had gotten the wind knocked out of him by Stefan's toss. "I don't know anything."

"Really?" Stefan said "Because running gives us a reason to believe that you have something to hide."

Damon stepped up and Richard found himself between two angry vampires. Damon grabbed Richard by the throat and held up until his feet dangled off of the ground. "You were saying about having my wife burn at the stake?"

Richard's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it I won't tell a soul about what she is."

"There's still the matter of you friend." Damon said tone impatient and dangerous. "Did he tell you about anything about his plans for Bonnie."

Richard gagged at the tightness of Damon's hands around his throat. "Jerry's the one you want to go after."

"You better talk then." Stefan said "You do not want to come between a vampire and the woman that he loves, trust me."

"Okay, Okay." Richard said "He told me that he had plans."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "He told you that he was going to kidnap Bonnie?"

Richard shook his head. "Just hinted at it."

Damon was angry. "Still you knew that he was planning something and said nothing."

"How was I suppose to know that he'd go through with it." Richard said scared shitless right now.

Damon lowered him until his feet touched the ground again. "Did he tell you where he was taking her?"

Richard swallowed. "No he didn't."

Damon's flashed his fangs. "Where did he take her?"

Richard's eyes bugged out. "That's all that I know I swear." He babbled.

Stefan looked at Richard. "He's telling the truth Jerry didn't tell him where he was taking Bonnie."

Damon smelled urine and looked down to see Richard has been so afraid that he peed in his pants. Disgusted Damon looked Jerry in the eyes. "You will never speak of this conversation again." He released Richard.

Richard stumbled eager to get away from the vampires and were wolf.

Damon's phone rang. Damon got it out of his pocket and answered "Caleb you have something for me?"

"Yes I looked up places where Jerry could be and came up with one." Caleb answered

"Where is it?" Damon asked

"Jerry brought a house a couple of years ago right outside of Memphis, Tennessee." Caleb told Damon. "I think that is where he took her."

"Thanks Caleb we'll take it from here." Damon hung up the phone.

"Was that Caleb?" Tyler asked "Does he know where she is?"

Damon nodded his head looking between Stefan and Tyler. "We need to go to Tennessee."


	26. Chapter 27

It was decided that Tyler and Elena would stay behind in Virginia at Damon's House. Partly to be there just in case anything knew was discovered around the area related to Bonnie's kidnapping and partly to watch over and take care of Orion while Damon and Bonnie couldn't be there. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline got in a car together and headed to Tennessee to rescue Bonnie.

Damon was on edge during the entire drive from Virginia to Tennessee wishing that they could teleport to where Bonnie was instead of the hours that it took to drive there. When they ran into one traffic jam that lasted almost an hour Damon was so irritated and impatient that he wished he could compel all of the people in the cars in front of him to get the hell out of the way so that he could get to his wife. Caroline had to convince him to come down and that they would get there. They drove as fast as the speed limit would allow wanting to get to Bonnie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In Tennessee Grace parked in car in Jerry's drive way and got out with some bags full of groceries for her and Jerry. She thought about giving Bonnie another dose of the potion because she guest that the last one would go away soon and allow Bonnie to regain control of her magic, which was the last thing that Grace wanted because she knew that Bonnie was more powerful than her especially when she was drinking vampires blood from her husband. Grace was carrying the groceries towards the house when she felt a gust of win behind her. Grace turned seeing Stefan standing there eying her with angry eyes. She was so startled that she dropped her groceries on the ground breaking glass jars and spattering food all over the drive way.

"You must be the witch that helped Jerry kidnap Bonnie." Stefan said taking a step towards Grace.

Grace raised her hand sending Stefan flying back. "Don't mess with me evil vampire."

Stefan quickly got back to his feet knowing that the distraction had worked.

Grace turned and ran towards the safety of the house. She ran right into a wall of chest. Stumbling back Grace saw a man dressed in all black, with pale skin, black hair, and icy blue eyes looking at her with coldness and anger.

"Hi Grace." Damon told her coolly.

Grace took a step back from the angry vampire. "Damon Salvatore." She stand and glared at him trying to give him a major migraine.

Damon didn't flinch. A smirk came across his face. "You have nothing on my wife's powers bitch."

Now Grace was getting afraid for her life. "Please don/t…"

Before she could finish her sentence Damon reached out and grabbed her by her throat and pulled her towards him. "You helped that fucker try to take my wife away from me forever I ought to kill you for that."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do just don't kill me." Grace said feeling the pressure of Damon's hand around her neck.

Damon looked at her blue eyes widening. "Don't speak just listen." He told her with a deadly calm to his voice. "I tend to get a little crazy and violent when people touch _my _little witch, especially when it's done in a manner to hurt her. How you done anything to hurt her, put any spells on her to cause her physical harm?"

Tears of fear gathered in Grace's eyes. She shook her head 'no'.

"But you have put a spell on her, trying to keep her from connecting to me in our dreams." Damon went on voice filled with ice.

Grace's eyes widened. How did he know about that?

"You're just as bad as Jerry." Damon told her.

"No…" Grace choked out.

"Shut up." Damon snapped off. "Do you want to live?"

Grace nodded her head yes.

"Then invite us into the house and your life just might be spared understand?" Damon asked

Grace nodded yes again.

Damon dragged her to the front door and twisted her neck in a painful angle, just to let her know that he was serious, "Invite is in."

Grace mumbled words inviting in Damon and Stefan.

Damon walked into the house with Grace and looked around. "Where is she?"

"In the basement." Grace gulped

"Go on and get her." Stefan said "I'll keep an eye on her."

Stefan gave her a look so chilling that it sent a shiver up Grace's spine.

Damon released Grace's neck and went in search of his wife.

Stefan grabbed Grace by the arm and forced her to set in a chair. "Don't try anything stupid." He warned.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was in the basement with Jerry who was still trying to convince her that she could love him.

She only eyed Jerry with hatred and loathing.

"Bonnie?" She heard Damon call out from somewhere outside of the basement.

"Damon." Bonnie called out hoping that she wasn't just hearing things.

Damon's voice got closer. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie felt relief, joy, and happiness all at once he had found her. "Damon I'm in here." She said right before Jerry grabbed her.

Damon kicked in the door to the basement door and rushed in. He saw Bonnie only to see Jerry standing behind her his arm wrapped around her body and a knife pressed to her throat.

From behind her Jerry looked at Damon with rage filled eyes. "Should have stayed away."

"You don't want to hurt her." Damon warned Jerry.

Bonnie looked at Damon as Jerry held the knife inches away from her throat. She decided to talk to Damon in a way that Jerry could not hear through the mind. _ "Damon you came for me."_

"_You knew that I would." _Damon told her back through their mind connection.

"She belongs to be now Damon." Jerry said loudly

Damon shifted his eyes to Jerry. "She'll never belong to you Chucky, I'll always have her heart."

Jerry's eyes were crazed. "No you're wrong."

"I'm not." Damon smirked "You can't stand that she loves me, that I'm the man who gets to make love to her over and over again."

Jerry pressed the blade of the knife to Bonnie's jugular. "I'll cut her throat like a fucking fish if you don't shut up."

Damon eyed the red head with steely eyes. "You'd be dead before you could even blink."

"_I love you." _Bonnie told him.

"_I love you too." _Damon told her

Bonnie felt that familiar surge inside of her body come back. Grace's potion was no longer working. _"I have my powers back."_

Damon just nodded his head he understood what she was about to do.

"Jerry look at me." Bonnie said

"Why?" Jerry asked against her eye.

"Because I need to confess my feeling for you." Bonnie lied

Jerry eased up the knife from her throat and turned her body to look her in the face. "Tell me."

The hopeful twisted puppy love look that Jerry was giving her made her sick. Bonnie eyed him and focused on giving him the most painful aneurysm that she could muster.

The knife fell from Jerry's hand and cluttered to the floor as he grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. Jerry was on is knees in seconds as his head exploded in pain.

Bonnie kept her attention focus increasing the intensity of the aneurysm.

Jerry grabbed the sides of his head yelling out in agony. The bad news for Jerry was that he didn't have the healing ability of a vampire or werewolf so this was causing damage to his brain. Blood started to flow from his mouth, ears and nose as his brain started to bleed.

Bonnie kept the attention on him until he was half way passed out then just eased up. She lifted her eyes to Damon.

Damon rushed over to her stepping over Jerry's body and taking Bonnie into his arms.

Bonnie buried her head into his chest a bunch of emotions coming out of her.

Damon tilted her face towards him and planted kisses all over her face before pressing his lips to hers in a longing kiss.

After the kiss Bonnie looked at him with unshed tears of joy and love. "Knew that you find me."

"Damn right I would." Damon told her.

Bonnie winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

Bonnie lifted her hand to show him. "He broke my wrist."

Damon took her wrist carefully in his hand anger flashing through him. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

Bonnie drank the blood he offered happy that her wrist was going to get healed.

Damon turned from Bonnie to Jerry who was crawling on the floor and trying to get away. Damon walked over until he was standing over Jerry.

Jerry took one look at Damon and tried to crawl away faster with his head killing him from what Bonnie had done.

Damon reached down grabbing Jerry and picking him up to his feet. "Didn't I tell you that I was going to kill you?"

Jerry's eyes widened in fear he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Damon released his fangs viciously tearing into Jerry's throat with all of his might.

Jerry gurgled and coughed up more blood, with blood now gushing from the wound in his neck like water from a sprinkler.

Damon punched a hole in Jerry's chest and as slowly as possible reached for his beating heart. He grabbed a hold of it.

Jerry's body convulsed in pain.

Damon squeezed the heart. "You'll never touch her again." He ripped Jerry's heart out of it's chest.

Jerry's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he collapsed to the ground dead within seconds.

"Sucks to me you buddy." Damon told him tossing the heart to the side where it landed to the ground with a plop.

Bonnie walked over to Jerry's now dead body. "I tried to warn him."

Damon went over to the sink and washed the blood of his hands, then he was by Bonnie's side again. "So did I."

Bonnie wiped Jerry's blood from Damon's lips and pressed her lips to his in a hot kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Grace was sitting in the room with Stefan when Damon and Bonnie came back from the basement.

Stefan looked at his brother. "Jerry's Dead?"

"He sure is." Damon said

Stefan turned his attention to Bonnie. "Grab to see that you're okay."

"I am.' Bonnie said "Thanks for coming to help me Stefan."

"It's all that I owe you after all that you have done to save out ass." Stefan told her.

Grace shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Damon eyed her with icy blues. "So how would you like to die?"

"But you said that you wouldn't kill me." Grace said

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Just a lie to get us inside of the house."

"Wait Damon you shouldn't kill her." Bonnie said

Grace was relieved.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Why not? She's not any better than Jerry in my eyes."

"She isn't." Bonnie agreed. "Which is why I want to kill her."

Damon smirked "Oh well in that case. Be my guest."

Bonnie walked over to where Grace was sitting. "Guess what my powers back."

Grace felt an overwhelming dread come over her.

"Did I not tell you that I would take you down?" Bonnie told Grace coldly.

Grace swallowed.

"Don't have anything to say now?" Bonnie asked. When Grace still said nothing. Bonnie took a hand and raised Grace up from the chair levitating her in the air before sending her across the room with a flick of her wrist.

Grace's body crashed into a glass case sending pieces of glass flying every where. Grace groaned in pain feeling glass cut into he skin.

Bonnie walked over to Grace the broken glass crunching under her shoes. "Whoops I made you bleed around a couple of vampires my bad."

Grace's eyes shifted to Damon and Stefan and let out a verbal squeak of fear.

"Don't worry." Bonnie said now standing over Grace. "They'll let me handle you." Bonnie attacked Grace with an intense body pain spell.

Grace hollered out as her entire body from head to toe exploded in pain. The pain so intense that it made her body convulse and shake.

Bonnie could have kept up the spell until Grace was dead but she eased up some. "Show me what you have bitch."

Grace struggled to her feet. She glared at Bonnie and with a wave of her hand spent a dark black cloud at her.

Bonnie stopped the black cloud in mid air and sent it flying back at Grace.

It impacted Grace sending her flying back, she loud out a horrified bone chilling yell before collapsing to the ground dead.

"What in the hell did she try to attack you with?" Damon asked looking at Grace/s body.

"A death spell. Dark magic." Bonnie explained. "I was ready for it and deflected it back."

"Impressive little witch." Damon told her.

Bonnie simply smiled at him.

Caroline suddenly came busting into the room. "I couldn't wait in the car any longer, what's going on."

"It's over." Stefan told her. "We've got it all under control."

Bonnie had never been so happy to see Caroline in her life, after Jerry tried to take her away from Damon and her friends for good. "Care!" She said

Caroline rushed over and wrapped her arms around her friends. "Bonnie you're okay." Caroline said "I was worried sick about you."

Bonnie hugged back. "You don't have to worry now I'm safe now."


	27. Chapter 28

The day after being rescued from Jerry Damon and Bonnie were back in Virginia. After all of her friends made sure that she was okay and were happy to have her back they went back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie was now well rested having caught up on her sleep, she had been able to eat again since Jerry didn't feed her in the basement and thanks to Damon's blood her broken wrist had been completely healed. Damon was glad to have his wife back with him and the couple celebrated their reunion by making love.

Now they were laying in bed indulging in the after glow. Damon pressed his lips on the small of her back where she had gotten the tattoo with his name on it.

Bonnie sighed content. "It's good to be back where I belong with you."

Damon raised his head looking at her. "I wasn't going to give up until I found you and had you back in my arms."

"I know and that's what kept me strong trapped in that basement." Bonnie softly told him. "The fact that I knew you where coming for me."

Damon brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I would crawl to the ends of the earth for you Bonnie."

"And I for you." Bonnie said

Damon just stared at her enjoying this moment.

Bonnie shifted in the bed moving closer to him. "Something that Jerry told me is on my mind."

"What?" Damon wanted to know.

"He brought up the fact that you're immortal and I'm not." Bonnie answered "That I will age and get old while you stay young and you wouldn't want me anymore."

Damon shook his head. "Jerry was a lunatic stalker, a man obsessed with you and a few fries short of a happy meal. You shouldn't put his weight in what he says."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I don't really it was something that I thought about even before he brought it up."

"Bonnie I am technically a great deal older than you." Damon smirked. "By many decades. I'm old enough to be your great-great whatever. So I don't think that age is an issue."

Bonnie chuckled. "Maybe but you still don't age and I will."

Damon looked at her sincerely. "Bonnie I will love you for as long as you are on this earth with me, even when you're old and I still look young."

"I know that you would Damon." Bonnie told him. "But what if I choose not to age?"

"Are you thinking what I think that you're thinking?" Damon asked

Bonnie shook her head. "What if I choose for you to turn me?"

Damon was taken aback. "You want me to make you a vampire?"

"It's something that I'm considering." Bonnie answered

"But doesn't becoming a vampire go against what you stand for?" Damon asked

"I'm married to a vampire." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon shook his head. "That's different."

"Yes there was a time in my life where anything vampire related discussed and scared me/" Bonnie admitted "But that part of me has changed."

"So you have no have no fears of becoming a vampire?" Damon asked

"Of course there are still some." Bonnie said "But I'm more open to the idea."

Damon pulled the covers up around his waist. "What are the reasons for considering me turning you."

Bonnie eyes scanned over him. "You."

"I'm touched but turning is something that you should do only if your happy and comfortable with it and not just for me." Damon told her.

"By you I meant us." Bonnie said with a smile. "So that we could be together forever."

Damon felt the emotion stir inside of him. "You love me that much."

"You know that I do." Bonnie said "Wouldn't you like to spend hundreds of years with me."

"I want to be with you for all of eternity." Damon told her.

Bonnie reached over combing her fingers through his hair. "So would you turn me?"

"If it was something that you wanted one hundred percent yes." Damon answered.

"Then it's a done deal because it's my choose to me turned eventually." Bonnie told him.

Damon sighed. "When?"

"Not any time soon." Bonnie said "In three years."

Damon put it together. "You would be twenty three."

"Just like you." Bonnie commented/

"There's something else that you should consider before I do this." Damon said

"Yes?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon eyed her. "Your powers, me turning you might take them away."

"How do you know have their been many witch-vampire hybrids?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon rubbed his chin. "Not really, but the few cases that I have heard about witches no longer have their powers after being turned."

"But there hasn't been a large sample of proof that all witches would lose their powers?" Bonnie asked

"No there hasn't been." Damon said with a shake of his head.

"So there is a chance that I could still have my powers back eventually." Bonnie told him.

Damon frowned "That's still a mighty big risk to take."

"I know and it's one I'm willing to take." Bonnie said

"Bonnie…." Damon began to protest.

Bonnie put her finger to his lips. "Damon this is a decision that I have made."

Damon nodded his head. "Well we have three years if you still want it then, I'll turn you."

"That's all that I ask." Bonnie said

Damon cupped her face in his hands. "Becoming a new vampire isn't easy to adjust to."

"Right but you would be there to teach and guide me and help me through." Bonnie said

Damon smiled. "You know it."

Bonnie leaned in pressing her lips to his. "Nothing could ever keep us apart for long."

"Nothing ever could." Damon agreed kissing her back. He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. Slipping into her he made slow and passionate love to his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Weeks later and things had gotten back to normal. Bonnie had moved all of her things into Damon's house and now they shared a home. Bonnie was preparing to enter into her Junior year of college. They were acting like the perfect newly wed couple.

One day they decided to go Grocery shopping together. Even though Damon really didn't need human food, he really enjoyed shopping with Bonnie because it just was something that a married couple would do and Damon was so proud and happy that Bonnie was his wife. Damon left Bonnie in an isle for cereal to go and look for some pasta sauce. In the pasta sauce isle he picked up a jar of Prego and turned running smack into a brunette with dark blue eyes.

Damon stumbled back cursing as he nearly dropped the jar. Luckily his reflexes were quick and he steadied the jar in his head before it made a big mess.

The brunette put a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry I'm such a big klutz and wasn't watching where I was going."

Damon looked at her. "That's alright are you okay?"

The brunette looked at Damon noticing his stunning good looks and piercing blue eyes. "Y-Y-Y-Y es I'm fine."

Damon nodded his head and walked away with the jar of Prego in search for Bonnie. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over his shoulder. The brunette was following him now making lovey dovey eyes. Damon rolled his eyes and looked for Bonnie. He went down one isle and the brunette would go then the same and he would turn in one direction and she would follow. Damon was starting to get freaked out.

He saw Bonnie down the snack isle and saw this as his opportunity to get rid of the brunette.

"Oh honey there you are." Damon said loudly.

Bonnie looked up from the Doritos. "Damon?"

Damon held up the jar of sauce. "Found it sweetheart." He nearly yelled causing several heads to turn in his direction.

"I see.." Bonnie said her brows furrowing wondering why he was talking so loud.

Damon approached her and put the jar in the basket she was pushing. He grabbed her planting a kiss on her lips.

Bonnie pulled back looking at him. "Damon what's wrong with you, you're acting weird."

"Don't like PDA's?" Damon asked

"I'm not talking about the PDA. Why were you almost yelling at me?" Bonnie asked

"Oh because I had to find a way to get rid of my stalker." Damon said

Bonnie arched a brow. "You're stalker?"

Damon cocked his head. "That woman has been following me all over the place."

Bonnie looked at the brunette at the far end of the isle who eyed them with disappointment like seeing Damon with her crushed whatever hopes and dreams she had. "Oh that's the reason."

"Yep." Damon said

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Only you would so something like that Damon." She said amused/

Damon wiggled his eyebrow. "Not my fault that I have to beat women off with a stick. "

"Sure." Bonnie said

"Sometimes it's such a burden to be born with such good looks." Damon smirked

Bonnie chuckled. "There goes that ego again."

"It's not ego it's the truth. Just like guys trip over their feet when they get a look of you." Damon told her.

"They do?" Bonnie asked

"All if the time." Damon answered. "We're a hot couple little witch."

"If you say so." Bonnie said

Damon grinned. "Say that we're hot."

"For what?" Bonnie asked

"Just say it." Damon said

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smirked "We're hot."

Damon winked. "Don't I know it."

Bonnie laughed at least for now she was happy to have things back to normal.


	28. Chapter 29

**Taking the time again to say Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I love writing for Bonnie/Bamon since the show refuses to do so.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was talking on the phone with Stefan three days later. "What's up brother?"

"I'm going to propose to Elena." Stefan let the older one know over the phone.

"Really?" Damon asked

"Yes I'm going to do it I'm going to ask Elena Gilbert to marry me." Stefan sounded excited with the idea.

Damon sat up in his chair. "What made you decide to ask now?"

"Because the fact that I'm crazy in love with her." Stefan went on. "It was your wedding with Bonnie. I watched you two get married and how happy you looked doing so and decided that I want to be up there with Elena one day."

Damon smiled feeling warm inside as he thought about his wedding with his witch. "Getting married is the best decision that I could have made. So go for it if you want to really marry Elena."

Stefan smiled. "Oh I'm going for it all right."

"When?" Damon asked

"I don't know exactly but it will be soon." Stefan said "I just don't know how I should do it, like will it be over a candle lit dinner or watching the sunset."

"I'm sure that you will think of something." Damon said

Stefan sighed. "You're right I'm sure that I will. I'm just nervous about what to say."

"Go with what's in your heart, that's what I did with Bonnie." Damon told him.

"Then that's what I will do." Stefan said.

The phone call between the brothers ended a few minutes later.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That evening Damon and Bonnie took a walk through the woods. Damon was in his usual all black attire and Bonnie wore a loose fitting green dress that matched the color of her eyes.

"Stefan's going to propose to Elena?" Bonnie asked

"He sure is." Damon answered

Bonnie smiled. "That's great those two are so perfect together and belong with each other."

"I agree." Damon said "Do you think that Elena will yes?"

"You know that she will." Bonnie said "I mean she's so in love with Stefan."

"You're right." Damon agreed. "You just like tell anyone of what Stefan's planning to do."

Bonnie made a motion over her lips with her finger. "My lips are sealed."

"Seriously Bonnie." Damon commented "Especially not Caroline that woman has the biggest mouth."

"Damon." Bonnie said.

Damon grinned. "It's true if Caroline knew about it half of Mystic Falls would know by now thinks to her."

Bonnie laughed because if was sort of true, it was hard for Caroline to keep secrets at times. She stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. "This is the spot."

Damon looked around. "What are we doing out here again?"

Bonnie laid out a blanket on the ground. "Because I want to practice a spell."

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Because I need you for this spell." She sat on the blanket and gestured for him to join her.

Damon sat on the blanket with her. "What could of spell is this?"

"It's a seduction spell." Bonnie told him.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Seduction spell?"

Bonnie gave him a sexy smile. "A witch uses it to seduce, arouse, and turn on the man of her desires." She explained "Like a form of foreplay."

"I love the sound of this spell." Damon smirked "But why out here and not in the bedroom."

"I thought that it would be wild for us to make love out her in the woods." Bonnie told him.

Damon's blue eyes widened. "My, My Judgey you are adventurous I like it."

Bonnie chuckled as a gust of win blew the bottom of her dress.

Her scent drifted over to Damon and filled his nose. He reached under her dress and between her legs and brushed his fingers over her heated bare center. "No panties Bonnie?"

Bonnie gasp as his touch sent shock waves of pleasure through her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from under her dress. "Damon let me do the spell first."

Damon felt his cock jump in his jeans. "Fine."

Bonnie held out her hands. "Hold my hands."

Damon took her small hands in his large ones.

Bonnie took a deep breath and started to do a deep chant in Latin.

Not understanding a single word of what she was saying Damon focused on his witch and how she always looked so beautiful whenever she was doing a spell.

Feeling the gentle surge of power course through her Bonnie keep chanting the words that were needed.

Soon Damon felt the surge of power from her body enter into his hands and flow through out his body.

The wind started to whip around them as Bonnie increased the surge of power slightly.

Damon began to feel it his blood began get heated with want and desire for the woman before him and he was growing hard.

Bonnie smiled smugly knowing that her spell was doing the trick she kept chanting Latin words.

The want increased in Damon's body and he grow yet harder and he wanted nothing more at the moment than to have hot and passionate sex with his wife.

The spell was over so Bonnie stopped her chant eyeing her husband with lust filled eyes. "I'm guessing that it worked?"

Damon growled grabbing Bonnie and crushing his lips to hers. Bonnie sighed kissing him back. With in minutes they were both naked in the middle of the woods as Damon laid her on her back.

Damon took her dark, taut nipple into his mouth and suckled on it.

Bonnie's back arched off of the blanket as she moaned.

Damon made his way further down her body. Kissing her all over her torso making her writhe under him. He made his way down until his head rested between her thighs.

Bonnie's body shook in anticipation as she swung her legs over his shoulders urging him to go on.

Damon grabbed her hips lifted it off of the blanket and began to devour her.

Bonnie moaned reaching down and pushing his head closer to her dripping wet center.

Damon stuck his tongue inside of her swirling it around. He groaned _"You taste so fucking good." _He thought to her.

"_Don't stop." _Bonnie thought as she panted.

Damon kept eating her out until she reached the edge.

Bonnie let out a cry of pleasure as she exploded in his mouth.

Damon crawled back up to her until they were face to face and crushed his mouth to hers.

Bonnie kissed him back flipping him on his back so that she was on top. She put her legs on either side of him and lowered herself on his erection.

Damon moaned as her walls took a hold of his cock.

Bonnie began moving onto of him sounds of pleasure escaping her lips.

Grabbing a hold on her hips Damon was really enjoying the ride and the intense pleasures that filled his body.

Riding him faster and harder Bonnie's cries of ecstasy filled the air.

Damon reared up and flipped them changing their positions.

Bonnie's shock at the sudden change quickly went away as he began to move inside of her. Closing her eyes she moaned.

Thrusting inside of her fast and hard Damon only knew that it was a matter of time before they both ended up Cumming.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist her hips bucking like a wild deer.

Damon grunted as her walls tightened around him. He felt his fangs come out.

Bonnie sensed what he was about to do and tilted her head back exposing her neck. _"Do it Damon, drink my blood." _

Damon bent his head down and for the countless time sense they began exchanging blood, his fangs pierced her neck and her overpowering blood filled his mouth. Like his own personal brand of blood and he and only he could taste.

This sent Bonnie over the edge as she had an explosive orgasm around his cock.

Swallowing her blood Damon joined her seconds later in release. Damon rolled off of her and they both laid on the blanket breathing heavily.

"I should do that spell more often." Bonnie exclaimed after a few moments.

Damon smirked "I was thinking the same thing."

Bonnie smiled at him.

Damon bit into his wrist and held it out for her.

Bonnie drunk from his wrist until she felt his puncture wounds in her neck heal.

Damon gathered her close against his body.

Bonnie laid her head on his chest and suddenly felt his body tense. "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone there's someone here." Damon said sitting up and looking around alarmed.

Looking around Bonnie was about to ask what he meant. When she heard the sound of foot steps. Bonnie looked towards the sound of the foot steps and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who stepped out from behind the trees.

None other than Klaus stood there eyeing the nude couple. Klaus curved his lips. "That was quite a lovely show you two put on."


	29. Chapter 30

Damon and Bonnie scrambled putting all of their clothes back once fully dressed they faced Klaus. Standing side by side with Damon taking a defensive, protective stance in case Klaus did anything at all to attack his wife.

"Klaus." Bonnie sneered with hatred and displeasure in her voice.

Klaus eyed Bonnie now wearing her green dress. "Haven't seen you in a while Bonnie Bennett….correction Bonnie Salvatore. So disappointing that I didn't receive an invitation to the wedding."

"What are you here for Klaus?" Damon asked tense "What do you want?"

Klaus's eyes shifted towards Damon. "I want your wife."

Damon flashed his fangs and balled up his fists. "Touch her and I'll rip your throat out."

"You're so possessive Damon." Klaus sighed "And predictable. I didn't mean what her in that way."

"What in the hell did you mean then?" Bonnie asked coolly.

"I meant as an ally." Klaus gestured "A partner in battle so to speak."

Damon frowned "You want her to join your side and fight with you?"

"Exactly." Klaus answered. "Your wife is an extremely powerful witch, powers that I could use to win many battles."

"Hell will freeze over before I ever fight by your side." Bonnie said through clinched teeth.

"Come on at least consider it." Klaus told her. "You being by my side could benefit us both in many ways."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll never fight by the side of someone who is so evil."

"But it would be in your best interest to join me." Klaus told her.

"You heard her." Damon said "Hell will freeze over before she fights with you, you got her answer now leave."

Klaus stood his ground. "I'm not just making this offer to her I'm making it to you too Damon."

"You want me to join your side too?" Damon asked taken aback.

Klaus nodded his head. "Yes you too. You can also join my side you and your wife together. Us three on the same stop would be an unstoppable force."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Take that offer of us and shove it up your fucking ass."

"Really, you're not even tempted to take my offer?" Klaus asked

"No Klaus I won't be fighting with you." Damon said

"Then you're a fool. I'm offering you a chance at unbelievable power." Klaus told him. "What even happened to that badass vampire, has he gone soft?"

Damon smirked "I'm still badass and I haven't gone soft , I just not going to fight next to a pig like you."

Klaus looked at them both. "I was hoping that your answer would be different, joining me would be your best chance to live through the war that's coming."

Bonnie quickly glanced at Damon. "What war?"

"The war to end all wars." Klaus explained with a smile. "A war started by me truly. Supernatural's vs. Supernatural's, Good vs. Evil for control over the world. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and Wizards all will be involved in this war."

Damon could see Klaus's evil intentions clearly "When would this so called war start?"

"Six months." Klaus answered "I'm just gathering up warriors for my side you know. Which is way I'm making this offer to the two of you."

Bonnie looked at Klaus coolly. "We won't fight with you, we'll fight against you, so that's still a no to your offer."

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure that you would be on the right side?"

Damon stood firm by his wife's side. "Whatever war you are planning you will go down."

"Don't be so sure of that." Klaus pressed his lips in a firm line. "You will lose trust me."

"What's the point of starting this war?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"As I told you for control over the world." Klaus stated "Did I mention that many will die in this war? Thousands of Super naturals and millions of humans would just will end up in the cross fire."

Bonnie took a step forward. "I'll kill you before, I let millions of innocents die at your hands."

Klaus chuckled. "You can't kill me."

"Want to bet?" Bonnie asked

"You failed so miserably to do so the other two times." Klaus reminded her.

Damon eyed Klaus with icy blue eyes. "She's stronger than the last time Klaus, it's a bad idea on your part to find out for yourself."

"Yes she is indeed stronger." Klaus commented "Which is why a witch of her powers would be useful for me. But she is still not strong enough to kill me."

"Try me." Bonnie threatened.

Klaus looked at her. "You could die if you tried, your body can't handle the powers that it would take to kill me."

"I thought that you already knew this." Bonnie said "But I don't care about risking my life to save and protect others. If I have to die trying to kill you then so be it."

"You have a foolish wife Damon." Klaus said shifting his attention to the dark haired vampire.

"Not foolish." Damon corrected. "Just very , very brave. You know that she can be strong enough to take you down Klaus. Otherwise why do you want her."

"Being such a loving and supporting husband are you." Klaus said amused seeing blood at the corner of Damon's mouth. "Been drinking her blood have you? Lucky you wonder what it would be like to have constant access to such powerful witches blood." He licked his lips. "Maybe I could get a taste like that."

Damon hissed and rushed at Klaus using his vampire speed.

Bonnie was startled by the sudden movement. "Damon."

Damon slammed Klaus into a tree. "Stay away from her."

As strong as Damon was Klaus had a few hundreds of years on him in age that combined with being a original made him stronger than the dark haired, blue eyed vampire. Klaus grabbed Damon and flipped their positions pressing Damon against the tree by his throat.

"Like I said so predictable." Klaus said

Damon tried to released himself from Klaus's grip but he was too strong.

Klaus looked at Damon with cold eyes. "Don't let the love for your wife be the death of you." He told him. "Join me or face the consequences." Pulling out a small wooden knife he stuck it in Damon's torso.

Damon groaned and gritted his teeth against the pain.

Seeing that her husband was getting hurt by Klaus. Bonnie stepped up and thought about giving him an aneurysm.

Klaus looked over at her. "I wouldn't try that, unless you want to risk me killing your dear husband right here in these woods." He warned

Bonnie glared at Klaus.

Klaus took a step back. "I'm giving you both a chance to re consider my offer, I'll be in Mystic Falls in case you change your mind."

Bonnie rushed over to Damon and pulled the knife out of his torso. Relieved when the wound healed. What were they suppose to do now?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They packed up their bags and brought on Orion taking an emergency trip to Mystic Falls. Three hours after the confrontation with Klaus in the woods they sat in the boarding house meeting room telling Stefan and Elena about what happened. Damon and Bonnie sat next to each other on the couch and Stefan sat in a chair with Elena next to him on the arm rest. Alaric had been called and told about the news as well and was on his way over.

Elena frowned. "Klaus is back?"

"And he has evil plans in the work." Bonnie said

"This isn't good." Stefan said

Damon sipped on a glass of bourbon. "No shit."

Stefan leaned forward in his chair. "Klaus wants you two to fight next to him?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah we turned him down of course but the offer is still on the table."

"What is this war that he wants to start?" Elena asked

"Who knows." Damon said "Seems like he just wants to have rule and leadership over the entire world."

"He's doesn't care if millions of people die while he does it." Bonnie added with a shake of her head.

"This war will happen no matter what?" Stefan asked

Damon looked over at his brother. "I think that Klaus is the key to whether the war happens or not."

Elena put it together. "So if he can be stopped then the war will be averted and millions of lives spared."

"That's what I think." Damon commented.

Stefan furrowed his brows. "The problem is that Klaus is so damn hard to kill, even more so than a normal vampire. We tried so many times to kill him before and failed. How do we even know that he can be stopped."

"We can't just stand by and do nothing." Bonnie said "Millions are going to die unless we find a way to kill the bastard."

Damon nodded his head. "I believe that there is a way to kill him we just haven't find it yet."

Alaric walked into the room hearing the tail end of the conversation. "I think we may have found that way." He told them holding up a old tattered book. "This book holds the key to ending him once and for all."


	30. Chapter 31

Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were all eager to hear what Alaric had to say.

"My all means Ric reveal to us your way to defeat Klaus." Damon said

Alaric looked around at them all. "I was doing some digging and found this book."

"What kind of book is that?" Bonnie asked curious.

"It's a spell book." Alaric explained "It belonged to a witch from the 1700's called Leslie Applegate. From what I read up on the history of her she made it her mission to kill and defeat vampires to protect the public. When she ran into Klaus she saw that it would take more than a normal stake to end his life. So she spend years trying to find a way to defeat him."

Damon sipped on his bottle of Bourbon. "Did she find a way?"

"According to her spell book she did." Alaric said "After years of experimenting she made this Dagger Crest by magic and put a spell on it that could defeat Klaus if it was stuck in his heart." Alaric held up the book and showed them all a drawing of the Dagger Crest it was a medium sized dagger with a sharp white curved blade made out of wood. Imbedded in the handle of the dagger was a crest with a carving of a falcon on it.

Bonnie furrowed a brow. "So if this Dagger Crest was made to defeat Klaus then how come he's still walking this earth?"

Alaric shifted his eyes over towards her. "Leslie spent so much magic and energy into making the Dagger Crest that she was too weak to carry out the power that was needed to kill Klaus. Only a witch strong and powerful enough to carry out the spell needed could use it to defeat Klaus. But the Dagger Crest can't work without the spell and Vise Versa."

"I guess that would leave it to me to try." Bonnie said understanding. "I would chant Leslie's spell and than stick the dagger in his heart?"

Alaric nodded his head. "That's exactly how you would do it."

"That's great." Elena spoke "We have a way to kill Klaus."

Stefan looked at Alaric. "It is great news but also sounds too good to be true what's the catch?"

"When Leslie tried to use the dagger crest to kill him she was too weak." Alaric answered. "Klaus killed her and apparently he took the Dagger and hid it somewhere since it was protected and couldn't be destroyed. He hide the Dagger knowing that it a witch powerful enough got her hands on it that she could kill him."

"Perfect." Stefan groaned "We may have found the only way to kill Klaus and yet only Klaus knows where the Dagger is since he hid it."

Elena frowned. "That Dagger could be any where in the world, who knows where he put it."

"We don't have a lot of time to look for it that's for sure." Alaric said

"How do we find it then?" Elena wanted to know

They all thought about it for a few moments when Damon came up with an idea.

"One of us should try to find it from the inside." Damon said

"Meaning?" Alaric questioned.

Damon glanced at Bonnie. "That someone pretends to go to Klaus and tell him that they want to be on his side and hope that Klaus let's his guard down and reveals the location of this Dagger Crest."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'll do it."

Elena shook her head. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie held up a hand to stop whatever Elena was going to say. "Klaus wants me on his side for my powers, I'll go to him and trick him into believing that I want to fight by his side and get him to trust me enough to reveal the location of the dagger."

"No way." Damon spoke.

"Damon." Bonnie said to him. "I can do this, he wants me on his side."

"He also wants me." Damon reminded her. "I'll be the one to go to him and act like I'm joining his side. Klaus is dangerous and I don't want you putting yourself in danger by being around him."

Bonnie looked into his eyes and could tell that he wasn't moving from his position. She didn't want to waste time debating with him. "Fine you'll do it."

Damon nodded his head. "Then I'll go to him and tell him that I've accepted his offer."

"That's mighty risky." Stefan said

"Can anyone else think of a better idea at the moment." Damon asked

Stefan sighed. "No."

Bonnie shifted her attention back to Alaric. "Give me Leslie's spell book Ric, I can study and memorize the spell to be ready when the Dagger's location is revealed."

Alaric approached Bonnie and headed her the old spell book. I this plan didn't work then millions of people and thousands of Super naturals would die. It looked like Damon and Bonnie would be staying in Mystic Falls for a while.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night in his boarding house bedroom Damon and Bonnie were in the current act of making love. Bonnie had come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and Damon got aroused upon seeing her and one thing lead to another which was way he was now on top of her thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace as their hips slapped together.

Bonnie had her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug in back as she moved with him. She could feel herself nearing the end.

"Damon I'm close." Bonnie gasped

Damon also knew that he was close. He reached between their bodies and rubbed at her clit with his fingers never stopping his movements.

Bonnie threw her head back and moaned loudly as she got her release.

Damon grunted Cumming with her. He rolled off of her onto his back. They both breathed heavily staring up at the ceiling.

Once she recovered Bonnie turned her body towards him. "So it's all on us to defeat Klaus."

"It's been like that for a while." Damon told her.

"We've failed so many times before." Bonnie said "Do you think that we would really be able to do it this time?"

"The only way we can find out is by finding that Dagger Crest." Damon said

Bonnie sighed. "I just hope that I can do the spell required. Leslie died trying to do it."

Damon looked at her. "You're strong enough to do the spell and defeat him."

"We can only hope so." Bonnie said

"You are." Damon told her "Just believe in yourself."

"I'll try my damn best.' Bonnie said "What about you? Do you think that you can fool Klaus enough to get him to let his guard down and tell you where he hid the dagger?"

Damon shifted to his side so that his body faced hers. "I'm good at manipulating, lying to and playing people."

Bonnie's lips curved in amusement. "Sure you are, but Klaus is over five hundred years old, you don't think that he'll see that you're trying to play him?"

"Not with who I was in the past. I've been self fish and all about me and Klaus knows it. I'll tell him that I'm joining his side for my own survival." Damon explained. "Since he wants me to join his side then I'll believe that he will fall for it."

"You're right if anyone can trick and fool Klaus than it's you." Bonnie said

Damon brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You know what you have to do right?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Pretend to be at odds with you and angry that you're joining side."

"Exactly." Damon said

"It's going to be weird to pretend to hate you for 'joining' his side. When I love you so much now." Bonnie told him.

Damon grinned. "Just draw from experiences in the past like we you set my ass on fire."

Bonnie chuckled brushing her lips across the pale, cool flesh of his shoulder. "Perhaps those Drama classes I took in high school will come in handy."

"I'm sure that they will." Damon said

Bonnie's expression turned serious. "Be careful Damon, I couldn't bare it if I lost you."

"You're never going to lose me." Damon whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie laid her head on his chest and ten minutes later they both were asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon made his way over to Klaus's house the next day preparing himself for what he had to do. Millions of lives depended on whether or not he could trick Klaus into letting his guard down and reveal the location of the Dagger Crest needed to defeat him.

Damon approached the front door to Klaus's house and knocked on it. A couple of minutes later a man opened the door. Damon couldn't believe the size of this dude. He was about 6'7" and had to way at least two hundred and seventy five pounds with the build of a pro wrestler. Damon could tell from the pale skin that Klaus must have turned the giant into a vampire. He looked down at Damon with beady brown eyes.

"Who are you?" He spat out the question.

"Is Klaus here?" Damon asked

The large vampire blocked the entire door way with his entire body. "Depends on who's asking."

Damon pointed at his chest. "I'm Damon Salvatore and I need to speak to Klaus."

The large vampire folded his beefy arms over his chest. "Klaus told me not to let anyone in here." He barked.

Damon caught a whiff of his breath and the stench nearly made his eyes water. Just because they were vampires didn't mean that they couldn't brush their teeth. "But I'm sure that Klaus would be eager to speak to me so go and get him."

"Get him for what?" The large vampire asked acting like a door guard.

"Alex, who's at the door?" Klaus asked from behind.

Alex stepped to the side. "Damon Salvatore says that he wants to talk to you."

"Damon?" Klaus said shifting his eyes to the dark haired vampire. "Don't mind Alex he's just by personal bodyguard."

Damon eyed Klaus. "I'm here to accept your offer."

Klaus grinned. "Smart man, come on in and let's discuss the manner."


	31. Chapter 32

Damon sat at a table across from Klaus drinking the coffee that was offered. Alex stood behind Klaus's chair like a body guard.

"So Damon tell me why you decided to have a change of heart in regards to joining my side." Klaus spoke.

Damon looked at Klaus. "Me, myself, and I."

"Of course I should have known." Klaus said

"I thought about what you said." Damon told Klaus "And I don't like the idea of dying or losing. I saw that the situation was hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Klaus questioned.

Damon sipped his coffee. "Beating you is hopeless." He explained "After all of the times that we have failed before in defeating you, my thought is if you can't beat them join them."

Klaus grinned. "Smart man I knew that you would wise up."

"I'm all in this for me." Damon said "I'll do whatever it takes to win."

"You're ready to fully commit to joining my ranks?" Klaus asked

Damon nodded his head. "I'm here am I?"

"Indeed you are." Klaus commented "You'll do anything that I ask of you to prove that you're really serious and honest about being on my side?"

"Anything." Damon confirmed

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "I can't imagine that your wife is happy with you for this decision."

Damon sighed. "She doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Really?" Klaus asked

Damon couldn't believe how Klaus was falling for it. "Didn't want her to bitch and complain about how wrong it was for me to join you."

"Being deceptive to your wife." Klaus said "You surprise me Damon."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I'll put myself before others even her and her feelings."

Klaus gestured "But I thought that you were so in love with her."

"She's just another woman." Damon told him. "I can find others if she's not interested in joining your side along with me."

"I'm impressed, if you're willing to leave Bonnie behind than you have to be serious about coming over to the dark side with me." Klaus said

Damon's lips curved. "Very serious."

Klaus leaned forward in his chair. "You'll have to do very bad things to prove your loyalty to me."

Damon pressed his hands to his chest. "I'm Damon Salvatore I'm done 'bad' things with blinking an eye."

"That's my man." Klaus said "Since you're joining my ranks and will be one of my strongest warriors I should tell you about my envisions."

"All ears." Damon stated

Klaus cleared his throat. "Once we win this war as I know that we will I'll have leadership and control over the either world. Every human and supernatural must bow down to me or else they will suffer. Anyone that tries to stand in my way will be killed. Only a lucky few will be spared from my avengement, those who worship and honor me."

Klaus went on with a dreamy tone to his voice. "Imagine slaves serving our every need, beck, and call. Humans forced to breed for the sole purpose of providing meals to us vampires. World leaders will be forced to bow down to us or suffer the consequences. And since I can' t be killed I'll rule over the earth for hundreds of years."

Damon did a lot of awful things in his life time and killed plenty of people, but hearing how Klaus planned out to have a reign of terror, suffering, slavery and death over the world sickened him. But he hid his disgust with a blank face.

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Damon commented

Klaus chuckled "I knew that you would be all for it. I suggest that now that you're on my side that you move in this house with me. There are plenty of extra rooms."

Damon blinked he didn't expect Klaus to suggest moving in. "Move in?"

"Unless you want to live in a house where your wife is on opposite sides." Klaus said "She might try to burn you in your sleep once she finds out your motives."

"That's a great point. I'll move in." Damon said knowing that he had no choice but to go along.

"Good man." Klaus said

Damon could sense her presence before she even appeared in sight. Perfect timing. He thought to himself.

Bonnie stormed into the room eyeing icy daggers at Klaus before glaring at Damon.

"You didn't even knock." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Door was unlocked." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon pretended to be shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie played her part pretending to be angry with her husband. "What are _you _doing here?"

Alex lumbered forward taking a deep sniff as he got the scent of Bonnie's blood flowing under her skin. "Oh look a tasty snack arrived." He said flashing his fangs like he wanted to eat Bonnie.

Damon saw Alex's attempt if Alex laid a single finger on Bonnie it would be very hard to keep his composure and act up.

But Bonnie had things under control she didn't flinch and sent a glare Alex's way.

Alex stopped in his tracks clutching at his temples. His brain exploded in pain and he could hear the pop of his blood vessels over and over again. Alex yelled out in agony falling down to his knees.

Bonnie kept up her aneurysm on the large vampire.

Klaus sipped his coffee as he looked between Bonnie and Alex.

Alex rolled his body into the fetal position groaning and screaming in pain.

Damon watched it was the most amusing thing to see. The five foot nothing woman, who couldn't have weighed one hundred and ten pounds soak and wet had this 6' 7", two hundred and seventy five pound vampire on the ground in a fetal position, taking it his ass.

Seeing her witchy migraine Alex was such a turn on to him. The sounds of pain coming from Alex's lips entertained and pleased Damon. He put the mug of coffee to his mouth to hide his smirk.

Bonnie eased up on the aneurysm. "I'm sorry you were saying?"

Alex stumbled to his feet and growled at her.

Klaus held up his hand. "Leave her be Alex."

Alex rubbed his temples glaring at Bonnie.

"Have you come to join my side as well?" Klaus asked her.

Bonnie aimed daggers at Klaus. "I would die before I fight with you, you disgusting peace of shit."

"How disappointing." Klaus mocked with a pout.

"How did you get here Bonnie?" Damon asked her

"I used Elena's car." Bonnie told him. "Stefan told me that you were going to join Klaus's side."

Damon ran a hand through his silky black locks. "What can I say I had a change of heart."

"Why?" Bonnie asked playing disbelief

"Because what Klaus said is right. We can't win against him." Damon told her. "I'm in this for me."

Bonnie eyed Damon. "What about me?"

Damon arched a brow. "What about you?"

"I'm your wife." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "You would go against everything that I stand for and join Klaus's side?"

"I sure would." Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "He's evil."

"So am I." Damon said "I don't care what you think."

"So you would join a murdering lunatic in Klaus just to save yourself?" Bonnie asked playing anger. "Still the same self fish prick, don't know why I believe that you've changed."

Damon played the part along with her. "I don't know why I ever married such a judgmental woman like you. Must have been the sex."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "Either you choose me or you choose to be on Klaus's side but you can't have it both ways."

"That's easy I choose Klaus." Damon told her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "I'll kill Klaus before any war starts."

Damon leaned into her. "You're too weak to kill Klaus little witch."

"I'm sure as hell not weak enough to kill you." Bonnie told him.

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked

Bonnie stood toe to toe with him. "I will kill you and burn your body to ashes if I have to, trust me." She said through gritted teeth.

Damon eyed her up and down. "Not before I snap your neck and drain you dry."

"Then I guess you we're on opposite sides." Bonnie told him with a glare.

She was good Damon thought, if he didn't know that she was acting to fool Klaus he really would have believe that she was serious.

"I guess we are." Damon said

"Burn in hell Damon." Bonnie said turning on her heels to walk out.

"What a bitch." Alex barked

Bonnie turned facing Alex. She lifted her hand levitating Alex off of the ground.

Alex's eyes bugged out as felt his feet lift off of the ground.

Bonnie raised him higher and higher until his head neared the ceiling. With a flick of her wrist she threw Alex upward, Alex's head hit the ceiling with a loud crack sending plaster falling every where. Then she released him and Alex landed on the floor with a big thump.

Alex groaned glaring at Bonnie.

Klaus looked amused.

"I can be a bitch if you fuck with me." Bonnie told Alex with a smirk and turned and left the house.

Seeing Alex sprawled out on the floor plaster all around him from her handy work, Damon had the strongest urge to laugh. He pressed his lips together to prevent doing so. He loved his witch so much.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was in his bedroom back at the boarding house pacing around. She looked up as Damon came in.

"Did he fall for it?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Like fish to bait." Damon grinned

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Good because I tried my best to act at odds with you."

"You did great!" Damon told her.

"You too." Bonnie smiled

Damon took a step toward her. "Pretending to me on his side worked so well that Klaus wants me to move in with him."

"Seriously?" Bonnie questioned.

"Seriously." Damon said "Maybe part of it's to keep an eye on me and another part to prove my 'loyalty'

Bonnie frowned she didn't like the thought of him being away from her like that, but she knew it had to be done. "You do what you have to do to get him to believe you."

"I have a feeling that he's going to test me." Damon said "Some of them may be awful and things you don't agree with."

"Millions of people's lives are on the line." Bonnie said "Whatever needs to be done to save them do it. Plus I know that you aren't really doing it by choice but to keep Klaus fooled."

Damon's expression was serious. "We have to stop him, the world is doomed if we don't."

Bonnie put her hand on his chest. "I know that we're going to kill that bastard, we make one hell of a team."

"You're right we do." Damon agreed

"I love you and you'll always have my heart." Bonnie looked into his eyes.

"As you will always have mine." Damon told her lowering his lips to hers for a kiss.


	32. Chapter 33

Later that evening Bonnie sat in the library at the boarding house studying over the spell book that Alaric had given her. Damon had left to 'move in' with Klaus. She didn't like the fact that he was basically in constant danger by being under Klaus's roof but what needed to be done needed to be done. Bonnie's mind was on her husband but she tried to push it to the side to focus on the spell book in front of her. Many of the spells were similar or the same to the ones in Emily's , but there were a handful of others that Bonnie had never seen before and she was interested in trying them out.

But for now the focus was on memorizing the spell needed to kill Klaus once and for all.

Elena entered into the room. "Mind if I join you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not at all."

Elena sat in the chair next to her friend. "What are you up to."

"Just trying to memorize this dagger crest spell so that I can be ready when the time comes to kill Klaus." Bonnie answered

"I'm sure that you'll be ready." Elena said

"At least I can make myself useful while Damon's over at Klaus's as we speak." Bonnie said

Elena looked over at her friend. "You're worried about him."

Bonnie lifted her eyes from the spell book. "I can't help but worry one slip up and he'll be in big trouble as would we all."

"If anyone can fool Klaus into trusting him and revealing the location of the Dagger Crest it's Damon." Elena assured.

"You're right." Bonnie commented "At least with Damon there will have an inside look to what Klaus does and the moves that he makes."

"Good point." Elena said

Bonnie closed the spell book. "Can I ask you something?"

Elena smiled. "You can ask me anything friend."

Bonnie nodded her head. "You plan to be with Stefan for a very long time?"

"Damn right I do." Elena exclaimed

Bonnie's lips curved at the way that she answered the question. "Have you ever thought about getting turned?"

Elena shifted in her chair. "It has come to by mind from time to time, I mean I am in love with a vampire. But not really something that I have given a major concern to, meaning I wouldn't consider getting turned anytime soon. Why do you ask."

"Because I have given a major concern to getting turned." Bonnie let her know.

"Really?" Elena questioned taken aback.

"I have." Bonnie said "Thinking about me being mortal and will age while Damon stays the same."

"Have you talked to Damon about this?" Elena wanted to know.

"I have." Bonnie answered

Elena brushed her hair behind her ear. "Has he requested that you become a vampire?"

Bonnie moved her head in the negative. "Actually I was the one who brought it up."

"What did Damon say?" Elena asked

"He told me to think about it." Bonnie sighed "That he would turn me if I wanted to be turned, but would still love me even as I age."

"I believe him." Elena stated "Aging wouldn't take away his love for you."

"I know but it's still something that I'm thinking about doing and I just needed advice." Bonnie said "Would I be making the right choice."

Elena eyed her friend. "You're a smart woman, who knows what she wants. Whatever you do, you should trust your heart and mind, it will lead in the right direction just as it lead you to Damon."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks for the advice Lena."

"You're welcome Bon." Elena smiled "That's what good friends are for."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the mean time Damon was at Klaus's trying to get used to the fact that he might have to be staying there for a while. It sucked for him that he had to be away from Bonnie , that he couldn't hold her in his arms as they shared the same bed at night and woke up the next morning. But what needed to be done needed to be done. Damon sat in a room drinking some whiskey. Damon may have hated Klaus but the man had some good quality drinks.

Alex came and took a seat behind him smoking a cigarette. "Boy am I glad to have you on our team."

Damon swallowed some whiskey. "It was the best decision that I could have made."

"Let me ask you something why did you marry that witch woman?" Alex asked "Witches are natural enemies to vampires."

"A lapse in judgment." Damon stated playing the part.

Alex puffed on his cigarette. "You're really over her huh?"

"Yes." Damon answered.

"Good to know we don't need any complications by you having feelings for someone who's against us." Alex said

Damon poured himself more whiskey. "I do not care about the little witch."

Alex held the cigarette between his fingers. "Great because man she is a bitch."

Damon didn't like men calling Bonnie out of her name. But he knew that this was most likely a test to see if he really was over Bonnie. If Klaus knew that he was being played then there was no doubts in Damon's mind that he would go after Bonnie to make him pay. So he had to play alone.

"You're telling me." Damon mumbled.

"But she is a fine bitch." Alex licked his lips. "I could see why you'd tap that ass. She does have a pretty face and a better body. I would love to hit that."

Damon especially hated other men talk about sexing up Bonnie. He was after all mighty possessive of her and would do severe physical harm to any man who dared to touch or do the things to her that only he had done since he took her virginity in that bathroom.

Damon's jaw clinched at Alex's words but he said nothing. He knew that Klaus wanted to see if he would go off.

Alex hacked out a cough. "The things that I would do to her body, tasting her, touching her, fucking her."

On the inside Damon's blood boiled as Alex kept speaking obviously trying to push his buttons to test him. He could rip Alex's tongue out for speaking of his wife in such a manner but on the outside he remained cool and calm.

"Be my guest." Damon said raising his glass.

"I would fuck her." Alex kept pushing. "Then I would take her life, especially to make her pay for using her powers on me."

Anger raged up inside of Damon but he remained cool on the outside. No expression giving away to have he truly felt.

"How would you like it if I killed her nice and slow?" Alex taunted.

Damon wanted to rip out his fucking heart. "I wouldn't care. The witch means nothing to me." He lied.

Alex leaned back. "Good man, I'm really glad that you're on are side." He got up and walked away.

Damon waited until he was out of earshot before crushing the glass in his hand spilling whiskey every where. Once the Dagger Crest was found Alex would be the first thing that he would kill and he would eat his words for how he spoke of Bonnie if Damon had anything to do with it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alex joined Klaus in his office upstairs.

"How did it go?" Klaus asked

"I mentioned fucking and killing his wife." Alex told him. "Damon didn't flinch or move, seems like he is really over his wife."

Klaus spun around facing Alex. "Not even one ounce of anger at your words?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." Klaus said "I know that if Damon had lost his emotions and attacked you in any way that it would have shown that he's still very in love with and possessive of Bonnie and not over her like he claims to be."

Alex rubbed his head. "He doesn't care about what I do to her."

Klaus sighed. "So he past my first test let's see what he does with the others I give to him."


	33. Chapter 34

The following night Damon had gone out to the Mystic Grill with Klaus to have a few drinks and to discuss their "Alliance" with each other. Damon played along agreeing with what Klaus had to say so that it , it looked like he was serious about being on the Original vampires side.

During their conversation Damon could see Stefan and Elena approaching out of the corner of his eye. Perfect timing he thought to himself. Stefan and Elena were also in on pretending like they were on opposite sides just like Bonnie was playing it. The couple stopped next to them with 'displeased' looks on their faces.

Klaus spotted Stefan and Elena. "Come to join us for a drink?" He asked them sarcastically.

Damon looked at the two and played irritated. "What are you two doing here?"

"Elena was hungry." Stefan answered "Why are you here with this maniac?"

"Because I can be." Damon said smartly.

Elena gave Damon a look of disapproval. "I can't believe that you decided to team up with Klaus, he's a evil, self fish prick bastard."

Klaus smirked. "Thanks for the compliment doppelganger."

Elena gave Klaus a brief glare before turning her attention back to Damon. "How can you turn your back on us like this?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please Elena give me a break."

"She's right you are a traitor." Stefan said "After all that we have done to save you."

"Let's not start with the lectures Saint Stefan." Damon said

Stefan's jaw flex. "Is that all you can do think of yourself?"

Damon gestured with his half filled glass of bourbon. "Duh…I have always cared about me, myself, and I first and foremost why is this news exactly?"

"That's it your just going to fight by this assholes side?" Stefan pretended disbelief and outrage at the thought.

"You got it." Damon said

Elena frowned at him. "We're your friends why are you doing this? How can you just leave Bonnie behind?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I already told you I think about myself first and foremost. I really don't give a damn about Bonnie right now."

"She loves you." Elena said with a shake of her head.

"If she truly loved me then she stand by me no matter what." Damon retorted.

Stefan furrowed his brow. "So it's her fault because she won't stand by you in the face of evil?"

Damon held out his hands. "Exactly."

"You're willing to ruin your marriage for Klaus?" Elena asked "Bonnie is really hurting about this you know."

"Do me a favor and tell her that I don't give a shit about her feelings." Damon spat.

Elena reached over and grabbed the glass from his hand and splashed it in his face. "Fucking jerk." She said walking away.

"This is it?" Stefan asked "You'll be fighting beside him no question?"

"No question." Damon confirmed

"Then you left no choice but for us to fight if that what it comes down to." Stefan warned

"Bring it on little brother." Damon winked.

Stefan turned and stormed out of the Mystic Grill following Elena.

Klaus chuckled. "That went well."

"Yeah." Damon stated wiping his face with a napkin.

"Let me get you another drink." Klaus said

Damon kept drinking with Klaus thinking about how well played the scene between him, Stefan and Elena went.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the next night Damon found himself walking along with Klaus and Alex in the woods. It was a moonless, starry night and it was very dark. Damon heightened vampire sight allowed him to see clearly in the dark. All Damon knew that Klaus wanted to go out on some kind of mission and Damon figured that his mission didn't have good intentions.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked as the marched through the trees.

"You'll see were almost there." Klaus answered.

For a couple of more minutes they walked through the woods in silence until Damon could hear the sound of what sounded like young men talking. They walked a little more and soon the glow of a camp fire came into view. Damon could see a couple of tents set up and a few other camping items. Around the tent was a group of four college age looking kids. Two guys and two females and Damon knew what Klaus's mission was it was a feeding mission for live human prey.

They stopped just behind the edge of the trees out of eye and ear sight of the campers.

"Since your back to being a ruthless vampire how about feeding from live prey?" Klaus asked.

Damon knew that this was another test any sign of weakness would put the whole plan in jeopardy. "I'm up for a little night time meal."

Klaus grinned showing his fangs. "Good let's prepare to eat."

Alex licked his lips. "I'm hungry."

The campers laughed and ate camping food not aware of the vampires a few feet away behind the trees. Damon really didn't want to do this, it was something that had to be done. Either he would do it or Klaus would suspect him if he backed away. This was something that had to be done to protect the plan and especially to protect Bonnie. Klaus and Alex flashed out from behind the woods and towards the campers. The campers streaked and screamed in fear when they saw Klaus and Alex in their vampire faces. Klaus quickly bit into one of the males throats while Alex feed on one of the females.

Damon saw the other female make a run towards the woods. Using his vampire speed he flashed in front of her making her run into him. She stumbled back a scream caught in her throat. Damon grabbed her his fangs know showing. Utter horror was on the woman's face.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath before sinking his fangs into her throat.

The woman yelled out in pain.

It had been a while since Damon fed directly from a human for the sake of a meal. He had fed on Bonnie countless times now but that was different something done for the purpose of bonding, seduction, and love for his wife. This was a woman he didn't know, someone that he had to fed on to keep himself under cover with Klaus.

The rush of the woman's blood down his throat was rich and sweet and reminded him of why he used to hunt down humans viciously before switching to blood bags. Now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, he drank down the woman's blood until she went still in his arms. When he was done he let her go and her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Damon wiped the blood from the back of his lips as Klaus walked over all of the other campers were dead.

"Well done." Klaus told him looking at the woman's body.

Damon closed his eyes the things needed to be done to save the world. Test two had been passed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They returned back to Klaus's house Damon could feel the woman's blood in his belly and start to course through his veins.

"Thanks for showing me to the meal Klaus." Damon said

Klaus chuckled. "You're welcome you'll fed like a king as long as you are on my side."

"I'm looking forward to that." Damon told him.

"Being on my side is rewarding in many ways." Klaus said sitting in a chair. "As I have proven tonight. I want to reward you more for being on my team."

Damon remained standing. "What rewards are those?"

Klaus ran his fingers over his lips. "You and your wife are no longer on the same page. That means that she'll no longer want to give herself to you like how I saw her do in the woods."

"What are you getting at?" Damon asked

"I have a number of women that I can bring in to take care of you in that area." Klaus gestured "Since you will no longer get any from your wife."

Damon didn't know how to respond to that. "You are bringing in women to…..pleasure me."

"Right." Klaus said "Tomorrow night you'll have a selection of women, you can have one, two, or even three if you like to."

Before Bonnie Damon would have gladly jumped at the opportunity to have sex with a woman as long as she was attractive to him. He loved sex and still did but love doing it with one woman in Bonnie so Klaus offering him women didn't set with Damon well at all. He in no way wanted to sleep with another woman because there was only one woman in his eyes and that was his wife, he had desires for no other and he knew that sleeping around no matter what the reason would hurt Bonnie deeply and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"You're being mighty generous." Damon stated.

"Of course and I suppose that you will take the women offered." Klaus studied Damon closely. "Unless you don't want to because you're still hung up on your wife."

Damon knew that Klaus was challenging him and cursed under his breath. "I'll take what's offered." _How the fuck am I suppose to get around this one? _He thought to himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was late afternoon the following day. Damon left Klaus saying that he had an errand to run and would be back. Damon got in his car and made sure that he was being followed he drove about thirty minutes away from Klaus's house to an area of woods. He parked his car along the path of a narrow dirt road. Once again he made sure that he wasn't being followed before tracking through the woods.

Sunlight shown through the trees and fell to the forest floor. He and Bonnie decided that they would meet at a secret spot since meeting at the boarding house would be to risky in giving their plan to fool Klaus away. This was the area of woods that Bonnie told him to meet her at. Damon walked through the woods looking around as birds chirped. He walked deeper into the woods until he could smell her wonderful scent.

"Damon." Bonnie called out to him.

Damon stopped looking to his left and could see her popping out from behind a tree.

Bonnie gestured. "Over here."

Damon checked his surroundings one more time before walking over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years instead of a few days.

Bonnie kissed him back with equal longing and then pulled away, how she had missed those soft lips of his on hers. "Missed me?"

"Hell Yeah." Damon told her.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Follow me."

Damon followed her down a slope of hill, at the bottom of the hill she lead him a few more feet until they came to an entrance of a cave. Bonnie lead him into the cave. Inside of the cave the ceiling was about ten feet high, it was wide like the size of a very large room, Damon could see that the cave extended back so far that it was dark out of the reach of the day light and sun light.

"This is our secret spot that we can meet until this is over." Bonnie told him.

"Nice." Damon said "And smart."

Bonnie got out a candle that she brought with her. She lit if using her mind. "Just a little stopping for added protection."

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Putting a cloaking spell around the cave." Bonnie explained. "It hides the cave from view to anyone besides us, we will be the only two to be able to see it. It will also conceal our voices and scent from anyone that we would want to hear and smell us."

Damon looked at her. "I didn't know you could do that type of spell."

Bonnie's lips curved. "I can do a lot of spells that you might not know of." She held out the candle closed her eyes and began chanting the cloaking spell. She did the chant for a full minute before she felt the invisible seal of the spell go up in and around the cave.

She blew out the candle. "It's done." Bonnie turned to him. "Now tell me what has happened with Klaus so far."

Damon proceeded to tell her every thing including the woman that he had to kill a woman by feeding off of her.

"It's not like I wanted to do it." Damon told her. "Klaus was testing me and I had no choice."

Bonnie swallowed. "What an awful spot to be put in."

"Are you disgusted with me?" Damon asked seriously

"How could I be angry or disgusted with you because Klaus put you in a no win situation? If you refused to do it he would have suspected you." Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sad that a woman had to die in order to keep our plan intact."

"So am I." Damon said

Bonnie lifted her hand to brush his cheek. "The goal here is to save millions of lives, I just hope that it will happen before Klaus pushes you into taking too many lives."

"There's something else that he's doing to test me." Damon said

Bonnie's eyes scanned his face. "What would that be?"

Damon swallowed dreadfully. "He wants me to sleep with another woman."


	34. Chapter 35

**How are all of my fellow Bamon fans doing? Episode 3x18 had an intense scene between Damon and Bonnie even though it was very brief. Wish that we had more scenes but I think that the writers are keeping them apart because they have tons of chemistry and they don't want Delena to be overshadowed or to encourage fans to ship other Damon pairings. Not looking forward to up coming Delena scenes but I have heard that there will be Bamon scenes in 3x20 so hopefully we will get them. Okay on to the next chapter!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Klaus wants you to do what?" Bonnie asked clearly displeased with what she heard.

Damon's lips pressed into a grim line. "He wants me to sleep with another woman."

Bonnie shook her head. "Why would Klaus want you to do that?"

"Because it's his 'reward' for be joining his side." Damon explained.

"Just tell him, Thanks but no Thanks." Bonnie said

"There's a problem with that." Damon told her. "Klaus is using this as another test to see if I'm really over you."

Bonnie thought about it. "Shit you're right."

Damon ran a hand through his black locks. "Even if I rejected this woman I'm sure that Klaus will ask her if I slept with her."

"Then our plan would be fucked." Bonnie said

"Exactly." Damon said

Bonnie was already getting tired of Klaus's 'tests' for Damon. "I can't believe that he's pushing you to have sex with some whore that I'm sure he'll provide for you."

Damon held out his hands. "Hey I'm just as upset as you are, this is not something that I wish to happen. I hate being in this situation."

Bonnie sighed. "I know Damon."

"So what do we do. How do I get around this shit without screwing some other woman, but still make Klaus believe that I'm on his side?" Damon wanted to know.

"I don't know." Bonnie said

"If only there was a way to trick Klaus." Damon said

Bonnie stood there for several moments thinking, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Maybe there is a way." She turned to her bag which she had brought with her the bag contained Emily's Grimore and a few herbs and plants used for spells and potions. Bonnie grabbed the bag from the cave wall that it leaned against sometimes you never knew when a spell needed to be done and a witch should always be prepared.

Bonnie sat down on the cave floor and began looking through it.

Damon watched as she pulled out her spell book and began to pull out jars and bags of herbs and plants. "What are you doing?"

"I think that you can make Klaus believe that you slept with another woman, without actually sleeping with her." Bonnie said

Damon knelled down beside Bonnie. "Really? How so?"

Bonnie flipped through the spell book until she found the spell that she was looking for. "It's a Deception spell. It requires a potion. But you get the person to drink it and you replace their memory and tell them whatever you want them to believe and they'll actually believe that it happened."

"Like Compulsion." Damon pointed out.

"Very Similar but this will be harder to detect, than if you just compelled the woman." Bonnie said.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. "You're so smart finding a way around this."

Bonnie's lips curved. "I know." She carefully read the instructions and mixed the required herbs together in a small jar. She got out a bottle bottle from the bag and poured some water in with the herbs. Then she began chanting the spell.

Damon watched as her words turned the water and herb mixture into a boiling brew. The water churned and bubbled in the jar before settling down into a liquid mixture that looked like a thin version of pea soup.

"Done." Bonnie said with a smile.

"That's it?" Damon asked

"Yes this give this to her , wait until she gets a little drowsy and tell her what you want her to believe and if she'll believe it then she can get Klaus to believe it." Bonnie handed him the small jar.

Damon took it. "Thank God."

"Yeah you should be thankful alright." Bonnie said playfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Damon asked

Bonnie began placing things back in her bag. "Just that I would have to hurt a Bitch if she ever touched you in a wrong way."

Damon was amused. "Really?"

"Really." Bonnie said "How would it look in front of Klaus if I went to his house to beat the ever living shit out of the woman who dare thinks that she can cross the line thinking that she can fuck my man?"

"Possessive aren't we Judgey?" Damon asked with a grin.

Bonnie arched a brow. "Damn right. And if I caught up in bed with another woman I would make sure to burn your naked flesh dick and all"

Damon winced at the picture. "Ouch."

"But I know that you would never do that to me." Bonnie told him seriously.

"You're right because you're the only woman that I even will want for the rest of my days." Damon said leaning in.

"Just like you are the only man that I'll ever want." Bonnie whispered looking him in is eyes.

Damon lifted her chin and brought his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. "I should me heading back now."

"Okay remember what I tell you about the potion." Bonnie said

"I will" Damon got to his feet. "We will meet here again."

Bonnie smiled. "Of course."

Damon nodded his head and winked at her before exiting the cave.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Damon sat in a room along with Klaus and Alex with ten eager women looking to get laid by some vampires. Some on them had blonde hair, others black, a couple of brunettes and some red heads. They all looked like supermodels no doubt hand picked by Klaus.

"Well Damon you get first choice which of these ladies do you wish to pleasure you?" Klaus asked

Damon looked at all of the woman pretending to be interested. All of the women eyed him like he was a piece of meat hopeful that the handsome vampire with icy blue eyes and black hair would pick them. His eyes scanned over the women.

"I pick her." Damon said after a while pointing to a woman with black hair and fake boobs.

The woman in with the black hair looked like she had just won the lottery, the others looked disappointed that Damon didn't pick them.

"Ah yes Maria good choice." Klaus stated.

Damon finished up his whiskey and put the glass down.

Klaus looked at Maria. "Give this man the time of his life will you."

Maria stepped up to Damon looking hungry and horny.

Damon stood to his feet. "Let's go upstairs." He turned on his feet and started walking.

Maria eagerly followed like a dog in heat.

Damon lead her up to the bedroom that he was staying in her shut the door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay." Maria said before he could blink his eye she was on him working the buttons of his black shirt.

Damon stopped her hands and pushed them away. "Whoa slow down."

"For what?" Maria asked eyeing him up and down. "Don't you want me to fuck you?"

Damon tried not to cringe instead he masked it with a smirk "Of course."

Maria stepped up to him. "Heard that you had a wife I'll be sure to take your mind off of her."

Damon stepped back and turned his back to Maria rolling his eyes when she couldn't see. "How about a drink first?"

"Alright." Maria said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Damon walked over to where a bottle of wine rested. He poured some wine in a glass and made sure that his body was blocking her view. He mixed some of the potion that Bonnie gave him into the wine and waited until the potion disappeared into the wine.

He turned and handed the glass to Maria. "Drink this and then we'll get busy."

Maria took the glass and eagerly drunk have of the wine down. Within a minute she was feeling drowsy and sleepy.

Damon stepped up to her looking in the eye. "We fucked, We ravished, each other it was amazing."

Maria gave him a goofy smile nodding her head in agreement. Before collapsing to the floor passed out.

Shaking his head Damon went over to the dresser, he grabbed his cologne and sprayed it on the passed out woman so that she smelled like him. Then he went over to his bed laying down and waited for morning to come.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Maria was in Klaus's office the next morning.

"Did he sleep with you?" Klaus asked

"We fucked and ravished each other." Maria said with a wide smile.

Klaus could smell Damon's scent on the woman. "I guess Damon really is over his wife." Klaus smirked "Another test passed."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following night Damon went with Klaus because Klaus had a 'score to settle.' with some vampire named Trevor that Klaus had feuded with. Damon stood by Klaus as a way to earn the Originals trust. So Damon, Klaus , and Alex found out where Trevor was and they busted into the place. Trevor was there with a group of other vampires that were Trevor's minions. Heated words were exchanged between Klaus and Trevor and a fight broke out. They found themselves outnumbered seven to three against Trevor and his vampires.

A vicious fight broke out and Damon found himself fighting for his life against the other vampires. Even though they were outnumbered Klaus and Damon were older than most of the vampires there and therefore stronger and eventually started to kill the other vampires one by one. Alex also killed a couple. Damon ripped out the heart of a young vampire who attempted to kill him. He looked up as Klaus stood over Trevor.

"It ends now." Klaus stuck a stake in Trevor's heart killing his bitter rival. Klaus turned to Damon nodding his head in appreciation and approval.

Damon nodded back. He knew that he had earned a great deal of Klaus's trust.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of more weeks past by as Damon was getting closer and closer each day earning Klaus trust and faith. Every four days that would met up at the cloaked cave Damon and Bonnie to discuss how the plan was going down as well as to sneak some time together as husband and wife.

Now the time was coming for her to meet up with Damon again. Bonnie made her ay through the woods and towards the cave. She heard a movement behind her and turned and saw nothing.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out. There was silence she turned back and started to head towards the cave again.

There was a sound of foot steps and sticks on the ground breaking. Again Bonnie turned and saw nothing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes a smile creeping across her lips. "Stop playing around Damon."

But it wasn't who she expected Alex lumbered out from behind a tree eying her like a predator. "I'm not you husband bitch."


	35. Chapter 36

Bonnie swallowed dreadfully. "Alex what are you doing here?"

Alex looked Bonnie up and down. "I've got you, you're busted."

Bonnie felt her heart drop. "Got me on what I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alex sneered. "Don't try to cover yourself up now I no what you what been up to."

"Oh yeah? Just what have I been up to?" Bonnie asked trying to play cool and calm.

"The "Separation" from your husband is all an act, you're not really at odds with Damon." Alex accused.

Bonnie tried her best not to panic how could Alex have known? "You're wrong Damon and I are apart, we're on different sides and I can't stand to see his face."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes really." Bonnie said

"Is that why you've been having these secret meetings with him?" Alex asked

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something.

Alex spoke before she could. "Don't bother in trying to deny it. I know."

Bonnie cursed under her breath, "How did you find out?"

"Damon I wanted to make sure that he really didn't love you anymore like he claims. I followed him the other day and he didn't notice must have been too distracted meeting with you I guess." Alex went on. "But I followed him to these here woods and saw him meeting up with you by some trees and the two of you were making out a little."

"Does Klaus know too?" Bonnie asked her dread heightening.

Alex shook his head. "No he doesn't Damon still has him fooled, I didn't want to accuse him of being played unless I have proof in which I have."

"If you go to Klaus Damon and I will deny what you're saying." Bonnie blurted out.

"Oh Klaus will believe me." Alex sent Bonnie a threatening look. "Once I take care of you."

Bonnie took a couple of steps back. "Stay the hell away from me."

"I've been wanting a chance to get back at you since you attacked me with your powers." Alex told her.

"You can't kill me, Klaus still had hope that I will join his side and he'll be upset that you took away a weapon from him." Bonnie said trying to stall Alex.

Alex shook his head. "My Boss can get plenty of other witches. Besides once he finds out that Damon has been playing him, he will want to punish Damon by harming you any way."

Bonnie's heart pounded in her chest. "Whatever you try to do to me you'll regret it."

"Is that so?" Alex mocked

"Damon will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if you do anything to me." Bonnie warned

"You think that I'm afraid of him?" Alex coolly laughed

"He can take you down trust me." Bonnie told him.

Alex lumbered towards her. "I'll end Damon's life as a matter of fact maybe I'll kill him right before I kill you."

Anger flashed in Bonnie's eyes. "You do anything to hurt him and the magic that I used on you earlier will seem like a walk in the park to the pain that I will put you through."

Alex grabbed her roughly by her arm. "Don't threaten me bitch."

Bonnie couldn't help but to feel small by this tall and burly vampire. She tried to yank her arm away. "Let go of me." She said through gritted teeth.

Instead Alex dug his fingers tightly into her arm until his grip was almost bruising. "I'm going to look forward to having my way with you."

Bonnie lifted up her, eyes widening as she hit him with an aneurysm.

Alex let her go going to his knees as he clutched at his head.

Bonnie glared down at him as she focused her power on him.

Alex cried out in pain.

"Bonnie." Damon called out from a little distance away.

This distracted Bonnie for just a moment as she looked towards the sound of Damon's voice.

Alex rushed at her slamming her into a tree. "I'm going to kill you." He spat.

Bonnie struggled to gain back her breath. "No."

Damon seeing the scene rushed towards them with vampire speed flinging Alex back and away from Bonnie. Alex's body landed into another tree cracking it nearly in two. He turned to Bonnie.

"Are you hurt?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine."

Alex got to his feet. "I knew that it was all an act."

Damon turned his attention to Alex. "Keep your fucking hands off of my wife."

Alex narrowed his eyes at the dark haired vampire. "You're a liar Salvatore and a snake in the grass. Pretending to me on Klaus's side when you're playing him."

Damon took a protective stance next to Bonnie. "You won't be able to prove anything to Klaus. It will all be hear say."

"I'll get my proof." Alex said "I knew that you couldn't be trusted. Too bad that Klaus is fooled my you."

"What can I say?" Damon smirked "I'm that damn good."

Alex gave a husky chuckle. "Klaus won't be fooled for long, I'm going to tell him the truth and both you and that bitch of yours will be dead."

"You think that I'm going to let you walk away and tell Klaus about this?" Damon asked tone deadly.

"You going to stop me?" Alex asked in an equal tone.

"I will in order to keep Bonnie safe and alive." Damon let him know.

Alex eyes wandered over to Bonnie and back at Damon. "I'll kill your whore of a wife and there wouldn't be a thing that you could do about it."

Damon saw red. "Touch her and you will die."

Alex made a threatening move towards Bonnie.

That was the worst thing that he could have done. Damon was in full protective mode as he attacked Alex.

Bonnie watched as the two vampires clashed worried about Damon.

For several minutes they fought snarling and growling at each other. Tossing each other around, hitting and kicking and trading bows. Until Damon reached into Alex's chest.

"No one will ever take her away from me." Damon told Alex about Bonnie right before ripping out his heart.

Alex fell to the ground dead.

Damon let the heart fall to the ground next to Alex's body.

"Damon." Bonnie said emotionally behind him.

Damon turned to see her standing there with tears in her eyes. He rushed over to her embracing her in a comforting hug.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had set Alex's corpse on fire and the body turned to ash there was no proof of Alex being dead left behind. Afterwards Bonnie took Damon in the cave that was still spelled. They had been discovered out in the open woods but it would be hard for anyone still to find the cave. The cave was set up with a blanket and a few candles for light.

Damon leaned against the wall shaking his head. "I should have been more careful."

Bonnie looked over at him. "This isn't your fault."

"The reason that he knows about us is because he followed me and I wasn't being aware." Damon told her.

"At least Klaus doesn't know. Our plan is still safe since Alex is dead." Bonnie pointed out.

"You're right Klaus is not aware that this is an act and our secret is safe with Alex gone." Damon agreed

Bonnie rubbed her arms. "How are you going to explain Alex's disappearance?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I'll think of something if I have to"

"We need to find that dagger soon." Bonnie said "I don't know for how much longer I can handle this pretending to hate you thing. Alex discovering us just made that feeling more urgent."

Damon approached her. "This will all be over soon."

"I need this to be over, I want Klaus dead so they we can move on and live our lives together." Bonnie told him.

"Klaus will die." Damon stated. "Just give me a little more time."

Bonnie looked at him with unshed tears in her green eyes. "If something happens and I lose you."

Damon cupped her cheek with his hand. "You won't' lose me you and I will be together for life."

Bonnie sighed. "I need you Damon make love to me."

He didn't need her to make the request twice. He lowered his lips to hers for a tender kiss. They removed each others clothes and he lowered her down to the blanket. Bonnie moaned softly as his hands touched her every where. He always knew all of the right places to touch her. He whispered her name as he slipped inside of her. This time the love making was slow and gentle as he moved in and out of her. She looked into his icy blue eyes moving with him. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they climaxed together.

During the afterglow she laid her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Damon held her close to him staring up at the cave's ceiling. He would enjoy this moment with her before he had to go back to Klaus's.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Klaus approached Damon the next day. Damon had showered before he had returned back to Klaus the day before. Not because he was ashamed of Bonnie. But to get rid of the scent of his and Bonnie's lovemaking. Knowing that if Klaus caught her scent that their plan would go to hell in a hand basket.

"Have you seen Alex around?" Klaus asked

Damon kept his expression blank. "No I haven't."

"That's strange I haven't seen him since yesterday." Klaus said

Damon drunk down his bourbon. "Maybe he went out on a blood binge."

Klaus thought about it. "I think I know what happened."

"You do?" Damon asked

"Alex ran off and left. He chickened out." Klaus answered

Damon inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "What makes you think this?"

"Well I have not seen him since yesterday and he's not answering his cell phone." Klaus said "I can only conclude that he change his mind and ran away."

"Maybe you're right." Damon said

Klaus rubbed at his chin. "Why else would be not be here? If he ran off and turned his back on me, that means that he is a turncoat. I don't take likely to traitors or turncoats I see it as a since of betrayal."

Damon thought about how he and Bonnie and the rest were playing Klaus to a Tee. They all would have hell to pay if he found out before the plan was complete.

"If I find Alex I will deal with him myself." Klaus commented "But you know what I don't need Alex with you by my side."

Damon poured more bourbon in his glass. "I'm not running away from anything."

"I'm very close to gathering my army." Klaus said "When everything is all side and done the world will tremble at our feet."

"People trembling at our feet." Damon raised his glass. "I love the sound of that."

"We'll be unstoppable, no one will be able to concur us." Klaus went on.

"I can be concurred easier than you can." Damon said

Klaus looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Damon gestured. "I can be killed by wooden stakes, fire the things that normal vampires are killed by. But you as an Original nothing can kill you, I was that it was like that for me."

"While it's true I'm immune to the things that can kill most vampires. I'm not completely immortal." Klaus said

Damon saw an opening and his attention was brought to alert. "There's something out there that can kill you?" He asked as if he was shocked and in disbelief.

"Yes but no one knows about it." Klaus stated

"Then why are you telling me?" Damon asked

"Because you have earned my trust." Klaus said

Damon already knew but Klaus didn't know that he knew so he asked the question. "What is this thing that can kill you?"

"It's called the Falcon Dagger Crest." Klaus answered "And because I trust you I'll tell you the story of how it was made and exactly where I hid it."


	36. Chapter 37

Damon listened to Klaus as he told him the story of the Dagger Crest. Acting like someone who was hearing the story for the first time even though he already knew about it thanks to Alaric. But for the sake of still fooling Klaus Damon had to act like he never heard it before. He sat there listening as Klaus told him the story.

"This witch she made a weapon that could kill me." Klaus went on. "The Falcon Dagger Crest."

"Who was this witch?" Damon asked playing along.

Klaus rubbed his chin. "Her name was Leslie Applegate she spent years trying to kill me and finally came up with a way to do it."

Damon eyed Klaus. "Obviously she failed since your still standing here today."

Klaus's lips curved. "She did, poor thing spent to much energy on making the weapon and didn't have enough to use it to kill me, so I made her pay."

"You killed her." Damon commented.

"That I did I snapped her neck in two." Klaus said

"Then you tried to destroy the Dagger the only thing that could kill you?" Damon asked nonchalant. "That's what I would try to do."

Klaus shook his head. "I tried to destroy it. Tried to break it in two, snap it in half but couldn't even with my strength, I tried to burn it but it remained unharmed, she put some kind of spell on it protect it."

Damon shifted. "At least with that Leslie witch dead you are out of the woods and no one really knows that there is something that can kill you."

"I'm out of the woods." Klaus commented "But if there was ever a witch powerful enough to use the Dagger she very well could use the thing to kill me."

"But you wouldn't let that happen." Damon said

"I wouldn't." Klaus said "That's why I took the thing and hid it where no one could find it."

Damon acted surprised "And you're going to tell me where it was hidden."

Klaus looked at Damon. "Like I said I trust you."

Damon nodded his head.

"This must remain between us, not even my hybrids know about this." Klaus stated

Damon made a motion across his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

Klaus started to pace the room. "After I failed in ruining the thing, I took the Dagger Crest with me to North Carolina, I worked at a Brewery in Charlotte, I hid it there in a basement that's where it is and that is where it remains today."

Damon couldn't believe that Klaus had just told him. He didn't know if Klaus was telling the truth or it this was just a test but there was only one way to find out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day Bonnie was in a car headed down a North Carolina. She wasn't alone Damon had a very brief meeting with her the night before and told her that Klaus had told him where the Dagger Crest was he couldn't leave to see if Klaus was telling the truth, so he called Caleb Morley and then Tyler to go along as protection for Bonnie just in case it was a trap. Caleb drove his car and Tyler was in the passengers seat. Caroline sat in the back seat next to Bonnie. Hearing that going to North Carolina to try and find the Dagger Crest and knowing that it could lead to danger for her good friend Caroline wanted to come along insisting that her being a vampire would be added protection for her friend and no one protested her.

"What is this Brewery that we are going to?" Caroline asked

Caleb kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. "Klaus worked at the Fisher brothers Brewery in the 1700's." He explained as he had looked it up. "He says that he took the Dagger there and hid it, the Brewery lasted for a while but it was shut down in the early 1800's."

"You believe that it's still there?" Tyler wanted to know.

Caleb shrugged a shoulder. "There's only one way to find out."

Bonnie couldn't be help but to feel a little nervous not sure if Klaus word could be trusted. "There's a chance that this whole thing could be a trap or a set up."

Caroline looked at her friend. "You think that Klaus is testing Damon?"

"I really don't know." Bonnie answered "I think that he has done a great job of tricking Klaus so far. I guess we have no choice but to go to this place and see it the Dagger Crest is really there."

"We're here to protect you." Tyler spoke to Bonnie. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you."

Caroline patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah we've got your back."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know that all of you do so if something goes wrong or if this is a trap."

"We fight our way out if we have to and get the hell out of dodge." Caleb added

"Exactly." Bonnie said

The drive lasted for about twenty minutes more before Caleb turned into a dirt drive way. In front of them was a very old brick building about five stories tall. It had the faded letters of Fisher's brothers Brewery on the front."

Caroline leaned forward to get a better look. "That place looks really won down."

"It is hundreds of years old." Tyler pointed out.

Caleb parked the car and turned of the engine.

"Let's be very careful here guys." Bonnie told him all.

The four of them got out with flash lights looking around and aware of their surroundings so far nothing seemed out of place. They started to walk towards the building. They entered the building where things were dusty, worn down, and dark. They turned on their flash lights to see.

"Watch your step." Caleb commented "Like Tyler said this building is old."

The group walked around the building floor boards creaking under their feet. Coming up upon a set of stairs that lead down to what they guessed was the basement they took them down into a rather large basement. The room was mostly bare except for a couple of chairs and an old table and with some boxes that lined the walls.

"We better start looking." Caroline said

Using their flashlights they looked around the basement to try and find the Dagger Crest. They started with looking through the boxes that were filled with old items from the 1700's and 1800's. Items were tossed around as they looked through the boxes. But after fifth teen minutes they were coming up empty. They looked around in other parts of the room but was coming up empty.

"Find anything yet?" Caleb asked.

Tyler wiped his hands on his pants. "No not yet."

Caroline looked around. "We have looked just about everywhere, maybe it's not here, maybe Klaus really did fool Damon."

Bonnie walked around with her flashlight, that was when she felt it and she didn't know why she didn't from all of this time that they were in the room but she felt a surge of power coming from somewhere in the room.

"Wait." Bonnie said to them.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler asked

Bonnie closed her eyes. "I think that the Dagger Crest is here."

"Are you sure about this?" Caleb asked

"Yes I can feel it's power calling out to me." Bonnie answered

"Where?" Caroline wanted to know.

Bonnie held out her hands and went towards where the source of the power that she felt was coming from. She come upon a section of wall that looked thicker than the other places of wall around the room. She pressed her hand to the wall.

"It's behind here." Bonnie said to them.

"The Son of a Bitch hid it and but a brick wall around it to keep it hidden?" Tyler questioned.

Caleb eyed the wall. "A clever way to hide something."

"But not clever enough, he didn't count on a witch like Bonnie feeling it's powers I bet." Caroline commented.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room. "We need something to break this wall open."

Caleb retrieved an old steal bat. "Step back."

They all did as he requested. Caleb used the bat and began smashing in the section of wall using his vampire strength to break holes into the wall sending pieces of brick and dust flying. When the whole was big enough. He reached in and felt around.

"I think that I have something." Caleb said He pulled out something wrapped in a dirty, moldy cloth.

Bonnie could feel the power coming from whatever was wrapped in the cloth. "Let me see that."

Caleb handed the cloth to her.

Bonnie took it. All of them waited with baited breath as she unwrapped it. In her hand was revealed the Dagger Crest the one that matched the picture that she had gotten from Alaric. She let the cloth fall to the floor feeling the weight of the Dagger in her hand. They had just found possibly the only thing in the world that could kill Klaus.

Bonnie looked at them. "Looks like we've got him!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_We found it, on our way back to Virginia." _

That was the text message that Damon got from Caleb. Relief ran through him they were safely on their way back and Bonnie had the thing in her hands that was needed to kill Klaus. Damon texted Caleb back and slipped the phone into his pocket.

Klaus entered the room. "Damon I'm inviting you to a gathering that I'm having tomorrow night."

"What gathering?" Damon asked

"I'm meeting up with some of my best hybrids and I would like for you to come." Klaus told him.

"I'm there." Damon said

Klaus licked some blood off of the corner of his lips. "I knew that you would be, I going to have to ask you to do something for me."

"What is that?" Damon asked

"I don't what anyone standing in our way of trying to rule the world, I know that the woman who is still your wife will try to run inference." Klaus said

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take care of Bonnie if she gets in the way."

"Prove it." Klaus told him.

Damon didn't like the tone of Klaus's voice. "How would you like me to do that?" He asked with no choice but to play along.

"Tomorrow night I want you to bring her to the meeting with me and my hybrids and there you will really prove your loyalty to my cause." Klaus said

Damon inwardly cursed feeling that dread raise up inside of him. "You want me to bring the witch to the meeting so that you can kill her?"

"No." Klaus corrected with a cold grin. "I want you to bring her there so that _you_ can kill her in front of all of us. That won't be a problem for you will it Damon? I mean you are over your wife after all."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hey I'm about to wrap this story up but I am doing a sequel to it. It would like your vote on what direction I should take the sequel in.**

**1. Damon "Dies" is murdered which drives Bonnie to go dark.**

**2. Bonnie "Dies" is murdered Damon loses it like Rippah Stefan.**

**Their deaths would only be temporary but not before one of them goes dark or into Rippah state and the other will come back from the dead to save their spouse and be reunited with them. So tell me where would you like me to go?**


	37. Chapter 38

If there were two options where option one was to kill or seriously harm Bonnie by his own hands and option two was for him to be on fire non stop burning for the rest of eternity than Damon would have gone with option two every time. He rather stake himself in his own heart than to kill the woman that he loved. So he had felt a lump in his throat at Klaus request and knew that this was Klaus final and ultimate test. But he had met with Bonnie in the cave and they came up with a plan around Klaus's request and Bonnie retold that plan to the rest of the gang. The night that Klaus wanted Damon to kill Bonnie would be the night that Klaus ended up dying.

Damon would make Klaus believe that he was going to do as requested and end Bonnie's life but it really was going to be the set up to allow Bonnie to kill Klaus. It was risky but a powerful being like Klaus couldn't be killed without risk. So on the night Klaus waited with his hybrids in the woods for Damon to come along with Bonnie. They stood around and chatted but got quiet when they heard a pair of footsteps come towards them.

Klaus turned to see Damon pulling along a pissed off Bonnie. A cool grin spread apart Klaus's lips.

"You actually brought her." Klaus said to Damon.

Damon's face was blank. "I told you that I would."

"How did you get her to come along with you?" Klaus asked.

"Oh she put up a fight." Damon said glancing at Bonnie. "But I find a way around her parlor tricks."

Bonnie glared at Damon playing her part.

Klaus looked amused at the couple. "You impress me Damon bringing your wife here around me and these hybrids."

Bonnie looked around she could see that there was about twenty of Klaus's hybrids around them with their eyes on her and Damon. It made her feel a little uncomfortable with them being outnumbered but she kept herself in the act.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I told you that I was on your side and I meant it."

"Uh yes." Klaus said

"Why have you brought me here Damon?" Bonnie asked

Damon looked at her. "You're against Klaus and that means that your against me and we can't have that now can we?"

Bonnie shook her head. "What are you going to Damon? You know that I can take you down."

"No, No, No that's not going to happen." Damon told her.

Klaus chuckled stepping up. "Bonnie, Bonnie it's a shame that you choose not to join my side."

Bonnie turned her attention to Klaus. "I'd rather die than to join you Klaus."

"So stubborn and feisty." Klaus said stepping closer to her. "But stupid which will lead to the end of you."

Bonnie felt her body tense up at Klaus being so close even when she had Damon standing next to her. "If you end me there will be other witches ready to take you down."

"Ah but none of them will be as powerful as you are my dear." Klaus pointed out.

"What are you going to do kill me?" Bonnie asked

Klaus's eyes went back and forth between the two of them. "Not me your husband."

Bonnie pretended to be taken aback. "What did you say?"

"I said that Damon is going to be the one to kill you." Klaus told her.

"Is that true? You brought me here to kill me?" Bonnie asked Damon.

Damon acted nonchalant. "Hate to break it to you Bonnie but that's exactly what I brought you here for."

"How could you even think about doing such a thing to the woman that you married?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Get it through your head that I don't care about you anymore and that I'm all about me now." Damon told her.

"So you are going to kill me just like that?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon closed his eyes. "Just like how you threatened to kill me."

Bonnie glared at him. "If that means sparing thousands of innocent people their lives."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Than that makes us even, I'll end your life."

"Not before I end yours." Bonnie retorted.

"Enough with this conversation." Klaus interrupted "Time for you to prove your loyalty Damon to me in front of all of my followers. Take her life right now."

"Gladly." Damon said turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Try to hurt me and I'll put your brain on fire Damon."

Damon sighed. "You could try that Bonnie but it's you against all of us."

"Trust me Damon if I go down then I go down dying." Bonnie told him

"Oh you will die." Damon said

Klaus looked between the two of them delighted in what he was seeing. "Do it Damon snap her neck."

Damon faced Bonnie and the two had a stare down. Damon place a hand on her neck and Klaus licked his lips in anticipation. Just when he was prepared to her the snap of Bonnie's neck bones. Damon moved the hand that was on her neck to the back of her head he pulled her in and planted a big kiss on her lips completely catching Klaus off guard.

Damon pulled back. "You are such a brilliant actress Bonnie." He told her dropping the act.

Bonnie's lips curved. "Why Thank you Damon you're not bad yourself."

Klaus looked shocked. "This was all pretend?"

"Boy we really fooled you didn't we?" Damon smugly told Klaus.

Klaus quickly turned angry looking at Damon. "You tricked me to set me up."

"Duh." Damon said

Bonnie looked at the original. "Damon and I were never at odds Klaus it was all just a ploy to let you get your guard down."

Klaus pressed his lips together in an angry line.

"Really Klaus I would be stupid to ever leave a woman like Bonnie." Damon said

"How dare you betray me like this." Klaus spat out.

"Betrayal? Don't kid yourself Klaus I was never on your side." Damon told him. "We did this because you needed to be taken down."

Klaus's body nearly shook with the rage that he was feeling. "Both you and your wife will die for this Damon you hear me the. I'll kill your wife in front of you."

"Over my undead body." Damon said

"The only ones dying tonight are you and your hybrids Klaus." Bonnie told him.

Klaus turned his attention to Bonnie. "I can't die no one can kill me."

"I can and I will." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

Klaus put on a humorless smile. "You failed to kill me two times before."

"Tonight will be different." Bonnie told Klaus.

"You are far too weak to kill me." Klaus said to her.

"You're wrong about that." Damon spoke showing her how much he believed in her,

Bonnie eyed Klaus with hatred and loathing. "I'm far from weak Klaus and you're going to find that out as you will not live past this night."

Klaus's face was filled with rage. "Kill them right now." He ordered his hybrids.

The hybrids started to surrounded the Vampire and Witch circle like lions surrounding their prey. Damon and Bonnie stood back to back in defensive mode. One of the hybrids launched himself towards them. Damon kicked the hybrid down and in a flash of an eye ended it's life by ripping out it's heart. Another one did the same and this time the hybrid died by fire at the hands of Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" Klaus yelled "I said kill them."

Just when it looked like they were really outnumbered out of the trees came a wooden arrow flying striking a hybrid through its back and through the chest. He fell down to the ground dead. The hybrids looked around confused another arrow came out of the trees striking another one of them.

Stepping out of the trees was Mercedes with her bow and arrow ready for firing again after she had already killed two hybrids. But she wasn't alone Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Caleb, and Alaric who had his own vampire hunting weapons step out ready to fight and back Damon and Bonnie.

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"Did you think that we would come without back up?" Damon asked Klaus.

The group stood in silent support of Damon and Bonnie.

Klaus gestured to his hybrids. "Kill them." He shifted his eyes to Bonnie. "I'll take care of this one."

Bonnie gave Klaus a cool smirk. "Bring it on Klaus."

The hybrids started to go after the others and the others started to fight back.

Damon knew that this was a battle that she had to face Klaus one on one in. "I believe in you." He told her.

Bonnie gave a single nod of her head acknowledging what he said without taking her eyes off of Klaus.

Damon went to help the others fight the hybrids leaving Bonnie facing Klaus in the middle of the battle that was going on.

Klaus pressed his hands to his chest. "Go ahead and try you'll fail."

"I'll succeed." Bonnie corrected.

Klaus looked pissed and evil. "I'm Klaus I'll live forever."

"You'll die Klaus." Bonnie said with gritted teeth. "And the world will be saved from your reign of terror."

Klaus reached out grabbing Bonnie by her throat ready to kill her. But something happened his hand burned as he touched Bonnie. He quickly pulled back shocked..

"What do you do." Klaus asked her.

Around them the battle went on.

Alaric staked one hybrid in the heart.

Caroline killed one with her vampire strength.

Caleb ended another.

Bonnie kept her attention on Klaus. "I'm protected Klaus by the Dagger Crest."

Klaus's eyes widened in horror. "No."

"Yes." Bonnie pulled out the Dagger from where she had it hidden. It rested in her hands heavy and powerful.

"How did you…. Damon." Klaus realized

Bonnie looked determined. "It's over for you Klaus."

Tyler took out another hybrid.

Stefan killed one himself

Klaus took a step back and for one of the few times in his life he feared a person before him. Feared Bonnie because of what she held in her hand and because of her power to use it.

Bonnie didn't waste anymore time. She began chatting the spell in Latin words. Soon an invisible wind began to whip up swirling around them blowing her hair around making her look like a stunning Goddess.

Klaus started to yell out in pain caused my the words that she was chanting. Bonnie repeated the words in Latin her voice getting louder. Klaus fell down to his knees before her in pain. Bonnie felt the Dagger began to vibrant in her hands her power going into it and vise versa. She chanted more as she remembered the spell. Red veins started to pop up in Klaus's body and if he was bleeding from the inside.

Damon took out a couple of more hybrids and turned to watch as his wife had the all powerful Klaus on his knees. The power coming off of her was incredible and strong.

Bonnie said more words in Latin causing Klaus more pain. Klaus screamed out in agony and the Dagger started to glow in her hand signaling that it was ready. She stepped up to Klaus.

Klaus's eyes were filled with tears, pain and horror.

Bonnie raised the Dagger above her head. "This is for me, Damon, my friends and all of the innocent people out there. You will no longer be a threat to our lives."

Bonnie plunge the Dagger into his heart with a yell.

Klaus fell to his back in agony clutching at his chest trying to get the Dagger out. But it wouldn't budge. The Dagger glowed White and Orange it's power spreading throughout his body. For a few moments more Klaus cried out in pain then his body caught on fire and he was gone dust flying away in the wind. In the spot where Klaus's body once was laid the Dagger. Bonnie picked it up and the glow went away going back to it's regular appearance.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Caleb, and Mercedes all stood in shock and aw all of the hybrids had been killed.

"He really is gone." Stefan said

"Yeah." Was all Caroline could say still amazed by the power she saw coming from her best friend.

Bonnie let out a long say of relief as Damon approached her. "He's dead."

"Thanks to you." Damon told her. "I knew that you could do it witch."

Bonnie turned to him. "I love you Damon."

Damon wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the forward. "Love you too my witch."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day a party was thrown at the Salvatore boarding house. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Caleb, and Mercedes were all there.

They all stood around the table. The couples standing next to each other, Damon with Bonnie, Stefan with Elena, Caroline with Tyler, Caleb with Mercedes. Alaric, Jeremy, and Matt weren't paired with anyone but it didn't sour their mood.

"Hear that?" Tyler happily said "It's the sound of Klaus being gone."

"That's right!" Caroline agreed with her man.

Stefan poured some drink in his glass. "I say that we do a toast in celebration."

"I can agree to that." Caleb said

Damon raised his glass. "To Bonnie the most powerful and bad ass witch to ever walk the face of this earth."

All of them agreed.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks guys but I toast to you, because I couldn't have taken down Klaus without you backing me up so to all of us."

"That's right." Elena said looking around the group. "To all my family."

Glasses came together and they all took a sip of their drink. These people may not have been her blood but to Bonnie she wouldn't trade them for any other family.

THE END

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Thanks for your support of this story. If you haven't voted already on the options and want to you should do it. I'm starting the sequel by the middle of next week!**


End file.
